Primal Madness
by EbonyVergil
Summary: Sequel to "Desperate Decisions."  The Sakutia virus within Beast Boy is changing him, but is it for better or worse? All epilogues are now up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first story "Desperate Decisions." This is the sequel.**

**One thing to note: This story will not be updated as regularly as my first one was, due to multiple writing projects that I'm working on. I will still do my best to make sure the updates aren't too few and far between though.**

**Now that we have that out of the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Jump City Convention Center was teeming with young adults of various ages. VidCon was in full swing and everyone was out testing the next big thing in video games. This of course includes a certain young man who was half-metal and a certain young man who was all green. A full month had passed since the imprisonment of Mento and the funeral of Elasti-Girl. The two Titans had been anticipating VidCon for awhile now and were trying to enjoy every minute of it. They had already tried out a slew of new games, participated in a dance contest, checked out a few booths, and saw about three game trailers that were just revealed to the world about an hour ago.<p>

"Dude check it out! The new Colony Soldiers!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running up to the line for the demo station to try out the game. Cyborg was a step behind him.

"Yeah I heard the Co-op for this one is gonna be unreal!" the metal Titan exclaimed, Beast Boy's grin got even wider.

"Yeah and new weapons like the Burrowing Death and the Explode-A-Tron!" The green Titan gestured with his hands to convey his excitement. They chatted about Colony Soldiers' great new features for about twenty minutes before it was their turn to try it out.

The two young Titans' fingers flitted across the controllers like a blur as they played. Beast Boy pointed at the screen and laughed when his avatar in the game used the "Burrowing Death" weapon. It was a golden sphere about the size of a basketball shot out of the rifle. The golden sphere proceeded to fly into an enemy alien's face and effectively lobotomize it. Digitized blood and gore was everywhere.

"This is officially my new favorite weapon!" The changeling announced. Cyborg pointed at the screen suddenly.

"There! that's the boss for this level, lets mess it up!" The cybernetic Titan said to his green friend, Beast Boy's face scrunched up when he saw the boss.

"Yuck! that thing makes Plasmus look pretty." The emerald teen commented. Cyborg laughed.

"No kidding." He agreed. And with that the two went into a silence for a couple of minutes as they worked on defeating the boss. Once the gross boss was defeated, the two gave each other a high five.

"Sweet! we rock tin man!" Beast Boy cheered, Cyborg gestured towards the cafeteria

"Come on! lets see what kind of grub they got here." The metallic meat lover said, walking towards the cafeteria. The changeling followed behind at a sedate pace.

"You're already hungry? Didn't you have like three dead animal's worth of food before you got here?" Beast Boy asked, his answer was a growl from his friend's stomach.

"Yeah and that's only a light snack BB. I'm starved." Cyborg replied. The jade Titan shook his head and chuckled.

"Well you might regret that, the food they serve here isn't all that great." Beast Boy told him. Cyborg just shrugged.

"It's better than nothing." He told his green teammate. They both went through the line, ordered and sat down at a table. Except for a couple of glances, people left them alone. After taking up residence in Jump City years ago, people were used to seeing the Titans at public places. Beast Boy was hesitantly poking his salad while Cyborg was inhaling his pizza.

"Are you even tasting that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know grass stain!" Cyborg replied.

"Not really." Beast Boy said, chuckling. Finally he took a bite of his salad, deciding it wasn't too bad he continued eating.

"Why didn't Robin come? I'm pretty sure he would be having a great time here." Cyborg asked. Beast Boy finished his mouthful of salad before speaking.

"He's with Star for some 'quality-time.' He needs it though. Dude's been in 'Must-find-Slade' mode for like a month now. Funny thing is, we haven't seen a sign of Slade in over three months!" Beast Boy told him.

"Maybe it's not about Slade this time, maybe it's someone else." Cyborg wondered out loud. The changeling's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Who could it be?" The green Titan wondered, Cyborg thought about it for a few moments then shrugged.

"Who knows?" Cyborg responded, returning to his pizza. In truth, the metal Titan knew that Robin was still investigating Rita's death. Robin had told him that there were too many 'loose ends' for this to be a freak accident. "How's training with Raven going?" He asked, attempting to change the subject, it worked.

"It's rough going, I don't see how Raven can so easily clear her mind. If my thoughts were cable cords they'd be a jumbled up mess so large you could lose your house in it." Beast Boy said. The changeling had been attempting meditation exercises with his dark teammate in order to help him control the Beast. It did help to an extent, but he knew he needed something more.

"Keep at it man, remember Raven has been doing that for years and you've only been doing it for a couple of weeks, it'll get better." Cyborg comforted. The emerald nineteen year old sighed.

"I hope so. I'm not exactly keen on going berserk again." Beast Boy responded. The metallic Titan was about to say something else when a loud crash was heard in the main area of the convention center. The two Titans looked at each other before racing off towards the source of the noise.

"Why did it have to be today of all days?" Cyborg said with a groan.

"Dude I hear ya. I bet you it's Control Freak." Beast Boy replied.

"I say it's Overload, this many electronics around must be like a gold mine to him." Cyborg responded, the changeling grinned.

"Loser has dish duty for a week?" The green Titan asked, his cybernetic friend matched his smile.

"Deal!" Cyborg answered as the two made their way to the main area. The two crime fighters quickly found the source of the disturbance, Cyborg shook his head when he saw who it was. "Aw man!" he said, disappointed at losing the bet.

"Looks like we were both wrong." Beast Boy added, frowning. Standing on stage and interrupting the current dance contest that was going on was a young man in a big red robotic suit. Currently he was holding one of the dancing contestants by his throat. Neither Titan expected Adonis of all people to be crashing a video game convention.

"You nerds think you can have a convention in my city? I don't think so!" The self-centered man said as he squeezed his hand tighter around the poor contestant's neck. Before he could do the civilian serious harm a green rhino plowed into him. The impact sent him flying across the stage and he lost his grip on the civilian, who quickly ran as far from there as possible.

"Dude, this place isn't called Adonis City, I don't think I'd want to be anywhere near a city named after your dumb ass." Beast Boy stated, now back in human form. Adonis sat up, resting his weight on his elbows and sneered at the green Titan.

"Well well, if it isn't the green loser, I should have known you'd be the first to be defending these geeks." The narcissistic villain insulted, Beast Boy wasn't fazed.

"At least they know how to stay out of jail, you've only been out like what? two weeks? And now you're about to go back there again. I think you miss being in jail, dropping the soap in a regular shower not giving you the same feeling?" The changeling retorted, Adonis' face turned red in response.

"I'm going to break your skinny little neck for that one wimp!" The villain shouted, Beast boy crouched into a fighting stance and smirked

"Not likely." was all he said before transforming into a bull and charging. Adonis was ready, he intended to grab the bull by the horns and toss him away like their first encounter. However as the emerald bull came into range, Adonis was shocked to discover he had grabbed only air. While he was still trying to figure out where the changeling went, he never noticed the green mouse run between his legs. Beast Boy then morphed into a kangaroo and gave Adonis' backside the hardest kick he could. The villain stumbled forward, right into Cyborg, who buried his right fist into Adonis' gut. Half a second later, the green kangaroo leapt up and gave the back of Adonis' head a hard kick. The self-centered villain found himself face first on the stage floor.

Although he was down, Adonis was not out. As the two Titans stood triumphantly over him. He suddenly reached out with his right hand and grabbed Cyborg's left ankle and yanked backwards. The cybernetic Titan yelped in surprise as he fell on his back. Adonis quickly stood up, still gripping Cyborg's ankle, and flung him into Beast Boy who was now in human form and caught off guard. The two Titans were flung off the stage and into the theatre-style seats, with Cyborg landing on Beast Boy.

"Geez dude, I know you're made out of metal, but damn you're heavy!" The changeling complained, his larger teammate quickly stood up and offered an apology. The two were interrupted as Adonis grabbed one of the statues that was near the stage and flung it at them. Cyborg raised his right arm, turning it into his sonic cannon and fired, Beast Boy saw what he was shooting and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"NOOO!" The jade colored Titan shouted, but it was too late, and a one-of-a-kind "Era of the Clans" wood elf sorcerer statue was shattered into a million pieces as Cyborg fired at it.

"Such indescribable beauty! gone forever!" Beast Boy cried overdramatically. Cyborg didn't have time to reply as a red metallic fist slammed into his chest, sending him backwards. Before Beast Boy could react a red boot slammed into his ribs, he grunted in pain as he too was sent flying, crashing hard into a flat-screen monitor and falling back to the ground. Adonis smiled and flexed his mechanical muscles.

"You nerds cherish the stupidest things!" He exclaimed, Cyborg recovered from Adonis' attack and charged at him again, leaping into the air and interlocking his hands. He slammed his combined fists into Adonis, aiming for his face but barely missing it and hitting him on his suit's right shoulder, staggering him backwards.

Cyborg wasn't done yet though and moved in to finish him off. Adonis saw this and struck out his fists in a left-right combination, but the metallic Titan dodged both. He answered with a left-right combination of his own that had Adonis backpedaling rapidly. The arrogant supervillain spun around in a full circle, lashing out with his right arm in a spinning backhand. Cyborg anticipated this however, ducking under it and countering with a right uppercut that nailed Adonis in the jaw.

Adonis would have fallen to the ground had he not caught himself on one of the seats. Cyborg had his right fist raised, ready to deliver another punch. The supervillain raised his left leg and delivered a kick to Cyborg's stomach. The blow sent the cybernetic Titan skidding on his feet across the floor, falling face down as he was coming to a stop.

Before Adonis could gloat some more, an emerald lion pounced at him. The lion struck out with it's left claw as it leapt past the villain, tearing a piece of metal away from the metal suit's left torso. Sparks and electricity began to shoot out from the tear. Adonis growled in annoyance.

"I just made this suit!" The self-centered villain complained, Beast Boy answered by leaping at Adonis once again in lion form. This time the changeling was aiming to try and bite out a piece of Adonis' suit near his face. He was hoping if the short circuits became too hazardous Adonis would be forced to abandon his suit, making victory certain. The villain was ready for him this time though, and raised his left arm in protection. Beast Boy wasn't deterred however and snapped his feline jaws down on Adonis' left forearm. The villain grunted in pain and used his free hand to strike the green lion in the head, but the changeling still held firm.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adonis saw Cyborg charging up his sonic cannon. Under normal circumstances he'd be in trouble. Thanks to a deal he made however, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Quickly he pointed the palm of his free hand at the half-robot Titan. His palm glowed red for a split-second before discharging a beam of red energy. The blast hit Cyborg and slammed him against the far wall, where he made a sizable dent and then collapsed onto the ground.

The Villain quickly readjusted his aim to blast the green lion in it's belly. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a spider, managing to get on Adonis' left forearm a moment before he fired. Adonis smirked at the small green spider and swatted at his forearm with his free hand to crush it. The changeling managed to dodge again by morphing into a monkey and leaping onto Adonis' face. Again the arrogant villain tried to swat at the monkey, but it once again leapt out of the way in time. Unfortunately for Adonis, this time he managed to smack himself in the face when the monkey dodged. While it was a light slap, the mechanical arms of his suit had greatly enhanced strength. So what would be a normal slap with average human strength ended up feeling like getting hit in the face with a truck.

As Adonis stumbled around holding his face in pain and cursing the green changeling. Beast Boy morphed into a sasquatch, grabbed the villain's right arm and threw him over his shoulder. Adonis fell to the ground in front of Beast Boy with a loud thud. The emerald Titan then raised his foot, intending to stomp on Adonis' hand to destroy or damage the laser he had installed there. The green sasquatch brought his foot down, and stepped on nothing but concrete as the egotistic villain moved his hand in time. Beast Boy roared in frustration as Adonis got up to one knee and used his free leg to kick the jade sasquatch in the sternum. The kick sent him through several booths.

The narcissistic villain got to his feet and then was immediately knocked back off them by a sonic blast, courtesy of Cyborg. The villain skidded across the floor, finally stopping when he bumped into a wall with his head. Using the nearby wall for support, Adonis rose to his feet. Suddenly the earpiece he had on sprang to life.

"Well done Adonis, you have their attention, begin phase two." The voice told Adonis, who smirked. He fired a laser blast behind him to destroy the wall. Debris and dust enveloped the self-centered villain, Cyborg cursed and fired a few sonic blasts into the dust cloud. When it dissipated though, Adonis was gone.

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and made his exit through Adonis' makeshift door. Cyborg made to follow when the sound of a motorcycle coming in fast stopped him. He looked to the source of the noise to find Johnny Rancid barreling down at him. Just barely the cybernetic Titan managed to dive out of the way. Rancid stopped in front of the hole in the wall, blocking Cyborg's path.

"Cyborg, the wanna-be terminator guy! You think you'll be tough enough to take me on all alone?" The biker villain challenged. Cyborg smirked.

"I won't even break a sweat!" The metallic Titan claimed, firing his sonic cannon, Johnny Rancid countered by firing his laser pistol. The two blasts collided in a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was hot on Adonis' heels in cheetah form. Although Adonis' suit allowed him to travel faster than a normal person. He was still slower than Beast Boy in this form.<p>

The Villain saw that Beast Boy was gaining on him, but he wasn't worried, time to try out that other trick up his sleeve. Adonis took a few more steps then bent his knees, a green ape landed on his back at that moment. It's arms trying to wrap around his neck. Adonis cursed and tried to abort activating the rockets on his suit's feet. It was too late however. Adonis' rocket boots Sent both combatants high into the sky and into the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you're all still enjoying this so far. If I follow my outline, this story will probably be longer than it's prequel.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy held on for dear life in ape form as he and Adonis rocketed through the sky at terrifying speeds. He was hesitant to try and jump off and morph into a bird of some kind. At the speed Adonis was moving at he didn't think any of his flying forms could keep up. There was also still the matter of being able to right himself in the air at this speed. He might injure one of his wings, which would be very bad. At this height, he didn't disillusion himself with the chances of him surviving a fall.<p>

Adonis was seething, he had hoped to bait the changeling into following as per his orders. He couldn't activate his boot rockets in time though, now he had a stowaway, one that was pretty damn heavy. He could try to shake him off, but at the speeds he was going the slightest alteration could bring him quite some distance off course. Not to mention the fact that doing so could cause him to go careening out of control. Adonis did not like the idea of suddenly becoming smeared on the side of a building or the sidewalk down below. So he was forced to grit his teeth and bear with his unwanted passenger. Hoping that his added weight wouldn't affect his flight plan too much.

* * *

><p>Johnny Rancid was laughing maniacally as he continued firing blast after blast from his laser pistol at Cyborg. The cybernetic Titan was forced to keep retreating and finding cover with tables, monitors, pillars and anything else he could hide behind.<p>

"Don't tell me that's all you got scrap heap!" The biker villain taunted, firing another salvo of laser blasts as Cyborg dove behind a large pile of debris for cover. The metallic young man snarled in frustration, he hadn't been able to get a good shot on Rancid because he kept zipping back and forth too fast on his bike. To make things worse, he hadn't had time to even call the rest of the Titans. He was too busy avoiding the shots Johnny Rancid was sending his way. He needed to get him off his bike, but shooting at him wasn't working. He also couldn't get close to him because of the gun. Then it hit him, the human half of Cyborg's face lit up as he powered up his sonic cannon and fired. It was a direct hit, Rancid laughed.

"Where the hell are you shooting at?" He said, but was stopped short when he was suddenly flung from his bike. He crashed headfirst into a booth that was displaying some sort of racing game. When he rose out of the rubble a woman's biker helmet rested on his head in a lopsided position. The white and pink helmet was a stark contrast to the biker's dark hair and angry face. Cyborg stepped in front of Rancid's downed bike and aimed his sonic cannon at the stunned biker villain, a grin on his face.

"Oh nothing, I was just creating the world's biggest pothole for ya. What do you think?" The Titan replied, clearly gloating. Johnny Rancid growled. Unknown to Cyborg he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal box with a few buttons.

"I think you need to watch your back more junk pile!" The biker villain announced, pressing a button on the small metal box. Rancid's bike came to life from behind Cyborg and jetted forward. Slamming into the half-robot Titan and flinging him high into the air. He landed hard, face first on the ground. Johnny Rancid laughed and moved to get back on his bike. I giant metal fist propelled by a rocket slammed into his face before he could. The impact sent him into another booth.

When Rancid resurfaced from the destroyed booth this time, a fluffy purple bunny rested on top of his head. A vein started throbbing on the biker villain's forehead as he glared murderously at his smiling opponent.

"I think the look suits you!" Cyborg beamed, his left arm reattaching itself to him. This time he didn't wait for Johnny to surprise him with another trick. He opened up several compartments on his robotic body, compartments filled with concussive missiles. Rancid's eyes grew wide and he cursed up a storm as he frantically tried to get some distance between himself and Cyborg. The cybernetic Titan gave the villain a second head start before firing.

Amazingly the biker villain managed to outrun most of the missile barrage. Fear could be quite the motivating factor. Still one of the missiles hit closer than most and sent Johnny tumbling through the air. He bounced off the ground a few times before finally coming to a stop. With blurry vision he looked up to see Cyborg standing before him.

"Give it up Johnny you've lost. Just put your hands up slowly and we can make this quick and painless." The triumphant Titan stated. The downed villain shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He looked up at Cyborg and smiled in satisfaction at his clearer vision. He reached behind his belt, careful to keep the hand hidden from the metallic young man's vision. He grabbed the grenade hidden there and quietly pulled the pin.

"Sorry rust bucket, I think I'd rather go out with a bang!" And with that he flung the grenade at Cyborg. The half-robot superhero only had time to register that the grenade was right in front of him without the pin before it exploded in his face.

* * *

><p>Tina Markov was having a good day. The sun was out, it wasn't too humid, and she was out with Jenni, one of her best friends. She ran a hand through her waist-length blonde hair as she continued to walk and listen to Jenni speak. It had been a long time since she's had a day like this. Might have even been up to a year even since she's had such a good day. She hadn't felt this good since she was freed from being a statue. She had gone by Terra back then. Now the blonde girl was doing everything she could to forget about the life she had under that name.<p>

"You're gonna love it Tina, VidCon is gonna have some of the coolest stuff for you to see!" Jenni exclaimed, she was slightly taller than Tina, with shoulder-length brown hair in a ponytail. She was an average-looking girl who was an avid gamer. Tina smiled at her friend.

"Do you think they'll finally unveil the next Zombie Survivor game?" She questioned Jenni, who's eyes seemed to almost be shining with excitement.

"Tina, not only will it be unveiled, there will probably be a playable demo!" She answered her blonde friend. Tina pumped her fist with glee.

"Yes! I can't wait to kick some zombie ass!" The golden haired college student exclaimed.

"It gets better! I hear the food is super cheap this year! Won't have to break the bank when we want to grab some chow!" Jenni added. If you looked closely you could see tears of joy brimming in Tina's blue eyes, but you had to look closely.

"Jenni, that might be the best thing I've heard today." Tina said. She had been worried for almost a month now on how much she'd have to spend on food cause of her huge appetite. She had come up with the worst case scenario of being stuck eating ramen for a month and a half. Those nightmares now vanished from her head after what she heard from Jenni.

"I figured you'd appreciate that. I just don't see how you can eat as much as you do and not gain a pound! I really want your metabolism." Jenni told her. Tina laughed and put a compassionate hand on her friend's shoulder.

"No you don't Jenni, trust me. You're hungry almost ALL the time, and you just watch your money vanish as it goes towards feeding the bottomless pit you call a stomach." Tina responded. Jenni thought for a moment.

"Hmm. Yeah, I guess you're right." The brown-haired girl said in agreement. Just then the two girls saw something unusual fly across the sky. A young man in what appeared to be in a robotic suit and a green ape holding tightly onto him. "Well there's something you don't see every day." Jenni said out loud, not sure she was believing what she was seeing.

"Yeah..." Tina said quietly, feeling her stomach lurch in her throat. Today was going so well too. She should have known that staying in Jump City would mean she'd never be able to escape seeing Beast Boy and the Titans. At least the changeling had moved on, now she just had to. She was a normal girl now, with normal problems. She was no longer a Titan. So why did she decide to go to Jump City University for college? Why didn't she just move? Even now, months later, she couldn't answer that question.

"Hey, that ape on that guy's back was green wasn't it? That was Beast Boy!" Jenni said excitedly. Tina saw where this was going, Jenni was a Beast Boy fan and quite adventurous, she probably wanted to try and follow them.

"Uh maybe we should just get to the convention. I mean we spent all that money on tickets and I'd hate to waste it." Tina suggested, Jenni shook her head.

"What if Beast Boy needs our help? He could be hurt or that guy could have some secret weapon!" The brown haired girl replied, starting to panic.

"I'm sure the other Titans are on their way as we speak, there's nothing us normal girls can do." Tina stated. "Besides did you see how fast they were going? They're probably on the other side of the city by now. We'd never catch up, much less figure out which direction they went." She finished, hoping that would convince her friend. Jenni let out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah I guess your right, it's just that a Beast Boy autograph would be the greatest thing ever you know?" Jenni confided. Tina smiled and put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I know, but hey don't worry, Beast Boy isn't going anywhere. I'm sure he'll have to show up again and stop some jewel thieves or something. You'll have plenty of chances to get an autograph." Tina comforted, she saw a small smile appear on the brown haired girl's face. "But VidCon, now that is only once a year! We gotta enjoy it while it lasts!" the blonde finished. Jenni's smile grew, Tina's enthusiasm was rubbing off on her.

"You're right of course, lets do this then! to VidCon!" Jenni declared, raising her fist to the sky and whooping with excitement. Tina inwardly sighed in relief, she had definitely dodged a bullet there. Now if the rest of the day could go by smoothly, she could pretend to forget that she was far from normal.

* * *

><p>The Shadowy figure watched as Adonis and Beast Boy streaked through the sky. It was watching them through a pair of binoculars. The figure was able to see the stress on Adonis' face as he struggled to shed speed before they crash landed. He was successful in making sure the crash wouldn't be fatal, but there would be bruises left behind. The two combatant's crash sent up a huge spray of dust, wooden shrapnel, various tech contents and other debris shooting everywhere. The mystery person grit their teeth in frustration, they had emphasized a much more subtle approach to the rendezvous point. Good help was so hard to find, but this was the best they could hire at the moment. It was sloppy, but Adonis had done what he was hired to do.<p>

"Took the cybernetic loser out." Johnny Rancid's voice came in through the figure's earpiece. "That grenade you gave me worked like a charm." The mystery person put down their binoculars and placed their index finger on their earpiece.

"It was designed specifically for him. It won't keep him down indefinitely, but it will last long enough for me to accomplish my objective. Good work." The figure replied.

"Just make sure you have my money for me and I'll be happy." Johnny said.

"Of course, you'll receive the first half of the payment agreed upon tonight." The mystery person stated. "In the meantime, lay low until I contact you again for the other task I have." The figure finished and with that the conversation concluded. They brought up their binoculars again to check on the situation with Adonis and Beast Boy. The dust was just clearing, revealing the two groaning in pain as they struggled to rise to their feet. The figure fingered the handgun that rested on their right hip subconsciously. Phase two of the plan was complete.

It was time for phase three.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to Cuervos Bestia and aslan333 for the reviews.**

**Okay I've got some good news and some bad news.**

**The good news is that, this is the longest chapter I have written out of both my Teen Titans stories.**

**The bad news is, the next chapter might take more than a week before it's out. Due to R/L and other writing projects.**

**So Savor this one as much as you can folks! Enjoy, and keep the reviews and hits coming!**

* * *

><p>The black streak in the sky was a stark contrast to the fluffy white clouds that dotted it's blue canvas. Just as the stoic expression on the girl's face who was wrapped in the black energy was completely opposite of the bright day in Jump City. The Teen Titan known as Raven flew through the sky, trying to get to the Jump City Convention Center as fast as she could. About ten minutes ago, both Cyborg's and Beast Boy's locator's were forcibly knocked offline.<p>

After their encounters with Slade. Robin and Cyborg made a few changes to the Titans' communicators. Now if the communicator or the locator within the communicator is destroyed, it would send an alert to the Tower's main computer. This was the alert that disturbed Raven from her meditation.

Thanks to years of training and meditating to control her emotions she was able to keep calm. One locator going offline was bad enough, but two? Things usually didn't bode well if something was good enough to take out two Titans at once. With a calm that could only be established from training with the monks of Azeroth, Raven checked the alert. Cyborg's last known locator signature had him at the Jump City Convention Center. However Beast Boy's last known location had him heading East at speeds Raven didn't know he was capable of. The locator was still reporting him heading East to the outskirts of the city before it was knocked offline.

Immediately she contacted Robin and Starfire. As someone who cherished her privacy, Raven was reluctant to do it. She knew that the couple's alone time was few and far between with Robin's work ethic and all. However, this was an emergency. Beast Boy and Cyborg could be hurt or worse. Once she informed them of the situation she flew off towards the Jump City Convention Center as fast as she could.

So here she was, flying through the sky. Hoping that there was some easy explanation for this, yet preparing for the worse. Her communicator chimed and she pulled it out. Robin was on the screen.

"What's your ETA to the convention center?" He asked.

"I'd say just a few more minutes, how about you and Starfire?" She responded.

"We're still about eight minutes away. Raven, when you get there, scout out the area first. Whoever this is, they managed to take out Cyborg and Beast Boy. I don't want to lose another Titan. Be careful." He ordered.

"What about Beast Boy? The alert had his last location just outside the city's eastern outskirts." Raven questioned, she saw Robin shake his head on her communicator's screen.

"We'll start our search at the convention center. Beast Boy's locator was highly mobile when it went offline. That makes the area to search way larger than the convention center at the moment." Was the Boy Wonder's answer. Raven hated to admit it, but he had a point.

"Alright. I'm making my way to the convention center now." She said grudgingly. To any other person she was fine, her voice a perfect monotone. Robin however, knew her better.

"This doesn't mean that we are abandoning Beast Boy at all. We have to search for Cyborg and him in the most effective way possible. If we start thinking with our hearts rather than our heads at this point in time then we'll be doing them more harm than good." the Boy Wonder told her, attempting to reassure her. After a moment, the dark girl nodded. Robin's face on her communicator screen was replaced by Starfire's

"Fear not Raven, we will find our friends and kick the butt of whoever did this. You have my word as a princess of Tamaran." The alien Titan declared, this got a small smile out of Raven. When it came to her friends the Tamaranian's righteous fury tended to get out of control. This time though, it was a welcome sight for the dark Titan.

"Are we done with the pep talk now?" Raven said in a dry tone. Starfire smiled and nodded, her face was replaced by Robin's on the screen.

"We'll be with you as soon as we can." He told her before breaking the connection. Raven put her communicator away and tried to will herself to go faster.

* * *

><p>Tina Markov was wondering if it was possible for good days to do a one eighty within the span of twenty one minutes into bad days. Jenni was just staring at the Convention Center in shock. The place was in shambles, destroyed booths everywhere, multiple dents and holes in the wall, and the police had walled off the building to the public.<p>

"This can't be happening. I've been waiting for this for over half a year!" Jenni whined, tears brimming in her eyes. Tina sighed.

"Yeah, this definitely puts a damper on things." She said out loud. Two hundred dollars wasted, money she could have spent on something more practical, like food. Her stomach growled at the thought. Jenni's head was lowered, her face was unreadable.

"I guess there's no choice now..." The brown haired girl said in nearly a whisper. Tina gave her a quizzical look. She was about to ask Jenni what she was talking about when all of a sudden she raised her head and pumped her fist in the air. "It's time to find Beast Boy and get me that autograph!" She declared. Tina bit her lip, the bad day just went from bad to worse.

"Hey Jenni how about we just get something to eat okay? Beast Boy could be anywhere now..." She asked her friend, attempting to change the subject. It failed.

"We'll just grab you something along the way. Come on! I can still see that smoke trail in the sky that guy with the metal suit's rockets made. We follow that trail and we'll be golden."

"Jenni, they could be miles from here by now with the speed they were going." Tina replied, hoping her friend would give up and they could at least get a cheap pizza or something. Her friend smiled and slapped her on the back, causing Tina to stumble forward.

"That's what the jeep is for Tina, did you forget we had it?" Jenni told her blonde haired friend. Tina shook her head.

"No, no I didn't." She replied, the brown haired girl examined Tina closely for a moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her tone serious. Tina was caught off guard for a moment before replying.

"Nothings wrong. Just hungry that's all." The blonde youth answered, rubbing her left arm absentmindedly. Jenni didn't look convinced.

"Tina, I'm your friend. I've known you for almost a year and a half now, I know something is bothering you." her friend told her. "You get like this anytime someone mentions any of the Titans to you, especially Beast Boy." She put a hand on Tina's shoulder, "Talk to me, what's bothering you?" The blonde girl looked at her friend, she saw nothing but sincerity in her expression. She had seen that look before, on Beast Boy.

Tina wanted to be Terra the Titan again, but she couldn't. She may have lied to Beast Boy after he came to her high school about her identity. But she did not lie about the girl he knew being just a "Memory." While she was indeed freed from her stone prison about sixteen months ago, she had discovered that something had changed with her. In her effort to stop the volcanic eruption that would have destroyed Jump City, Terra had used up all her power, every last bit of it.

Terra had at first wanted to go back to the Titans, but she realized that without her powers she couldn't be a Titan anymore. Sure she had martial arts training from Slade, but it wasn't enough to play superhero again. Reluctantly she saw that chapter in her life was over. She took the identity Tina Markov and enrolled in Murakami High School. She was just beginning to get used to her new life when Beast Boy found her.

Just the sight of him flooded her memories of days long gone. Of great friendships, and great betrayals. At all costs she couldn't let him discover her secret, that she was just a normal girl now. So she pretended to not know him and pushed him away. It was painful, Terra realized, but necessary. One year later she graduated from Murakami High and enrolled in Jump City University for college. Jenni, one of her friends from Murakami High also enrolled there and they became roommates.

All those thoughts passed through her mind in a handful of moments. Terra looked at her friend, who had no idea that she was once a great superhero with incredible power. Jenni was a great friend, maybe it was time to trust someone else with her burden now.

"I'll tell you later Jenni, I promise. Now isn't the place to discuss this." Terra gave her friend a small smile and began to walk away. "For now, lets go find Beast Boy."

Jenni didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, dude where did you learn to fly? Did you even read the operator's manual on that thing?" Beast Boy said to his adversary with a groan. Stars danced across his vision, and his head felt like an egg being cracked open. He was lying on his back half buried in a pile of crates. A quick glance around revealed he was in an area with a lot of warehouses, most of them likely abandoned and forgotten.<p>

"Shut the hell up you green twerp, I would have been fine if you hadn't jumped on my back like some kind of maniac!" Adonis exclaimed, hissing in pain as he dug himself out of the pile of crates he was buried in just nine feet away from the changeling.

"Um, hello? does the term 'Bad Guy' mean anything to you? Good guys are supposed to chase bad guys and beat'em up. It's how things are done." Beast Boy replied. Adonis glared at him.

"You really think you can take me on by yourself? What's left of that puny brain of yours must have been damaged in our little crash." The self centered villain said with a snort, raising his right hand towards the green Titan. Beast Boy saw he was about to fire his laser at him. Before Adonis could really start aiming at him, the changeling morphed into a bear and slashed at the villain's right palm. Electricity arced violently from Adonis' palm and he cried out in pain, cradling his right hand with his left. Beast Boy then followed up by morphing into a horse and kicking Adonis in the chest with his hind legs, knocking the villain a safe distance away from him.

Deciding that flight was better than fighting. Adonis swallowed his pride and retreated, running towards one of the warehouses. Beast Boy went to follow, but training and experience both stopped him. He could probably take on Adonis by himself, but he should call for backup just in case. He didn't want to get scolded by Raven and Robin for being reckless. He also maybe, just maybe, didn't want to make Raven worry. He didn't like seeing his dark friend worry about him. He'd much rather make her smile.

It was with that thought that he pulled out his communicator. However as he tried to contact his friends, all he got on his communicator screen was static. He frowned at the fuzzy screen, something wasn't right here. His communicator wasn't working and he swore Cyborg was right behind him when he went after Adonis. His metallic friend should have caught up to them by now after their unorthodox flight, but he was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? Did something happen to him?

Beast Boy's animal instincts were going nuts. He felt like a moth being drawn to flame. He could withdraw of course, change into a bird and fly away back to the convention center. But the superhero in him wouldn't let him. If he ran and let Adonis escape he might end up hurting some innocent civilians. It could come back to haunt him, plus Beast Boy was many things, annoying jokester, diehard vegetarian, but he was not a coward. Still he couldn't just charge blindly into the warehouse. Robin's advice floated through his head "Work smarter not harder." Deciding to utilize this advice, Beast Boy morphed into a wolf and began to cautiously make his way towards the warehouse Adonis ran into.

* * *

><p>"That's it changeling, take the bait." The shadowy figure stated. The mystery person was now perched on a rooftop overlooking the area where Beast Boy was currently moving cautiously through. The figure had predicted that the green Titan would try and use his sense of smell to detect any danger. The shady person had covered themselves with a special kind of deodorizer that would conceal his scent, it would only work for a little while though. That was okay, they didn't need too much time.<p>

The figure lined Beast Boy up in the sights of their high powered sniper rifle. Aiming for the green wolf's head, the mystery person held their breath and steadied their rifle. The green teenager still had yet to detect their presence. Feeling the time to fire was right, the shady person exhaled softly and pulled the trigger. There was the loud report of the sniper rifle, an instant later the emerald wolf let out a loud yelp. Blood exploded outward from the green canine's head as it fell over and lay still, a pool of blood beginning to form under it. The shadowy figure smiled.

"Objective complete." The mystery person whispered.

* * *

><p>The police had formed a barrier of yellow tape around the main area of the Jump City Convention Center. Raven gave the area a quick once-over, it looked like whoever fought Cyborg and Beast Boy put up quite a fight. She silently hoped that wherever Beast Boy was, he was okay. The dark Titan's eyes finally rested on the unconscious form of her metallic teammate, Cyborg.<p>

The biggest and tallest member of the Titans lay on his back, his human eye closed. There were several burn marks all over his body. The largest burn being a huge black splotch on his upper torso. His cybernetic parts that usually glowed blue were dark. Several police officers surrounded him, seemingly unsure as to what to do. As Raven approached her fallen friend, one of the police officers walked up to meet her.

"He's not moving, doesn't look like he's breathing either, but then again, with all those parts I can't be sure." The officer told Raven, she nodded in acknowledgement.

"He should be fine, it's hard to hear a heartbeat through all that metal and his lungs are mostly customized artificial parts. I'll take it from here." The dark Titan announced, she raised her left hand and used her powers to levitate Cyborg into the air. The policeman around Cyborg immediately backed away. Raven gently put Cyborg's body down so that he was sitting up. She then walked up to his back and opened up the compartment there.

Because there was a risk his systems would crash and his backup might be damaged. Cyborg showed all his teammates how to "reboot" him, should he be unable to revive himself. In their early days, Cyborg was reluctant to let any of his friends mess with his personal hardware and circuits. Only letting Robin help use his circuits to build their first communicators. However, as their first encounter with Mumbo and then later when they had to depend on Gizmo and dumb luck with Beast Boy to fix him. The cybernetic man relented. Acknowledging that those past events had left him dangerously vulnerable. He finally let his teammates and friends know how to manually restart him should the situation arise. Safe to say this was one such situation.

After pressing a few buttons, Cyborg's body jerked slightly, then a couple of minutes later his cybernetic parts began to glow it's normal blue color. He blinked his human eye a few times then turned his head so he could look at who "rebooted" him.

"Thanks Raven, Johnny Rancid got a real good shot in on me." The cybernetic Titan said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I'll say." She replied, Cyborg looked down at his damaged body and groaned.

"Aw man! it'll take days to get all this cleaned up!" He whined, Raven rolled her eyes, but was glad to see her robotic friend was alright.

"Sooo what happened?" The dark Titan questioned, her tone making it sound like she was bored if you didn't know her. Cyborg rubbed the back of his head.

"We were just chillin'. Enjoying VidCon and all that. We had stopped to get something to eat when Adonis decided to tear up the place. Beast Boy and I were kicking his sorry ass when he suddenly blew that hole in the wall..." Cyborg pointed to the giant Adonis-sized hole in the wall. "...And ran out, BB gave chase and I was gonna follow when Johnny Rancid decided he wanted to show up and go a few rounds with me. Damn bastard had some sort of grenade that short circuited most of my systems. The rest you know." The metallic Titan finished explaining.

"That explains why Beast Boy's last location was estimated to be somewhere in the eastern outskirts of the city and not here." Raven said, delving into her thoughts. Cyborg slowly got to his feet. Raven turned her attention back to him.

"You going to be okay?" She asked her teammate, he looked at the screen on his right forearm for a few seconds before replying.

"Diagnostics say that most systems are offline, only the bare essentials are operational at the moment. I'll need to get back to the tower for repairs." He told her. Raven was about to say something when another familiar voice interrupted them.

"Then we'd better get you back there." Robin said. Cyborg jumped at the Boy Wonder's sudden intrusion, but Raven remained impassive as always.

"Geez man! when did you get in here?" He asked. Robin smiled.

"Trained by Batman remember?" The masked Titan answered. Starfire flew in through the hole Adonis made a moment later. Upon seeing that Cyborg was up and walking she smiled.

"Friend, it is good to see you are well!" She exclaimed excitedly, Cyborg smiled at her.

"Well I'm not one hundred percent, but I am up and kicking." He told his alien teammate. Robin crossed his arms.

"Cyborg what happened here?" He questioned, Cyborg retold the same story he told Raven. When he finished, Robin nodded and turned to Starfire.

"Star, I need you to take Cyborg back to the tower so he can fix himself back up." The Boy Wonder told his alien girlfriend. Who nodded in response, walked over to Cyborg and threw him over her left shoulder with ease.

"Worry not friend! I shall have you back home before you can say Glufnog!" The Tamaranian declared. Cyborg was making a time-out gesture with his hands.

"Whoa! whoa! easy Star! I'm damaged! Some of my parts might not be able to handle high speeds and AHHHHHHH!" The metallic Titan didn't get to finish as Starfire took off through the Adonis sized hole in the wall at speeds a jet would be hard pressed to match. Robin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Raven just had an eyebrow raised.

"Aliens." She said simply. Suddenly images appeared in her mind. Images of a green wolf being shot in the head and blood everywhere. Raven groaned and grabbed her forehead with her left hand. Robin was at her side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on her right shoulder and eyeing her with concern. She shook her head once to clear her mind of the images before answering.

"It's...I think it's Beast Boy. He's in trouble." She explained, a slight tremble in her voice. Robin clenched his jaw.

"Then we'd better not waste anymore time. Let's go!" He told her. The two Titans left the convention center, following the smoke trail Adonis' rockets had made.

* * *

><p>As the mystery figure looked upon the fallen green wolf, they felt that maybe they might have miscalculated. The shot had to be as close to the brain as possible for maximum effect. However, it may have been too close. The shadowy figure didn't want to kill the changeling, but now as they watched the blood continue to pool under the green wolf, they feared that they may have done just that.<p>

Suddenly the scene before the mystery person shifted, like water being thrown onto wet paint, everything around the shadowy figure just melted. The scene then reformed, and when the mystery figure looked at the green wolf again. It was up and walking, sniffing the air for danger. It was then that the shadowy villain realized that their powers of precognition had kicked in.

The mystery person's power was the ability to see into the future in a limited capacity. When they had shot the green Titan, they were actually seeing a minute or two into the future. Sometimes the shadowy villain's power kicked in without warning, this was one of those times. They were learning to control it better, but they still needed practice.

They smiled at the realization, then took aim at the emerald wolf again. This time they'd make a good shot.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy moved cautiously in wolf form. His gut was telling him there was something seriously wrong and the feeling only got stronger the closer to the warehouse he got. Because of the quiet, his canine ears were able to pick up the sound of a gun being loaded. Immediately animal instincts kicked in and he quickly jumped to his left. The changeling felt a sharp sting at the top of his head and felt something wet trickle down over his right eye. The green Titan smelled his own blood, he was forced to shut his right eye to keep the blood out of it.<p>

The changeling morphed into a cheetah and dashed swiftly towards a stack of crates. A sniper was taking shots at him from above and behind him. He needed to find cover fast, he quickly glanced over the edges of the rooftops for some sign of his attacker. He found them about one warehouse behind him. Beast Boy's eyes were better than a normal human's and he was able to get a good look at his assailant. When he recognized the mystery attacker his left eye widened.

Slade?

He dodged a few more sniper rifle shots, dodging to the left and right as fast as he could. Finally he reached the stack of crates and dove behind them for cover. Beast Boy quickly shifted back into human form, dabbing his right hand over the top of his head. When he brought the hand back down, it was covered red with his blood.

Beast Boy growled, he was in one of the worse situations he could be in. His communicator was out of commission and his enemy was using a ranged weapon to keep him at bay, most likely a sniper rifle. He had no ranged weapon of his own to counterattack and with the scope of the sniper rifle, the attacker would be able to track his movements, even if he became something small like a fly.

Speaking of his attacker, the costume, the mask, everything told him it was Slade, but there was something that was off. This Slade seemed to be shorter and the mask was different. Was it an imposter? a fan? another apprentice? a robot? Whoever they were, they were good with that damn sniper rifle.

The changeling leaned heavily against the stack of crates, pondering his next move.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I got this chapter out sooner than I thought. I actually had to split it into two different chapters cause it went longer than I intended. Chapter 5 will take some time as I have to proofread it and all that junk.  
><strong>

**Thanks black rose-raven angel for all the reviews for both this story and my previous one. I really appreciate it.**

**More reviews are definitely welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy heard the voice of his attacker curse followed by something clattering to the ground. He heard a soft thud as they leapt from the rooftop and landed on the ground below. The voice removed any doubt on if the mystery person really was Slade or not. Because the voice was female. Even though he had got a good look at the mystery attacker after being shot, it wasn't enough to discern what gender the person was.<p>

The wounded green Titan chanced a peek around the corner of the stack of boxes he was hiding behind. The girl must be around his age, instead of a metal mask covering her face like the real Slade, she had a cloth bandana covering the top half of her face. The mask exposed the lower part, showing a sinister smirk and platinum blonde hair that went to her shoulders. The rest of her costume was black, with metal parts covering the outside part of her upper right legs and knees. He noticed two handles resting on her shoulderblades, he could only guess they were swords. She also wore a metal belt that had several pouches, probably filled with all sorts of nasty gadgets.

"Damn, what a lousy excuse for a rifle, jamming on me now of all times." The pseudo-Slade complained, giving the sniper rifle she threw on the ground a good kick. "I must admit changeling, you're quicker than I thought you'd be." She called out, starting to walk towards his position. He made a mental note to remember that she wasn't a normal human. Folks just didn't jump from rooftops three stories high like it was nothing. "I dare say you're faster than a cheetah should be, guess that goes with being a superhero eh?" She continued, walking slowly toward his cover of boxes.

"Who are you? Some kind of Slade fan girl?" The changeling asked. She gave out a laugh in response.

"Oh no I'm much worse." She replied.

"A Slade groupie?" He tried, she smiled widely at that.

"I had heard you had quite the sense of humor changeling. I see they weren't lying." She told him.

"So the groupie thing is a no?" He tried again, she ignored it.

"I'm his daughter." She stated. Beast Boy gasped in response, then groaned.

"Great, so the super bad guy is now procreating, just perfect." He said sarcastically. "So what's your plan? to take out the Titans and rule the city? Hate to say, but your dad tried that and it didn't work out so well for him." She shook her head as she continued to make her way towards him. The changeling was watching her closely, she was about seventy feet from him. If she would just move a little closer, he'd have a good shot at her.

"Oh no, I have no master plan, nothing like that. I was simply hired for a job." She said plainly. Beast Boy tried wiping some of the blood off his face but it kept flowing and getting in his eyes. Blood loss could become a real concern if it kept up.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me what kind of job it was, would you?" He questioned. Slade's daughter smiled again.

"Not at all changeling. The job, is to make you suffer." She answered. Stopping at around sixty feet from the green Titan's position. He mentally cursed, it would be iffy trying to get at her from this distance. "By the way, I believe I should introduce myself, my name will be haunting your thoughts in the very near future after all." She informed him.

"Don't tell me it's Slade Girl, or something lame like that." Beast Boy said dryly, the platinum haired girl shook her head again, the smile on her face this time was cold and ruthless. The smile of a killer.

"Nothing of the sort changeling, I call myself Ravager and I'm going to make you regret ever getting into the superhero business." Ravager threatened. The green Titan sighed.

"Well I guess the only thing left to do is to see if you really are daddy's little girl." He told her with a lack of enthusiasm. Ravager just grinned and laughed.

"I don't think it'll take long for you to notice the resemblance." She replied getting into a fighting stance. Beast Boy sighed.

"Probably not." He stated apprehensively. Ravager dropped her stance suddenly, reaching into one of her pouches in her belt. She pulled out a small square black plastic box, it had her full attention. She pressed a few buttons on the small box and a map of the immediate area popped up. The map represented her with a green dot and Beast Boy with a red dot. Two yellow dots were coming in from the west and heading towards them fast.

"Hmm unwanted guests." She mused out loud, her lips tightening into a straight line. "Can't have that can we? I'll just have to send them a welcoming party."

* * *

><p>Robin nursed more speed out of his motorcycle, masterfully performing a tight turn and barreling down a much deserted road. Raven was flying above and slightly ahead of him. They were heading towards an area of abandoned warehouses on the eastern outskirts of Jump City. It wasn't an area the Titans usually occupied.<p>

As they continued, Robin's leader and detective skills were giving off warning bells. The area they were in was sparsely populated, and there were less people the further they went. Eventually there was an eerie silence as they continued following the smoke trail towards it's crash. The Boy Wonder noticed that Raven was starting to get ahead of him.

Robin could empathize with his dark teammate. Raven would never admit it, but she had strong feelings for Beast Boy. Oh she hid it well, but Robin was a great detective. All the times they hung out together, Raven acted differently around the changeling. The body language, the small smiles, and what started as heated insults when they first met had evolved into a sort of banter between them. The Titans leader knew that if he were Raven, and Beast Boy were Starfire, he'd probably be acting the same. As her leader and friend however, he had to keep her on the task at hand and not let her feelings cloud her judgement.

The dark girl was too far away to for his voice to carry clearly, so Robin opted to use his communicator. When he flipped it open though, there was only static on the small video screen. The masked Titan frowned and quickly tried all the frequencies, nothing. Something was cutting off communications, it explained why Beast Boy's locator died. Robin looked up from his communicator to shout to Raven about it, when he saw a familiar sight, tucked away in an alleyway. It was a shame that the familiar sight was not friendly.

The white robot was about eight feet tall. It was bulky, with large arms that had lobster-like metal pincers. The legs were also bulky, and in the center of it's torso was a red circular "Eye". Said eye was now glowing red and aimed at Raven. There was no time for anything fancy, so Robin grabbed a lungful of air and shouted.

"RAVEN! BEHIND YOU!"

Being in a superhero team was a dangerous business. Teams that didn't work together fell apart and left the members in deadly situations. However, the Teen Titans had been through many trials and tribulations. Through it all, they had persevered together, above all, they trusted one another completely.

And so it was this trust that Raven utilized. Judging from the urgency of Robin's cry, Raven anticipated something deadly. In one smooth motion she waved her left hand behind her in a sweeping motion. Creating a wall of dark energy that absorbed a lethal laser blast from the white robot. Had she waited to act, turning around to see why Robin was yelling, she'd be heavily injured right now. Although the shield did absorb a majority of the blast, enough of it got through to hit Raven in her left shoulder. The impact was sending her falling headfirst back down to the ground. Robin wasn't about to let that happen.

The masked Titan sped his bike up as fast as it would go and moved to the far right side of the road. Several cars were parked near the sidewalk and Robin decided to use one of them as an improvised ramp. Popping a wheelie and driving up the car's trunk, the Boy Wonder and his bike leapt high into the air. At the peak of the jump, Robin leapt from his bike and stretched out his arms, catching the falling Raven. As soon as he grabbed her, Robin shot out a grappling hook with his free hand and swung away. Several lasers from the robot fired at him but it was unable to hit the two Titans.

The Titans leader held Raven tight and swung through the air, using the swing to kill their speed. At the end of the swing, Robin released the grappling hook and landed safely to the ground. Raven groaned and held her left shoulder with her right hand. He was about to check the dark girl's injury when the loud sound of robot footsteps forced his attention elsewhere.

Looking up, Robin saw that they were surrounded by four of the white robots. The machines brought up their pincer-like hands, revealing a hole in their "Palms." Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as the robots spewed forth fire from their palms. Engulfing the two Titans in flames.

* * *

><p>"There we go, that should keep anyone from interfering." Ravager said with a smile. Seeing that she was distracted, Beast Boy decided to take a chance.<p>

Morphing into a gorilla, the changeling grabbed a nearby crate about five feet tall and three feet wide and flung it at the female villain as hard as he could. Ravager jumped over the crate, but Beast Boy was counting on that. He ran forward a few steps, morphed into a mountain goat, and jumped into the air. He intended to ram into Slade's daughter while she was still in mid-air. Just as he was about to make contact, she twisted in the air. Leaning to her left, she managed to move out of the mountain goat's path. As the goat was passing by, Ravager reached out with her left hand, grabbing the goat's right horn. She spun around, emerald mountain goat in tow, and flung the animal down to the ground.

The green mountain goat hit the ground hard, tumbling head over hooves and eventually morphing back into Beast Boy. Ravager capitalized on her downed opponent. While she was descending from her leap, she grabbed a black and orange explosive disc from her belt and flung it at the changeling.

"Shit!" was all Beast Boy managed to say as the disc exploded. A small green shell of a turtle shot out from the ensuing cloud of dust like a cannonball. The explosive disc had knocked the green turtle away from Slade's daughter. Ravager shrugged at the development and sprinted toward her quarry. The hard shell of the turtle had protected the green Titan somewhat, but now he was on the defensive. He stuck his small green turtle head out to get his bearings, he looked to his right and behind him only to find Ravager filling up his vision as she approached quickly. She leapt into the air and reared her right leg back. Before she could strike, Beast Boy morphed back into a gorilla and swung his right arm out. The gorilla slammed it's right forearm into Ravager's left cheek.

The force of the gorilla's blow interrupted the female villain's attack. Sending her flying back down to the ground. She managed to do a few flips in the air to kill her momentum, landing safely in a crouch. The emerald gorilla likewise also landed safely to the ground a little ways in front of her. Both combatants were staring each other down.

"Not bad changeling, not bad." She complimented, licking some blood that was dribbling from her lip and grinning. Beast Boy just growled in his gorilla form. He dove for the villain, trying to slam his fists onto her head. Ravager backflipped backwards to avoid the powerful strike and Beast Boy's fists cracked the concrete of the street they were on. The changeling again dashed forward and tried to grab Slade's daughter with his right hand. Ravager however, was ready and performed a back handspring to just get out of the changeling's reach again.

The female villain then lunged forward, striking at the green gorilla's face with her right hand. The green Titan brought up his left hand and absorbed the punch with his left forearm. He felt his arm grow numb, she was definitely stronger than she looked. Ravager then struck out with her left fist, intending to hit Beast Boy in the stomach. The changeling managed to bring up his knee in time, blocking her fist with it. She smiled.

Ravager suddenly crouched and swung her right leg out in an arc from her right to her left. Effectively taking the gorilla's legs out from under him. Beast Boy fell on his left side. As soon as he impacted the unforgiving cement, the female villain spun around to build momentum and slammed her left elbow into the changeling's chest. He skidded across the asphalt and slammed into the wall of one of the warehouses, reverting back to his normal form. The daughter of Slade resumed her fighting stance, waiting for the green Titan to get back up.

"For the weakest of the Titans, you put up a pretty good fight." She stated, this earned her a glare from Beast Boy.

"Weakest?" He hissed in anger, getting back up to his feet, he clenched his fists and his lips peeled back in a snarl. He was going to show her how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you really want to do this Jenni?" Tina, also known as Terra, asked from the passenger's side of the jeep. Her friend had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel.<p>

"Yes! there's no way I'm backing out of this now Tina!" The brown haired girl replied. Letting her foot slide a little more heavy on the gas. Tina held on for dear life, thank god traffic was light around here. On their way to find Beast Boy, Tina had spotted a pillar of smoke in the warehouse area and it made her nervous.

At first the former superheroine was nervous about seeing Beast Boy again, but this was different. It was possible that the battle was not going well for Beast Boy and the other Titans. If that was true then Jenni and her were in danger. Without her powers she wouldn't be able to protect her friend if the fight was getting out of control.

"Just so you know, I don't think charging into the middle of a fight is the best way to ask for an autograph." Tina stated. Jenni swerved to avoid a rather nasty pothole.

"Are you kidding? getting there just in time to see Beast Boy kick some villain ass is the absolute BEST way to get an autograph!" Jenni took her left hand off the steering wheel and pumped her fist. "I'll remember it FOREVER!" The look of sheer joy on the gamer girl's face caused Tina's lips to curve upward of their own accord. Tina quickly turned it into a frown though.

"Alright, but promise me, if things look bad, we get the hell out of there okay?" The blonde haired girl asked, Jenni spared her a glance.

"We can't do that! if the Titans are in trouble we have to help! I'll use my patented Jenni Jump Kick! no villain can withstand that!" She exclaimed.

The Jenni Jump Kick was a devastating maneuver utilized by Jenni herself. More than once she'd had to use it to either beat up some cheating boyfriend or to take out some jerk who was being mean to her friends. Most of the time the move would knock the person out. Jenni had even used it once for Tina's sake back in Murakami High. Kicking some stupid preppy cheerleader in the face who kept harassing her.

"I'm serious Jenni, these supervillains are no joke. They could cause us serious harm or worse." Tina pleaded, Jenni's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"How do you know Tina? you been up close and personal with a supervillain or something?" The brown haired girl questioned. The former superheroine's eyes widened, Tina/Terra was caught completely by surprise. She couldn't meet Jenni's stare.

"I...um...well...that is...no." She replied meekly, still not making eye contact. Jenni sighed and turned her attention back to the road.

"Let's see what the situation is when we get there okay? I bet you anything the Titans and Beast Boy will be booking that poor sap's sorry ass by the time we get there. Then I'll get my autograph and we can go get something to eat." The gamer girl told her blonde haired friend.

Tina nodded and stared out the passenger's window. Hoping that Jenni would be right with all her heart.

* * *

><p>Ravager noticed something had changed about Beast Boy. He was starting to have a nice look in his eyes now. A look of rage and rising hatred. "That's right, it's widely known in the villainous underworld that you are the weakest Titan." She announced. Beast Boy dug his fingers into his palms to try and keep his temper under control.<p>

She was just trying to get under her skin, that's all she was doing. He couldn't let her words get to him. She was tough and from the look of things, backup would not be coming. He needed his wits about him if he was gonna get through this.

"Like I'm going to take the word of the spawn of one of the most manipulative criminal masterminds ever." He shot back. Ravager seemed unfazed.

"There is no manipulation here changeling, only fact." She replied, a smug smirk on her face. Beast Boy grit his teeth.

"You know where you can shove your facts!" He shouted. The emerald Titan morphed into a tiger and lunged for the female villain. He reared his right forepaw back and brought it forth in a vicious slash, aiming for Ravager's smug face. She nimbly sidestepped to her left to avoid the strike. Thanks to her sporadic precognitive powers, she could predict Beast Boy's moves sometimes. However, it didn't predict her getting mule-kicked in the stomach by a green mule. Which is precisely what happened a moment later. The daughter of Slade tumbled across the ground, amazingly she was able to turn her tumble into a roll and get back to her feet. Beast Boy was not giving her a moment's rest however.

The jade skinned Titan charged forward, morphing into a rhino mid-stride. Ravager leapt backwards to avoid being gored. The changeling immediately changed back to his normal form.

"You're not getting away!" He declared, morphing into a green octopus and grabbing the female villain's ankles in mid-air with his tentacles. He then pulled down with all his might and slammed her back down to the ground on her spine. She grunted in pain, Beast Boy wasn't done and lifted her back up into the air. This time he threw her back down right behind him. Ravager absorbed the impact with her face. Small craters scarred the concrete where she had landed from the attacks.

Ravager felt herself being lifted again. This time the green Titan spun her around in a circle a few times, building up speed. He then flung her at a warehouse wall. She managed to right herself mid-flight and absorbed the impact of being slammed into the wall with her feet. The wall of the warehouse caved slightly, but it still held. She smirked and used the wall to spring back at Beast Boy.

The eyes of the green octopus widened at the incoming human missile. It quickly morphed into a green anklyosaurus and took a kick to it's right flank by Ravager. The attack was so strong it actually staggered the dinosaur. It fell into the wall of another warehouse, creating a huge hole. The anklyosaurus tried to counterattack by slamming it's heavy tail onto the female villain. Ravager had managed to avoid the attack at the last second by diving out of it's way.

The daughter of Slade twisted in mid-air, she tucked her head and landed on her right shoulderblade. Turning the fall into a roll and smoothly getting back to her feet. When she turned back to her opponent, she was greeted by the sight of a giant green mammoth stampeding towards her. She snorted in disgust, she was going to have to actually use one of her swords.

Deftly she reached behind her with her right hand. Grabbing her right sword out of it's scabbard and brought it forward. Ravager was just in time to catch the blade onto the mammoth's left tusk. Still, the mammoth's momentum was too great and the force of the mammoth's charge was still enough to send the female villain through yet another warehouse wall. She skidded across the floor of the interior of the warehouse. The building seemed to be housing lumber of various sorts. Piles of cut wood were stacked in it's corners.

Getting an idea, Ravager grabbed one of the planks of wood. They were about half a foot wide and fifteen feet long. She raised it above her head with both hands and then threw it at the giant green mammoth like a spear. Beast Boy in mammoth form caught the wooden projectile with his trunk and threw it right back at the female villain.

Thanks to her precognitive powers, Ravager was able to see this was going to happen. She immediately ducked down, the wooden plank flew right above her head. The makeshift missile missed her skull by a centimeter. She immediately rose to her feet and dashed towards Beast Boy as fast as she could. She let out a battlecry and swung for his head. The changeling likewise let out a mighty roar and charged forward as well, seeking to ram into the female villain with his tusks. Steel and bone met in a great clash of force, creating a crater underneath the two combatants.

* * *

><p>The four robots surrounding Raven and Robin continued to spew forth fire. Making sure there would be nothing left but ash. Suddenly the flames dissipated, as Robin, who had covered both himself and Raven with his fireproof cape swept it off him. A moment later a giant black raven constructed entirely of dark energy spread it's wings and let out a shriek. Instantly the four robots were flung backwards and ripped apart. Just the raven's sheer presence accomplishing that. The giant raven dissipated to reveal the two Titans back to back ready for battle. More robots and sladebots began to surround them.<p>

"We need to take these out as quickly as possible, my gut tells me Slade set this up to isolate and either capture Beast Boy or kill him." Robin whispered to his dark teammate, she snarled.

"Not while I'm around." She stated, her hands glowing black. The white robots and the sladebots raised their weapons and the battle begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. If no reviews had been posted I would have assumed the story was terrible and nobody liked it! J/k.**

**Just a reminder, that while I do try to keep this story updated regularly there will be times that updates will be slow. Working on multiple stories is tough, but fun!**

* * *

><p>"Perhaps Beast Boy has been captured by aliens once again." Starfire thought out loud to her metal companion. The alien Titan was busy looking for some device that Cyborg needed for his repairs. He was preoccupied at the moment with reattaching his leg after repairing it.<p>

After returning to the tower, they immediately headed to Cyborg's room, where he kept the tools and spare parts for his cybernetics. While he was able to handle most of the repairs himself. He did need Starfire's help installing a new main power cell. Thankfully, the alien girl was much more adept at listening to his instructions than Beast Boy. Cyborg still got nightmares of the time they were stranded on an alien planet. He had to rely on the changeling to fix him back then. It wasn't pretty.

"Star I don't think..." The cybernetic Titan started, but then thought for a moment and shrugged. "...You know what? It wouldn't even surprise me anymore, it really wouldn't. Hell we've had nasty Tofu try and take over the city once so anything is fair game." He finished. Starfire put a finger on her chin, deep in thought.

"Wasn't the tofu that tried to take over the City of Jump called newfu?" Starfire asked. Cyborg shrugged.

"Yeah I guess you're right, they were both nasty glop that shouldn't even be called food anyway. It's all the same to me." He replied, she smiled an almost-innocent smile.

"Didn't you consume copious amounts of the newfu?" She questioned. Cyborg opened his mouth to reply then shut it, thought about it for a moment, opened it again, then shut it again. An indignant look plastered the metal Titan's face finally.

"Hey that was different! I didn't know it was that junk!" He told her, repeatedly jabbing his right thumb at his chest to emphasize his words. The Tamaranian's smile turned mischievious.

"However the fact remains that you ate the newfu and enjoyed it did you not?" She pried. Cyborg tried to reply, but for the first few moments, coherent words failed him. Finally with an indignant huff he turned his attention back towards his repairs.

"Just help me find the damn spanner!" Was his answer finally. Starfire crossed her arms and smirked.

"Shall I call you Cyborg, lover of the bean curd?" She asked her metallic companion. Cyborg glared at her.

"You only look sweet and innocent, I swear." He told her. The alien Titan's smirk remained as she went to complete her task of finding the spanner.

* * *

><p>Ravager and Beast Boy in mammoth form were still clashing, sword to tusk. The concrete of the street had given way beneath them when they first clashed. Pieces of it flying clear of the battlefield. Neither combatant was giving ground. Ravager was gritting her teeth together as she strained against the mammoth's tusk with her sword. Beast Boy, likewise, let out another roar as he tried to ram her once more. The female villain's sword the only thing standing between her and the massive creature. Neither one of them wanting to back down, something had to give however.<p>

Finally the stalemate came to a close, the emerald mammoth's left tusk cracked, then shattered. With nothing else resisting her swing, Ravager made a cut right under the mammoth's left eye. As she followed through with her slash, she made another cut on the mammoth's left shoulder. The green mammal roared in pain and staggered back a few paces. The daughter of Slade planted her feet, gripped the sword tight in her right hand and delivered a vicious upward slash that cut deep into the jade mammoth's left flank. The massive beast roared in agony once more then tipped over and fell on it's right side. Blood exploded outward from the wound, covering the front part of Ravager's suit. The female villain didn't seem to mind.

"Looks like I win changeling, better luck next time." She said out loud. The green mammoth didn't respond and continued to lay where it fell.

* * *

><p>Robin took a birdarang in each hand and flung it at a trio of sladebots. The projectiles spun really fast and looked like they were red and yellow discs as they flew towards their targets. The birdarangs proceeded to decapitate the three sladebots before returning to their owner. The masked Titan easily caught the projectiles in each hand.<p>

Without missing a beat, Robin stuck the two birdarangs together, forming a sword. He performed a forward somersault, avoiding the volley of laser blasts that another trio of sladebots were firing in retaliation to his birdarang performance. As he was about to land, the Titans leader brought his sword down in a vicious diagonal slash. The cut sliced open the sladebot from it's left collarbone to it's right hip.

While the two halves of that sladebot were still falling to the ground, Robin turned the blade towards the sladebot to his left and jabbed it viciously into it's abdomen. The third sladebot got behind the Boy Wonder and was about to fire it's laser weapon at him. Robin drove his sword deeper into the sladebot's gut in front of him with his right hand. With his left hand, he swiftly pulled out his staff, extended it halfway, then threw it at the sladebot behind him. The staff connected solidly with the sladebot, impaling it's left eye. The robot's aim was thrown off and it's shot went wide. It collapsed to the ground, electricity sparking out of it's left eye socket where the staff was still impaled.

Robin finally extracted his sword from the sladebot he gutted. The machine collapsed in a heap in front of him. The Boy Wonder had no time to celebrate as another white robot fired one of it's eye blasts at him, forcing him to dive out of the way.

Meanwhile, Raven was dealing with a squad of sladebots as well. Blasting four of them away from her with a burst of dark energy. Two more sladebots took to the air with their rocket boots, raining laser fire down on the dark Titan from the air. Raven brought her hands together in front of her then separated them, arms spread wide. The gesture formed a wall of obsidian energy that absorbed the laser blasts. She then turned the obsidian wall into thin sheets of razor sharp dark energy, sending them at the flying sladebots and slicing them into pieces.

Unfortunately like Robin, a white robot had it's sights set on the dark girl. It fired it's eye blast at her, but Raven saw it coming. She snarled and threw her right hand forward in a shoving motion. Dark energy flew from her right hand in the form of a giant claw. The obsidian claw caught the laser blast on it's palm and kept going. It covered the white robot's eye with it's palm, grabbed it's upper torso and proceeded to squeeze it into metallic refuse.

Raven's mind was racing, the appearance of the white robots and the sladebots was a dead giveaway that this was the work of Slade. It also meant that he was ready to make his move, whatever it was. Robin said it involved Beast Boy and that made her work harder to end this battle as quickly as possible. If Slade got Beast Boy, it wouldn't go well for her green teammate and she would not let that happen to him, no matter what.

On Robin's side of the battlefield. The Titans leader was barely keeping ahead of the white robot's eye blasts. He should have known that Slade wouldn't just disappear, even though he had helped defeat Trigon. That didn't mean he wasn't evil anymore. He was just biding his time waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. But why now? Why Beast Boy?

Deciding he needed to go on the offensive, he suddenly leapt over the white robot, twisted in the air so that he was facing it's back, then brought his sword down as he descended to the ground. The maneuver ended up splitting the white robot in half vertically. The two halves of circuitry and metal fell unceremoniously to the ground. Robin turned to Raven.

"Alright, we can't afford to waste anymore time! We have to..." He was interrupted by the sound of metal footsteps. Raven and Robin regrouped, back to back once more. Soon the street was once again covered with sladebots and a few more of the larger white robots. Robin let out a small curse under his breath while a vein started to pulse on Raven's forehead.

"Super..." was all the dark Titan said in a dry tone. Both Titans readied themselves for another battle.

* * *

><p>All Beast Boy could think about was the pain.<p>

He hurt everywhere. Blood was still getting in his right eye, there was a cut below his left eye and now Ravager had opened him up on his left side. His head was pounding and his vision was starting to blur. Blood loss was definitely becoming a pressing issue for the green Titan. The pain was so great he didn't even have the concentration to keep his mammoth form and so reverted back to his human one. He looked up at the person who inflicted his wounds, expecting to see Slade's daughter grinning down at him evilly.

Yet, that was not the case. Ravager's lips were actually curved downward in a frown. Her sword was still in her right hand, held downward at a slight angle. His blood was running down the blade's edge and dripping down the tip in an ever increasing puddle.

"Is this really all you got?" She asked him. Beast Boy was surprised, was she actually disappointed? Holding his left side with his right hand to try and stop the bleeding, the changeling attempted to get to his feet. He made it up for a brief second before collapsing to his knees. Ravager shook her head in disgust. "Just stay down changeling, can't you see that you've lost?" She told him, the frown still on her face.

"It's not over yet!" The changeling exclaimed, leaping up suddenly, his free hand curled into a fist. He ran at the female villain, preparing to punch her. Ravager sighed, the attack was too slow and too obvious. She brought up her right leg and kicked him in the sternum. Beast Boy was knocked into the air, he landed on his back, the impact bouncing him back into the air and flipping him over so that he landed face down. He skidded across the street for a couple of seconds before coming to a stop. The changeling was still gripping the deep wound in his left side. The daughter of Slade began to walk up to the downed emerald skinned Titan.

"Yes it is changeling. The only thing you'll accomplish if you keep going like this is bleeding to death." She informed him. Beast Boy put his left hand on the ground. He managed to raise his upper torso off the ground, but that was all, it still didn't stop him from trying. Ravager growled in frustration, "Well if you're going to continue being a stubborn bastard, can you at least use your strongest form this time?" she requested, the changeling's eyes widened and he gasped in surprise.

"You know about the Beast?" He asked her, her growl reverted back to a frown.

"Yes I know all about your Beast form, how it rapidly heals your injuries and grants you amazing strength, speed, and agility. However, it comes at the cost of rapidly draining your stamina and letting your primal nature have more of a hold on your mind." She informed him. Beast Boy's surprise quickly turned to anger.

"So how did you get all that information?" He questioned, the female villain shrugged.

"My employer of course." She answered. The green Titan's eyes narrowed, he grit his teeth as a wave of nausea passed over him. His vision momentarily got really blurry, but through a sheer act of willpower he was able to clear it, for now.

"And who is your employer?" He asked, at this a shade of Ravager's old evil smile came back.

"Who do you think?" she replied. Beast Boy thought for a moment. The daughter of Slade hired by someone who seemed to know everything about him? He could think of only one villain for that.

"Slade." He stated, she smiled and nodded.

"He's assisting me in fleshing out my mercenary resume. Once I've completed a few contracts I'll really strike out on my own." She told him.

"So it's like some twisted form of child support." The changeling said out loud, Ravager glared in response for a second, but then shrugged.

"I guess you could call it that." She responded. "Now, are you going to transform or not? I'm getting tired of watching you bleed out over there." The bleeding Titan managed to get to his knees.

Another wave of nausea hit him and he closed his eyes, lowered his head and clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to vomit. When he reopened his eyes he was greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

Everything was burning.

The warehouses surrounding him were ablaze, the pillars of flame seemingly reaching for the now night-time sky. A full moon cast it's lunar gaze upon the hellish scene. Beast Boy was confused, why was it night now? Did he pass out and a bunch of time had passed? Where was Ravager? He sniffed the air, smelling blood, it sent a cold chill down his spine. The reason being the blood he just smelled was not his or Ravager's, it was someone very familiar.

Frantically the changeling looked around, desperately trying to track the source of the scent. He found that he had the strength to stand up and move around. Quickly he moved closer and closer towards the scent's source, careful to avoid burning piles of refuse that now littered the street. Finally after traveling for just half a mile he found what he was looking for.

Lying sprawled in a pool of her own blood was Raven. Her blue cloak was in tatters and she was bleeding from several cuts on her arms, legs and body. Beast Boy noticed with alarm how still her body was. He was down on his knees and at her side in an instant, cradling her bleeding form in his arms.

"Raven! Raven wake up!" He called to her frantically, but the dark girl's eyes remained closed. He held her tight and buried his head into her left shoulder. "Damn it Raven! don't do this! open your eyes! please!"

The ground began to violently tremble and Beast Boy looked around nervously. An earthquake? He had to get Raven out of there, get her to a hospital or the Tower. His thought process was stopped dead when a massive figure the size of a skyscraper suddenly appeared before him. The changeling couldn't believe it. It was the Beast, but this beast was huge, easily the size of a skyscraper. He could only watch as the massive creature got down on it's hands and knees, reaching it's hands out on either side of it and placing them on the roofs of two of the warehouses. It then opened it's massive jaw wide, showing rows of sharp teeth and a mouth so large you could drive a semi-truck through it.

Beast Boy tried valiantly to get away from the giant Beast with the unconscious Raven in tow. However, he couldn't transform and no matter how fast he ran the Beast's gaping maw was right behind him. Finally he stumbled and fell head over heels across the cold concrete of the street he was on. He quickly sat up, but before he could get up, the Beast was upon him. The giant creature opened it's massive mouth once again and the changeling could do nothing as it swallowed the bloodied Raven and himself whole. Darkness surrounded him as he fell into the Beast's stomach. It felt like his body was being pulled in every direction, like it was trying to tear him apart.

Garfield Logan could only scream as he felt himself being ripped into pieces by the darkness. He felt everything that was him dissolving and melting into the shadowy blackness that surrounded him. There was no escape, the darkness would consume him and he would be tormented forever.

And then it was suddenly over.

Beast Boy gasped as he was suddenly staring at cracked concrete. Quickly he looked up and saw it was daylight, the warehouses were not burning and Ravager was standing before him with a confused look on her face.

"What's the matter? Can't transform? How disappointing." She told him. He was only half listening though.

What the hell was that with the burning buildings and the giant Beast? Why was Raven there and critically wounded? Why did it seem so real? These questions looped through his brain over and over. Questions that he didn't have the answer for. A sudden thought hit him like cold water. Could that have been a vision? Was he seeing what would happen if he continued to rely on the Beast? Would he really become so twisted and feral that he would hurt Raven?

Beast Boy slammed his fist helplessly into the concrete. If he didn't use the Beast he would either bleed out or Ravager would probably kill him. If he did use it, he might go off the deep end for good and could end up killing Raven. Just the mere thought that he might murder the dark girl filled his heart with dread. He felt his chest tighten and his breath shorten.

What the hell should he do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the madness begins to set in for Beast Boy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to say that chapter 5 put this story at over a thousand hits. I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has been reading this story and the reviewers for their positive support. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>Ravager was not happy.<p>

She had completed her objective near flawlessly. Isolating the changeling and then injecting the nanomachines that carried a special "Package" via the first sniper shot she delivered that wounded his head. Judging from how the green Titan had just blanked out a few moments before, the "Package" was starting to have an effect on him.

Yet still, she couldn't help but find herself disappointed. Oh sure the changeling had put up a good fight, but she had way worse sparring sessions with her father. She was hoping that Beast Boy would use the Beast in their fight. The female villain had heard and researched how formidable the were-animal was and wanted to test her strength against it. Surely beating something that powerful would prove that she could be something more than just being the daughter of Slade.

There was no way that was happening now. Ravager saw the fear in the changeling's eyes. Something he saw while he was zoned out got to him, shook him to his very core. Now he was afraid of his own power and she was out of time. Sooner or later the other Titans would get past her contingent of sladebots and arrive to assist the changeling. She had to be gone by then.

"You're really pathetic do you know that changeling?" She insulted, Beast Boy glared at her in response.

"Why is that?" He hissed, partly in pain, partly in anger. Ravager sheathed her sword.

"I can understand a man fearing a power greater than his, such a fear is natural..." She started, turning on her heel and walking away from the green Titan. "...But a man who fears his own power is the worst kind. What good are you if you're too scared to use your own strength?" She finished as she started to walk away. The female villain pulled out the same small square black plastic box she had before she started fighting the changeling. Studying the screen. She saw many blue dots, representing the sladebots under her control, were surrounding two yellow ones. However, the blue dots were rapidly disappearing. The yellow dots must be two of the Titans, the sladebots wouldn't last too much longer.

"The Beast isn't just power, it's more than that." Beast Boy replied, interrupting Ravager's thoughts. He managed to get to his feet albeit slowly once again. The female villain stopped for a moment, half turning her head to the right so that he could only see the right side of her face.

"I'd think twice about trying to attack me if I were you. Unless you're going to attack me as the Beast you're wasting your time." She warned, He snarled in reply.

"I've never been one to listen to criminals." He told her, getting ready to strike, he was still holding the deep wound she had inflicted with her sword on his left side. Ravager sighed, he really was a stubborn fool.

"You leave me no choice then." She said in resignation, pressing a button on the black square box she held.

Beast Boy was about to charge at Ravager once again. When an eight foot tall white robot suddenly crashed down on it's feet between him and the villain. It held two young girls around his age in it's lobster-like pincers. One had her brown hair in a ponytail and was of average height. The other one in it's right pincer, well the other he recognized instantly, he knew that long blond hair from anywhere. It was Terra.

Both girl's were unconscious, hanging limply in the robot's pincers. Besides that Beast Boy could not notice any other cuts or bruises on them. His mind was racing, how did Ravager locate and capture Terra so fast? Not even Slade could accomplish that in so short a time. The female villain turned back around to fully face the changeling once again.

"Cease and desist your attack changeling or my robot will kill these two faster than you can blink an eye." Ravager declared coldly.

* * *

><p>"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted while levitating high in the air, flinging a group of heavy crates at a group of five sladebots. The crates did their damage, smashing faces and breaking robotic limbs. The dark Titan threw an extra large crate into the torso of a white robot. The impact breaking it's eye and tipping it over onto it's back. Sparks and electricity sporadically shot out from it's body as it lie still.<p>

One sneaky sladebot tried to fly behind her and shoot her in the back, but Raven's reactions were swift. Twisting around and forming a barrier of dark energy to absorb the blast. Still, due to the close proximity of the laser blast the dark girl was sent flying to the ground. She managed to right herself right before hitting the street. A vein began pulsing on her forehead and she used her powers to rip out a street light behind the hovering sladebot. Telekinetically she swung the street light at the offending sladebot, knocking it far away into the horizon where it made a small dust cloud upon impact.

Meanwhile another white robot was trying to vaporize Robin with it's eye lasers. The nimble Titans leader was able to keep ahead of the laser barrage however. He fired his grappling hook at a street light right above the ivory colored machine shooting at him. Swinging from his grappling line, he used all his momentum and delivered a vicious kick with both his feet right in the robot's eye. Shattering the optical sensor and putting the offending machine through a warehouse wall. Robin was about to help Raven take out another group of sladebots when something beyond the hole the robot had made caught his eye.

Within the warehouse dwelled a large grey cylindrical shaped device, manned by two sladebots. The top part of the device was glowing a pulsing orange color. A sudden sound in the Boy Wonder's utility belt caused him to pull out the offending object, his communicator. He flipped it open, noticing that when the large cylindrical device pulsed, the static on his communicator reacted. Robin grinned, looks like he found the source of the jamming.

The elation of his discovery was short-lived, as eight sladebots hastily appeared inside the warehouse and started firing at him. Robin was forced to find cover behind the undestroyed parts of the warehouse wall. They needed to destroy that jammer and quickly. He looked to the skies to find Raven, who was busy crushing a group of seven sladebots in a sphere of dark energy. With the sounds of battle, it would be very difficult to get her attention by yelling. So he improvised, putting his left index finger and thumb into his mouth and letting out a loud whistle. As the sound was quite foreign on the battlefield, it caught Raven's attention.

When he caught his dark teammate's eye, Robin gestured for her to regroup with him. She nodded and finished off the seven sladebots trapped in her sphere. The dark girl released the sphere and all sorts of unrecognizeable metal scraps and debris fell from it. Within seconds she was at Robin's side.

"I found the source of what's jamming our communicator's." Robin stated. "It's in this warehouse, feel up to some remodeling?" He said with a grin, Raven's lips curled upward slightly in a small smile.

"Thought you'd never ask." She replied, as her eyes glowed white and her hands glowed black.

* * *

><p>"So what's it gonna be?" Ravager asked, walking towards the robot that held Terra and the brown haired girl captive. "Is your battle with me so important that you would risk innocent lives?" She continued, she was now near the robot. The female villain reached for the back of Terra's head with her left hand and grabbed a handful of her hair. She raised the unconscious girl's head up so Beast Boy could get a good look at her face. "That you would risk your old girlfriend's life?" The daughter of Slade pulled out a handgun with her right hand. She placed the barrel under Terra's chin and looked at Beast Boy, awaiting his answer.<p>

"You fucking bitch." He cursed helplessly, trembling with anger. The look in Ravager's eye was cold and calculating. The emerald Titan thought that she looked every bit her father's daughter right then and there.

"Sticks and stones changeling. Now are you going to let me leave in peace or does dear Terra get to have her brains picked off the road with tweezers?" She threatened. Beast Boy glared, not sure what to do. He was severely wounded, but he couldn't let Ravager just leave. There was something else going on, something more than just her picking a fight with him. His gut and instincts told him this, but he couldn't place it logically. Yet, he couldn't let Terra or the other girl get killed because of his stubbornness.

"You see this is the problem with being a superhero changeling." Ravager said, smiling a cold smile devoid of any emotion. "You have to constantly protect those weaker than you and you can not do what needs to be done to permanently eliminate those that would threaten the weak."

"You mean kill the bad guy." Beast Boy clarified.

"Precisely." Ravager confirmed, "I bet you want to kill me right now for threatening your little friend here don't you?" She inquired.

"I want beat you within an inch of your life and break every bone in your body, but no, I don't want to kill you." He answered, Ravager's smile grew slightly.

"You're a terrible liar. I can see in your eyes the intent to kill me. Your logical mind says not to, but what of your primal instincts? What do they say?" She questioned, Beast Boy narrowed his eyes.

"None of your business." He replied, Ravager's eye narrowed as well.

"Did I strike a nerve?" She taunted, a sudden groan broke the tense scene. As Terra's blue eyes fluttered open, thanks to Slade's training, Terra immediately recognized the dire situation she was in. "Oh look, she's awake." Ravager stated, putting a little more pressure under Terra's chin with the barrel. "Don't move or I will shoot." She told the former superhero coldly. Terra could tell she wasn't bluffing, so could Beast Boy. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine Ravager, let them go. I won't follow you." He told her. She nodded and released Terra from her grip. She once again began to walk away, the robot released the two girls from it's pincers and moved to follow.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot." Beast Boy vowed, Terra was checking on her brown haired friend, who was still unconscious. Ravager leapt onto the white robot's left shoulder, her back was to the green Titan.

"I know it's not Garfield Logan, I'm actually counting on it." was the female villain's reply, she reached for something in her belt. "By the way, here's a parting gift." She said, casually tossing a spherical object the size of a baseball behind her. It landed between Beast Boy and Terra with her unconscious friend. "Until next time." and with that, the white robot activated the rockets in it's feet and took to the skies. Once she was out of the immediate area, Beast Boy turned his attention to the spherical object that she threw at them. His eyes widened when he recognized it.

It was a bomb and from the looks of the countdown timer on it, they only had seven seconds until it detonated.

The changeling tried to take a step forward, but was overwhelmed by excruciating pain. He collapsed back down to his knees, Terra looked at him, fear in her eyes, her friend in her arms.

"Beast Boy..." She said, the green Titan winced, she sounded so scared. He let out a sad sigh. The bomb only had four seconds left.

"Terra...I'm sorry." He told her, Terra held the unconscious Jenni tighter and closed her eyes, awaiting her demise.

* * *

><p>Robin made a mental note never to make Raven mad. The inside of the warehouse was a complete mess. Debris was everywhere, and you would never be able to tell that a sophisticated piece of jamming equipment was there. Finally, the glow around the dark girl's eyes and hands ceased and she immediately dug for her communicator.<p>

"Raven calling Beast Boy, come in Beast Boy!" She said into her communicator urgently, but there was still nothing. She was about to try again, when a sudden explosion knocked Robin and her off their feet. The two Titans looked at each other for a moment before racing out of the warehouse. What they saw outside filled them with horror.

A huge mushroom cloud was swallowing up several blocks of warehouses to the East. Robin grit his teeth, this was not good. Raven however just stood wide-eyed, if Beast Boy was in that blast...

"No..." She whispered, fear for the changeling's safety gripping her.

* * *

><p>Utilizing the magnetic soles on her feet, Ravager stood on the back of the ivory painted robot as it flew horizontally through the sky. The daughter of Slade was watching the mushroom cloud with intense interest. Hoping she had gambled correctly.<p>

Suddenly, a blur popped out of the mushroom cloud, landing on one of the nearby intact warehouse roofs. Taking out a pair of binoculars from her belt, Ravager zoomed in to get a good look at what the blur was that came out of the explosion. Her lips curled upward into a smile, it looks like her gamble paid off. Standing on the roof holding the two girls in it's massive arms was the Beast. So, the changeling had used it after all.

Good, things were progressing nicely. The more that the changeling used the Beast, the more the "Package" could take hold. Soon, the changeling the Titans knew and loved would be gone. The female villain licked her lips in delight at the coming situation the superhero group would have to deal with.

Yes, life was going good. Having the destruction of the Teen Titans would look very good on her mercenary resume.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just what is this "Package"? What has Ravager done to Beast Boy? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My first story "Desperate Decisions" reached over a thousand hits! thanks for that everyone!**

**One more chapter after this and I think I will have to take an extended period of time to recharge my creative battery for the next part of this story. Make no mistake though, I know how this story will end, it's the road getting there that I need to think about a little. **

**Thanks for the reviews and hits and I hope all of you reading are still entertained!**

* * *

><p>It took all of Terra's willpower and training not to scream in fear. Holding her in his arms was Beast Boy, but he was in a form she had never seen before. Green fur covered his body and razor sharp claws adorned his hands and feet. his eyes were white with no pupils and his ears were webbed, almost like a fishes, which seemed unusual. While he was hunched over at the moment, if he stood straight up, he could easily be about seven or eight feet tall. The blood that covered the fur on the left side of his torso and the right side of his face didn't help alleviate his fearful appearance either.<p>

Beast Boy in his were-beast form gently set down the girls. Terra was still staring at him with wide-eyed fear. Suddenly a loud thought pierced his brain.

"Eat." the voice said, the changeling shook his head, but the voice persisted. "Eat. Hungry." It continued, Beast Boy dropped to all fours. The primal instincts of the Beast were assaulting his psyche, thanks to Raven's training, he could resist their urges, at least for now.

"Beast Boy?" Terra said quietly, tentatively, she got to her feet and reached a hand out to him, but he quickly swatted it away. She backed up a few steps, afraid of what he might do to her. He shared her fears, he didn't want her near him in case he had a slip in control. The emerald Titan took a deep breath and proceeded to rein in the Beast. It wasn't easy, his primal side fought him like a wild animal, kicking and screaming. It wanted to be free, but Beast Boy was not about to let that happen. Especially after that creepy vision he had.

Eventually he slowly but surely reverted back to his normal form. The changeling took a few deep breaths before turning his attention towards the blonde girl who had held his affections for the longest time. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it didn't work.

"Geez Beast Boy I haven't seen you look this bad since we fought the Hive at the docks way back in the day." She stated, Both of their eyes widened, Terra's in shock at what she blurted out and Beast Boy's in realization. Realization that he had been lied to.

"So you DO remember." he stated, realizing she was caught, Terra lowered her head in shame.

"Yes, I remember everything." She admitted, Beast Boy studied her, she looked so embarrassed, so sad, still he couldn't help but feel angry at her deception.

"So why did you pretend not to? Were you really so ashamed of us? of me?" He asked, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. The blonde haired girl looked at him with a pained expression.

"No! god no BB! it was nothing like that!" She answered. He glared at her in response.

"Then why?" He questioned, he had asked that question in his head about this so many times that he lost count. Finally, he was going to get some answers. Terra was finding a spot on the rooftop they currently occupied quite interesting to look at. She was doing everything she could to avoid the green Titan's gaze.

"It was just...when I was freed from the stone prison I put myself in. The first thing I wanted to do was to come back to the Titans, to you..." She started, still avoiding his eyes. "...But, my powers, they were gone. I don't know if it was from overexerting myself, or from being a statue for so long, I just don't know. What I did know was that without my powers I could never be a Titan again..."

"Robin doesn't have any powers..." Beast Boy interrupted.

"Robin has years of training with Batman to counteract that. I don't." Terra cut him off.

"You trained with Slade." He countered.

"Only for a few months and most of that was spent to learn to control my powers. I know enough martial arts to take out some normal thugs, but a supervillain or experienced martial artist? I'd get my ass kicked easily." she explained, Beast Boy sighed.

"We still would have taken you back Terra. Titan's don't just abandon their own." He stated softly. The blonde girl shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm a normal girl now. This is the path I've chosen and I'm sticking to it." She told him. He looked at her closely before replying.

"So what are you doing here then?" He asked, she was surprised by the question and took a moment to answer.

"The sladebots..." She started, but Beast Boy held up a hand to stop her explanation.

"A normal girl has no business being in a warehouse district on the outskirts of the city!" He snapped, his glare intensifying, he was tired of Terra's indirect answers. "So I'm asking you again..." He paused for a moment, Terra could almost feel the anger emanating from his form. She hadn't seen him this angry since the amusement park. "...What are you doing here?"

Terra looked at him for a moment before nodding towards the unconscious Jenni, "Her name is Jenni Richmond and she is your biggest fan. She dragged me all the way out here, because she wanted to see you kick some supervillain ass and get your autograph." She explained, kneeling next to Jenni's unconscious form. Beast Boy stared at the brown haired girl incredulously. He had his share of fans, but he had never had one willingly head into danger just to see him in action and get his autograph.

"Really?" He asked, not quite buying it. A smile appeared on Terra's lips.

"Oh yes, believe me I tried to talk her out of it, I didn't want to get involved with you and the other Titans again. Would make things complicated. Jenni had other plans though." She answered, a sad expression passed over Terra's face. "She doesn't know what I used to be Garfield, what I've done." Beast Boy leaned against the ledge of the rooftop and sat down.

"Geez, she's got guts attempting to get into the middle of a fight like that, just for my autograph." He mused. Terra nodded in agreement.

"Bravest person I know." She told him. Beast Boy studied her for a moment longer before shrugging, smiling slightly, he reached into one of his belt compartments and pulled out a small device.

"Well, I don't really carry around a notepad or anything but..." He started, holding the device out so Terra could see. It was similar to the Titans communicator, except this one was colored silver and purple. "...She can have this." Terra took the device from Beast Boy's hand, studying it curiously.

"Is this...?" She started, but Beast Boy interrupted.

"A Doom Patrol communicator, I have a spare one back at the Tower, your friend can use that to contact me. She can also keep it as a souvenir." He rubbed the back of his head, not sure how to continue. "When your friend is all fixed up, she can use that to contact me and we can all go hang out. Maybe grab some pizza or something." He grinned suddenly. "Then I can see for myself if she's really my number one fan."

"Are you sure about this?" Terra asked, still studying the Doom Patrol communicator. Beast Boy sighed.

"Yes. Just make sure your friend doesn't change the frequency on it. The last thing I need is for her to accidentally call Robot Man or Negative Man." He informed her. She nodded an affirmative. The changeling then let out a long sigh. "You frustrate the hell out of me sometimes Terra, but I still trust you. Just do me a favor will ya?" He asked, she looked up at him.

"What is it?" She said.

"Stop beating around the damn bush when your friends ask you questions, it's very annoying." He scolded, She laughed nervously, rubbing her left arm in response.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I know I probably hurt you a lot." She apologized. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"You know, I never really thought I'd hear those words from you again after the last time I saw you. You put me through hell Terra, I was a complete wreck for weeks after our last meeting." he told her seriously. She saw the hurt in his eyes and the guilt she felt magnified.

"I know, I know. It hurt me as well, I thought I was making the best decision for all of us pretending not to know you. I can be so stupid sometimes." She admitted to him.

"We all do stupid things once in awhile." He replied. Terra smiled.

"Or in your case, most of the time?" She questioned playfully, the changeling smiled.

"Hey now, don't push it." He replied, mirroring her playfulness. The two old friends shared a laugh. The good vibes were soon interrupted when Beast Boy suddenly grunted in pain. His right hand immediately went to the left side of his torso. When he withdrew his right hand he found blood on it. He cursed. The short time he was the Beast allowed for the wound to stop bleeding. However it wasn't long enough to heal the deep wound in his left side completely.

"Oh my god Beast Boy your bleeding!" Terra exclaimed, rushing over to him. The pain was hitting the emerald Titan like a tidal wave now.

"Yeah...Slade's daughter got me good on my left side... with her sword." He gasped out, he was starting to feel light headed and multi-colored spots were dancing in his vision. Terra knelt beside him and started examining the wound.

"That wound is deep, real deep. You've lost a lot of blood BB." She said gravely, the former superhero grabbed her shirt and tore off a large part of the bottom of it. The act exposed her midriff, but she had more important things to think about at the moment than her modesty, like Beast Boy's health.

"What are you doing?" He asked her weakly, Terra mentally cursed, he was fading fast.

"I'm dressing your wound, at this rate you'll bleed to death before you can get to a hospital." She informed him, she bit her lip nervously, even with the makeshift bandage he might still bleed to death anyway. She pushed that thought out of her mind as she continued wrapping the changeling's wound.

* * *

><p>All of Raven's impressive control was fading away as she approached the epicenter of the blast. She was dimly aware that Robin was following her. Negative thoughts kept assaulting her brain, every one of them telling her that Beast Boy was gone.<p>

Robin leapt from rooftop to rooftop, using all his acrobatic skills to keep up with Raven. The dark Titan was blazing a literal trail of black energy through the sky as she raced towards the blast's epicenter. His eye caught a form flying through the sky away from the blast. Raven's concern for Beast Boy was causing her to tunnel vision so she didn't notice, but he did. As the unknown figure flew by, Robin noticed that it was one of the white robots Raven and him had fought earlier. It was using the rockets in it's feet to propel itself, that wasn't what interested the Boy Wonder however.

Standing on top of the robot's back, was a woman. Dressed in black, wearing a very familiar orange and black bandana, exposing only her right eye. Robin's eyes narrowed under his mask, an imposter Slade? He didn't expect that.

As if sensing someone was watching her, the female Slade turned to look at him. She smiled a smile that was not at all friendly. Robin snarled, if one of his team members wasn't in great peril at the moment he would be hot on her heels. The safety of his team came first however. With a sharp twinge of regret, he refocused on catching up to Raven. There was no doubt in his mind that he would meet that woman again. He only hoped it would be on his terms and not hers.

The explosion had taken out nearly a mile's worth of warehouses and storage. There was nothing left in the blast's radius but a large crater. Beast Boy would not have survived being caught in that explosion. Still, Raven wasn't about to give up, she scanned the skies and the nearest warehouse rooftops. A speck of yellow caught her eye in the sea of grey from the warehouses and brown from the crater. She flew towards the speck, watching as it grew larger, it looked familiar to Raven, but she couldn't place it.

As Raven drew closer she realized the speck was a girl with blonde hair, she was kneeling next to a green person. The dark girl's eyes lit up, Beast Boy was alive! She flew even faster towards her teammate and the blonde girl. Once she was close enough though, she recognized the blond girl. It was Terra, and she was kneeling over the changeling, covered in blood not her own.

Beast Boy's blood.

Not hesitating a second longer, Raven reached out with her left hand. Using her powers she enveloped Terra in her dark energy up to her neck and moved her into the air, away from Beast Boy. She landed on the rooftop and quickly examined the changeling. He was unconscious. A trail of blood went over his right eye, there were also cuts on his left shoulder and a rather nasty one that covered his left ribcage. The latter was bleeding heavily, leaving a growing pool of blood on the ground. Seeing her dear friend in this state filled Raven with rage and she turned back to Terra with her eyes glowing white.

"What have you done to him Terra!" She demanded. Terra gasped as the dark energy around her tightened.

"I didn't do anything to him Raven! I was trying to bandage his wounds!" She explained, Raven's lips peeled back in a snarl.

"LIAR!" she shouted, and Terra cried out in pain as the dark energy tightened even more.

"It's true...someone else did that to him...she called herself Ravager...she dressed like Slade!" The former superhero managed to wheeze out.

"Like I'm going to believe a traitor like you! You'd say anything right now to save your worthless hide!" Was Raven's response, the dark girl's eyes were starting to glow red. She was about to tighten her dark energy around Terra even more when she felt a hand grab her left wrist. It was Robin's, he had caught up to her.

"Don't Raven, we need answers, but you and I both know that this isn't the way to get them." Robin told her gently, attempting to calm her down. Raven's hand was still outstretched and glowing with her black energy. Robin tried again. "Beast Boy's wound isn't mortal yet, we can still get him back to the tower and save him, but I need your help to do so. We can deal with Terra later."

For another long tense moment Raven let Terra hang in mid-air. Finally she let the blonde haired girl fall back to the rooftop with a loud thud. Terra gasped heavily for air, her sides rising and falling as they desperately tried to get oxygen back into them. Without a word, Raven walked over to Beast Boy's unconscious form. Gently she grabbed his left side and her hands began to glow a light blue as she began healing it.

"Your lucky Robin speaks sense Terra, or you'd be dead right now." The dark girl threatened, Terra rose to her hands and knees.

"It's not my fault that you don't believe me." The former superhero replied weakly. Raven's eyes narrowed, but she didn't turn her attention from healing Beast Boy's wound.

"Why should I believe you? You've tricked us before." The dark girl questioned. Terra's hands balled into fists

"For god's sake Raven! Is it too hard to believe that maybe I changed? That maybe I'm trying to be a better person? That maybe, just fucking maybe, I'm not the lying and deceiving bitch I used to be?" The blonde haired girl screamed. Raven was caught off guard. Robin stepped between the two girls.

"That's enough." He stated, hoping to end the argument. Terra rose to her feet.

"Search my mind Raven. That should put to rest any doubts you might have." The former superhero said. Raven stared at her for a moment then turned a questioning gaze to Robin, silently asking him if he approved of her entering Terra's mind. The Titans leader nodded an affirmative and Raven turned her attention back to the former geomancer.

"Very well then." Raven stated, getting into her meditation position and chanting her mantra. The obsidian form of her soul self leapt out of her body and into Terra. The blonde girl's eyes went wide and vacant and she fell to her knees. Robin took this time to examine Beast Boy's condition. Finding that Raven had at least managed to stop the bleeding of the deep cut on his left side before she left. The masked Titan pulled out his communicator and hailed the Tower, the orange skinned face of Starfire appeared on the screen.

"Robin! it is good to see you unharmed!" She exclaimed joyfully, Robin smiled for a moment, but then quickly suppressed it.

"Yes I'm good Star, but Beast Boy isn't. I need you and Cyborg to prep the infirmary ASAP." He ordered, the red haired Titan's jovial expression quickly turned to one of concern.

"How bad is the damage Robin?" She asked.

"Don't worry, he should live, but we need the infirmary ready to go for him the second we get him there." He reassured his alien girlfriend. She nodded.

"The infirmary shall be ready for your use faster than a growing morfka youngling!" She told him. He smiled again.

"Thanks Star, I'm counting on you."

"I will not let you down Robin. Starfire out." with that the screen on Robin's communicator went blank. A sudden sound caught the Boy Wonder's attention. Sirens, the JCPD and the JCFD would be here shortly. He'll have to talk with them with an incident this large.

At that moment Raven's soul self shot out of Terra and back into her physical form. The vacant look disappeared from the blonde girl's eyes and Raven dropped from her meditation position to face Robin.

"She's telling the truth." She said in her monotone. The masked Titan nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay. Authorities are almost here. Raven, take Beast Boy back to the Tower for medical attention. I already had Starfire and Cyborg prep the infirmary for your arrival so speed is of the essence here. Terra and I will remain to talk with the police." He ordered. Raven was about to use her powers to spirit her and Beast Boy away when Terra's voice interrupted her.

"Raven." the blond girl called out. The dark Titan's hands were still glowing black, but she had stopped. Her back was still towards the former geomancer.

"You've been in my mind, you've now seen firsthand the trouble I put him through. I've probably ruined any chance I had with him. Don't ruin yours." Terra said solemnly. Raven turned toward her former rival, making eye contact.

"I don't intend to." Raven replied and with that she formed a raven constructed of dark energy around Beast Boy and herself. The raven construct took the skies and flew towards Titans tower with supernatural speed. Robin eyed the retreating raven construct with curiosity. Did something happen in Terra's mind between Raven and Terra?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The aftermath!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8, Act 1 Finale

**A/N: And here is the first Act's finale. Savor this one as much as possible folks because it might be awhile before I continue this due to being busy with the holidays.**

**Since this is the last chapter for awhile, I decided to put 120% into it. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**This story has been getting a lot of favorites lately, so I must be doing something right!**

**As always, thanks to the people who reviewed, encouragement is always nice to see. For people who have been keeping tabs on the story, but haven't reviewed, don't be shy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Raven wiped the sweat off her brow as she finally managed to finish doing her part in healing Beast Boy's wounds. The changeling was lying on a gurney, still unconscious. While the massive gash on the changeling's left side was no longer life-threatening, it would still need to be wrapped in heavy bandages for a couple of weeks she estimated. There was also a cut below his left eye and the top part of his scalp on the right side of his head. These however were not as serious and would probably close up in a couple of days with Beast Boy's accelerated healing.<p>

While she was taking care of Beast Boy. Starfire was pacing the entire length of the infirmary. Concern evident on her face for her green friend. Cyborg was busy running some tests on the changeling's blood at the other side of the room.

The dark girl thought of what she had seen in Terra's mind. She had seen Terra make Beast Boy swear not to tell anyone about her lack of control when she first visited the Tower. She had seen the joy and elation she felt when they were playing games together at the old amusement park outside Jump City.

And she had seen the deep regret the blonde geomancer felt when she betrayed him, followed by a rage so powerful it almost felt like it was burning her soul self while she was there.

Raven shook her head to refocus her thoughts. Back then, after Terra's betrayal she had truly believed that the blonde was beyond redemption. She thought she was lower than scum, a traitor, someone not worth crying over. She was angry at Beast Boy for being a lovestruck idiot at the time. She was angrier still at herself for also falling for Terra's facade. However, looking at those past events through Terra's eyes, feeling what she felt, she finally understood why Beast Boy refused to give up on her. She couldn't believe it, but her green friend had been right, he had known her better than anybody, perhaps even better than herself. Perhaps Terra really was trying to turn over a new leaf.

"Cyborg, I wish to hear the results of Beast Boy's blood test." Starfire asked, Cyborg was busy typing away at a console in the infirmary. His jaw was set as he eyed the results on his screen.

"It's almost finished Star just hang on." He answered, although Beast Boy's physical injuries were major, they shouldn't have been enough to keep him unconscious. They tried everything, even smelling salts to revive him, but their green teammate was still out of it. The metallic Titan then took it upon himself to see if there was something else that was wreaking havoc on his emerald skinned friend. So he started with the blood test.

Since the imprisonment of Mento, Cyborg knew that the Sakutia virus within Beast Boy was changing. At the time he wasn't sure if the change was good or bad. While there was a cure for the Sakutia virus now thanks to the changeling's parents' notes and STAR labs. The green Titan's strain of Sakutia had mutated. Cyborg had tested the cure on some samples of Beast Boy's blood, it was ineffective against his unique strain. He had continued to monitor his green friend's condition for the next month, but he seemed normal. Further research with his bloodwork revealed that the Sakutia was mutating at a rather slow pace. Which was good, it gave Cyborg time to conjure up some sort of treatment should Beast Boy need it.

As he was looking at the results from the latest blood test though, he frowned in concern. Starfire picked up on his mood.

"Friend please, you must tell me what is troubling you so." The Tamaranian princess implored. Her plea also drew Raven out of her thoughts and she made her way over to them. Cyborg let out a heavy sigh, he was hoping that he wouldn't have to break the news to them so soon, but this latest blood test was forcing his hand.

"It's Beast Boy's Sakutia virus strain, it's mutating." He replied. Raven was shocked at the news, but Starfire wasn't, she had talked with Cyborg about this before.

"We have discussed this before, you were expecting the virus to change were you not?" Starfire questioned, Raven was surprised and a little angry at this. Why could he talk to Starfire about Beast Boy's condition and not her?

"Yes I was Star, but not at the rate that it's happening at now. It's mutating too fast, there's new traces of DNA in his system now and it's neither human or animal. It doesn't match up with anything in our database." He informed them. Raven's brow furrowed slightly.

"How in the world does the Sakutia within Beast Boy have unknown DNA? Even if it mutates it shouldn't acquire anything more than animal or human DNA from him." Raven asked, Starfire raised her right arm, jutting out her right index finger. Her green eyes brightened as an idea came to her.

"Perhaps it is the Snarkavorus he transformed to when we were all on Tamaran?" She suggested, the Snarkavorus she was speaking of was the giant four legged alien that Beast Boy transformed into when they were attempting to stop her bogus wedding. Cyborg quickly shook his head.

"No I added that creature's DNA to the database when we returned from space. I'm telling you this foreign DNA is nothing we've ever seen before. But that's not all." Cyborg told them.

"Yeah, because we haven't had enough bad news for one day." Raven replied dryly. Cyborg ignored her and continued.

"I think this new DNA was artificially injected into him." He said, both girls' eyes widened in shock.

"How is that possible?" Starfire asked after a moment, once again Cyborg shook his head.

"I'm not sure on the 'how' but I know the 'what'. I found evidence of nanomachines in Beast Boy's blood." The metallic Titan finished, Starfire gasped, but Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Is Slade trying some trick with nanomachines again?" She asked, Cyborg rubbed his right temple with the middle and index fingers of his right hand.

"That's what I thought at first too, but these nanomachines were already destroyed and in the process of dissolving. I think Slade or whoever, used the nanomachines to administer this new DNA into BB." The cybernetic Titan proposed. There was an uncomfortable silence after that. The three Titans mulling over the information they just learned.

"Will Beast Boy be okay?" Starfire asked, breaking the silence. Cyborg looked them each in the eye. Starfire's eyes were full of concern, and even Raven's seemed more gloomier than usual. He came to the conclusion that lying to them right now would do more harm than good.

"I don't know Star. I just don't know." He said with a sigh. The Tamaranian princess placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Raven turned to look back at the unconscious changeling, wishing she could do more for him.

* * *

><p>As Beast Boy opened his eyes he found himself underwater. The water was extremely dark, he was barely able to see his hands in front of his face. Looking up he saw a single ray of light piercing the veil of water. Even that light seemed to have trouble penetrating the darkness though.<p>

He attempted to transform into a swordfish, but to his surprise, found that he couldn't. Luckily the surface wasn't too far away and he swam up to it. As he broke the surface he opened his mouth and inhaled as much oxygen as he could.

"Hello Garfield Logan." A voice near him said. The voice sounded like someone was gargling gravel. The young green man looked above him to find a rather unexpected sight.

The owner of the voice was bald with pointed ears. It's eyes were red and without pupils and it's skin seemed to be covered with small round scales. It was rather humanoid in appearance with the exception of it's dark brown skin and large bat-like wings that adorned it's back. It was also submerged, waist-deep in the water.

"Uh dude, who are you?" Beast Boy asked. The creature looked mildly surprised.

"I am a new resident here Garfield, you could say that we are 'Roommates' of a sort now." It answered, it made a gesture with it's left hand and the changeling found himself pulled out of the water. He was gently put down on the water's surface and to his surprise found that he was actually standing on it. "No need to stay submerged in this filthy water, the rules of reality need not apply here." The creature explained. Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion.

"So, where am I? And what's this talk of roommates?" The green Titan questioned.

"This is currently an area your subconscious is projecting, your physical body and mind are recuperating from your recent ordeal. As for my mention of us being roommates, I have recently surfaced in the depths of your mind and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." The creature explained, that last part made Beast Boy a little nervous.

"What are you exactly?" He asked the creature. It's lips peeled back in a wide grin to reveal sharp white teeth.

"I am your true power Garfield Logan." It told him. He was taken aback, true power? He wasn't utilizing his full potential all this time?

"What are you talking about dude? I turn into animals, EVERY kind of animal, that's my true power." He said, slightly insulted by the creature's remark. Said creature shook it's head.

"Indeed the shapeshifting is one aspect of your power, but there is another." It responded. Once more the changeling scratched his head in confusion.

"And uh, what exactly is this 'other' aspect anyway?" He questioned, the creature's red eyes glowed for a second.

"You will know soon enough, for now we have an uninvited guest." It answered. No sooner than the creature finished talking then the water beneath Beast Boy seemed to explode. The force knocked him back, away from the brown creature. He landed on his back on the water's surface. The changeling expected to find himself submerged, but to his surprise he wasn't. While it was softer than concrete, the water wasn't exactly a pillow either. Beast Boy rubbed his sore back in pain as he looked back towards the source of the watery explosion.

A brown fin was jutting out of the water, the changeling could make out the silhouette of a shark in the water. It swam in a wide circle around the creature, who seemed to be examining him closely. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed as he tried to think, was the shark protecting the creature?

Suddenly the shark shot forward towards Beast Boy with a burst of speed. The changeling grit his teeth, he tried to morph once again, but to his dismay, found that he still couldn't. When the shark was about thirty feet from him, it dove out of the water and to Beast Boy's surprise, morphed into a brown tiger. The momentary shock slowed the changeling's reaction for a second, but it was enough. As Beast Boy ran to his left to get out of the tiger's path, it slashed at him with it's right fore-paw. The claws tore into his back, causing him to cry out in pain. He staggered forward a few steps as the tiger fell into the water, morphing back into a shark once again.

"What the hell is that?" Beast Boy asked, hissing in pain from the wound in his back.

"That is a part of you, just like I am. I believe it's safe to wager which part it represents am I right?" The creature responded, the shark was swimming away from Beast Boy for the moment.

"Is that the reason I can't transform right now?" The changeling asked, the creature's face was impassive.

"Perhaps." was all it said. Beast Boy watched as the shark began to circle around for another attack. As it shot toward him again, he was prepared. Diving to his right just as the shark dove out of the water and performed a perfect roll, dodging it's attack. Instead of hearing the sound of the shark diving back into the water, Beast Boy heard it morphing again. With a sense of dread the changeling turned back around to face whatever the brown shark had turned into. It was a giant bull, bigger than any bull he himself could morph into.

He tried to dive out of the way once more, but the massive bull managed to ram his left hip. The impact sent him tumbling head-over-heels in the air before crashing hard onto the watery surface once more. The bull transformed back into a shark and once again submerged itself in the water. Beast Boy rose to his feet slowly, rubbing his aching left hip in an effort to ease the pain. He spared a glance a the creature, who had not moved from it's spot since the shark began attacking him.

"So if you're like my true power and all, why the hell are you just sitting there? I could use a little help here." Beast Boy grumbled.

"Unfortunately I can not move from my present spot, unlike you and the shark. I'm afraid you must deal with this threat on your own." The creature explained. Beast Boy snarled in frustration.

"What if it manages to get me?" The changeling asked. The creature's expression turned grim.

"Then you will just be one of many who were destroyed by their own power." It told him. A cold chill went down Beast Boy's spine as the shark circled around for yet another attack.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I missed all that!" Jenni exclaimed, Terra and her were covered in blankets that the police gave them, currently they were sitting on the sidewalk. Once the police were done questioning them they decided to stay out of their way while they did their job. They were a little ways away from the crowd of police officers and firefighters as they scrambled about.<p>

"Trust me Jenni, it was better that you were knocked out for it." Terra replied. After the police were done questioning them, she had to deal with a round of questions from Robin. It wasn't as bad as she thought though. Perhaps it had something to do with Raven vouching for her. The Boy Wonder was currently at the bomb site with the authorities, collecting evidence and playing detective.

"No way Tina, you got to meet Beast Boy! And he saved us from the bomb! That's friggin classic!" She said excitedly, "So what'd you say to him after he rescued us? Did you tell him I was his biggest fan? did you get an autograph?" The brown-haired girl said in a rush. Terra smiled.

"I did tell him you were his number one fan actually." Terra answered, "But I wasn't able to get an autograph I'm sorry."

"You weren't? Ugh don't tell me he's just like all those stuck-up Hollywood celebrities. Man, that would be a buzz-kill." Jenni whined, Terra shook her hands frantically in front of her in a placating gesture.

"Oh no no no, he was very nice. It was just that he was very hurt from his fight with the supervillain and passed out." Terra quickly explained. Jenni slammed her right fist into her left palm in frustration

"Damn it! Curse that supervillain! We went through all that trouble to get to Beast Boy and when we finally do reach him I'm not even awake and he passes out from his injuries! The fates are cruel!" She cried out melodramatically. Terra placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey now, I didn't exactly leave empty-handed Jenni. While talking with Beast Boy, I didn't quite get an autograph, but I did get something else." The former superhero said with a twinkle in her eye. She had Jenni's complete attention now.

"Really? Don't leave me hanging Tina! What did you get?" She asked. Terra pulled out the Doom Patrol communicator that Beast Boy had given her. She held it out for Jenni, who took it with gentle, but shaky hands.

"He gave me that, you can use it to talk to him directly, one-on-one. However, he told me not to change the frequency as it'll contact an old team of his. He said they wouldn't be too happy if a stranger contacted them." Terra explained. Jenni was staring at the communicator in her hands in awe.

"Wow, it's..." Jenni started, tears started to appear in her eyes and she reached over to her friend and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "It's awesome Tina! this is way better than an autograph! You're the greatest friend ever!" Terra was surprised by her friend, she was not used to being showered with such praise. It felt good, really good. She remembered earlier debating telling Jenni about her former superhero life as she was tired of keeping all of that to herself. Perhaps this was the time to let it all out.

"Hey, it's no problem Jenni, really, you would have done the same for me." Terra replied, Jenni released her and the blonde put her hands on her friends shoulders. "Now let's go ahead and get out of here, I'm starved." Jenni smiled and nodded, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry myself." She admitted, the two walked side by side down the street. Terra took a deep breath, hoping she was making the right decision for once.

"After we eat Jenni, I think it's time I told you a little bit about what I did before Murakami High." The blonde announced, Jenni looked at her curiously.

"Wow, you never want to talk about that Tina, you sure?" She asked, Terra nodded.

"Yes, you're a good friend Jenni, you deserve to know the truth." She answered, Jenni smiled reassuringly

"Well from the way your making it out to be, it should be interesting at the very least." The pony-tailed girl said. Terra smiled a knowing smile.

"You have no idea." She replied.

* * *

><p>Ravager walked down the long metal hallway leading to the main control room of her father's hideout. Dim lights in the ceiling gave her just enough light to see where she was going. The hallway was barely wide enough for two people to walk side by side. The grey color of the metal that covered the hallway was boring, but practical. Her father didn't have the luxury of painting the walls of a hideout that could be discovered tomorrow.<p>

As the steel door leading to the main control room slid open, Ravager stepped through and saw her father staring at several screens. Some screens were showing the authorities along with Robin sifting through the wreckage of the bomb she had detonated. Others were showing the different entrances into his hideout so that he would know if someone was trying to break in.

Slade himself had his back to his daughter. His one eye gazing intently at the screens before him. He was currently standing, his hands placed at the small of his back. His tall frame and cold demeanor were always slightly intimidating to her.

"Did you complete the objective?" He asked suddenly, his back still to her. She walked to a place about fifteen feet behind him, careful not to get any closer.

"The objective was completed. The package was delivered to the target." She reported.

"That's my girl. You do your old man proud." He said, his tone slightly warm, yet sinister at the same time. Having reported her success, Ravager walked over to a corner of the control room where a metal counter and shelves were installed. She opened one of the shelves and pulled out a small bottle of blue liquid and a syringe. She sat down at a nearby chair and began draining the blue liquid from the bottle with the syringe.

"So what do we do now?" She asked. Slade still didn't turn his attention from the screens.

"Now we must be patient. The package is coursing through the changeling's system, re-writing his DNA. I wish to observe for the next few weeks how it affects him." He answered. Ravager finished draining the blue liquid from the bottle with the syringe. She pushed the plunger of the syringe slightly, squirting out a tiny amount of the blue liquid.

"Can you afford to wait a few weeks?" She questioned. Finally he turned so that his one eye was looking at her.

"There are too many variables to account for with only a few days of observation. For the next step of my plan to succeed I must gauge how deadly this new strain of Sakutia is." He explained. Ravager injected the liquid into her left arm, not even flinching. Slade watched her administer the serum, it enhanced her strength and speed, but had adverse effects on the psyche. Still, he was glad that he no longer had to force her to take it. His daughter really was coming along nicely as a villain.

"Are you planning on trying to take over Jump City again?" She asked. Slade turned his attention back to the screens.

"Perhaps." He replied cryptically. Having finished administering the serum, Ravager threw the empty bottle and syringe into a nearby waste bin.

"Are you seriously going to keep your own daughter in the dark?" She asked incredulously. She could almost picture a smile on her father's face underneath his mask.

"One thing you will have to learn about being a mercenary child. Is that information is never given freely, it is always at a price. Consider this another lesson." He told her. Ravager shook her head in response and exited the control room, leaving Slade alone to his thoughts.

With a lot of patience and a little luck. The Titans would crumble from the inside. The changeling's deteriorating condition would definitely put a strain on them. Perhaps he would even go insane from the rearranging of his DNA and turn on his own friends, that would be a sight to see.

The villain continued to watch the screens before him, a smile gracing his lips underneath his mask. Even if the changeling didn't end up attacking his friends, he still had a few cards to play. One way or another he would succeed, he always did.

* * *

><p>Raven had volunteered to watch over Beast Boy while Cyborg and Starfire got some rest. She was currently sitting in a chair next to the changeling, reading a book. Well, she was trying to read a book. The earlier discussion she had with Cyborg and Starfire kept playing in her mind. She had to ask herself what would become of her green friend. The Sakutia virus within him was changing at a rapid rate. He might never be the same jovial, energetic ball of energy she was used to being annoyed with, and that really bothered her.<p>

A sudden groan to her left drew her attention, as Beast Boy groaned, his eyes were shut tight and he was tossing and turning. The dark girl frowned and grabbed a syringe of sedative that she injected into his I.V. but Beast Boy kept tossing and turning uncomfortably. She stared at her unconscious friend, deeply concerned for his well-being. She had told herself that she wouldn't enter his mind again, that it was a deep invasion of his privacy. But it was obvious that he was hurting and she may be able to help if she could delve into his mind once more. Besides he didn't seem to mind much the last time she did it.

Getting into her meditation position, Raven's soul self exited from her body. As she was about to enter Beast Boy's mind however, a powerful invisible force knocked her energy form away. Her soul self was knocked back into her physical body, and her physical self was slammed into the wall. The dark Titan cried out in pain as she fell to the floor, landing on her hands and knees. Her eyes were betraying her surprise. When she was young and training on Azarath, there was only one other being who was able to repel her soul self, Azar herself. What was going in Beast Boy's mind?

* * *

><p>Beast Boy cried out in pain as a large brown wolf sank it's fangs into his right shoulder from behind him. Reacting swiftly, he balled his left hand into a fist and struck the wolf hard in it's snout. It yelped in pain and released it's bite, the green Titan took that time to get some distance between him and the wolf. He held his right shoulder with his left hand as blood began to flow from the wound.<p>

It felt like he had been trying to get away from this shapeshifting beast forever. Hours could have passed, maybe even days and he wouldn't be surprised. His face was covered with bruises and several cuts littered his arms, legs and torso. He was breathing heavily and it took great effort to move his arms and legs.

"What now Garfield? You're exhausted, you can't keep running from it forever, what will you do if it manages to catch you?" The winged creature asked him. There was no mocking tone in his voice, only a mild interest. Beast Boy growled.

"All your talking is giving me a headache dude, shut the hell up!" He yelled, the creature went silent, but it's gaze continued to watch him closely. Beast Boy was racking his brain like never before. He was powerless, fatigued, and had a monster that could use his powers chasing him. To say he was at a disadvantage would be an understatement.

The wolf had once again submerged itself, reverting back to a shark, it tried to circle to the changeling's right, but Beast Boy ran to his left in response. Preventing the shark from trying to attack him from his right side.

"Your strategy is only delaying your demise Garfield, you need to figure out a way to destroy that thing." The creature once again chimed in, Beast Boy spared it a glare.

"You're the one sitting all nice and comfortable without a crazy shapeshifting beast after you! You fucking figure out a way to destroy it!" He shouted in response. The creature seemed unaffected by his outburst.

"Whether you win or lose, I will get what I want either way. So why should I risk myself and help you?" The creature asked. Beast Boy snorted in disgust, so much for trying to get help from him. Once again the shark darted forward and dove out of the water, this time morphing into an alligator. The powerless green Titan tried to run to his left to dodge, but the alligator managed to latch onto his right ankle. He cried out in pain and agony before the alligator pulled him down under the water.

Beast Boy tried not to let panic settle in. Because of his scream of pain he had precious little oxygen and the alligator crushing his right ankle with it's strong jaws made him want to cry out once more. He had to get away from it, no matter what. Using his free leg, he began kicking the gator in it's snout repeatedly. The alligator still hung on firm. He began to feel lightheaded from his lack of oxygen and his lungs were aching for air. He redoubled his efforts and with a fervor born from a man in danger of losing his life, he managed to kick the alligator off his right ankle. Immediately he swam for the surface, breaking it with his head and gasping for some much needed sweet air. Slowly he climbed out of the water to stand on it's surface once more.

When he tried to stand on his right ankle however, pain jolted through his body. He collapsed to his right knee, gasping to try and cope with the pain that just hit him. He looked over to examine his ankle and grimaced. It was mangled severely, blood flowing freely into the water.

"You won't be able to stand on that ankle anymore Garfield. You can't run and you can't fight it off. You won't last much longer. You are finished." The creature said with finality. Beast Boy tried to rise up, but his body was spent, he collapsed back down to his knees, holding himself up with his hands to keep from falling on his face. Once again a brown shark's fin broke the water's surface and began circling a distance away from him. And then Beast Boy did something that surprised the creature. He laughed.

"You might be right Captain useless. I just might be done here." He said, almost in a whisper, He lifted his head and he glared defiantly at the creature. "But I'm not going out like some punk ass, I'll face my death head on!" The creature frowned slightly in reply.

"Admirable sentiments." It said. And then the shark was charging at the changeling yet again. This time Beast Boy didn't try to run, he couldn't anyway with his mangled ankle. Instead, he stood up on his two feet, his right ankle screaming in protest. He smiled a grim smile and stretched his hands wide. The shark did it's usual pattern, it dove out of the water, choosing to morph into a giant rhino this time. It crashed headfirst into his torso like a guided missile, sending both of them crashing into the water.

They descended through the water's murky depths for what seemed like an eternity. Beast Boy was certain he had cracked and broken a few ribs from the rhino's blow. He tried to pull himself free from the rhino, but their descending speed kept him stuck. Finally they reached solid ground and impacted it with such force that he could only open his mouth in a silent scream. He expelled whatever oxygen remained in his weary lungs, as well as a huge volume of blood. He felt darkness creeping up on his vision and welcomed the oblivion it would bring.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was thrashing about on his gurney now. Raven hit the infirmary's intercom button.<p>

"Cyborg! emergency in the infirmary, I repeat, emergency in the infirmary!" She said frantically into the intercom before turning it off and racing towards her distressed friend. She had given him a sedative and tried to enter his mind, but those didn't work. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed Beast Boy's right hand with both of her own and dropped down to her knees at his gurney.

"I'm here for you Beast Boy! I'm not leaving! I'll always be here for you! Please! Please don't die!" She called out, hoping beyond hope that he could somehow hear her.

* * *

><p>As Beast Boy's consciousness began to fade for the last time, he thought about his life. His time in Africa with his parents, his time in the Doom Patrol and finally his time with the Teen Titans. After sifting through his memories of those times he came to the conclusion that he had had a good life, and going out the way he was going wasn't so bad.<p>

A voice broke through his chain of thought. It sounded muffled and far away like it was in another room. The voice was familiar, it took him a moment to place it, it was Raven's.

"I'm here for you Beast Boy! I'm not leaving! I'll always be here for you! Please! Please don't die!" He heard her voice call out. She sounded so desperate, so sad. He frowned, he never did make Raven smile as much as he wanted to. It was too bad that he couldn't move his real body and tell her how much she meant to him, just once, before he died.

His eyes suddenly widened in realization, that was it! This wasn't his real body! This wasn't reality! Which meant the same rules don't apply! With renewed strength born from hope. His hands turned into sharp claws and dug into the brown rhino's face. It roared in agony, but Beast Boy held on tight. This wasn't reality, it was his mind, and he'd be damned before he'd let some lame shapeshifting monster kill him in his own mind!

With a roar of defiance, Beast Boy sank his teeth into the rhino's face. Attacking it with whatever he could. The rhino thrashed about, trying to shake him off, but he held on firm. His muscles were screaming in protest, but he stubbornly ignored them. No matter what, he was going to win this fight. He dug his teeth in tighter and clenched his jaw, ripping a piece of flesh from the rhino's face. It roared in agony and thrashed even harder. He spat out the piece of rhino he had ripped out and bit again, utilizing whatever he could to beat this thing. Finally after what seemed like forever, the rhino stopped thrashing and literally dissolved into dust before his very eyes.

Actually the entire water was dissolving away. Revealing the same pale goldish white light he had drifted in when Raven entered his mind a month ago. There he floated again, battered, but not beaten. He smiled tiredly in satisfaction.

"I win." he said to nobody in particular, surprisingly he heard the creature's voice respond.

"Indeed. A compelling victory for you Garfield Logan, but know that the battle isn't over yet. Like I said before I will get what I want one day." It said, Beast Boy smiled and closed his eyes, the soothing pale-gold light seemed to ease his wounds.

"Well I think you'll be waiting awhile...Captain useless..." He replied before finally drifting off to sleep. Continuing to float peacefully within the pale-gold light.

* * *

><p>Raven had not stopped holding Beast Boy's hand since she first latched onto it two hours ago. Cyborg and Starfire had nearly broke the door down as they rushed in to see what was wrong. By then though, Beast Boy was calming down. He ran some more tests and after assuring Starfire and her that he was stable, took off to recharge once more. Starfire for once, did not say a thing, she merely placed a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder and squeezed, then she too, exited the infirmary.<p>

The dark girl just sat in her chair, staring at her left hand interlocked with Beast Boy's right. She suddenly felt something wet drop down on her leg. That's funny, it wasn't raining, how could the ceiling be leaking? She looked up and with the ceiling's reflective surface saw that she was crying.

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Damn that changeling for making her feel like this. He had a knack for making her feel even when she didn't want to. Sure, she could feel more freely now that her father, Trigon, was defeated. She just felt more comfortable sticking with her training on Azarath and not showing emotion.

"Listen to me Beast Boy." She said to her unconscious friend. "You'd better not scare me like that again, and you'd better not die. Or I WILL travel to the afterlife just to kick your ass for being dumb enough to let yourself get killed. Do I make myself clear?"

Raven wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the tiniest of smiles grace his unconscious face. She continued to hold his hand and hope for his recovery, but a nagging thought kept crossing her mind.

What does this new Sakutia virus mean for Beast Boy's future as a Titan?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Poor Beast Boy, I really should give him a break.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the first Act of my story, I hope I can make the second Act just as well or even better! Keep reviewing and favoriting and have a happy Halloween!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9, Act 2 Start

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been awhile huh? Well holidays have been keeping me plenty busy. But I've been working on this chapter here and there when I've had free time and I'm finally ready to show it to you all. No guarantees on the next chapter after this. Probably sometime after xmas and new years.**

**Just like to say that this Story has reached over 3k hits while I was out enjoying R/L. I would just like to say thanks for that.**

**Onward with Act 2! Apologize in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors and I don't own the Teen Titans of course.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Steady beeping awoke Beast Boy from his long slumber. Slowly he opened his eyelids, light filled his vision, temporarily blinding him. As he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, the changeling tried to remember the events that landed him in the state he was in now.<p>

Let's see, he had went to VidCon with his good buddy and fellow Titan Cyborg. Everything was going great until Adonis arrived to ruin the fun. He had pursued Adonis to an abandoned warehouse district where he was abruptly ambushed by a girl who called herself Ravager. She claimed she was Slade's daughter, and she definitely fought like him too. He was heavily wounded as his battle with Ravager reached it's conclusion. She had held Terra and some girl who was supposedly his number one fan hostage so he would stop fighting. Then Ravager had tossed a bomb at them and he was forced to use the Beast to escape the blast with Terra and the brown-haired fangirl in tow. The last thing he remembered was losing consciousness from blood loss as Terra attempted to bandage him up.

Beast Boy groaned and shut his eyes again, remembering why he was reluctant to use the Beast in the first place. The visions, both the one he had at the warehouse district and the one he had after he had lost consciousness. What the hell was going on in his head?

"You're finally awake." A familiar monotone voice stated simply. Beast Boy turned his head slightly to the right and reopened his eyes. They were more adjusted to the light now and the blue and gray blur in front of him cleared until he could make out the familiar figure of Raven standing before him. He smiled.

"Raven...you're a sight for sore eyes." He said, Raven fought hard to suppress the sudden heat that went to her face. He had caught her off-guard, he was getting alarmingly better at that.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, he turned his head so that he was looking at the ceiling.

"Like I got into a fight with Superman and lost...badly." He answered. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Raven told him, at this Beast Boy's upper torso sprung upright in the bed.

"Two days!" He exclaimed, groaning in pain once more and holding his left side. That's right, Ravager had cut him really bad on his left side. He felt Raven's cool hand touch his right shoulder and gently guide him back down to the bed.

"Yes two days, you were pretty banged up. Probably not a good idea to do any sudden moves like that for awhile." She informed him.

"Yeah you're right." Beast Boy agreed. Raven smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"When am I not?" She said, a hint of smugness in her tone. Beast Boy mirrored her smirk.

"Tofu bacon." He stated. Raven's smirk vanished.

"Beast Boy. Tofu bacon tastes terrible." She told him. The changeling shook his head.

"No way, Robin and Starfire liked it!" He said in disagreement, Raven folded her arms in front of her.

"Robin was telling you he liked it to be nice and Starfire thinks burnt pancakes are a delicacy. So they don't count." She informed him. His eyes widened in shock.

"You're lying!" He said, in mock-horror.

"I don't do lying." was the dark girl's reply. Beast Boy's smile never faltered.

"I guess that means I'll just have to find a tofu dish you'll like!" He beamed, Raven's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yeah. Good luck with that." She replied. She was secretly glad that Beast Boy seemed like his old self. When he was thrashing around the bed forty-eight hours ago she had thought he really was dying. Raven hadn't felt that helpless since she was reduced to a child form when Trigon had come to earth.

"Where are the others?" He suddenly asked breaking Raven out of her thoughts.

"Cyborg and Starfire are sleeping, its late." She informed him.

"And Robin?" The changeling inquired. Raven sighed.

"He's being Robin." She answered. Beast Boy chuckled.

"That's our fearless leader, always working himself half to death." He mused. Raven paused for a moment, mulling over whether she should ask her next question. Deciding that it needed to be answered she spoke.

"Beast Boy, who was that girl who dressed like Slade?" She asked, Beast Boy's demeanor changed, taking on a more somber note. He didn't look at her when he answered.

"She called herself Ravager, claimed that she was Slade's daughter." He told her. Raven was shocked.

"Slade has a daughter?" She asked incredulously. The changeling nodded.

"She fought like him and when she threatened Terra and this Jenni girl..." He shuddered. "Let's just say that I could see the resemblance." Raven noticed that his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I failed Raven. She threatened Terra and Jenni and I couldn't stop her, I couldn't beat her..." He trailed off.

He remembered Ravager calling him the weakest of the Titans and after he gave his best effort to beat her she looked disappointed, like she expected a better challenge. The changeling hated to admit it, but it ate at him. Out of all the Titans, even Robin, who had no powers, he felt like he contributed the least. He had been trying his best to change that recently, but when he thought about it, had he really changed anything? He was known as the jokester of the group, but sometimes he really wished he could be known for something else. Even his shining moment of defeating the Brotherhood of Evil was sullied with the memory of no one getting his "Brain Freeze" joke.

Once again he felt the coolness of Raven's left hand as she placed it on his right shoulder. He looked up and saw a tenderness in her eyes that shook him to his core. Maybe it was the moonlight, but her purple eyes almost seemed to be glowing with emotion, but what one?

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you are safe. Get some rest Garfield, we'll talk more in the morning." She said, her tone surprisingly soft. Beast Boy yawned in response.

"Now that you mentioned it, I could use some beauty sleep." He remarked. Lying back down and falling asleep within seconds. Raven's gaze lingered on his peaceful face for a moment before exiting the infirmary.

No one was around to witness Beast Boy's unconscious form glow with a yellowish aura for a few moments. Then as soon as it came, it was gone. The only sign that something happened was an overturned chair that was close to the green Titan's bed.

* * *

><p>The Jump City Docks, where ships came in from all over the world with goods ranging from produce to drugs. Something shady was always going on in the docks. Robin was strangely comforted by this consistency from Jump City's underbelly. You could always count on a bad guy to be hiding some sort of sinister machine, device or weapon in one of the dock's warehouses.<p>

This time however Robin was not looking for something in the warehouse, but a boat. A boat that had left the docks shortly after the bomb went off in the eastern warehouse district. A boat that was probably carrying a supply of xenothium ore. Which he had found traces of at the bomb site in the eastern warehouse district.

Robin nursed a little more power into the engines of his separated T-ship compartment. Thanks to their many adventures, the ship was modified for both sea and space. It was a little tricky sneaking his part of the ship out of the Tower without alerting his teammates. Fortunately at the time, Raven was watching Beast Boy, Cyborg was recharging and Starfire was thankfully asleep.

The Boy Wonder felt a pang of regret at the thought of the alien girl. He had finally managed to peel himself away from his work to spend more time with her. That was ruined by Adonis and Johnny Rancid's attack at the convention center and the bomb in the warehouse district. A part of him wanted nothing more than to just head back to the Tower and sleep with her safely in his arms, but this was important. Someone out there had taken up Slade's mantle and might be just as dangerous as him. It was his job to stop her.

His target was in sight, a grey-colored cargo ship. Robin swept the ship with his sensors, but oddly there seemed to be no signs of life. Did the crew abandon the ship? It certainly seemed so. The cargo ship was dead in the water. The masked Titan decelerated his ship, coming along slowly and silently to the ship's port side. Once he was close enough, he broke the water's surface with his ship and opened the pilot's compartment. He fired a grappling hook above him to the railing for the main deck and hauled himself up. The Boy Wonder executed a perfect forward somersault landing in a crouch stealthily.

With a quick glance around, he noticed that things were not what they should be. Once again not a human soul could be heard or seen. There were several doors leading into various cabins and rooms that were left open. As Robin investigated these open doors and rooms however, he only found the remains of rooms that looked like they were turned inside out. He frowned, someone was looking for something.

Eventually he find the passageway that led to the lower decks. Upon entering them he immediately recognized equipment used by Professor Chang. That explained the xenothium, but was Chang working with the Slade-girl? Further inspection revealed that this area of the ship was searched as well. Broken parts for gadgets were scattered all over the place.

One gadget in particular drew his attention. It was cylindrical shaped and about two feet in length. An eighteen inch monitor was placed on the object with a blinking yellow light in the lower right corner of the screen. Robin hesitated for a moment before pushing the yellow light, instantly the monitor lit up. The masked Titan scowled when he saw who was on the screen.

It was the Slade-girl

"You..." The Boy Wonder started, but was interrupted.

"So nice to meet you Robin. My father has told me all about you." The masked platinum blonde said.

"You're father?" He asked, she smiled slightly, a cold smile.

"That's right. You remember, the one that almost made you his apprentice. The one that haunted your dreams." She replied,

"So you're his daughter." He stated, her smile grew

"Indeed, you can call me Ravager." So he finally had a name.

"Professor Chang. What did you do with him?" He questioned. Ravager cupped her chin with her right hand as if in deep thought.

"Well the good professor was cooped up in this ship for so long I thought he needed a...change of scenery." She answered coldly.

"Where?" He asked, using his most intimidating tone. Ravager seemed unfazed.

"Well that's part of the game Robin. It's cheating if I tell you where he is. Besides, you're about to have more important things to worry about." was her reply. As soon as she stopped talking Robin felt several somethings impact the ship. He lost his balance and fell face-first onto the steel floor. "Did you like that? Those impacts were torpedoes my minions fired on the ship you are currently occupying. They have breached the hull." She explained.

As Robin got back to his feet he quickly glanced over the room. There were four breaches, each the size of a small car. Two on each side of the room. Water was pouring through the breaches and Robin was already ankle deep in water. He quickly turned towards the exit, but found the door was already closing. The Masked Titan ran as fast as he could toward the door, but despite his admirable effort he didn't make it in time. The door closed shut just as he reached it. He tried to pry it back open, but it was an exercise in futility. He was trapped.

"In a few short minutes your ship will sink, with you along with it." Ravager said, the cylindrical module that had the video screen of her on it floated around the center of the room. Apparently it was water-proof. "My father was right, you're pretty predictable Robin. You came alone, just like he said you would. No one to save you now." He was only half-listening though as he pulled out some explosive discs and threw them at the ceiling. Throwing them at the walls would only open the breaches further and make things worse. His best bet was to try and make a hole in the ceiling and use his grappling hook to carry him up. Then it would be a simple matter of getting back to his ship.

Unfortunately that plan ended before it even began. As the dust parted from the explosion of his discs. Robin found that he had barely put a dent in the metal ceiling. Ravager laughed. He turned and glared back at the floating module.

"Did I mention that Professor Chang also helped build that ship. It's lined with a special alloy of his that was built to withstand his more 'unstable' xenothium experiments. Your little discs aren't getting through that." She taunted, Robin snarled, but quickly calmed down. This was not the time to lose his temper. He had to think of another way out of there. The water was now just below his knees.

"You're wasting your time Ravager, I've gotten out of worse places than this." He stated boldly, he was answered by a chuckle.

"Really? because from where I'm watching, you look like you're running a little short on ideas." She said. "Well, I'd really love to stay and watch you drown Robin, but I've got a city to subjugate and your team to destroy. Have fun." And with that the monitor on the module went dead.

Robin was now alone, with only the rising water level, broken gadgets and cold metal walls to keep him company.

* * *

><p>Ravager had a predator's smile plastered onto her face as she closed the video screen. With their leader out of the way and the changeling's sanity slowly but surely ebbing away, the rest of the Titans should crumble like a house of cards. Her first mission as a mercenary was going to be a success.<p>

"It's not wise to leave Robin unmonitored." She heard the familiar voice of Slade, her father, behind her.

"He's finished, I've researched the tools he's used from his utility belt, and nothing he has on him will be able to break through Chang's special alloy." She replied, turning from the monitor and walking towards one of the weapons lockers in the hideout.

"You'll find, child. That Robin is just as resourceful as his mentor. You'd do well not to underestimate him." The masked villain stated, Ravager punched in the password for the weapons locker and opened it.

"I'm not, I've done my homework." She replied, rummaging through the locker. "Even if Robin escapes I have a...contingency plan."

"And what, pray tell, is this contingency plan?" He asked, she smirked.

"Information is never given freely, always at a price. I believe someone told me that a couple days ago." Ravager replied. Slade felt a twinge of pride at his daughter.

"That's my girl." He said, Ravager had finished pulling her utility belt, her swords and a handgun. She began strapping them onto her person.

"How's the changeling's progress?" She inquired, Slade's one eye narrowed slightly.

"Unfortunately hard to say. The Tower's security has improved since I last breached it." He answered. Ravager shrugged in response.

"Maybe I can help with that." She told him. And with that she went through the exit doorway. As soon as the steel door slammed shut behind her, she pulled out her communicator and pulled up Adonis' and Johnny Rancid's contact information. She had another job for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ravager's setting her plans in motion. Will her plans succeed or backfire? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Only a single review for chapter 9? Maybe it's cause of the holidays. Perhaps it's my terrible grammar! Or it could be that the story has become dull! Oh noes!**

**I managed to scrounge up some free time to do this chapter. It went through quite a lot of changes before I was satisfied with it. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it. As always reviews are appreciated. I'll admit that having only one review for last chapter has me slightly concerned.**

* * *

><p>There were times Victor Stone A.K.A. Cyborg, hated his half-cybernetic body. However having half a brain that was electronic definitely had it's advantages. One was that it was difficult to mind control him, as Brother Blood found out the hard way. The other was that it didn't need radio waves or satellite signals to pick up distress beacons from communicators, well at least from the original team's communicators.<p>

Normally when a Titans' locator chip within the communicator is destroyed or activated in an emergency it sends an alert to the Tower's main computer. However, certain things can jam the alert's signal, like certain electronic wavelengths or thick walls. Which was the bad news for Robin who had activated his distress beacon.

The good news was that, the original team's communicators, though modified, were still made up partially of Cyborg's circuits. So even though the distress beacon's signal in Robin's communicator could not penetrate the walls of Chang's new metal alloy. Cyborg's systems became aware right away. After all, the communicator was a small part of him, albeit a small part, but a part nonetheless. Having the communicators activate their distress beacons was akin to having an itch you couldn't scratch for Cyborg.

It was this factor that woke Cyborg up from his recharge cycle, he immediately made his way to the common room as fast as he could. Once he reached it, he booted up the main computer and activated the intercom.

"Starfire! Raven! Get your butts to the common room now!" he shouted, the intercom carrying his voice through the entire Tower. Within a minute, his fellow Titans were assembled in the common room. Raven's expression was stoic as always and Starfire's eyelids were still half drooped from being woken up from a dead sleep.

"What is it?" Raven asked, Cyborg was typing furiously, a map of Jump City appeared on the giant video screen.

"Robin's activated his distress beacon." Cyborg answered, Raven's eye's widened betraying her shock and Starfire gasped.

"Robin is...in danger?" it was Starfire's turn to ask a question, Cyborg nodded, but his attention was still on the computer. He zoomed the Jump City map out.

"He must be to activate the beacon." Cyborg replied grimly. "There." The metallic Titan pointed a finger at a red dot that appeared some distance West of the Jump City Docks. "That's the signal is coming from, seventeen miles west of the docks."

"The computer of main should have alerted us if the beacon was activated should it have not?" Starfire inquired, Cyborg sighed, he had not told any of the Titans about the quirk with the communicators. When it came to his circuits he didn't like to divulge information. Reluctantly he gave the abbreviated version of how their communicators would alert his systems as well because they were a small part of him.

"What's Robin doing way out there?" Raven piped up.

"Being Robin probably. Must have found a lead on that slade-girl." He theorized.

"Her name's Ravager, Beast Boy told me." Raven supplied, Cyborg nodded and filed that information away in his memory banks. Starfire's eyes started to glow green and she started hovering in the air.

"We have wasted enough time, Robin is in trouble we must assist him!" She declared and with that she flew out the window of the common room shattering it in the process. Under normal circumstances Cyborg would complain about having to fix the window, but these weren't normal circumstances. A Titan's life was in danger, they had to act fast.

"Follow her. I'll catch up with the T-Sub." Cyborg ordered, Raven nodded in acknowledgement and took off through the hole in the window Starfire had made. Cyborg exited the common room and ran to the hangar where the T-Sub was held as fast as his mechanical legs could carry him.

Unknown to them a certain Green Titan had been listening to their conversation. Hiding in one of the side entrances to the common room.

* * *

><p>In an Abandoned Factory just North of Jump City. An elderly Chinese man in a white hazardous suit was busy at work. Welding away at a piece of metal that he had developed on his own, the man was a genius. He was one of the first to develop robots that could handle complicated instructions and be proficient in combat. When he was younger, he directed Russia's "Perfect Soldier" experiments. Although the results were mixed. Most recently and most importantly though, he was the first to harness the highly unstable energy of Xenothium ore into various weapons. He was Professor Chang, and much to his chagrin, he was working on his latest project against his will.<p>

It started as a simple deal. He gave that Ravager girl just a tiny bit of Xenothium ore and the very next day she was at his doorstep demanding more. That was over a month ago. Soon after that she had offered him another job, the project he was working on now. Ravager had given him two choices, he could work on this project or she'd kill him. Most pretty girls Chang had encountered in his life would just be bluffing with that threat. But those eyes, Ravager's eyes were those of a snake, cold and calculating. There was no bluff there.

And so Professor Chang began work on this "Project" of Ravager's. It wasn't like he had much choice, Ravager had killed all his henchman. She gave him a cargo ship as his base of operations and there he worked up until just a few days ago. The pretty girl had mostly left Chang on his own, which was a mistake on her part. Sure he was working on the "Project" but he had also devised a special alloy, built to withstand the explosions of his Xenothium experiments. With this alloy, he created a "Panic Room" of sorts. When Ravager came for him two days ago, he was ready, or he thought he was.

Unfortunately Ravager was much more resourceful than he had anticipated and she was able to find a way to breach his Panic Room. Remembering what came next made him wince, his right leg, now in a cast, ached at the memory as well. The broken right leg made things a little more difficult getting around, but he'd make do. He didn't want to incur Ravager's wrath again.

The main doors to the factory swung open and in walked Ravager along with two other fellows. Chang frowned at the two men behind the masked girl, Adonis and Johnny Rancid. The two supervillains gave the place a quick once-over. Chang threw a tarp over his project and went to meet his newly arrived guests.

"Nice place you got here." Johnny Rancid commented, Adonis however snorted in disdain.

"What a dusty and dirty piece of junk, what are we even here for?" The thin man in the red robotic suit said, complaining. Ravager seemed unaffected by their responses, her attention was on Chang.

"Professor, I trust you were able to meet my deadline correct?" She said to Chang with a dangerous calm. He leaned heavily on the cane he had to use for walking with his broken leg.

"Correct. Though they have not been tested yet." He responded, the elderly Chinese man pointed a finger at Adonis and Johnny Rancid. "Might I ask what they are doing here?"

"Why they are going to be the ones testing your project Professor. I thought that was obvious." She replied, the pair of thugs looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces, apparently they were just as surprised as Chang was.

"So...what exactly are we testing?" Rancid was the first to recover, Adonis crossed his arms.

"Whatever it is it probably isn't anything special coming from this lousy geezer!" Adonis exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Chang's direction. Despite his dire situation the elderly man had a laugh.

"This is rich, coming from the dumb little boy in an obsolete robotic suit. A toddler could operate the hardware you're currently using." Chang taunted, Adonis snarled at the insult and took a threatening step toward the old man.

"Care to repeat that again old man?" Adonis questioned. Chang smiled at Adonis' anger.

"It's not my fault your dumb little brain couldn't comprehend it the first time. I refuse to waste my breath to repeat things even the simplest person would understand." Chang answered mockingly. Adonis' face turned red with rage.

"Why you..." Before the teen in the robotic suit could lunge at Chang, Ravager moved in front of him. She stretched her left hand out in front of Adonis, gesturing for him to stop. Adonis trembled with rage but he got the message, abandoning his threatening stance and standing up straight. Chang smiled, it was a small victory for him, but he'd take it.

"We're all civilized beings here. Why don't we save all of our anger and frustration for more appropriate targets." Ravager told them. she lowered her gaze onto Chang. "Now then, I think it's time we see the fruits of your labor Professor, wouldn't you agree?" The elderly Chinese man nodded turning around and hobbling back towards the tarp he had just put on his creation minutes before.

"Like I said before, I haven't had a chance to test them, but I am confident that you will...enjoy the results." He announced, removing the tarp. Four pairs of eyes gazed upon the object that was under the tarp. Adonis was the first to verbally respond.

"Whoa." was all he could muster. Johnny Rancid crossed his arms and smirked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I like it." The biker villain stated.

"Well then gentleman, I suggest you get acquainted with your new toys ASAP. I have big plans for them." Ravager announced.

The completion of his project was bittersweet to Chang. Although he was under Ravager's thumb, the resources she provided helped a great deal in his ability to finish it in a month. Still, not having the freedom to use the resources as he saw fit was grating. Perhaps he would get lucky and she would slip up. Getting captured by the Titans or killed. Either way he'd be glad to have her out of his hair. What was left of it anyway.

* * *

><p>"We must do something!" Beast Boy heard Starfire's voice through his communicator. He had set it so he could listen in without them being aware.<p>

"I've already tried hitting it with my seismic blasters, it barely scratched it." Cyborg's voice was next.

"Whatever that metal is made of, it's tough. I can't even phase through it either." Raven's monotone chimed in.

Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think. He wanted to help his friends, but he wasn't sure he would be much help. He was still injured and even if he was healthy, he wasn't sure his animal forms would be of much use against this new alloy they were trying to breach to get to Robin.

"Don't second guess yourself, you have more than enough power to be equal to your friends." A voice suddenly said. The voice's familiarity shocked Beast Boy to his core, causing him to drop his communicator. He looked up and saw two faces he'd never thought he'd see again.

"Dad? Mom?" He said slowly, incredulously. Sure enough, there they were. His parents were on a small boat parked right at the Tower's beach. His Dad was just as he remembered him, short spiky blonde hair, stubble covering his mouth, piercing blue eyes. A gentle smile was on his face and he was wearing his white labcoat as always, with a green shirt underneath, blue pants and casual sneakers.

His mother looked as serene as ever. Blonde hair cut short, similar to Raven's, bookworm glasses protecting deep green eyes. Like his father she too wore a white labcoat, but had brown pants and black shoes. Her eyes held a great deal of worry for him, it was a look that was etched into his memory ever since he contracted the Sakutia virus.

Then there was the boat, it was nothing special. A small worn down tugboat that had seen better days. But looking at it brought forth a flood of painful memories. Beast Boy felt he was smacked hard by the hand of reality as a sad realization came to pass in his mind. That was the same tugboat they rode in before they died. That was it, his parents couldn't be talking to him right now because they were dead.

"This...This can't be..." He managed to get out, his father vaulted over the railing of the tugboat landing smoothly onto the beach. He started to make his way towards Beast Boy.

"Why is that son?" He asked, Beast Boy shook his head, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to come out.

"Y-You're dead..." The changeling replied. "You both died...a long time ago." Mark Logan smiled at his son and held his arms wide.

"Being dead doesn't mean we have to disappear completely son." He stated, Beast Boy stared at him questioningly, his mother spoke up from the tugboat.

"We live on Garfield, in your heart." She told him. Mark Logan looked back at his wife and grinned, she smiled back. He then turned back to Beast Boy.

"And in your memories." He added.

"Is this what this is? a memory?" Garfield asked. His father rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit of his.

"Not quite, the closest thing I can think of to call it, would be a vision." Mark Logan explained, his son's expression sunk.

"Another vision? Why another one? what's happening to me dad?" Garfield questioned, his father stroked his chin in thought.

"The virus is evolving." He stated.

"Evolving into what?" Garfield pressed, he heard his mother sigh.

"Garfield, you have to understand that the Sakutia virus is much more than what it appears to be." Marie Logan started to explain. "While we were able to save your life son, we could not fully eradicate the virus from your system. Certain 'elements' of the virus prevented that."

"Elements of the virus? What kind of elements?" Garfield asked, more confused than ever.

"The virus was like nothing we had ever seen before." his father stated, "No matter what concoction we made, it found a way to counteract it." Beast Boy saw his father's shoulders slump and his head lower in sadness. "So we did the next best thing, we created a serum that forced certain 'viciously aggressive' elements of the virus to go dormant. It worked, we were able to stabilize your condition, at the cost of unstabilizing your DNA." He finished.

"And that's where I got my ability to shapeshift." Beast Boy concluded, his parents nodded.

"The serum we designed was supposed to keep the aggressive parts of the virus dormant indefinitely, but something has changed." Mark mused.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Beast Boy implored. Marie Logan put a hand to her chin, thinking.

"The only thing I can think of is..." Before his mother could continue the tugboat she was on exploded. Fire, water and debris were flung everywhere and Garfield's mother was tossed high in the air. She was grabbed in the air by the throat, by an unnaturally elongated arm.

An arm with familiar brown skin.

"Marie!" Mark Logan shouted, running to the aid of his wife. He too though, was grabbed by the throat by an elongated brown arm. Garfield could only watch as his parents were yanked harshly away from him. They were dragged through the wreckage of the tugboat. The changeling went to give chase, morphing into a cheetah, or trying to.

He looked down at his hands helplessly, why couldn't he transform? Was it because of his injury? No, that shouldn't be it. This must have something to do with the virus changing. But why now of all times? When his parents needed him?

"Didn't you say that I would be waiting awhile before I got what I want?" An all too familiar voice said. A voice that sounded like it was gargling gravel. As the dust and watery mist from the destruction of the tugboat cleared, Beast Boy looked on in horror. There, in front of him and holding his parents hostage was the brown scaled demon from his nightmare. It was only two days ago but it felt a lot longer to him than that.

The brown monster grinned wickedly, Beast Boy's parents struggled to free themselves. Each one gripped by their throats by the monster's scaly hands. He tightened his grip and his victims let out choked gasps as their air was cut off.

"Let them go!" Beast Boy shouted. The monster was unfazed.

"And what will you do if I say no?" The monster responded. The changeling's reply was grabbing a nearby fist-sized rock and flinging it at the monster's face with all the strength he could muster. Before the rock could hit the monster it opened it's mouth, revealing sharp yellow jagged teeth. A long forked tongue flicked out from it's mouth, easily shattering the small rock. "I see you haven't discovered how to use your true power yet. How unfortunate for you."

"I don't give a shit about my true power just let my parents go!" Beast Boy screamed at the monster, charging at him. The monster produced sharp needle like appendages on the tips of his bat-like wings. These needles were about half an inch thick and half a foot long. It fired the needles from it's wings with a velocity that was similar to a bullet being fired from a gun. Luckily the changeling's reflexes were still top notch. He was able to roll to his right to avoid the barrage of needles. He tucked his feet under him and leapt forward, rearing his right hand back to deliver the hardest punch he could to the monster's face.

The creature was ready for him, with a powerful flap of it's wings it produced a strong air current that knocked Beast Boy back. The green Titan hit the rocky ground hard and bounced several times before coming to a stop face down in the dirt. The changeling rose shakily to his knees, a groan of pain escaping his lips.

"How very foolish Garfield." The creature scolded, "What did you expect to accomplish? You have no power to fight me with."

"I have to try." Beast Boy replied simply, getting back to his feet. His parents were still struggling in the creature's grasp. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, a voice was telling him that this was not real, but the voice was small, quiet. He paid it no heed.

"All you are doing is setting yourself up for failure." The monster stated, it's red eyes narrowing.

"We'll see." Beast Boy responded, charging forward once again. He dove for one of the needles now embedded into the ground after missing him. Snatching one up with his right hand and leaping forward and to his left, landing on a large boulder. Half a second later a huge gust of wind hit the bed of needles he was just at. The strong winds unearthed the needles and sent them right into the Tower's walls.

Beast Boy dove forward, gripping the needle in both hands and raising it high above his head. He aimed for the creature's head and brought the needle down as hard as he could. Something wet and leathery grabbed his neck and halted his descent however. The creature had grabbed him by the neck in mid-air with it's tongue. Reacting quickly, Beast Boy jabbed the needle into the monster's tongue. It howled in pain and thrashed about, flinging the changeling away. He landed painfully hard on his left hip, his wound on his left side was also aggravated from the impact and hot shards of pain shot through him. He had somehow managed to maintain his grip on the needle throughout all of that. The comforting weight of the crude weapon and the hisses of pain from the brown monster gave him hope that he had a chance of defeating this thing.

"A valiant effort Garfield." The monster finally stated, some blood dribbling down it's chin. "Unfortunately, you need more, much more."

And with that the creature snapped both of his parents' necks with sickening snaps.

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed, flinging the needle at the monster's face. The creature just smirked. Right when the needle was about to hit him, he vanished into thin air. Everything vanished actually, the tugboat wreckage, needles embedded in the Tower and his parents themselves. They were all gone as if they were never there. And it left Beast Boy wondering if they had even been there at all.

"Another time Garfield, perhaps then you won't fail someone else dear to you like you did tonight." He heard the creature's voice say.

The changeling sank to his knees, his head drooping. The images of his parents' brutal murder seconds ago replaying over and over in his head. Reasoning and sanity tried to gain footholds in his reeling brain. Telling him that these were just hallucinations, nothing more. It was too much though, hearing their voices again, seeing them, it seemed too real.

Beast Boy groaned and cradled his head with his hands. The sounds of their necks snapping and the brown creatures smirking face filled his mind. He tried to block them out but they kept replaying over and over. His anger, grief and frustration stirred violently in his chest. The three emotions finally culminated in a painful howl that tore itself from the changeling's throat. A howl void of any sanity. Yellow energy engulfed the green Titan and erupted outwards in a huge explosion. An explosion so bright it briefly seemed to turn night to day in Jump City.

In the recesses of Garfield's mind something had been awoken. Something powerful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't be surprised if the next chapter isn't out until after New Year's. My R/L is gonna be really busy these next couple of weeks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I apologize if I came off as a jerk. I figured the holidays were keeping people busy, just like me! Hopefully after New Years more people will review and let me know what they think so far.  
><strong>

**This chapter is one of 4's. Because with this chapter I reach over 40k words for this story(Wow! never would have expected that when I started.) and it has reached over 4k hits. So again, thanks everyone for that.**

**I couldn't sleep and had a sudden burst of inspiration which means you all get a chapter faster than I anticipated, enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The two figures in the air circled each other in close proximity and in perfect harmony. One an orange skinned alien, the other a blue cloaked sorceress. Years of working and training together and even sharing their powers had made them a fearsome aerial duo to many a criminal. With a technique born of skill and many hours of practice, Raven and Starfire combined their powers and fired a huge greenish black beam of energy at the sinking cargo ship. Even their best efforts however were futile. All they accomplished was putting a dent in the lower hold of the ship.<p>

"Well, I'm out of ideas." Raven announced.

"This metal is more resilient than a Zinerfkan armor beetle." Starfire added. Glaring at the cargo ship as if that would breach the metal holding Robin.

"Careful ladies, while that metal seems extremely durable, the rest of the ship isn't. we don't want to do too much damage to it or it'll sink prematurely." Cyborg said. He was standing on top of the T-Sub, checking his forearm computer.

It didn't take long for the Titans to discover that there was a rectangular box of silver colored metal within the cargo ship. It was about two hundred feet in length. Robin's distress beacon was coming from within, but their communicator's could not reach him. The damn metal was also incredibly durable much to the Titans' frustration. Still, it could be penetrated, there were four breaches in the container, two on each side of it. They had tried entering the breaches earlier, but the breaches were covered by an intense electrical field. Starfire found this out the hard way.

"Friends, do you hear...knocking?" Starfire suddenly asked, Cyborg switched his attention from his forearm computer to his alien friend.

"Knocking from the container?" He questioned, she nodded in response. He slowly maneuvered the T-Sub so that he was closer to the container and right below a hovering Starfire. Once again he scanned the metal container with his sensors. Sure enough, someone was knocking from the inside. The knocking was in a very familiar pattern as well, and Cyborg smiled as he realized what it was.

"It's Morse code!" Cyborg exclaimed, Raven descended from the air so that she was at Starfire's altitude.

"Great...so what's Robin saying?" The dark girl asked. Cyborg held up his right hand to indicate for her to be quiet for a moment. Listening closely for a few moments, Cyborg then fired his sonic cannon at the container with low power bursts. The electrical field wouldn't allow him to communicate a reply with his fists so he'd have to use his cannon instead.

"He has a plan." He informed his fellow teammates, after a few back and forth rounds of morse code. "But it's gonna be dicey, listen closely y'all! We don't have much time."

* * *

><p>It was late, very late. Jenni knew that and yet she couldn't sleep. She was currently sitting at a small roundtable in the kitchen of her apartment. An apartment that she shared with her roommate, Tina, who was actually Terra, a former superhero and Teen Titan. This fact wasn't discovered until yesterday however. Jenni was still getting used to the idea of having an ex-superhero as her best friend. It would be totally cool if she still had her powers, but she didn't, Tina or Terra, was a normal girl now with normal problems and she seemed to prefer it that way.<p>

Jenni switched her attention to the Doom Patrol Communicator that lay at the center of the round table. She still hadn't mustered up the courage to use it yet. She didn't want to call Beast Boy at a bad time or seem like an idiot or worse, a stalker.

"You're up late." She heard Tina/Terra's voice from behind her. The blonde girl walked in, wearing light blue pajamas, a sharp contrast to Jenni's own dark brown pajamas. The former superhero opened up the fridge and began to rummage through it for something to snack on. "Still haven't decided to call Beast Boy yet?" she inquired, Jenni sighed.

"I don't even know how to start Tina. 'Hi you've never met me before but I'm your biggest fan?' just doesn't seem like a proper greeting you know?" she told her blonde friend. The girl formerly known as Terra grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and settled into the chair opposite of Jenni.

"Well unless you start your greeting with how much you love steak, I'm sure he won't be mad at you." Tina replied. Jenni put a hand on her chin, thinking intently.

"Yeah I guess you're right." The brown haired girl replied. "I really do like steak though, with some BBQ sauce and..."

"Not really helping yourself there." Tina responded dryly. Jenni blushed in embarrassment and gave a weak laugh.

"Sorry got a little carried away there." Jenni apologized. Tina leaned forward in her chair.

"Listen, just call him up tomorrow. Make some small talk, he likes video games just as much as you do so there's some common ground to work with. Start with that." The blonde girl advised. Jenni made eye contact with her, frowning.

"Do you think he's recovered from his injuries yet?" She asked Tina, who smirked.

"I know Raven and Cyborg. They probably already have BB up and kicking right now. Yeah he's probably not a hundred percent, but I'm sure it won't be too taxing for him to talk to his number one fan." The former Titan said with a wink. Jenni finally smiled.

"Thanks Tina, you're the best." She told her blonde friend, Tina smiled and gave a dismissive wave.

"Well that's enough sage advice from me, I'm going back to bed." Tina announced, standing up, stretching, then exiting out of the kitchen after putting the milk back. She was right at the doorway when Jenni's voice stopped her.

"By the way, you owe me for that carton of cookie dough ice cream you ate yesterday." Jenni said, amusement evident in her tone.

"Damn it! I thought I got away with that!" Tina mentally cursed herself for being too sloppy in her ice cream eating ways. "Come on Jenni, isn't my sage advice worth a carton of ice cream?" She pleaded.

"Unfortunately sage advice doesn't keep me fed so no." Jenni replied. Tina sighed in exasperation

"Fine! I'll go get you your stupid ice cream tomorrow, happy?" She replied, Jenni laughed.

"Not yet, but I'm definitely getting there." The brown haired girl answered.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this plan?" Raven asked skeptically. Cyborg couldn't blame her. The plan was sketchy, but time was not on their side. They had to try something soon or Robin would drown.<p>

"Not really, But it's the best plan we got." He replied. He used a few weak sonic blasts to transmit to Robin that they were ready. After Robin transmitted back that he was ready, Cyborg turned to Starfire and Raven. "He's ready, fire on my signal." He told them. The two girls nodded and prepared to fire on the container that held their leader.

The plan was simple, they were all going to fire in one concentrated area of the container. Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven on the outside while Robin was going to detonate his utility belt. There was a special explosive in the belt that was meant to destroy it so villains couldn't steal it and use it's technology. It was very powerful as some components of the belt were very durable.

Which led to the risky part of the plan. Robin was going to activate the belt's self-destruct then get as far away from it as possible. He would hide behind his fireproof cape and hope that it would protect him from most of the ensuing blast. He had placed the belt so that most of the blast would be directed away from his hiding spot, but it might not be enough. Still, it was better than sitting there waiting to drown.

Cyborg took a deep breath to settle his nerves then shouted out "Now!" immediately Starfire, Raven and himself began blasting the designated area with their respective attacks. At first nothing happened, then suddenly the container rocked from the explosion of Robin's belt. When the smoke cleared from the Titans' attacks, they saw that their efforts had paid off. The container was finally breached. The metallic Titan quickly noticed a problem however.

"Damn it. Robin won't be able to fit through that hole!" He cursed. They had hoped to make a good sized hole that wasn't submerged like the four other breaches were, but unfortunately that was not the case. The water flowing into the breaches was going in too fast for any of them to escape once they entered. So they had needed to make a good sized breach in the wall of the container that wasn't underwater, and they had failed. Starfire flew up near the breach, her eyes glowing green.

"Then we will just have to make it bigger!" She declared. Gripping the upper part of the breach with her palms and pulling upwards with all her alien strength. Electricity danced around the surface of the container and into the Tamaranian. Starfire just grit her teeth and kept pulling.

"Starfire!" Cyborg called out, but the alien Titan ignored him. Continuing to pull on the breach. The tear was slowly becoming larger, but not at a satisfactory rate. If she continued, the electricity coursing through her could become dangerous. Cyborg saw Raven's hands start to glow out of the corner of his eye. The dark energy started to cover Starfire's midsection when the red haired alien turned her head so she could glare at the cloaked girl.

"Do not even think about it friend! We must save Robin and time is short! This is no time for safe playing!" She exclaimed. Pulling at the breach's edge with all her might. Electricity continued to dance around Starfire, and her hands began to smoke.

"Starfire you need to stop or you might not survive." Raven stated, slightly louder than her normal tone so her teammate could hear her.

"I won't stop until Robin is safe!" She vowed. Finally the breach was large enough that Starfire could go through. Immediately she dove into the container. After several heartstopping moments she reemerged from the breach. A wobbly Robin in tow.

Robin's right arm was thrown around Starfire's shoulders, where she gripped his right wrist to keep it there. Starfire's left arm was wrapped around Robin's waist, supporting him. Both were wet because the container was partially submerged in water. They were hovering a few feet above the water while Starfire shook the Boy Wonder frantically.

"Robin! Robin! Are you undamaged?" She asked, a very worried expression on her face. Robin shook his head a few times to try and shake a few of the cobwebs out.

"I'm fine Star, the blast just hit me harder than I expected. Give me a minute and I'll be good." He reassured her. Cyborg gestured for the Tamaranian Princess to set Robin down on the T-Sub. Once she did he began examining the masked Titan.

"Bioscan says you're fine for the most part. A few scrapes and bruises, possibly a concussion, but at least you didn't drown." He reported, Robin nodded, sitting on the edge of the T-Sub, trying to relax as the adrenaline drained out of his system.

"I almost did, that damn metal of Chang's is a durable piece of work. None of my explosives worked and that thing was sealed up tight. I couldn't find an exit." Robin told them.

"Professor Chang? The weird looking old guy that held us for ransom that one time?" Raven asked, hovering a few feet above the T-sub. Robin nodded.

"Right. The metal was designed to withstand Chang's unstable Xenothium experiments." The masked Titan explained. Raven and Starfire touched down on the T-Sub and Raven began healing Starfire's burnt hands.

"So this Professor Chang was the one who trapped you?" Starfire questioned, Robin shook his head.

"No it was Slade's daughter, name's Ravager. She is the one responsible for hurting Beast Boy and exploding Jump City's Eastern Warehouse District." Robin explained.

"So Ravager and Chang are working together?" It was Cyborg's turn to ask a question, Robin stared hard into the distance, thinking.

"To an extent I believe so. Something tells me Chang didn't exactly volunteer. The cargo ship was in disarray when I found it. Like there was a fierce physical struggle. I think Ravager is forcing Chang to make something." Robin theorized. Raven's hooded face turned to regard him.

"Any idea what it is?" The dark Titan asked, the Boy Wonder shook his head regretfully.

"Not at the moment, but I..." Robin stopped when Starfire gave him a glare, he gave an uncharacteristic small laugh. "Er, ah, I mean, WE will find out what it is and stop her." He finished. It seemed to satisfy Starfire somewhat, because she stopped glaring at him and returned her attention to her injured hands. Cyborg began examining his forearm computer once more.

"At any rate, we should probably get you back to the Tower to..." The bionic Titan never got to finish his sentence as the entire sky seemed to become illuminated by a yellow glow. The Titans shielded their eyes from the bright yellow light, pinpointing the source as a distant yellow flare of light. As Cyborg worked the computer side of his brain to get a more accurate location of the "Yellow Flare." Raven let out a deep sigh.

"Never a dull moment." She said in a tone much dryer than her usual one. Robin had his right forearm shielding his eyes. His mask could filter out some of the bright light, but unfortunately not all. He turned to his metal companion.

"Cyborg?" He inquired, upon seeing his cybernetic friend's human eye widen.

"Robin! That light is coming from the Tower!" He exclaimed. Starfire gasped, and Robin instantly went into leader mode.

"We have to get back to the Tower A.S.A.P.! Starfire, Raven, you can reach the Tower faster than the T-Sub. Go on ahead and...where's Raven?" The masked Titan suddenly asked. Everyone looked around for a moment, but found no sign of their teammate. Finally Starfire spoke up.

"It appears she is ahead of you one step." The Tamaranian beauty announced.

* * *

><p>Jenni couldn't believe it. It was like daylight out there. From her window, off in the distance, she could spot a yellow flare of light that seemed to be the source. It was coming from Titan's Tower. The brown haired girl let out a sigh. The lightshow was very cool and she imagined that Beast Boy and the other Titans probably did cool stuff like that all the time. She wished she could have powers and be a Titan, then she could hang out with Beast Boy all the time.<p>

* * *

><p>Ravager stood on the roof of the abandoned factory that housed Professor Chang's latest project. Johnny Rancid and Adonis were currently being instructed by the Professor on how to use them. Judging from the sounds below, things were beginning to get quite frustrating for Chang. As Rancid and Adonis treated his new finished project like a toy and not taking his instructions seriously. She'd let the boys have their fun for now, but later on she might have to put her foot down on their silly antics.<p>

For now it'd have to wait, as there were more pressing matters at hand. Such as the huge yellow flare that was illuminating the sky in golden light. Ravager pulled out a black and orange communicator and pushed a button. After a moment of static fuzz her father appeared on the screen.

"Are you seeing this?" She said, a tone of awe creeping into her voice.

* * *

><p>"I am indeed." Slade replied, checking the huge screen in his current lair which showed several different screens of Jump City and the golden light that was currently bathing it.<p>

"What do you make of it?" His daughter asked and Slade smiled underneath his mask.

"Things are progressing better than I expected." He answered. While he didn't have surveillance equipment inside the Tower anymore, he did have some near it. His hidden cameras near the Tower had spotted three of the Titans leaving the Tower a little earlier. Which left only the changeling at the Tower. This display could have only come from him. Looks like the "Package" was being very effective with him.

"Any objections to me continuing as planned?" She asked him.

"Just another week to observe is all I ask." The masked villain replied.

"Roger that, I need some time to whip these dolts into shape anyway." She told him.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." Slade announced sagely. He heard his daughter sigh in frustration.

"I understand the need for all this planning, but I'm starting to get a little jumpy. If I don't get to fight someone soon I think I might go crazy!" Ravager complained. Slade chuckled, she almost sounded like a normal girl, except she was extremely dangerous.

"Patience child. Your efforts will pay off soon enough. I'll be in touch." And with that, Slade severed the connection. The masked villain briefly imagined what was going through the changeling's mind right now. No doubt the stress on his brain and emotions was excruciatingly painful. It would be interesting to watch a sane person transition into insanity in the coming week. An unfortunate turn of events for the changeling, but it was all in the name of science.

For now.

* * *

><p>By the time the Tower was in sight for Raven, the yellow light had finally faded. She was burning up a lot of energy making it back home in record time, but she didn't care. As she drew closer the dark girl realized that there was something wrong with the Tower in front of her. Namely all the trees.<p>

Large trees with brown bark and green leaves littered the beach of the Tower, so dense that you couldn't see the rocky beach. Raven hovered above it to try and assess the situation. The Tower itself didn't seem to have suffered any damage, but the beach itself would never be the same. At least Starfire would enjoy the trees.

There was a clearing in the forest, Raven instantly spotted the familiar green of Beast Boy's form. Quickly she flew towards the clearing. As she was landing she quickly discerned that there was something wrong with her friend.

Beast Boy was standing, but his head was lowered so that she couldn't see his face. It looked almost as if he was sleeping standing up. She almost thought this was the case, but as she examined him more closely, she could see that he was twitching periodically as well. She decided to land a safe distance away until she could determine what was wrong with him. As she touched down she called out his name.

"Beast Boy?" She asked tentatively. He didn't react, another twitch, this time from his right shoulder and his right arm flopped away from his side for a moment like a fish out of water before returning limply to his right side. She decided to try again, but before she could say anything his head suddenly raised up. He looked to the sky for a moment, before he rotated his neck unnaturally fast. His face shook impossibly quick for a moment and it was then that Beast Boy's eye opened.

It was just an eye, his right eye, the left remained closed. The right eye however was glowing an angry red and was pupil-less. The gaze of that eye bored into her and Raven almost felt like she was struck physically. She took a step back, realizing that she was actually slightly intimidated. Whatever it was it definitely was not Beast Boy's eye. There was something else in there, in his head. Something that didn't have the best intentions for him or anyone else.

"Garfield?" She tried again, she couldn't keep out the tremble in her voice. The look and the power behind that eye made her nervous, very nervous. At the mention of his real name, the red eye widened and the red glow faded, revealing the familiar green eye of her friend. At that moment both of Beast Boy's eyes opened, both thankfully their normal color. He looked surprised.

"Raven?" He asked almost in a whisper, falling to his knees and holding his head with his right hand. "I-I'm sorry." His voice was so sad that it tore at Raven's heart, his emotional suffering was immense.

Summoning up all her courage, Raven made her way to Beast Boy and knelt down in front of him. She placed her hands on his temples and began administering her healing magic on him.

"It's alright." She stated, his eyes began to wander, remembering whatever emotional trauma was recently inflicted on him. It was the last thing Raven wanted to him to do. "Look at me." She gently ordered and he complied, looking into her eyes. "It'll be alright." She repeated with more force. Slightly, very slightly the changeling nodded.

That's how the other Titan's discovered them when they arrived. With Raven's glowing blue hands on Beast Boy's temples and their eyes locked onto each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh Beast Boy's beginning to act scary weird. Is this the beginning of the end for him?**

**Never try to keep Starfire away from Robin when he's in trouble. I think she'd make even Superman think twice.**

**I know I haven't really let Raven and BB have a romance yet. Bad things keep happening! I do give them little moments when I can though.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Whew! managed to get this done before Xmas eve! I guess I lied when I said another chapter wasn't coming until after New Years eh? apologize for that. Was a little rough finding time to get it done, but I managed. My early Xmas gift to my readers and reviewers, you guys rock.**

**This chapter flowed really well for me, more than usual. Hopefully it translated well into text. Be sure to let me know.**

**As always Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>The morning after the Titans found Beast Boy on the beach surrounded by a forest was filled with an eerie silence in the Tower. They took the changeling to the infirmary to check on him. Finding nothing wrong at the time they sent him to his room to get some rest. Now that the infirmary was no longer occupied a certain orange skinned alien decided to take the time to finally tend to the burnt hands she suffered when freeing Robin from Ravager's death trap.<p>

Strangely the forest that popped up out of thin air vanished as quick as it came. The Titans minus Beast Boy had briefly discussed it. The only conclusion they could agree on was that it had something to do with Beast Boy's Sakutia Virus strain's continued mutation.

Starfire had finished wrapping the last piece of the cloth bandage around her right hand. Once she was done she flexed her hands experimentally to see if the bandages would hinder her in any way. Satisfied that they would not, she stood up from the infirmary bed to take care of the small mess she had made on the floor with the excess cloth when Robin walked into the infirmary.

The Titans leader immediately knelt down to help her take care of the mess she had made. "You know you could probably ask Raven to heal your hands." He offered, but the Tamaranian shook her head.

"I do not wish to bother Raven with my injuries, she is attending to Beast Boy. She has become very protective of him as of late." Starfire told him. Robin nodded in response, grabbing a handful of cloth and depositing it into the nearby trashbin.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that noticed. Raven will never admit it flat out though." The masked Titan said. Starfire smiled and Robin found the smile infectious.

"I hope she does some day, for her sake." The alien Titan responded. She then turned her full attention to Robin. "Are you searching for Beast Boy?" Robin shook his head in reply.

"Actually I...was looking for you." He told her. Starfire's eyes widened in surprise. Before she could say anything Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. The Tamaranian Princess was surprised to see Robin's usual restraint absent. But she quickly settled down and enjoyed it, returning the kiss. After several moments they separated.

"Although I am enjoying your spontaneous display of affection. I am confused." Starfire admitted. Robin still had his grip around her waist.

"That's just me saying thanks and sorry at the same time." He replied. Starfire's confused expression remained.

"Robin this has not helped my confusion, why do you apologize?" The alien girl questioned. The Boy Wonder's lips pursed into a thin line and Starfire realized that he was thinking hard on his next words.

"The thanks is for saving me from Ravager's trap, as for the apology..." He stopped looking away for her for a moment and frowning. "...I know that my work ethic has made our relationship suffer and I wanted to apologize for it." Starfire shook her head.

"That is not what you need to apologize for Robin." The alien girl said. Now it was Robin's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean Starfire? What else do I need to apologize for?" He asked. Starfire rested her forearms on his shoulders and clasped her hands together behind his neck.

"Robin. You keep taking a lot of risks. I understand that's part of being a Titan, but lately you've been taking them alone. You have been shutting your friends out, shutting me out. And it hurts." She confessed. Robin saw in her eyes a mixture of sadness and worry, it tugged at his heart.

"Star..." He started, but she stopped him by placing her right index and middle finger gently on his lips.

"We are a team Robin. We are a family. We look out for each other and protect one another. You do not always have to rush off on your own. We can help shoulder the burden as well." The alien girl leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "Please, do not try and do this all on your own anymore, The thought of losing you is most painful. Let us help you Robin."

The masked Titan saw the desperation in her eyes. Last night's ordeal had scared her to the core. Of course he knew she cared deeply for him, but he never imagined his solo work and risk taking affected her this way. He tightened his grip on her slightly and planted another kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry Star, I had no idea. As the Team leader, you are all my responsibility and when Beast Boy was severely injured..." He started.

"I understand Robin. You take your responsibility as leader seriously. It is one of the things I admire about you. Just let us assist you more often. That is all I ask." She interrupted. Robin smiled reassuringly

"Alright." He said simply and they kissed again.

* * *

><p>It seemed like ages to Beast Boy since he last set foot in his room. It was comforting to be back there again. He was currently playing a game on his gamestation, but his mind was somewhere else.<p>

The room had changed slightly after their trip to Tokyo. Just a single bed instead of a bunk one, and his clothes were now at least organized into a "Clean" pile and a "Dirty" pile. He had actually taken care of it a little better. Cyborg had helped him clean it once. Ever since, Beast Boy no longer ate anything in his room. He didn't want to find pizza that was several months old under a pile of dirty clothes ever again.

He had changed into a different style of uniform. His old one was of course trashed, but he felt it was time that he let go of his past as a Doom Patrol member. He would always hold his old team in high regard, he didn't even hate Mento, well, not as much at least. It was time for him to move on from that though.

His uniform really didn't change much actually. Where it once was purple it was now dark green. HIs gloves and belt were still silver. Wearing purple just seemed wrong to him now.

As his fingers danced across his controller, he thought about what his parents had said in his latest vision. The virus in him was evolving, but into what? What were these aggressive parts of the virus they were talking about? Right then at that moment Beast Boy wished that he had followed in his parents footsteps just so he could figure out what the hell was going on with him. He knew that the virus was changing him, but the worse thing he thought would happen was that he would be losing control of the Beast again.

The words "Mission Complete" appeared on the TV screen as the changeling had finished a level. He stared hard at the screen, but not at it as he tried to focus his thoughts. The Beast seemed like a distant memory, seemingly replaced by a brown skinned gargoyle-like monster that he had encountered twice now, in a dream and in a vision. He wasn't sure how to deal with the monster that tormented him. It seemed to appear to him on it's whim and he had no clue how to make it stop.

The changeling sagged in his chair a little. The monster had reopened an old wound when it killed the vision of his parents in front of him. It was almost like he had found them once more only to lose them again. He hadn't told Raven or the others what transpired and they hadn't asked. He was thankful for that, but he knew they would question him eventually. Right now he just wanted to bury the painful memory as deep as he could.

Knocking at his door lifted him out of his thoughts and he stood up to answer it. He felt off, heavier than usual. It was an odd feeling, probably the visions taking their toll on him. He took a deep calming breath and forced himself to move past the lethargy he was feeling. Once he felt his inner turmoil wouldn't show on his face he answered his door.

He wasn't surprised to find that it was Raven. Whenever he was having issues or just down in the dumps she seemed to have a knack for showing up and saying just the right things to make him feel better. It was amazing to think that a few years ago they were at each other's throats constantly. Whether it was trading verbal barbs or just flat out arguing, they were complete opposites and clashed constantly.

Over the years and after visiting her mind, Terra's betrayal, Malchior, surviving the end of the world and more, something changed. They found that they didn't hate each other and actually could tolerate each other's company. This toleration in turn, turned into a genuine friendship.

"Robin's called a team meeting." Raven announced in her monotone. Her hood was down and her eyes were searching his, probably seeing if he was still suffering as she had seen him at his most vulnerable last night. He feigned a yawn and closed his eyes to avoid her inquisitive gaze.

"Already? Geez what time is it? Six in the morning?" He asked.

"Seven." Raven stated simply, stepping aside so that he could exit his room and then falling into step with him. "Nice costume change."

"Thanks. Thought it was time for a change." He told her.

They walked in silence in the hallway for a few moments. Beast Boy noticed that Raven kept giving him sidelong glances.

"Everything okay?" His dark friend finally asked. He didn't even try to fake a smile as he knew she would see right through it.

"As fine as I can be at the moment." He replied, she nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She offered. He cast her a sidelong glance.

"It'll probably be better to discuss it at the meeting. Robin will probably want to know what the hell happened out there last night anyway. I'd rather not have to tell the story more than once." He explained, she nodded once again.

He glanced at her once more. Yes, Raven and him were friends, good friends. But there was no doubt in his mind that he was attracted to her. A while back he had wanted to be more than friends. He had actually made more than one attempt to try and establish a relationship with her. It never came to pass though.

The first problem was after they had first met Aqualad. They had gotten into a huge argument about it. At the time he had felt like she was treating him worse than usual in order to impress the watery superhero while she felt she was treating him normally. This was after he had asked her out and she had refused. When he found out that she had went on a date with Aqualad instead, things got real ugly. It took them a whole week just to be semi-civil with each other again.

The second problem was after Malchior was defeated. The ancient dragon had broken Raven's heart and Beast Boy had sought to give her comfort. He had known heartbreak and betrayal himself thanks to Terra and although at the time Raven and him were not the best of friends. He would not have wished something so painful on her. So he had attempted to comfort her and in turn the dark girl had done something no one in the Tower had ever seen her do. For the first time, Raven showed someone affection, showed him affection. Showing him that she appreciated his attempt to make her feel better. It was then that they realized they cared deeply for one another.

So a few weeks after Brother Blood was finally defeated he had attempted to ask her out again. But she once again rejected him. At least it was more gentle this time. She had told him that she just wanted to be good friends and while this saddened him, he understood. From then on he had worked hard to be good friends with his dark teammate and to her credit, Raven tried as well.

The result of their efforts paid off. Now they still argued and verbally sparred. However, it was mostly playful banter now. They could even tolerate each other's hobbies, with Raven actually watching him play games sometimes. While he himself had actually accompanied her to her depressing cafe more than once, and actually enjoyed it.

"Beast Boy..." Raven suddenly said, breaking the changeling out of his thoughts. She locked eyes with him, but said nothing.

"Yeah?" He asked, hoping to prompt her to continue, but she continued to stare at him with that stoic expression of hers long enough to make it awkward.

"Never mind." She finally said, turning her attention back forward. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Now he was perplexed, Raven had been acting strange around him as of late. Not in a bad way, but still strange. She had never stayed at his bedside while he recovered from a battle until recently when he had fought Ravager. There was also the time she journeyed into his mind to help him over a month ago. Lastly there was what went down last night when she had almost single-handedly kept him from falling into despair from what he had seen.

The changeling's eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated. She was being more caring with him than usual and Raven didn't do caring. Sure they both knew they deeply cared for one another, but showing it? It was out of the question, until now. Something had changed with her, but Beast Boy couldn't figure out what. He felt the familiar strings of his heart begin to ache for her once again, but he ruthlessly suppressed them. He had already been shot down twice and he refused to let it happen again. They were friends, that's it, end of story. Just good friends and nothing more.

The doors to the common room where the meeting was to take place were in sight. Beast Boy couldn't take the uncomfortable silence anymore

"Well almost there. I wonder what Robin will want to talk about. It can't possibly be about me becoming crazy and creating forests out of thin air. I mean who would want to talk about that?" He said sarcastically, attempting to dissipate the air of awkwardness in the hallway.

"Maybe he wants to trade hair gel stories with you." Raven replied dryly. He glared at her in mock anger.

"Maybe he wants to promote a certain dark harpy to be the team's motivational speaker." he shot back. She smirked.

"Or maybe he wants to inform you that he's discovered you come from a long lost race of goblins who's claim to fame was destroying an entire civilization armed only with their bad jokes." She countered. Beast Boy threw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. You win this round Raven, but I'll win the war!" He declared, the dark Titan just continued to smirk.

"We'll see." She replied. Beast Boy grinned in satisfaction, the awkwardness was gone and their usual good natured fighting was restored. He felt a little better now as he stood in front of the common room doors. He only hoped that Robin had some good news for them.

* * *

><p>Robin had bad news, specifically for Beast Boy. He was trying to figure out the best way to let the changeling know. He knew what he wanted to say, the only unknown factor was how his green teammate might react.<p>

Cyborg, Starfire and himself were currently waiting for the remaining two members in the common room. Starfire and Cyborg were seated on the right side of the circular couch chatting while he himself was at the main computer terminal. Typing up his latest finds in his search for Professor Chang and Ravager.

Sadly it wasn't enough. Most of his evidence was with his utility belt which he had used to blow a hole in the makeshift prison Ravager had set for him. While he was scouting the cargo ship he noticed some of the mechanical parts were manufactured at factories in the northern area of Jump City. However multiple factories made them, the search would have to be narrowed more.

The doors to the common room swished open, and in walked Raven and Beast Boy. Cyborg waved to them.

"Yo! about time you two got here! I was starting to think you had suffocated under your piles of clothes BB." Cyborg quipped, Beast Boy grinned.

"Nah. Just perfecting my skills so I can beat you in Ninja Showdown." The changeling replied, Cyborg laughed.

"Keep trying little man. I am the Ninja Showdown master!" The half-metal Titan declared, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Congratulations, you are a master of pixels and polygons." Raven said dryly. Cyborg deflated and Beast Boy chuckled. Starfire put a finger to her chin.

"I believe this is what you earthlings call a 'Sick of the burn?' " She said, this caused Beast Boy's chuckling to become full blown laughter and the human part of Cyborg's face to become bright red.

"Sick Burn!" Beast Boy managed to say between fits of laughter, Raven rolled her eyes and Cyborg glared at his alien teammate.

"Whose side are you on anyway Star?" He asked her, Starfire just smiled, a mischievious twinkle in her eye.

"Why, my friends' side of course!" She answered sweetly, almost too sweetly. Cyborg turned to Robin.

"Watch yourself Robin, she's more devious than she looks." He told his leader. Robin turned from the main computer terminal to grin at his cybernetic friend and nod.

"Noted." He acknowledged, the Titans leader turned his attention to the rest of his team. "Alright everyone, as much as I'd like to continue having fun like the rest of you. It's time we got serious for a little bit." Everyone except Robin took their seats on the circular couch. Starfire and Cyborg were on the right side of the couch while Raven and Beast Boy took the left side. Once they were settled in Robin began the meeting.

"We now know that a madwoman calling herself Ravager is plotting a threat against the city. We know she has access to Xenothium, but aren't sure how much. All evidence also points to Professor Chang being Ravager's unwilling accomplice. Beast Boy you are the only one out of us who has met her in person, did she reveal anything to you?" He asked his emerald skinned teammate. Beast Boy put his right hand to his chin as he thought back to his battle with the supervillain.

"I remember her saying that she was hired to make me suffer." The green Titan recalled. "She told me that she was hired by her father and he was getting her started in the mercenary business." He continued. "She knew everything about the Beast Robin. It's strengths it's weaknesses, I don't know how, but she did." He finished. The Masked Titan nodded.

"Judging from the amount of resistance Raven and I encountered in the form of Slade's robots when we went to back you up. I'm inclined to believe that she really is Slade's daughter. Which means she could know our strengths and weaknesses, inside and out." Robin said, crossing his arms. "It just surprises me that Slade hasn't shown his face personally to gloat."

"Maybe they aren't ready yet. They could be waiting for all their pieces to be in position before he strikes." Raven chimed in.

"You have a point Raven. Slade is very patient with his plans. If he is biding his time, then we can't afford to waste ours. Professor Chang must still be a key to their plans otherwise they would have dropped him by now. We need to find him before they get whatever they need out of him." Robin announced. Cyborg stood up from his seat.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's find that old geezer and kick some ass! We at least got enough evidence to start a search don't we?" The bionic Titan asked his leader, who frowned.

"We do. But it'd be a waste of time at the moment. The search would be too broad, we need to narrow it down. What I need is for you to go to the JCPD Cyborg." Robin ordered. Cyborg looked confused.

"The JCPD? what for?" The cybernetic man asked.

"Police confiscated the container that I was imprisoned in earlier this morning. I need you to head over there and collect a sample so that we can study it. We were lucky that I was able to escape in time." Robin's eyebrows furrowed as his face took on a grim expression. "I don't like to depend on luck. I need you to study this new alloy and find a weakness to it. I have a hunch that we'll be seeing more of this alloy in the near future and I want to be prepared."

"Alright, I get what your saying. I'll head over to the JCPD as soon as we're done here." Cyborg replied. Robin nodded.

"Good. Starfire and I will follow some leads I have to pick up a trail to Ravager's hideout. When we do find it, I want Raven and Cyborg on standby ready to assist. We'll need to hit them hard and fast, I'm not taking any chances with the city at stake." Robin announced, every mentioned Titan nodded their assent. The sound of Beast Boy clearing his throat turned all eyes to him.

"Um, what will I be doing?" The changeling asked.

"That depends. What happened out there last night?" Robin said, answering with a question of his own. Beast Boy sighed, he had known this was coming after all.

"I honestly don't know, I'm seeing things, could be illusions, hallucinations, I'm not sure. All I know is that they feel real to me. They've been giving me trouble lately." The green Titan admitted. It wasn't a lie, he just didn't want to talk through his parents' second death again.

"I'll understand if you want to sit this one out Beast Boy. The four of us can handle this." Robin told him. Beast Boy felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of sitting on the sidelines while his friends were out there working hard.

"I really wish I could help more Robin, but I still can't morph. There's another power that I feel inside me though, I just...I just don't know how to bring it out." He replied.

"I can help with that." Raven piped up, four pairs of eyes widened in surprise at the dark Titan.

"What?" She asked in her simple monotone. "I've been controlling my powers all my life, if there's anything I know it's controlling one's own power. I might be able to help Beast Boy discover how to use this new power of his." She explained, that seemed to satisfy three of her teammates, the fourth one, her green skinned companion, was still looking at her questioningly.

"Alright then it's settled. Beast Boy you'll work with Raven to figure out how to use this new power of yours or get your old one back. Until either of those occur however, I'm regulating you to search coordinating duties for the time being." Robin announced.

"Aw man! You're really giving me a desk job dude? not cool!" Beast Boy whined, Robin put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I don't really have a choice, a Titan without powers or weapons is a sitting duck. Now if your training with Raven gets you your powers back, you're welcome to all the field duty you can handle." Robin informed his green teammate. His words seemed to pacify him somewhat.

"Just wait, I'll be back to kicking villain ass in no time!" Beast Boy declared boldly. Robin uncrossed his arms.

"Okay. Everyone has assignments, lets get to it. Remember, time is of the essence here. I'm sure it's going to take Ravager time to set up her plan, it could be weeks or months. We can't afford to be lax though. This city is depending on us to keep it safe, and we won't let it down. Dismissed." The Titans leader ended the meeting. Cyborg, Starfire and him immediately left the common room to tend to their tasks. Leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone on the couch.

"So, when do you want to start?" Beast Boy asked tentatively, Raven stood up from the couch.

"Meet me on the beach in an hour." She told him. Making her way to the exit. Beast Boy smiled.

"Your wish is my command M'lady." He said in his best impersonation of a gentleman. Raven's reply was to hit him in the gut with a small ball of dark energy.

"Ouch! the ribs! Raven why do you always go for the ribs!" He groaned in pain. Raven smirked mischieviously, but said nothing as she exited the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually have a oneshot story in my head for some of the incidents Beast Boy mentions in this chapter. One is the Aqualad ordeal, another one is directly after Terra betrays the Titans. Let me know in the reviews if you'd like to see them.**

**So could the third time be the charm for Beast Boy? Or will Raven make the first move for once? That is a question only future chapters will answer!**

**Will do my best to get another chapter out around New Years. We shall see. Don't forget to review as well.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Lets get all the thanks out of the way first. Thanks to the people who have recently reviewed, appreciate it. And thanks to everyone for the 5k hits. Hopefully everyone had a good New Years, I know I did :D.**

**Judging from the lack of reviews conveying interest in me doing some Beast Boy/Raven oneshots, I think it's safe to assume you all just want me to continue this story :P.  
><strong>

**Alright now with that out of the way, onward to the next chapter. There was a lot that I wanted to fit in this chapter that I wasn't able to, but that's what next chapter is for right?**

* * *

><p>Once Beast Boy met Raven on the beach she produced a black disc of energy for both of them to ride on. She took off immediately to the West. For awhile there was nothing to see but endless ocean. Then Beast Boy saw it.<p>

It was a small island, probably about a mile long. With a sandy beach and a few palm trees peppered about. The scenery isn't what intrigued Beast Boy however, it was the quiet. As they drew near it and Raven slowed their flight speed, the changeling couldn't help but notice the lack of sound. Except for the wind gently rustling the leaves of the palm trees there was nothing. It was calm, almost serene.

"I like to come here to meditate sometimes." Raven said, Beast Boy nodded in response. It made sense. Raven was always about calm and quiet and this definitely fit the bill.

"It's nice Raven, but why here? Why not train at the Tower?" He asked his cloaked friend. Raven waited for Beast Boy to jump off the black disc they were on before dissipating it. She levitated gently to the ground, facing him.

"Your powers are still unstable, I didn't want to risk any more damage to the Tower if they get out of control again. Cyborg is already grumpy about Starfire breaking a window. We're lucky the trees you conjured up disappeared eventually or else we'd have been hearing about that for weeks ." She answered. Beast Boy laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"Yeah I bet Cyborg was pretty mad huh?" The changeling inquired, Raven shrugged in response.

"He'll get over it." Was her reply. "Alright, onto your training. I have a theory about your new powers and the mysterious new DNA that has appeared in your system."

"Let's hear it." Beast Boy said.

"Whatever this new DNA is, it's magical in nature. When your forest disappeared out of thin air last night that had the work of magic in it." She explained, Beast Boy put his left hand on his chin in thought.

"Sooooo I have the DNA of some magic-wielding monkey in me or something?" He asked, seeking clarification. Raven stared at him for a moment.

"I'm saying it could be anything Beast Boy. Any sort of animal or creature, somehow you've obtained it's DNA." She responded. Her green friend grinned.

"Yeah, but I like the idea of a magic wielding monkey better." He told her. The dark girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat." she said with a shrug. "I think I have an idea what kind of magic it is, but the only way I'll be sure is to help you bring it out." Beast Boy rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Sweet! so how are we gonna do that? Are you gonna cast some awesome spell? Summon a monster for me to beat? Throw me into a dimension full of dragons and hot chicks?" He asked, excitedly firing off questions in rapid succession. Slightly, very slightly, Raven's eyes narrowed and a vein began to pulse on her forehead.

"We're starting with meditation." She informed him. Beast Boy was actually rendered speechless for a moment.

"Aw come on Raven! Meditation is like the hardest thing for me to do! You know that!" He whined. Raven crossed her arms in front of her.

"You won't be able to wield your magic with a mind as unfocused as yours at the moment. Meditation is the best way to clear out those excess thoughts so you can focus on the task at hand, deal with it." She said to him. Beast Boy threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine you win." He replied in exasperation. Leaping onto a flat-surfaced rock that was embedded onto the beach. He sat indian style, closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Resting the palms of his hands on his knees, he began the work of finding his center.

Raven indulged herself with a small smile as she watched Beast Boy relax into his meditation. He was still suffering from recent events, but you would be hard-pressed to tell. It never ceased to amaze her how her emerald-skinned friend was able to bounce back from such ordeals. And while she would never admit it to him for fear of his ego massively inflating, she was also impressed with his progress in meditation.

Oh sure, the weeks spent after Elasti-Girl's funeral when she was trying to help him better his control of the Beast was quite the uphill battle. However, for someone who has never even attempted meditation once in his life to be able to calm himself and find his center so fast after a few weeks was remarkable.

The dark Titan's smile abruptly disappeared, what if she was unable to help Beast Boy control his powers and he descended into madness? She wasn't sure how she would take that. Shaking those pessimistic thoughts from her head. Raven closed her eyes and focused on finding her own center for the upcoming training session.

After ten minutes of meditating Raven decided that was enough. She awoke Beast Boy from his meditation. The emerald Titan was all too happy to stop meditating in favor of something more active. He leapt off the flat-surfaced rock, landing next to his dark companion with a smile on his face.

"We'll start off slow, the rock you were just on? I want you to focus your energy on it." She ordered, he nodded.

"Okay, and then what?" He asked.

"Then we wait and see." She replied cryptically. Beast Boy shrugged, extended his right arm, palm facing the rock. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated. After a few moments a yellow beam of energy shot forth from his right palm. Hitting the the boulder, once it made contact with it, the yellow beam exploded in a bright flash of light, and then was gone.

In it's place was a small flower, resting on top of the flat-surfaced rock. Silence reigned for a bit, until Raven finally broke it.

"Well at the very least, you could pursue a career in Botany." She said, a near-amused expression on her face. The changeling glared at her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He accused. Raven's near-amused expression quickly disappeared into her normal stoic one.

"Enjoyment is pointless. My emotions must be under control." She answered in monotone. Beast Boy continued to glare at her.

"Riiiight. Whatever Raven, I know in your mind you are laughing your ass off at this." He grumbled.

"I would never, I assure you." Was her reply, she almost kept her composure, but a small smirk gave her away. The jade Titan growled low in his throat.

"Let me try again." He stated. This time, instead of the rock, he focused on the ground in front of him. Concentrating his new power, he felt his right hand tingle with the yellow energy. As hard as he could he slammed his right palm into the ground. There was another bright flash, and when it cleared there stood a few small flowers in front of the changeling. The changeling's face was incredulous, he had put everything he had into that. Raven had to place her right hand over mouth to suppress the laughter. Yet even she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from her lips.

"Well." Beast Boy said suddenly. "At least I know what it takes to get you to laugh." he finished sullenly. Raven quickly composed herself again.

"Looks like my suspicions are correct. Your magic appears to be druidic in nature." She informed her green friend. "This might be a slight problem." The young green man eyed her questioningly.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"There isn't a lot of information about druidic magic, even among ancient texts. There is a lot of rumors and speculation, but with magic you never learn to trust those." She explained. "From what little I can gather from my books was that druidic magic manipulated nature itself. And that practitioners of that magic were mysteriously wiped out a long time ago." Raven added. Beast Boy grinned.

"So we're basically pioneers at the moment?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yup. We're just shooting in the dark." She replied. "Try it once more."

They continued like that for the next six hours. Although the plants that Beast Boy was able to conjure up gradually improved. It was still not enough to aid him in serious crime-fighting. They both knew that he needed more improvement. The two superheroes kept training until the sun had set and then went back to the Tower. The next morning they returned to Raven's island and went right back to work. But progress was still slow.

"Don't try to force your magic out." Raven lectured, levitating a few feet in the air in her meditation position, but staring at her green companion. "Magic isn't something that responds to physical energy, you need to use your mental and emotional energy to manipulate it."

"Alright alright." He said in a frustrated huff. She had given him this advice the day before and he had tried his best to heed it. But all this magic stuff was new to him. He was much more used to using his body as a weapon, using things he could actually see and touch. This magic was incredibly foreign to him.

As difficult as the training was however, the changeling felt like it was only a matter of time before he mastered it. It felt to him like his power was just buried somewhere and all he had to do is unearth it. Like trying to find clean clothes in the refuse of his room before he semi-cleaned it after Tokyo.

And then he felt it, something had changed during his inner search for power. Like he had finally found the one clean shirt in a messy pile of clothes. He plucked it out, clung to it. He felt the familiar tingle of his magic power in his hands, but it felt different now. The emerald superhero's instincts were driving him and he gave himself to them.

"Hang on." He said suddenly, closing his eyes and bowing his head. Raven could tell he was focusing intensely. Once again his right hand glowed with yellow energy and once more he raised it until it was parallel to the ground.

Suddenly Raven felt something wrap around her waist. The dark girl immediately looked down to see a brown root wrapping itself around her. She tried to pry it off with her hands, but soon found another coil of root wrapping itself around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled with the roots for a few seconds before she heard Beast Boy's shout of triumph.

"Sweet! it worked!" The changeling shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm finally getting the hang of it! cool huh Raven?" He asked his purple-haired friend, who was currently glaring at him.

"Wonderful." She replied dryly, her frown quickly turned into a small smile though as she had an idea. The sorceress summoned her power and created a dark sphere of energy that surrounded and engulfed her. Quickly freeing her from the roots. "The roots were weak, but this does show promise." She commented, hovering into the air a few feet above the ground. "Now try that again, this time though I won't stand still." She informed her green friend. His smirk mirrored her own.

* * *

><p>The Jump City Advanced Research Center was a grand building located in the southernmost part of the city. There, all manner of tests and experiments were carried out. From trying to find the cure for cancer to developing more fuel efficient vehicles. At least that's what the public knew.<p>

Unknown to the public was that deep underneath the building was an underground complex. It's metal walls lined with lead to keep certain Kryptonians and magic users from peeking inside. The lights inside it's lonely halls glowed blood red, giving the complex a very intimidating appearance. It was here that Cadmus, a company known for it's genetic engineering, conducted top secret experiments into this field.

There was only one way into the Cadmus' underground complex and that was through a heavily guarded elevator that could hold at most, nine people. Due to some of the sensitive material that scientists were working with, all security personnel were robots. The company's most trusted scientists were the only living things down there, well, aside from some living test subjects. The place was sealed up tight and well-guarded.

The chime of the elevator sounded within the scarlet-lit halls of the complex and the five robots guarding it turned towards the elevator doors in preparation to identify who was coming out. The tan-colored robots were humanoid in appearance, made from titanium, and were armed with dual heat cannons on top of their forearms. Expensive, but worth it in Cadmus' eyes, they had not allowed any rival company spies to infiltrate the complex in four years.

As the doors opened, two flashes of silver lashed out, decapitating the five robots before they could even identify the threat, they collapsed onto the ground in a shower of sparks. Out of the elevator stepped Ravager, shoulder-length platinum blonde hair swaying slightly as she sheathed her two swords behind her back. Without pausing she pulled her gun from her left hip, crouched and proceeded to fire at the three robots who had come to assist their fallen brethren. Three blasts of red heat energy shot out from Ravager's gun and the three robots fell to the ground with their heads missing.

By this time the alarm had sounded. The platinum-haired mercenary wasted no time in racing towards her goal. As she started to progress through the complex she was suddenly glad she had Professor Chang obtain a map of the layout for her. From a first-hand perspective the place was a maze and every hallway looked the same. Ravager had memorized the series of turns she would have to make. By her calculations she would reach her goal in twenty seconds.

As she rounded the final corner she almost ran headfirst into another security robot. In one smooth motion, she unsheathed her right sword and performed a vicious vertical slash from the ground up. Cleaving the robot cleanly in two. At the end of the hallway was the room she needed to get to and it was guarded by six of the robots. All of them had their heat cannons ready to fire. Ravager let out a curse.

She spun her sword rapidly in front of her to deflect the barrage of heat blasts coming her way. She was successful for now, but realized that she couldn't keep defending herself like this. There was too much incoming fire. Quickly she ducked back behind the corner she just came from, resting her back against the wall and crouching. The robots kept up their rate of fire and the platinum-haired mercenary didn't dare try to poke her head out again.

Her brain worked rapidly to think of the best way to deal with this situation. She re-sheathed her sword, dug into her utility belt and pulled out a spherical object and a disc-shaped object. She flung the spherical object around the corner and immediately it drew the robots' fire. One of the heat blasts made contact with the spherical object and it exploded, however it was not close enough to damage the robots. Which was fine, that wasn't her intention with the grenade anyway. In that moment that they were distracted by the explosion Ravager turned the corner and threw the disc-shaped object right into the middle of the six security robots. When the disc-shaped object exploded it sent a yellow shockwave through all six of the robots. Promptly shorting them out, they collapsed in a heap all at once.

With nothing else standing in her way Ravager made her way to the door the robots were guarding. Of course once the alarm had sounded they had locked the door with a sixteen digit code. She was prepared for this though, pulling out her communicator she hovered it near the lock and pressed a button. Orange light glowed over the lock from the communicator and numbers popped up on it's screen. Her father had built a decoder into her communicator for such purposes and right now it was the best present he could've given her.

The communicator finished decoding the code faster than Ravager had anticipated. She quickly punched in the sixteen digit number and the door opened with a slight hiss. Swiftly she stepped inside.

This room was rather large and lit normally. It was circular in shape and in the center of it stood a clear tube about two feet in thickness and four feet in height. It was filled with a dark blue fluid. The fluid was an experimental chemical agent, that was what Ravager was here for.

As she made her way to the tube and started extracting it into a small clear tube she produced from her utility belt her precognitive powers kicked in. She was hit from the left with a blast of sonic energy, knocking her to her right and into the air. As she tried to right herself, she was hit in the chest with a green ball of energy, slamming her against the wall. Finally, a yellow and red bird-shaped grappling hook wrapped itself around her ankles, pulling them together, she was then pulled unceremoniously down onto the ground. Where Robin, Cyborg and Starfire of the Titans stood over her triumphantly. The last thing she saw was Robin's fist about to hit her face. And then the vision dissipated, leaving her standing before the chemical agent container once again.

Armed with the knowledge of her vision, she immediately flipped backwards. The sonic blast from Cyborg hitting the ground she was standing on just a moment later. In mid-air, the platinum-haired mercenary grabbed a flash pellet from her belt and flung it at the hovering Starfire. The bright flash of light from the pellet blinded the Tamaranian, taking her out of the fight for a little bit. That left Robin, who would be behind her and to her right, she heard him fire his grappling hook and quickly turned to face him. She took a quick step forward, leaned to her right to avoid the bird-shaped hook and slammed her left forearm onto it's rope, causing it to wrap around her left arm. The masked Titan's mouth opened in shock and Ravager smiled, using her enhanced strength she yanked Robin towards her, who was unwisely still gripping his grappling hook gun.

She was about to bury her right knee into his gut, but Robin was quick to recover. As he got within melee range of Ravager, he released his grappling hook and stuck his hands out. Catching the knee that was intended for his stomach. The Boy Wonder then pushed off her knee, using it to vault over her and landed neatly on his feet. Cyborg and Starfire quickly reassembled behind him. The offspring of Slade turned to face them, a smirk on her face.

"So good to see you escaped my trap Robin." She told him. Robin frowned. "And I see you were able to anticipate my next move. I see the bat spared no expense in your training."

"I'm pretty resourceful when it comes to catching psychos." Robin replied. "Your little run of crime ends here Ravager." He declared. Ravager laughed.

"We will see Robin." She stated cryptically, Cyborg turned his right arm into a cannon and aimed it at the platinum-haired mercenary.

"Man you must be crazy, you're five levels underground and the only exit out of here is blocked by state of the art security robots. Not to mention the fact that we're here right now ready to kick your sorry ass." The cybernetic Titan informed her. Ravager shrugged.

"I'll admit the odds are against me, but I think you'll find that I can be resourceful as well." She said. Starfire's eyes and hands began to glow green.

"It does not matter what you have planned we will prevail!" She declared, firing a starbolt at the mercenary who cartwheeled to her right to avoid it. She then drew the sword from her right shoulderblade and charged the three superheroes.

The battle was on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: it's been awhile since I had a good fight scene hasn't it? Hopefully all the interactions between the Titans, especially Raven and Beast Boy, have kept you entertained.**

**I assure you, Beast Boy's new power is more than just summoning roots from the ground. Can he catch Raven armed with only limited knowledge of his new abilities?**

**What about Ravager? Looks like she's in a tight spot, but she is Slade's daughter. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire should be careful.  
><strong>

**Until next time! Remember, I love reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! hopefully your post-holiday activities are going well. **

**Savor these next few chapters as much as possible. I intend to end this story in the next four or five chapters, though it could be more if there are are extra scenes or details I might want to add.**

**While I do listen to music when I'm writing, I found that I kept listening to one certain song I discovered while writing the battle between Ravager and the Titans.**

**You can listen to it as well, just go to youtube and search for "Nothing can be explained remix". It'll be the one that's 5 minutes long by HollowFan with around 13k views  
><strong>

**Hopefully you enjoy it. Just like I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ravager used her enhanced speed to run in a zigzag pattern. This made it hard for Starfire to hit her with her starbolts. Cyborg was trying to pick his shot more carefully, waiting for the cybernetic part of his brain to tell him he had a clear shot. As the platinum-haired mercenary maneuvered to her right in her zigzag pattern, Cyborg took his shot.<p>

Anyone who's reflexes weren't superhuman would have been hit, luckily the serum that Ravager used enhanced her reflexes to well above a human's. She tucked her legs under her and leapt high into the air, avoiding Cyborg's sonic blast. But it put her right in Starfire's starbolt barrage. With three quick swings of her sword she managed to deflect three of the starbolts, but the Tamaranian kept the pressure on. In order to avoid the intensifying barrage, Ravager performed a double somersault, stretching her sword-arm out at the same time. She became a whirlwind of sharp steel and her trajectory brought her right into Robin's path.

The Titan's leader was ready on the ground however, and sword met staff in a fierce clash. Sparks showered from the colliding weapons. Ravager had the advantage of greater strength and gravity, since she was above him. However Robin had the advantage of numbers.

A sonic blast hit the daughter of Slade on the right side of her torso sending her crash landing into the hard metal floor. Robin attempted to capitalize, throwing a birdarang at Ravager with his left hand as she was getting back to her feet. The mercenary was too quick though, and sliced through the birdarang with her sword with a vertical slash.

The Masked Titan smirked, and with his right hand he flung three explosive discs. Ravager cursed and leapt into the air to avoid the explosive projectiles. She leapt right in front of Starfire, who dove forward, both hands stretched in front of her and closed into fists. The alien Titan slammed her left shoulder into the middle of Ravager's back and kept going, the mercenary in tow.

Ravager growled and tucked her right arm under Starfire's chin, then twisted sharply. This caused Starfire to be thrown below her, the red-haired girl was now upside-down in mid-air, with Ravager still holding her by her neck in an unorthodox headlock. The mercenary's back was now to the Tamaranian's chest, the platinum-haired girl suddenly released the headlock. This separated the two mid-air combatants by about two feet. Ravager used the separation to spin around quickly, striking out with her right leg in a vicious kick once she completed her spin. The kick landed right in Starfire's abdomen, the alien superhero grunted as the air was forced from her lungs and she plummeted to the ground.

The platinum-haired mercenary had no time to celebrate as Robin leapt into the air with a ferocious roar. He swung his staff horizontally as hard as he could. Ravager was able to bring her sword up to parry at the last second. The sheer force of Robin's attack sent her into the wall back-first. She grit her teeth to keep from crying out in pain as she fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

There was no time to rest as Cyborg had also taken to the air. Rearing his right fist back in preparation for a punch that would knock her out for sure, enhanced toughness or no. She gathered her legs under her and pushed off the ground with her hands and feet as hard as she could. The daughter of Slade managed to leap to her right just before Cyborg impacted the ground with his right fist half a second later. She back-flipped in the air once to right herself and landed gracefully back on her feet. Adrenaline was coursing through Ravager's veins and she smiled. It wasn't a good fight unless she got roughed up a little. It had been awhile since she had a difficult battle like this and she was savoring it as much as possible.

"Give it up Ravager you are surrounded and trapped, the only way you're leaving here is in cuffs." Robin declared. Cyborg and Starfire once again regrouped behind him. Cyborg to his left and Starfire to his right. Ravager cracked her neck.

"You only see one scenario Robin? I'm disappointed in your narrow-mindedness." Ravager replied. Flicking out a small pellet the size of a quarter onto the ground in front of her. Instantly a smokescreen covered half the room, concealing the platinum-haired mercenary.

The Titans immediately unloaded on Ravager's last known position. Cyborg with his sonic blasts, Starfire with her starbolts and Robin flung an explosive disc into the smoke cloud. The explosions rocked the circular room they were in and the shockwave from the simultaneous weapons going off nearly knocked the team of superheroes off their feet. But they stood their ground.

As they were recovering from the shockwave. Ravager leapt out of the smoke cloud. Her target was the hovering Starfire who was still shielding her face with her hands from the shockwave. The rookie mercenary delivered a vicious downward vertical slash with her sword, intending to cleave the alien girl in two. But Starfire was a warrior herself, dodging to her left in mid-air and Ravager's blade only sliced through a few strands of her hair.

Starfire immediately answered with a hard left to Ravager's right cheek. The mercenary was impressively quick though. Reaching over and blocking the alien Titan's left fist with her own left hand. Ravager shoved Starfire's left fist away and struck out with her left leg, aiming for the alien girl's head. She nimbly ducked under the attack, but Ravager continued her rotation, this time she struck out with her sword once again. The red-haired superheroine was too off-balance to dodge this strike.

Ravager was shocked when she felt her blade stop, and not from the familiar resistance when steel met flesh and bone. Her visible eye widened in amazement. The alien girl had actually caught her blade with her bandaged hands. Both girls strained against each other for a moment, pitting strength against strength. Suddenly Ravager smiled and released her blade. This caught Starfire off-guard and the platinum-haired mercenary used the distraction to drop in the air. She grabbed the Tamaranian's ankles on the way down and pulled with all her might. As the daughter of Slade's feet touched the ground, she brought Starfire with her, slamming her painfully to the ground on her back. The alien girl cried out in pain.

The other Titans immediately rushed to her aid. Ravager quickly plucked her sword from the incapacitated Starfire's fingers and retreated back into the smoke cloud. She was at a disadvantage and needed to use the poor visibility of the smoke to even the odds as much as possible.

Robin was more cautious, choosing instead to see if Starfire was alright, Cyborg however, took the bait and charged right into the smoke cloud.

"Cyborg wait!" Robin called out. Cyborg charged the sonic cannon on his right arm.

"Hell no Robin! no one hurts one of us and gets off easy!" Cyborg shouted back. Robin hissed a frustrated breath through clenched teeth. Knowing Slade, he probably gave his daughter a specialized smoke grenade that would produce a cloud that could jam whatever vision Cyborg's mechanical eye could give. He was going in blind, and Ravager was probably well-trained to fight in a vision-impaired environment like that.

He was about to shout this to Cyborg when the glint of shiny metal caught his eye. To the left of Cyborg, the masked Titan saw the shadowy silhouette of Ravager, a disc in her left hand ready to be tossed at his metallic friend. Robin knew he'd never make it in time to intercept the disc in person, so he threw a disc of his own.

The Boy Wonder's aiming and timing were perfect. As Ravager threw her disc at Cyborg, his disc met hers halfway to it's intended target. Detonating the blast safely away from the cybernetic Titan. The explosion gave away Ravager's position and Cyborg wasted no time in aiming to his left and firing a sonic blast at the shadowy silhouette he saw. The blast caught Ravager square in the chest knocking her in the air and out of the smoke cloud.

This time Ravager couldn't right herself in mid-air, landing on her spine. She grunted in pain and annoyance, immediately flipping back to her feet. That was the last of her specialized EMP discs, designed to specifically disable Cyborg. They took time and weren't easy to make. Johnny Rancid had used the first one. And she had actually had to use the second one on the security robots that were guarding the door to this room. The third and final one was just used, her perfect shot at the metallic Titan ruined by the damned Boy Wonder. It was clear to her that he was going to be her biggest obstacle in escaping.

She quickly turned towards Robin and made a dash for him. Cyborg saw what her intentions were.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled, firing his sonic cannon three more times at the platinum-haired mercenary. She dived forward to avoid the first blast, tucked into a roll to avoid the second, by this time she had his timing down. She twisted her body into a spin to avoid the third blast, which she narrowly avoided, the blast just inches away from the left side of her face.

With the momentum from her spin, she flung the sword in her right hand at Cyborg just as the third sonic beam passed her. Her aim was true and the sword jammed itself into the barrel of Cyborg's cannon before he could fire a fourth shot. The force of the sword slamming into his right arm twisted him around and he collapsed to the floor, cursing in pain. That left only Robin.

Without breaking her stride, Ravager unsheathed the sword on her left shoulderblade with her left hand. She slashed at the masked Titan's legs, but he flipped to his left to avoid it. As he landed Ravager tried to stab him in the torso, but once again he evaded her attack. Leaning to his left and crouching, her blade passing by the space he had occupied to his right just a moment ago. She had underestimated his reflexes and now Robin had an opening.

He took it without hesitation. Gripping his staff with both hands, he struck out with the left end, hitting Ravager on the inside of her left wrist. This caused her to drop her weapon. She immediately tried to counter by attempting to kick Robin in the sternum with her right foot. The Boy Wonder was too quick though, spinning away to her left side to avoid the attack while simultaneously building momentum for his next strike. As he completed his spin, the Titans leader struck out with the right end of his staff, landing a devastating blow to the back of Ravager's skull.

The platinum-haired mercenary saw spots in her vision as she tumbled forward. She fell face-first into the cold metal floor. Knowing that Robin was behind her prepping for his finishing blow, Ravager raised herself up by her hands and right foot. She kicked behind her with her left, landing a solid boot to Robin's jaw. He staggered back, giving her the chance to get back to her feet and face him. Both combatant's recovered from the exchange of attacks and dropped into their combat stances at almost the exact same time.

"I can see why my father wanted you as an apprentice Robin. You're no slouch when it comes to combat." Ravager complimented, Robin glared.

"I'm not here for compliments. I want to know how you intend to subjugate the city!" The masked superhero demanded. Ravager chuckled.

"You're the detective, isn't that your job? to figure it out?" She asked mockingly. Robin growled and threw a birdarang at the platinum-haired villain. She countered by throwing a bladed projectile of her own. Both combatants rolled to their right to avoid each other's weapons. Once they were back on their feet they continued to circle each other.

"Either I'll get it out of you or I'll figure it out on my own. You lose no matter what." Robin stated. Ravager chuckled again.

"Do I? so narrow-minded Robin, seeing too few scenarios in your head." The rookie mercenary shook her head in mock-sadness. Robin's glare deepened.

"Enlighten me then." He hissed. Ravager smirked.

"Has it ever occurred to you Robin, that the scheme for the destruction of your little team has already been set in motion?" She asked. "That my plans to bring your precious city to it's knees has already been set?" Robin's eyes widened under his mask.

"What?" he said, shock evident in his voice. Ravager laughed.

"You are too late Robin. This city will be mine soon. And you will spend the near-future cursing your powerlessness to stop it."

* * *

><p>Raven flew up to dodge yet another strand of roots attempting to ensnare her. She heard Beast Boy curse below her as he summoned up another strand.<p>

"You're too predictable Beast Boy. I know where the roots are coming from and by remaining in the air I have plenty of time to react to dodge them." She informed him. He growled in frustration.

"I know that, but I don't exactly have other powers to lean on at the moment. I can feel more power within me, but it's like it's just out of reach." He told her.

They had been training all day and night was upon them. Beast Boy's goal all day was to try and catch Raven with his roots and so far he was unsuccessful. He had come close at first, but Raven was too graceful, agile and elusive to be caught by the roots he summoned. The cloaked girl lowered herself so that she was about thirty feet in the air.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You've actually progressed quite well, learning some of your magic in a few days is no small feat." She complimented, the changeling shook his head.

"That's the thing Raven, it feels more like I'm 'Remembering' than 'Learning' with this magic stuff." He revealed, Raven's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'Remembering?' can you elaborate?" She asked. Beast Boy sighed, looking down at his hands.

"It's like, I don't know, I have never tried to practice magic my entire life." He clenched his hands into fists. "But when I think back, it's like there's a memory there that I had forgotten. Memories of these spells, actually...I'm remembering one now." He stated.

He extended his right hand forward and his entire body began to glow with a yellow aura. After a moment a beam of yellow energy shot forth from his right palm. Raven had seen it many times before. What Raven hadn't seen was that the beam of energy morphed into a tiger. It came towards the dark girl, claws extended and teeth bared. She quickly overcame her surprise and dodged to her left. The tiger narrowly missing her.

"Well, that's definitely a new trick." She stated in her monotone. She looked down and expected Beast Boy to be frustrated at once again failing to get her. The young jade-skinned man was grinning however. Why was he grinning?

She got her answer when she heard an eagle's cry from behind her. She quickly twisted around to find that the tiger had morphed into a giant glowing yellow eagle and was charging at her. The dark Titan barely had enough time to erect a shield of dark energy before the eagle was upon her. As soon as the yellow eagle made contact with her barrier it exploded, the force of the explosion shattered Raven's barrier and sent her falling. She looked down to discover that she was falling right into the path of some roots Beast Boy summoned.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted her mantra and extended her left hand below her. Firing several razor-thin sheets of dark energy at the roots and slicing them to pieces. Raven couldn't believe it, how could Beast Boy be mastering these spells so fast? Was he really just remembering it like he said? And how did he acquire these memories anyway? Another effect of the Sakutia virus mutating?

She looked down to the ground to say something to her green friend, but he wasn't there. She quickly scanned the ground around her, but found no trace of the changeling. The cloaked girl frowned, where did he disappear to?

Raven got her answer when she heard the flapping of wings to her right. She turned in that direction to find a smiling Beast Boy, with large green bat-like wings extending from his shoulderblades. With a mighty flap of his new wings, the green Titan rushed towards Raven, tackling her.

"Got you." He said triumphantly as they descended towards the ground rapidly. Raven noticed this and began trying to pry Beast Boy off her.

"Beast Boy let go or we're going to crash!" She said, in a slightly raised voice. He just chuckled.

"Relax Raven I got this." He reassured her. When they were less than ten feet from hitting the ground. Beast Boy flapped his wings once more, creating a powerful gust of air that stopped their descent instantly. He then gently landed them on their feet. "See? No problem at all." He said smirking. The wings on his back shrank back into his shoulderblades, disappearing.

Raven was about to reply when she realized how close she was to Beast Boy. He was still gripping her by her waist from the tackle. Their faces were inches apart. She took one look into his green eyes and tried to look away, but found that she couldn't. The dark girl knew that she was in dangerous territory, that she needed to pull away from him. Her body wasn't listening to her however.

Beast Boy on the other hand was using all his willpower not to close the distance and kiss her. They had established years ago that they were friends, nothing more. He was not one to disrespect Raven's wishes and try to make a move on her. So why was Raven not pulling away from his embrace? Why was Raven still staring at him with those violet eyes?

Those damn violet eyes, looking at them was making his insides liquefy.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and with an intense mental effort, released his embrace of Raven. He turned his back towards Raven and began to walk away.

"It's uh, it's getting late. We should, probably..." Beast Boy tried to finish, but found that words were failing him at the moment.

"Head home?" Raven said, her voice far from it's usual monotone.

"Yeah, head home, that's it." Beast Boy agreed. Preparing to conjure his wings up once more. "I need a cold shower, a REAL cold shower."

"Ditto." The dark girl agreed, she hesitated for a moment. "Beast Boy...?" She said his name tentatively, causing the changeling to turn back around to face her. She found she couldn't look him in the eye. "Um...I know...about what I said a couple years back..." She started, Beast Boy smiled gently.

"I know Raven I haven't forgotten." He told her, Raven shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, I know what I told you back then, but now...now I think...I think that we should..." Raven mentally cursed as she tried to finish what she was saying. Why the hell was this so hard?

The sudden sound of a ringtone interrupted her. Beast Boy was pulling out a communicator, one that definitely wasn't his Titans communicator. It was colored silver and purple.

"Hang on." He told her and flipped the communicator open, answering it. His confused face quickly changed to one of joy. "Terra! Hey! I thought your friend was gonna call me?" He said into the communicator, at the mention of the geomancer's name Raven perked up. She couldn't hear what Terra was saying, only Beast Boy's responses.

The green superhero would occasionally nod, he seemed to be doing some friendly joking with the blonde. Finally she heard Beast Boy say something about tomorrow night being good and that he'd see Terra and her friend Jenni then. He closed the communicator and put it in one of his belt compartments before walking back to Raven.

"Dude Raven! that was Terra! Her and her friend got tickets to the Jump City Jaguars game tomorrow night and they got an extra ticket for me, isn't that great?" He said excitedly. Raven's stoic expression quickly turned into a scowl.

"What?" She hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh, Ravager's already prepped her plans for Jump City? Beast Boy's going to hang out with Terra and Jenni? What's Raven got to say about that?**

**Speaking of Raven, is she having second thoughts about keeping Beast Boy in the friend zone?**

**Will Beast Boy continue to discover new powers?  
><strong>

**Only way to find out is to read next chapter, well, when I finish it anyway :P. Until then! Read, Review and enjoy everyone.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing lately. Lets me know I'm on the right track for an entertaining story. **

**I'd be lying if I said the reviews don't motivate me to finish this story faster. It totally does :D. I appreciate everyone's compliments and feedback greatly so far.**

**it also helps that one of the major reasons I decided to do this story is fast approaching, so I want to get to that part as fast as I can without sacrificing story flow.  
><strong>

**and no, I don't think my story is dull. I was joking around because at the time, chapter 9 had only one review(it now has two.)But that was because of the holidays.**

**Alright! time for some drama! Terra has unwittingly thrown a wrench in Raven's plans while Robin, Starfire and Cyborg are trying to stop Ravager's. Time to see how it all ends up.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once Beast Boy disconnected, Terra shut the silver and purple communicator and laid it on the small roundtable on the kitchen. As soon as she did, Jenni peeked her head into the kitchen from the living room doorway.<p>

"What did he say?" She asked nervously. Terra sighed.

"What do you think Jenni? He said yes, like I knew he would, but you just had to be too shy about it." Terra answered. An indignant look crossed Jenni's face and she stood up to her full height and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey! this is Beast Boy we're talking about Tina!" Jenni replied, she stopped as her indignant expression was replaced with a confused one. "Um, do you prefer Tina or Terra? We never established that when you revealed to me you used to be a Titan." Terra gave her friend a small smile.

"Might as well call me Terra, I tried to get Beast Boy to call me Tina, but he's dead-set on my former name. It'll cause less confusion between you two when we hang out tomorrow night." The blonde stated. Jenni lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"What about school?" the brown-haired girl asked. Terra shrugged.

"We'll just say it's a new nickname. People at school always have tons of nicknames." The former superhero explained. Jenni nodded.

"Yeah, that should work. Anyways, now I got another big problem." Jenni announced. It was Terra's turn to raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"What problem?" The blonde asked. Jenni threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What am I gonna wear?" She half-shouted. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Wear what you usually wear! When I went on my first date with Beast Boy I just wore my usual superhero costume." The blonde told her. Jenni's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"You..." She stated, pointing at Terra. "...Went on a date with Beast Boy?" She asked incredulously. Terra hesitated a moment then nodded. "And you're just telling me now? I thought we were friends Terra!" She exclaimed, Terra leaned back slightly from Jenni's outburst. She let out a small laugh.

"Well, it wasn't important to know and it's kind of...personal." Terra explained. Jenni gasped in shock.

"Oh no! he was a bad kisser wasn't he? I knew it! I knew he must be a bad kisser! I bet that little fang of his poked your lip and drew blood didn't it? I'm so sorry Terra I shouldn't have brought it up." Jenni said, almost tripping over her words in her hurry to get them out. Terra waved her hands in front of her placatingly.

"Oh no! nothing like that! He was a real sweetie, but we never really got to kiss." Terra clarified. Jenni took the seat opposite of Terra at the roundtable.

"Okay so if it wasn't the kissing and he wasn't a jerk, what was it?" Jenni asked curiously, Terra closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and speaking again.

"Well a psychotic villain interrupted us. This same person had also helped me control my unstable powers so that I could use them to destroy the Titans from within." Terra said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Jenni. "And it just so happened that our first date was the same night he decided to put his plan into action." Jenni was speechless.

"Oh." was all she managed to say.

"Lots of fighting, angry and hurtful words were exchanged and in the end I devoted myself fully to destroying the Titans because I felt that they, Beast Boy most of all, abandoned me when I needed them the most." Terra continued. "And THAT is how my first date went." The former superhero finished.

"Wow and I thought your relationships in Murakami High were bad." Jenni mused. Terra shook her head sadly.

"They don't even compare." The blonde stated, Jenni pointed her right index finger at her.

"And you and Beast Boy are STILL friends?" Jenni inquired, still trying to comprehend things. Terra smiled slightly.

"Well this happened years ago, don't they say time heals all wounds? Also he was able to see the good in me when no one else could. He truly is a great person and a great friend." The former Titan reminisced fondly.

"So, would you like a shot at a second date?" Jenni asked curiously, Terra placed her left hand under her chin.

"I don't know. I got tired of all the stress of being a superhero. If I tried to go out with Beast Boy again I'd be plunging headfirst back into that. Besides I just consider myself lucky to be his friend again. To be honest the only reason we were able to reconnect was because of you. You and your damn stubbornness to get an autograph." The blonde admitted. Jenni laughed nervously

"Yeah, what can I say? Beast Boy is awesome, and from the sounds of it, he's an even cooler guy in person. So tomorrow night should rock!" Jenni stated, slamming her fist on the roundtable and startling Terra. "Now! off to find me some clothes!" and with that she raced out of the kitchen.

"Remember not to wear your 'I love venison shirt!'" Terra called out to her excited friend.

"Ah damn it! That's my favorite!"

* * *

><p>"The city will be yours soon?" Robin repeated what Ravager had said, she smirked.<p>

"That's right, the wheels of my plan have been set into motion and it can't be stopped." Ravager reassured him. Robin grunted.

"Not unless we stop you here and now!" Robin told her. Ravager's smirk abruptly disappeared and that was all the answer Robin needed.

Suddenly Ravager had another precognitive vision, showing Starfire tagging her from her left with her eyebeams. With this knowledge in hand, the platinum-haired villain performed a quick cartwheel to her right. Ravager had maneuvered herself perfectly, right between the eyebeams when the Tamaranian fired them.

As she came back to her feet from the cartwheel, Ravager had her back to the alien girl. Starfire followed the eyebeams with two starbolts, aiming for the mercenary's spine. However, Ravager executed a backwards flip and the starbolts passed harmlessly beneath her. In the middle of her backflip, while she was upside-down and facing Starfire, the platinum-haired villain pulled out bladed projectiles from her utility belt, two in each hand. She tossed them at the red-haired superhero, spinning in a deadly rotation.

Starfire was fast to react. With her starbolts she managed to blast three of them out of the air. The fourth projectile was coming in too fast for her to hit though, and she was forced to dodge it by leaning to her right. The blade passed by, but not before leaving a gash on the alien Titan's left temple, blood flowed down the left side of her head. This seemed to only enrage the Tamaranian warrior more and she charged at Ravager with a mighty roar.

The daughter of Slade saw the angry alien coming towards her as she landed. She managed to pull out her gun on her left hip and take aim when Starfire was about twelve feet away.

"Starfire look out!" Robin called a warning, but Starfire didn't need it. Experience in dealing with thugs with firearms allowed her to duck under the gun's line of fire as the mercenary pulled the trigger. She dodged the blast, but unfortunately for her, Ravager had taken into account two things.

The first was that ducking under her gun's line of fire had slowed her charge, the second was that her hands weren't in a position to protect her head. Soaking in this information, Ravager reared back her left hand and brought the bottom end of the gun down on Starfire's left cheekbone. The alien girl went limp as she slid harmlessly away to the left of the platinum-haired villain, tumbling a few feet before lying still.

Robin's battlecry brought Ravager's attention back to her right and she turned to meet the Boy Wonder's onslaught. Robin came in fired up, seeing his girlfriend get brutalized must have incensed him. He twirled the staff deftly in his right hand before grasping it firmly and taking a swing at Ravager's head.

The masked mercenary ducked under the swing, but Robin kept the pressure on. Aiming a kick with his right foot at Ravager's face while she was crouched. With enhanced reflexes Ravager barely blocked the kick with her forearms, the force of the attack knocking her back a step.

Still, Robin kept coming. Transitioning from the kick to a foot-sweep with his left leg. Ravager back-flipped to avoid having her legs taken out from under her. Robin chased after her, the daughter of Slade's fighting style was similar to her father's and he knew what her next move was going to be.

As Ravager completed a full backflip, she was still in the air and once again facing the masked Titan. She brought up her gun with her left hand to fire, but Robin was already a blur of motion, striking the back of her left hand with the right end of his staff and redirecting her aim at the last second. The heat blast passed harmlessly to the left of Robin.

While the strike did redirect the blast, Ravager was still able to land on her feet. The masked mercenary however was unbalanced. Robin let out an angry shout and buried the left end of his staff into Ravager's abdomen.

The platinum-haired girl wheezed as air was driven out of her lungs. Then she was driven back from the force of the blow, tumbling head-over-feet backwards until finally she was able to stop her backwards progress and stand solidly on her feet once more.

There was no rest for the wicked however, the sound of a rocket being fired drew Ravager's attention to her left. What she found there wasn't a rocket, but a rocket-propelled fist courtesy of Cyborg. It was barreling down towards her, and she had no time to dodge. Blocking it was possible, but would be very painful with whatever body part she used. She hastily decided that the best defense was good offense.

She met the rocket-propelled fist with her own right fist. When they collided, the impact was so strong it actually sent Cyborg's robotic fist right back toward him, albeit at a slower speed than before. It also staggered Ravager backwards a few steps and numbed her right hand all the way up to the elbow. Cyborg safely reattached his left hand, flexing his fingers experimentally to make sure they were still working right.

As the masked mercenary turned her attention towards the cybernetic Titan. It was re-diverted when she heard an angry Tamaranian come behind her. With all the righteous fury she could muster, Starfire nailed Ravager square in the back with a powerful eyebeam. The sheer power of it knocked the platinum-haired villain face-first to the floor and slid her all the way to the wall.

Ravager's back felt like it was on fire. She took breaths of air in through clenched teeth as she used the wall to prop herself up. There was still no feeling in her right hand and she could smell the charred skin of her back, the Tamaranian had got her good. She looked up to see that the three Titans had regrouped once more. Robin at the center, Starfire hovering slightly to his left and Cyborg to his right.

The platinum-haired villain knew that this was how it would end up. She had underestimated Robin, who had somehow figured out that she would try to steal Cadmus' experimental chemical agent. The moment she had been ambushed in this room she realized she wouldn't be escaping easily. Ravager had wanted to avoid a confrontation with more than one Titan as much as possible until she was ready to execute her master plan. Facing three and attempting to come out victorious was very wishful thinking. Even though they were her enemy, she had to respect that they had survived multiple threats against themselves and the city.

"I won't tell you again Ravager, surrender now." Robin said with authority. Something chimed within the masked mercenary's utility belt and she grinned, it was the sound she had been waiting for. Cyborg decided to let his voice be heard, his right arm occasionally sparking with blue electricity from the damage Ravager's sword had caused.

"There's nowhere to run! You're like a hundred feet below solid rock." Cyborg added.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to refuse." The platinum-haired mercenary stated. Starfire's eyes began to glow green.

"You have made a very unwise decision!" The alien Titan exclaimed, before she could fire her eyebeams, the wall behind and to the right of Ravager exploded. The three Titans were not expecting this, nor were they expecting the giant sight that greeted them.

It was a giant metal worm with green plating, multiple red eyes adorned it's head. The Titans had seen it before, it was one of the worms that Slade used to try and sink the Tower. A time when a young Terra was doing her best to become a Titan and unbeknownst to them at the time, infiltrate them for Slade.

Ravager smiled in grim satisfaction. When she realized she was trapped and going to lose the battle, she had created the smoke cloud. The daughter of Slade had access to all of her father's former assets and so she had activated a mothballed drill-worm from a remote device in her utility belt. She wasn't even sure it was going to work, it had been years since the drill-worm had been activated. It was her only chance though of escaping the ambush the Titans had laid for her. Once she had activated it, she continued her battle with the Titans and hoped that the drill-worm could lock onto her location and breach the walls. Ravager was right on both accounts.

The drill-worm turned towards the Titans and fired a red blast of energy at them. Starfire and Cyborg were still too surprised to react and were hit. Knocking them almost to the opposite wall. Robin had a little more luck, leaping to his right and narrowly avoiding the blast. His proximity to it was his undoing though, as just the concussive force from being near the blast was enough to send him into the wall to the left of Ravager. He fell to the ground with a groan.

Ravager went to enter the worm's maw and escape, but found that her legs were heavier than usual. The wound on her back still burned and she found she had to steady herself with her right hand on the wall to stay on her feet. She grit her teeth and compartmentalized the pain, leaping into the worm's waiting maw. She turned back to look at a glaring Robin, still lying on the floor. She grinned.

"Looks like you failed to stop me Robin, too bad. Now we proceed to the final act." She told him, a gleam in her eye. With that, the worm's maw closed and it transformed it's head into a drill. Going back the way it came.

Robin had no words to say, only frustration, which he let known by slamming his fist on the ground. Somehow, Ravager had found a way to escape him.

* * *

><p>"I said Terra and her friend Jenni have an extra ticket to the Jump City Jaguars game tomorrow night, so they invited me. Isn't that great?" Beast Boy repeated. Raven's scowl remained.<p>

"I don't think that's a good idea." Raven stated, now Beast Boy was confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well for starters we've been working on controlling your powers for only two days. I think you need a little more time before interacting with civilians." Raven answered, Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"I would have thought my little recent display proved that I got things under control. Besides these aren't just civilians, it's Terra and my supposed number one fan, Jenni." The changeling responded. Raven also crossed her arms, mirroring his stance.

"Exactly, in case you've forgotten with what little brains you have left Terra has a proven track record of deception and betrayal. She can't be trusted." Raven told him icily. Beast Boy sighed and threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"And the ice queen shows herself!" Beast Boy said to no one in particular, he jabbed his right index finger at Raven, glaring. "Listen your frostiness, those things Terra did are in the past. And you can't pull the whole 'I don't trust her' card either, I talked to Robin yesterday and he said you searched her mind and found no trace of deception!" now it was Raven's turn to glare.

"That still doesn't make it safe. Ravager targeted you, injecting you with that new strain of Sakutia for some reason. The Tower is the safest place in the city. Going out is just asking for trouble, get it through your thick skull!" Raven explained, her monotone a note higher.

"My thick skull? You're the one still hell-bent on making Terra out to be some six-eyed monster with razor sharp claws and vampire teeth. News flash Raven! She's just a normal girl now!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven uncrossed her hands, curling and uncurling them into fists.

"Did you forget how she betrayed us and nearly destroyed the city?" Raven responded, her voice just short of yelling.

"Did you forget how she saved it?" Beast Boy retorted, making no effort to keep his voice down.

"Why do you find it so easy to trust her?" Raven snarled.

"Why do you find it so hard?" Beast Boy countered.

"Because she nearly killed you Garfield!" Raven hissed, using his real name. Beast Boy was taken aback. "She was ready to kill you back then, she was going to do it! And I was ready to kill her too if she did!" Raven could feel her anger start to boil over and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to recompose herself.

"But she didn't Raven, I knew there was good in Terra and told her it wasn't too late to change." Beast Boy said, "Raven, why are you making such a big deal about this? I've gone out with friends before and you never batted an eye, why now?"

"Because it's HER." Raven responded, "Because it's her...and not me." She finished, her last words barely above a whisper, her head was lowered and her hood was up. So she didn't see Beast Boy's perplexed expression.

"Is that all? we can hang out the day after or something. Isn't it open mic night at the depressing cafe those nights?" He offered, Raven shook her head viciously.

"No! I don't want to hang out like that. Not like friends, Gar, I..." She hesitated, the words she was about to say could wreck the comfortable friendship she had with the changeling, but she had to take the plunge. "...I want to be more than friends." She finished.

Numerous emotions flitted across Beast Boy's eyes as he processed what he had just heard. Finally settling on one emotion.

Rage.

He grit his teeth as hard as he could as he fixed Raven with one of the most furious glares in his life.

"Now? After all this time, after everything that's happened, after all the rejection you put me through. NOW you want to be more than friends?" Beast Boy barked in rage and Raven visibly winced, she had expected this response, still to see it in person was daunting. Beast Boy stopped glaring at her, he began pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"In one day Aqualad accomplishes what it took me months to try and do! Make you laugh, then proceeds to go on a date with you. In one week a freaking book manages to romance you! And when you saved the world from Trigon. You embraced Robin, while you were repulsed by me!" The young green-skinned man snarled, marking off the incidents with his fingers.

"I know Gar, I remember, I was younger and more naive back then." She spoke gently, seeking damage control.

"Do you have any idea how badly you hurt me? Do you have any idea how hard I worked to be your friend when I realized I had no chance with you? That a million of my better jokes couldn't compete with an Aqualad smile? Even that goth dude managed to date you and he was more dull than a rubber knife!" Beast Boy continued to rant.

"Gar, please listen, I..." Raven started but was quickly silenced by a smoldering Beast Boy.

"No! you listen Raven! All those years you shot down my advances. Struck me down for the most harmless flirts. And I'll admit, I did deserve some of the beatdowns you gave, but there were some that I didn't. We both know that." Beast Boy sighed, his anger replaced by fatigue. "When we decided to just be friends I forgave all of that. Because friends don't flirt with each other and go on dates right?" He asked her weakly, his energy spent, Beast Boy found a nearby rock to sit on. Raven remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"These past few years I worked hard to be the best friend I could, and also to move on. And with the way our friendship was recently it looked like I was about to be able to finally." He waved his hand in theatric manner. "And then you drop this bomb on me. Raven, what changed? why now?" Raven took a deep breath, she was well aware everything hinged on her next response.

"I just finally realized Garfield, that the the person who I most cherished, who I loved most, was right in front of me. I was too busy being caught up dealing with my newfound feelings and emotions at the time to really see it. But I see it now, isn't that enough?" She pleaded, the two made eye contact. The awkward silence was almost palpable. Finally Beast Boy closed his eyes, sighed then stood up from the rock.

"I don't know Raven, this isn't a decision I can make on the spot. I need some time to think." He answered, summoning his wings, the changeling took flight. Leaving the dark girl alone on the island that didn't feel so tranquil at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in paradise for Beast Boy and Raven? And Ravager is one resourceful little villain isn't she?<strong>

**I know a lot of people want me to kill Terra, but I still need her for the plot. I am trying to make her as likable as possible though :D  
><strong>

**Rough estimate here, but I think the story finale will be chapter 19. Like I said though, it's a rough estimate.**

**As always, I love and appreciate reviews.**

**Until next chapter!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am on a total writing binge right now. Not just with this story, but with others. It's crazy!**

**Once again thanks to the people who have reviewed. I think I'll get Beast Boy and Raven together officially at some point, but I won't make it easy for them.**

**I have given up trying to predict when the last chapter will be, this one went longer than I thought it would. So just know that it's coming, I'll think you'll get that vibe with this chapter actually.**

**On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was exhausted from his all-day training session, but sleep was the farthest thing from his mind. He was pacing his room, his sore legs protested, but he didn't care. The earlier argument he had with Raven kept replaying itself in his head.<p>

He couldn't believe that Raven had actually expressed her desire to be more than friends. He couldn't believe he exploded at her, but her timing was terrible. Was she jealous of Terra? It made sense to him, he had tried to date other girls when they had agreed to be friends and she didn't mind one bit. Then all of a sudden Terra and her friend wanted to hang out, just as friends, at a basketball game and she's enraged. Yet, she also confessed her feelings for him as well.

The changeling couldn't wrap his mind around the storm of emotions that raged inside him. Raven wanted to be more than friends, it was a dream come true! So why didn't he leap at the chance? Was it because of all the past rejections? Maybe he had been friends with her for so long that making the transition from friend to boyfriend was too weird? Maybe deep down inside was some dark desire to see how she liked being on the receiving end for once?

Beast Boy groaned, clutching his head in an effort to stop all the thoughts jumbling around his brain. Kicking his shoes off, he plopped himself face-down on his bed. Maybe sleeping on it would help.

* * *

><p>Johnny Rancid was not a morning person.<p>

Especially so this particular morning as he had spent the previous night racing at Crash Alley. He had raced with some of his old biker pals and won a nice chunk of "Disposable Cash." for himself. Not that he was hurting for money after his first successful mission with Ravager. Taking out the stupid cybernetic Titan was extremely satisfying and the platinum-haired chick had paid well.

He got a message from Ravager via communicator at the crack of freaking dawn to meet her at the hideout. The biker villain thought it weird to meet up during the daytime and it made him slightly nervous. Still, Ravager hadn't steered him wrong so far so he was willing to be out and about at this ungodly hour.

As he entered the abandoned factory located in the northern area of Jump City that had served as Ravager's base of operations for the past couple of days, he noticed it was quiet.

Too quiet.

He never saw the strike that came from behind, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>Johnny Rancid's head felt like several nails were digging into it. He tried to cradle his head with his hands, but found that he couldn't move them. Now fully aware, the biker villain opened his eyes wide. He found that his hands were tied to the armrests of a steel chair. His ankles were similarly bound to the legs of the chair. A quick examination revealed that he was in the center of a small square-shaped room. The walls, floors and ceiling of the room were all black, making it feel more darker than it appeared. There was a sliding metal door in front of him and a small square window to the right of that. His only means of escape it looked like, if he could free himself.<p>

"Glad you could join us Mr. Rancid." He heard the familiar voice of Ravager sound off from behind him. The platinum-haired mercenary walked into his field of vision and turned to face him, her face was a stoic mask. Johnny glared at her.

"What's up with this lousy treatment? I didn't sign up for this!" The black-haired biker complained. Ravager ignored him, she began walking back and forth in front of him at a deliberate pace.

"Funny thing happened to me last night. While I was attempting to infiltrate Cadmus' underground complex I was attacked by the Titans. As you can see, I managed to escape from them, but the question remains: How did the Titans know where I was going to be?" Ravager voiced her inner thoughts, turning her gaze upon Johnny Rancid once more.

"Why are you looking at me? I had nothing to do with it!" Rancid responded angrily. Ravager stared at him silently for a moment before she began her slow deliberate pace again.

"There were only three people who knew what I was planning to do last night. You are one of them. So you can see how I might find it alarming that my enemies were lying in wait with a perfect ambush for me." She told him.

"Why don't you interrogate the old man and the wannabe tough guy in the robot suit? I haven't talked to anyone about this!" The bound biker villain said, straining against his bonds while he continued to glare at Ravager. She glared right back, her right blue eye, the only visible one, burrowed into his grey ones and to Johnny Rancid it felt like the room's temperature dropped by a few degrees.

"Are you lying to me Mr. Rancid?" She asked coldly. The biker villain had trouble finding his voice for a moment.

"No!" he stated, Ravager regarded him for a moment longer, then turned her back to him.

"Alright then. Let's go over some interesting facts I discovered last night after escaping the Titans. I found that the Jump City Police made a rather interesting arrest the night before last. A man named Corey Rott, I believe you are familiar with him?" She asked, turning only her head so she could look back at him with her right eye, Rancid nodded.

"Yeah he and I used to run together in the same gang." The biker villain informed her. She nodded at this.

"Apparently he became quite popular after he was arrested, some rather unique people came to visit him. Do you know who they were?" Ravager questioned, her cold tone remained. Rancid suddenly found his throat very dry and very audibly cleared it.

"Uh, no Idea." He responded. She turned so that she was facing him once more and leaned against the wall.

"It was two superheroes, two Titans in fact, Robin and the Tamaranian. According to my sources, they had a rather nice conversation with Mr. Rott. How odd that a day after they visit a former fellow gang member of yours that they ambush me at the underground complex. Wouldn't you agree?" She stated. He gulped.

"I guess so." He agreed weakly, her face feigned surprise, she stopped leaning against the wall.

"You guess so? Then you wouldn't happen to guess how some lowly biker managed to figure out my very secret mission would you?" She asked, venom leaking into her voice. Fear began to grip Johnny Rancid's heart as he stared into Ravager's cold eye.

"I-I have no idea..." He stuttered.

Ravager's right eye narrowed.

"You don't sound too sure Mr. Rancid." She stated, before the biker villain could protest he felt his right knee explode in pain. He cried out in agony, looking up to see Ravager holding a smoking gun in her left hand aimed at his right knee. It wasn't any fancy high-tech gun though, just a regular pistol. She had moved so fast that he didn't even realize she had drawn the gun. "I don't like men who lack confidence."

Johnny Rancid clenched his eyes shut and did his best to block out the pain. The smell of gunpowder reached his nose, and his knee felt like it was burning. He was expecting her to hit him or something not freaking shoot him in the knee.

"Here's another interesting fact." Ravager continued, lowering the gun back to her side. "Before Mr. Rott was arrested, he was racing his bike at Crash Alley. Do you know who he was racing against?" Rancid took a few pained gasps.

"S-several hacks, losers who shouldn't be allowed to operate a vehicle." The biker villain answered. Ravager's response was to shoot his left knee.

The biker villain howled in pain, shouting multiple expletives as blood began running down both knees.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that Mr. Rancid, after all you were there that night." Ravager stated, calm, cool and collected as ever. "And it seems you and Mr. Rott had a lot to catch up on after the races. You didn't happen to talk about anything big, like my plans for last night did you?" Johnny was doing his best to cope with the pain, but it was a battle he was losing.

"Just talked about...the good old days..." He managed to gasp out. Another bullet entered his right bicep, and he shouted in pure unbridled pain. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes as he clenched them shut. His breathing had become heavy, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't run your mouth to Mr. Rott about my plans? That it was just a mere coincidence after the Titans finished interrogating him they show up in the exact spot I was going to be?" She asked, anger starting to seep into her voice. Rancid shook his head vigorously

"I didn't...I didn't..." He started but was interrupted by Ravager.

"You didn't WHAT?" She suddenly shouted, her teeth clenched, finally showing the rage that was brewing within her. "I hope you're not telling me that you didn't tell him anything, because that would be lying Mr. Rancid, and if there is one thing that I hate worse than men with no confidence..." she trailed off, unsheathing a sword from her back with her right hand. "It's men who lie, I hate them so much that it makes me want to carve them up like a pumpkin."

Ravager took an experimental swing, the blade passed just a mere inch from Johnny Rancid's face. The biker villain knew he was caught, but the psycho chick was hard to gauge. Would telling her the truth hurt him more or help him at this point? He tried to think, but the haze of pain in his brain made it difficult.

"Do you want to be carved up like a pumpkin Mr. Rancid?" Ravager asked, her tone hostile.

"No!" He shouted.

"Do you want to make it out of here?"

"Yes!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yes! Yes! I bragged to Rott about everything! The great pay! Showing up the Titans! How hot you were! everything!" Rancid finally broke and confessed. The rage seemed to disappear from Ravager's face as she once again resumed a calm demeanor.

"I don't ask much of the people I hire Mr. Rancid. I ask them to do their job and to keep their mouth shut. You did the first well, but you failed miserably on the second." She sheathed her sword and turned to exit through the door in front of him. "I'm afraid you have become a liability." She pressed a button near the door and it slid open, before she closed it she turned to face him once more from the doorway. "You're services are no longer required."

And with that she shut the door on him. Leaving the biker villain alone, tied up and slowly bleeding out on the black metal floor.

* * *

><p>Professor Chang was waiting outside the makeshift interrogation room when Ravager exited it. She turned to him and acknowledged his presence with a nod.<p>

"Shall we commence?" The elderly man asked the young platinum-haired girl. She nodded, walking past him.

"Take care of this mess and prep Projects Alpha and Beta." Ravager ordered, "And Launch Project Char." at this last order, the professor's beady eyes widened slightly.

"You want to use Project Char so soon?" He asked, slightly concerned. She didn't even slow her pace.

"I'm not waiting anymore, we strike tonight." She said with an air of finality. Exiting the hallway.

The Professor paused for a moment, so it was really going down. Ravager was finally enacting her master plan and Jump City would soon feel her wrath. His lips curved upward into a smile, that also meant she would be distracted, and with distraction brought opportunity. He chuckled to himself as he started to walk down the hallway with the assistance of his cane.

* * *

><p>It was a busy night in the Tower after Raven and Beast Boy had their argument.<p>

Beast Boy had pulled a Raven and immediately went to his room and locked himself in there. Raven on the other hand tried to get some late-night meditation in to calm herself. She didn't get far when the other Titans returned from their mission.

She had spent the rest of the night helping tend to their injuries. Starfire's was the worst, with a cut to her left temple and a nasty bruise to her left cheek. Robin was mostly unharmed, just some minor scrapes. Cyborg she couldn't help too much as most of his body parts were mechanical, she did however, assist him in attaching a new right arm.

As soon as everyone was patched up, Robin immediately went to the main computer in the common room and began trying to find leads to Ravager's whereabouts. Starfire joined him, and much to Cyborg and Raven's surprise he didn't push her away like he usually did. Instead pointing out what he thought were potential clues to her and giving her some tasks to help in his search. It was a surprise change in their leader, but a welcome one.

Raven bid Cyborg good night after that, trudging to her own room, showering, then falling fast asleep. The day's events taking their toll on her. She awoke the next morning refreshed, but on edge. She couldn't help wondering what Beast Boy was thinking about. Did she ruin her friendship with him by finally admitting she had feelings for him? Did he still have feelings for Terra? Did she just hand him to the blonde, gift-wrapped and all, with her impromptu confession?

The dark Titan shook her head, all these thoughts were getting her nowhere. For good or bad, Beast Boy would give her an answer when he was ready. She had already said her piece and now all she could do was wait. Still that didn't stop the thoughts from nagging her brain and she had to do a short meditation to calm her mind and quiet her thoughts. When she was ready she made her way to the common room, where everyone was already having breakfast.

She immediately noticed that Beast Boy was absent. That was normal however, Beast Boy usually slept late, waking up around noon usually. Robin and Starfire were sitting next to each other on the barstools in the kitchen. The Boy Wonder had a plate full of bacon and eggs and was eating them slowly and methodically while listening to Starfire. The Tamaranian girl had a plate of glorg in front of her, but she was too busy speaking wonders to Robin about a new mall that just opened in Downtown Jump City. Lastly, there was Cyborg, who had on a rather comical chef's hat while he cooked an entire feast of bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, french toast, omelets and more bacon. He nodded at Raven as she took the stool next to Starfire, setting down a plate of toast, sausage and eggs for her.

"Very healthy." Raven said dryly. Cyborg smiled widely.

"Breakfast of champs!" He declared, filling his own plate with a ton of food, before setting it down on the counter and taking the seat next to Raven, wolfing down his food. Raven stopped eating her food for a moment to raise an eyebrow at her robotic friend.

"Are you even tasting that?" She asked him. He swallowed what food he had in his mouth before answering.

"The electronic part of my brain is telling me that it is delicious!" He exclaimed happily before digging in again. The sound of Robin clearing his throat brought everyone's attention to him.

"Hey guys, after breakfast we got some serious work to do. Ravager is still on the loose and I have a feeling she's ready to make her move." He announced.

"Do you have any leads yet?" Raven asked him, it was Starfire who answered.

"We are no closer to finding Ravager yet. But Robin has said something in his gut has told him we are close. I do not understand, do humans have a second brain in their gut?" The Tamaranian girl asked, Robin weakly laughed and rubbed the back of his head, Raven smirked and Cyborg chuckled, he pointed his fork at his alien teammate.

"No Star, it just means he has a gut feeling. It's not something you can measure, his detective sense is just telling him he's close to finding Ravager's location." Cyborg explained politely, before impolitely digging into his food once more.

"Starfire and I will continue to try and track Ravager down, Cyborg have you found a weakness to that metal of Chang's yet?" He asked, the mechanical Titan shook his head.

"Nah not yet, but I've identified some components of it finally, with a little more time I might be able to come up with something." He answered, Robin nodded.

"Keep at it, Ravager's sure to use that metal against us in some form." He turned his attention to Raven. "How's Beast Boy's training going?"

"He hasn't been able to shapeshift yet, but he's seemed to have got a handle on some new powers pretty well." Raven reported.

"Do you think he's fit to return to active field duty?" He asked her. Raven thought hard, she knew Robin would trust her answer, but she wasn't sure she could trust herself. A selfish side of her wanted to say yes, so that Robin would convince Beast Boy to forego his outing tonight with Terra and Jenni to help them stop Ravager. But if the changeling was mad at her now, he'd be furious after learning of this. If she said no, then he'd go to the game with Terra and Jenni, and a lot could happen in those few hours. Terra could win his heart again or they could remain just friends. Maybe just maybe, it would be harmless and Beast Boy would reciprocate her feelings once again.

All this passed through the sorceress' mind in the span of a few moments. To Robin, she was just considering his question. When a few moments passed, she looked up at Robin once more and spoke.

"No, he's almost there, but not quite, there are still some aspects of his new powers that need tweaking. I'll try to help him with that today." She answered. Robin considered her response for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright. When Starfire and I find where Ravager's hiding, we'll need your help this time. Keep your communicator close." He told her, she nodded.

"Got it." She replied, and with that breakfast resumed for the four Titans. Raven silently hoped that she had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy found that his bed felt weird, as he tossed and turned the feeling got worse. He grunted in annoyance, it almost felt like he was lying in...sand? With that thought the changeling opened his eyes to find that he was, in fact, lying in sand.<p>

He slowly got to his feet, the sandy beach transitioned into a forest just ahead of him. The sky was pitch black, the young green-skinned man frowned. It was gonna be a cloudy day in the morning, he hated cloudy days. How the hell did he get to this beach anyway? He distinctly remembered falling asleep in his bed.

"And here we are again, Garfield." A voice said from behind him, a voice that made his body go rigid.

A voice that sounded like gargled gravel.

Slowly, the changeling turned around to come face to face with the brown-skinned, red-eyed and bald creature. It's bat-like wings were outstretched and it was submerged waist-deep in water that was dark and oily. Beast Boy tensed, it was just like when he had passed out from blood loss talking to Terra. The difference was he was on solid land this time instead of in the water with the creature. It grinned at him, showing it's sharp yellow jagged teeth.

"I've missed you." It stated. And Beast Boy felt a cold shiver go up his spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Just when Beast Boy thought his sanity was safe, the creature makes a return! Will he be traumatized again?<strong>

**Project Char definitely does not sound good.**

**Sometimes you have to wonder if Cyborg's stomach is actually a garbage disposal**.

**Reviews are appreciated, Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It's funny how in my head these chapters always seem so small, then I begin to write them and before I know it I have like 3k words.**

**I understand some people might not like that I have given Beast Boy new powers in this. I acknowledge that sentiment and thought really hard before I started this story if I wanted to risk some possible hate to ****go that path. If I was an official writer for the Titans(I am not obviously.) there would be no question that I would not mess with Beast Boy in this way. Since I am not, I decided to add my spin on things and give Beast Boy new powers. They are important for what I have in mind for the story's finale. I really do appreciate the constructive criticism that I received about it. Hopefully I have made up for it somewhat with how the story is progressing. If I make a future story that isn't based on this one's timeline, I will try not to alter the character's abilities too much.  
><strong>

**Again, thank you for the reviews, favorites, alerts etc. That I've been receiving lately, it really is a great feeling to see those.**

**On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Starfire's turn to do dishes. She really didn't mind, sometimes Cyborg used too many plates for his meaty dishes and they could get pretty messy though. As the alien girl began rinsing the dishes in the sink, she couldn't help but notice that Raven was in the kitchen searching the fridge.<p>

Starfire watched as her dark teammate pulled out various vegetables. When she pulled out a package of tofu, the Tamaranian became very curious. She continued to observe as Raven stared at the assortment of food she had extracted from the fridge.

This was very uncharacteristic of Raven. It was well-known by the boys in the Tower that the dark girl had no clue how to cook. Though Starfire didn't agree with that, Raven made some delicious burnt pancakes. The alien Titan often wondered why earth people didn't consider it a delicacy.

"Friend, are you trying to cook up a vegetarian dish? Perhaps you should ask Beast Boy for assistance?" Starfire said to her dark friend. At the mention of Beast Boy, she noticed Raven tense up, it was very subtle and if Starfire wasn't watching her friend closely she would have missed it.

"Uh, no thanks Starfire, I don't want to disturb him right now." Raven replied. The alien Titan smiled at her friend.

"Oh, but I am sure Beast Boy would not mind waking up for you. He is always most eager to help when it comes to you." She exclaimed happily. Raven frowned.

"I really don't think that's going to happen this time Starfire." She said dryly, her expression saddened slightly. "We sort of got into a fight." The Tamaranian instantly dropped what she was doing and gave Raven her full attention.

"Oh Raven! Please do not tell me that you and Beast Boy are doing the mean-talking again! We have all not forgotten the nasty arguments you two used to get into!" Starfire grabbed Raven by the shoulders. "I do not understand, you both have become such good friends! why are you arguing again?" Raven thought she was going to get whiplash from her alien friend shaking her.

"I uh, may or may not have told Beast Boy that I want to be more than friends." Raven answered, not meeting Starfire's eyes. "Let's just say it didn't go over too well with him." Starfire didn't seem to hear the dark girl's second sentence as she squealed with delight and gave Raven a big hug.

"You told Beast Boy of your true feelings for him? Oh this is most glorious!" She declared, finally releasing Raven from her hug. The dark girl rubbed her sore left bicep, Starfire had improved with her hugging, now only giving small bruises instead of potential bone-crackers, but she still got carried away sometimes.

"I think you missed the part where I said it didn't go over well." Raven repeated. The red-haired beauty's smile never faltered.

"I am most positive that Beast Boy was just venting years of frustration. You must understand Raven, Beast Boy has had feelings for you for a long time. When you told him your desire to remain friends two earth years ago he was willing to settle for that. Above all else he wants you to be happy, no matter what. And if staying friends is what it took, he would do it." Starfire explained. Raven blinked, she was surprised her alien friend had such a handle on her relationship with the changeling.

"You seem to have us figured out pretty well." Came Raven's reply. "So let me ask you this, do you think I've irreparably damaged our friendship?" Starfire put her right index finger to her chin as she thought.

"Only if you are not serious about this." The Tamaranian princess answered. "If you are doing the 'leading him on' then your friendship would most certainly be destroyed." Raven shook her head.

"No, no way, I'm not that immature anymore. Beast Boy, Gar, means too much to me. I've tried dating other guys. They had their good points, but when I'm with Beast Boy I just..." Raven stopped, not sure how to put into words what she felt. "I just feel like there's no other place I'd rather be." Starfire smiled and nodded.

"I understand what you are feeling friend, all too well." The alien girl responded, she walked up to where Raven had set the vegetables and tofu. "Now let us see if we can not make something tasty for Beast Boy." Raven's eyes widened in surprise.

"You'll help me make something for him?" She asked, Starfire half-turned and grinned.

"I may not be the chef of master, but I believe I have seen Beast Boy make enough of his vegetarian dishes that I can assist you in making something edible." She stated. Raven's lips curved upward into a slight smile.

"Thanks Starfire."

* * *

><p>"Relax Garfield, I just want to talk." The creature stated. Beast Boy glared at him.<p>

"I've got nothing to say to you." He replied, the creature gave an amused chuckle.

"Is this how you thank me? I'm hurt." It responded. Beast Boy's anger gave way to momentary confusion.

"Thank you? Why the hell would I thank you?" The changeling said angrily. The creature stopped chuckling, but the smirk remained.

"Garfield, do you remember what you said to the purple-haired girl last night?" The creature questioned. Beast Boy was immediately on guard, how much did he know?

"I said a lot of things to her." was the green Titan's reply.

"About your new powers, something about 'Remembering' more than 'Learning'. Do you remember?" It asked, examining the nails on it's left hand as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Beast Boy mentally cursed, did it see and hear everything he did now?

"Yeah, I remember saying that." He admitted begrudgingly. The creature smiled and stopped examining it's nails.

"Well then, whose memories do you think your 'Remembering' exactly?" It stated. The changeling's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

"N-no way." He said breathlessly, the creature's smile widened, revealing it's yellow teeth once more.

"That's right. The memories that you have been 'Remembering' to help master your powers in record time are mine. In fact, all these new powers at your disposal waiting to be discovered are my own." It stated smugly, "In exchange, I have access to your memories as well. I see you have strong feelings for the purple-haired girl." At the mention of Raven, Beast Boy's glare at the creature intensified.

"Okay I get it. Now what will it take to get you to leave me the hell alone?" The green superhero asked. The creature's eyes narrowed, but the smile remained.

"Finally willing to talk I see. Alright then." The creature interlaced it's fingers and casually stretched it's arms out. "Right now the arrangement we have is like one of a landlord and a roommate, but I'd like to change that to a more suitable one that would be more 'Efficient' for the both of us." A feeling of dread gripped Beast Boy's gut.

"And what new arrangement would this be?" The young green-skinned man asked.

"We fuse." The creature answered. The dread feeling gripped the changeling's gut even tighter.

"Fuse?" He asked, seeking clarification. The creature nodded.

"That's right, we combine, mind, body, powers, and soul. Why deal with the stress of two beings sharing one mind when there can be just one?" It offered, Beast Boy's eyes narrowed.

"No." He answered, The creature shook his head sadly.

"No? Why not Garfield? That seems like a reasonable arrangement." It replied, Beast Boy snorted in disgust.

"You left out the part where you would be the dominant personality." He stated, The creature grunted.

"Hm. Clever, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for. However, you are very misguided." It said,

"How so?" The jade Titan asked.

"I am offering you the easy way out, a fusion now would save you a lot of misery and pain. Think about it, you would no longer have to deal with me filling your head with horrifying images." It stated, Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Oh great, perfect, and then you go out and attack the city, slaughtering innocents and sowing chaos. Such an EASY way out." The changeling replied sarcastically. The brown-skinned creature nodded.

"That is the trade-off. The alternative is that I continue to make your life a living hell and you slowly descend into insanity on your own." It responded, it's tone serious. The emerald superhero laughed.

"Sorry dude, but if you have access to my memories you should know that I've been improving my control over 'your' powers." Beast Boy boasted. The smirk returned to the creature's face.

"Every power has a drawback Garfield. Do you know what the price is for using my powers?" It asked. The changeling mirrored his smirk.

"Listening to you talk?" was his answer. The creature grunted in amusement.

"Funny, but the prolonged use of my powers takes a toll on the sanity of the user." It explained, Beast Boy wasn't buying it.

"Whatever dude, you're probably bluffing." He told it.

"Then explain to me why you got so angry with the purple-haired girl when she admitted her feelings for you. Didn't it feel irrational? Like you weren't yourself?" The creature prodded, The changeling's smug demeanor was rapidly diminishing.

"I was frustrated. It's completely understandable." He responded. The creature eyed him closely.

"Is it?" it simply asked. "Do you normally yell at your purple-haired friend like that? Especially when she wasn't saying anything mean at all?"

"I..." He started, but found trouble finding words, he shook his head to try and clear it. "You're just trying to get me to doubt myself."

"Am I? You were using my powers for an extended period of time for two days, maybe that was a little bit of the madness seeping in..." It stated smugly. Beast Boy snarled.

"Shut up!" He shouted, The creature chuckled.

"Alright. One more thing and I'll leave you to your thoughts Garfield." It's cold red eyes burrowed into his own. "Tell me. Have you thought about the future? With you and the purple-haired girl?" Beast Boy's eyes narrowed.

"No." He stated.

"You're lying. I've seen the dreams you've had, marrying the girl, having kids, driving them around in the family van..." The creature's voice became more cold. "Deep down it disgusts you doesn't it?"

Beast Boy remained silent.

"You think of that normal mundane life and it sickens you to the very core of your being. No, what you really want, is the joy of the hunt. Hunting criminals, fighting supervillains, solving crimes. Maybe you won't admit it, but it gives you a thrill that you are hopelessly addicted to doesn't it?" It asked.

Again, Beast Boy remained silent.

"You love it because of the conflict, the constant battles you are thrust in. Secretly, you revel in it. People like you are the center of conflict. Even if you try to escape it, conflict will find you. That is how it will be until the day you die Garfield." The creature began to submerge itself into the dark and oily water. "And you shall have no peace." It added ominously. Beast Boy's right eye twitched.

"Are you done? You're putting me to sleep here dude." The changeling finally said. The creature was submerged up to it's neck now in the water, it chuckled.

"You will see Garfield, in time, you will see." and with that the creature submerged itself fully in the water.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy awoke with a start, frantically he raised his head from his pillow and looked around. Seeing that he was once again in his room and that things looked normal at least, he let out a sigh of relief. The emerald-skinned young man rose up from his bed and headed to the bathroom. He really needed a hot shower to calm his nerves.<p>

He had just finished and dressed himself when he heard a knock at his door. In his haste to answer it he stubbed his left toe in the bathroom doorway. Muttering a few curses he eventually made it to his door and opened it. Revealing Raven holding a plate with a salad and a tofu sandwich. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Having some trouble in here?" She asked him, he shook his left foot.

"Yeah, stubbed my dumb toe trying to get to the door." He told her.

"I'm not too surprised." She replied stoically. She held up the plate of food to him. "Breakfast?"

Beast Boy eyed the plate warily. The last time he ate Raven's cooking he ended up in the fetal position wishing for death. He did not want to repeat that experience. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Starfire helped me make this." She reassured him. He tentatively took the plate.

"Uh, thanks." He told her, after a moment he added, "Do you want to come in?" She nodded and entered his room.

It was rearranged and cleaner than Raven remembered it, but that wasn't saying much. On the opposite wall from the doorway was his computer. A flat-screen 35-inch monitor and the PC right next to it, both on a wooden desk. The gamestation was also next to the computer. On the wall to her right was two piles of clothes, one in a white laundry basket marked "Clean" and one in a dark green laundry basket marked "Dirty". In the left corner in the back was his bed, no longer a bunk bed, but a king-sized bed. A door that led to his closet was in the rear right corner. Directly to her left were drawers that held who knows what. Finally, the door to his bathroom was in the left front corner.

"Sorry, I don't really have another chair." He apologized, taking a seat at his computer desk with the food.

"No problem." Raven replied, levitating into the air and sitting Indian-style. Beast Boy began eating.

"It's good, Starfire's cooking has gotten better." Beast Boy commented to his dark guest.

"Good to know." Raven responded, waiting patiently for him to finish eating. He took a few more bites as he got his thoughts in order. Raven didn't like to flat out apologize or admit she was wrong. This must be her way of saying sorry for their argument last night. The changeling felt guilty that she went through the trouble of asking Starfire to help fix a meal for him.

"So what did I miss at breakfast?" He asked her casually,

"You must have already been asleep last night. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg came home from trying to capture Ravager, they were pretty banged up." She told him. He swiveled his chair so that he could give Raven his full attention.

"No way!" He exclaimed, the dark girl nodded before continuing.

"Yeah apparently they almost had her at Cadmus' underground complex, but she managed to escape by summoning one of Slade's old drill-worms." She explained.

"Hmm. Didn't see that coming." He mused.

"Neither did they. I think Robin and Starfire spent all night trying to find her whereabouts. At breakfast he asked me to help them once they locate her." after a moment she added, "And he asked if you were fit to return to active field duty." Beast Boy eyed her carefully before speaking.

"What did you tell him?" He asked her, she sighed.

"I told him you still needed some tweaking on your new powers, so you're still free to go to the game tonight with Terra and that fangirl." She informed him. A trace of sadness in her voice. It was Beast Boy's turn to sigh.

"Raven, it's not a date. What Terra and I had it's in the past. We're friends now." He reassured her.

"That'll last." She said bitterly. Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed, mildly glaring at his gloomy friend.

"Raven why do you got so much anger toward Terra. It can't be just because of me. She nearly drowned you in mud once right?" He inquired. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the changeling.

"Well there was THAT. And also the fact that, besides me, she was also the source of a lot of your emotional pain." Raven saw the glare disappear from Beast Boy's face and continued. "She got past your guard in a way I never could. And it really angers me that she used that against you, and could use it against you again."

"I would just like to note that you never really tried to get past my 'Guard' all those years ago. You were too busy putting yours up." He informed her. She acknowledged him with a nod.

"And that's something I'm hoping to change." The dark girl admitted, her expression softened considerably. "Beast Boy, Garfield. I am truly sorry for putting you through all that emotional pain over the years. I really thought all I wanted from you was your friendship back then. But I was wrong." Beast Boy's expression softened as well.

"Raven..." He started, watching her downcast face look up to his. The sorrow in her eyes, the frown on her face. She looked just like she did after she had sealed Malchior back in that cursed book, heartbroken. This time though, the cause was him. It was a thought that didn't sit well with him. He stood up from his chair and spread his arms wide. "Come here." He said to her gently.

Raven didn't need him to repeat himself, she dropped from her levitating position and nearly bowled Beast Boy over as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. He in turn wrapped his hands around her waist. They were about the same height, so Raven rested her chin on his left shoulder instead of on his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"I still need a little more time to sort this out, but I will give you an answer soon alright?" He said softly into her left ear.

"Alright." She said. They continued to stay in their embrace. "Garfield?" She spoke up suddenly.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You mean a lot to me." She told him sincerely, Beast Boy couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

"You mean a lot to me too Raven." He admitted. Raven turned and kissed him lightly on his left cheek. He blushed, then Raven began to trace kisses along his left jawline all the way to his lips, where she hesitated a moment, waiting for him to push her away, to hurt her like the previous boys she had given her heart to.

The moment never came and Raven pressed her lips to his. He was surprised by the hunger of her kiss. They momentarily separated for a breath of air before Raven claimed his lips again, and Beast Boy found himself responding in kind. It didn't take long before their tongues were battling each other.

"Raven...?" He managed to say when they separated momentarily once more. "...What are..." She kissed him lightly on the lips, interrupting him. "...You doing?..." The dark sorceress bit his lower lip gently and smiled.

"Making my argument." She stated and then locked lips with him once more. So Raven was showing him how serious she was about this. Beast Boy felt years of repressed teenage lust bubbling to the surface. Even now he was trying to keep it under control, but Raven's moans of pleasure were quickly destroying what little restraint he had left.

"It's a good argument." He managed to say in between kisses. Their hands began to stray and explore each other's bodies. Eventually, Beast Boy grabbed Raven around the waist, swapped places with her, then pressed her against the wall next to his bed. The dark girl responded by wrapping her right leg around his left one.

He broke off lip contact with her, resting his chin on her right shoulder. Both of them were breathing heavily. His head was swimming, and he wanted nothing more than to take Raven right there and then, but the last remnants of his restraint prevented him from doing it. Not until he asked one final question.

"Raven...you're sure?" He asked, he was clenching his teeth in an effort to keep his lust at bay. Raven's reply was to cradle his head in her hands.

"Yessss..." She hissed in a seductive whisper and with that Beast Boy gave in to his repressed feelings. He reached behind him, pointed his left index finger and shot a yellow bolt of energy at his door's switch, locking it. He then collapsed on his bed, Raven in tow.

It turns out Raven makes good arguments.

Very good arguments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I think it's safe to say that Beast Boy is out of Raven's "Friend Zone." Somehow I doubt they'll have time for a proper date with Ravager's master plan soon to be enacted.**

**Just a few more chapters to set up the finale, so close I can taste it! and it tastes like a five dollar foot long sub! Yum!**

**Until next time!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is the last chapter before the story's finale, which will be a couple of chapters itself. Since it is the finale, I'll be doing some heavy brainstorming for it. This means that you might have to wait a little longer than usual before I release it. Should definitely be worth the wait though.**

**Thanks for the recent reviews and constructive criticism. If I've managed to keep you interested in this story for this long, I'm doing something right.**

**Now for some bad news, depending on how the finale transitions from my brain to text. I may have to change the story's rating from "T" to "M" just to forewarn you all. Apologies in advance.**

**On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Most people didn't give the Jump City Sewers a second thought. To the ordinary citizens of the city, it was just a necessary form of waste management. It was different for criminals and supervillains.<p>

The sewers were a perfect way to traverse the city if you didn't want to bring attention to yourself. And if you were in the business of illegal business, you definitely didn't want attention. It also served as an excellent way to escape pursuers, like law enforcement and even superheroes at times.

Here is where Ravager found herself, setting up one of the phases of her plan. Her father had taught her the advantages of planning several moves ahead and she had yet to find a reason to doubt his logic now. A chime from her communicator pulled her focus away from the task at hand. As the masked mercenary opened the orange and black communicator, her father's face appeared on the screen.

"Good afternoon child." He said with feigned calmness.

"Good afternoon father." She replied indifferently. His eye narrowed.

"I've heard some rather concerning things from the grapevine as of late." He said. Ravager shrugged.

"Oh yeah? What have you heard?" She asked.

"That you have decided to act tonight, and that you have a certain 'Project Char' that was launched earlier." He answered.

"Wow word does travel fast." She feigned surprise.

"I figured I'd go straight to the source and ask you if it's actually true." He stated.

"And if it is?" Ravager questioned, almost challengingly.

There was a few moments of tense silence.

"I thought we agreed you'd allow me a week to observe the changeling's progressing madness." Slade finally said. Ravager huffed.

"Yeah well, plans change. One of my henchman was a complete idiot and told a biker friend of his all sorts of information on a mission of mine. Somehow Robin tracked him down and was able to extract the information from him. I was almost captured." The platinum-haired girl told her father. He actually chuckled, causing her to glare at him.

"Didn't I tell you not to underestimate Robin child?" He asked. She sighed.

"Okay I get it, I underestimated him and it cost me. Now I have to move ahead of schedule cause I think it's only a matter of time before he and his team tracks down my hideout and I need to have things in motion before then." She replied. Slade once again narrowed his eye.

"I still do not have sufficient data on the changeling." He warned.

"I'm already ahead of you, if this goes off like I plan, you will have a chance to collect all the data you need." She reassured him.

"I certainly hope so, just remember Ravager you are my daughter, but blood will only go so far with me." He warned. And with that he cut the connection.

As soon as Ravager put the communicator away, she had another precognitive vision. This one was different though she realized. It wasn't what was going to happen in the next few minutes. It was showing her what was going to happen in the next few hours.

She saw shattered buildings and broken streets. People fleeing in terror, some having fallen never to rise again. What really got her attention was the pain she was in, and the blood that was on her hands. The masked mercenary's sight was blurry and she realized that it wasn't because the vision was cloudy, it was her own. She was dying.

The vision was showing her death.

All at once it ended, and Ravager once again found herself in the quiet sewer tunnel. Her eye was on the wall, but not really looking at it. The platinum-haired girl looked down at her hands stoically, there was no blood there of course, the events haven't happened yet. Her hands were trembling though. She tried to will them to stop, but they wouldn't.

Ravager had never had such a powerful vision, her head was aching from all the information her brain had gathered from it. She felt something twisting her insides, something cold. She wasn't used to this feeling, usually keeping all her emotions detached except for her rage when she needed an extra edge in combat. Emotions were mostly useless, hindering you on missions, clouding your judgement. Their hindrances could prove fatal if one was not careful.

This feeling though, it paralyzed her, even when she tried to will her body to stop trembling, it continued. Ravager grit her teeth, so this is what fear is. The masked girl punched a hole through the tunnel in frustration, spraying brick and mortar everywhere. Damn that vision, she had to stop it, change it somehow, but it didn't even show her who her murderer was. Would it be an accomplice? One of the Titans?

Her father?

"Damn it." The rattled mercenary said to herself as she made her way down the tunnel. Her hands still trembling.

* * *

><p>"No complaints this time?" He heard Raven's voice say to him. Currently Beast Boy was finishing up a short meditation. The changeling was sitting on his favorite boulder on Raven's island.<p>

"Hard to complain after this morning." He said with a wink. It was hard to tell, but the green Titan thought he saw a little more color to the cloaked girl's cheeks.

"Yeah well, it was a good moment." Raven started.

"And you didn't want to ruin it, I get it." He finished for her, a content smile on his face.

After breakfast, the two Titans had once again made their way to Raven's tranquil island. This time though, the training was light, as Raven didn't want to exhaust herself in case Robin found Ravager. Beast Boy also didn't want to tire himself out because he wouldn't be able to enjoy the Jump City Jaguars game tonight if he was passed out from fatigue.

So they had lightly sparred. Beast Boy sharpening his skills with his new powers. He "Remembered" a few more tricks during their session that he couldn't wait to try out. After the game tonight, he decided he would tell Robin he was ready to return to active field duty.

"Gar." Raven's voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up at her.

"Yeah?" He asked, she was staring at him intensely, making him curious. It wasn't a glare, but the way she was looking at him told him that he should listen carefully to what her next words would be.

"That spell you used earlier. I want you to promise me you won't use it again." She told him. Beast Boy chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Come on Raven, it wasn't that bad..." He started.

"It's too dangerous!" She cut him off sharply, he was caught off-guard, "Promise me." She repeated. The green superhero let out a loud sigh. Earlier one of the spells he had "Remembered" had caused her some concern and it was justified. The changeling felt he had it under control though. Still, he understood why she was worried.

"Alright Raven, I promise." He relented. She nodded, satisfied.

"So..." Beast Boy started, not sure how to phrase his next question to his new girlfriend. "You're okay with me going to the game tonight now right?" Raven shrugged.

She had to admit, she was jealous of Terra before. After this morning however, the feelings of jealousy were gone. Looking into Beast Boy's eyes now, she had never seen him look at Terra the way he looked at her now. It gave her a wonderful feeling.

"We all deserve a day off now and then." Came her reply in her usual tone. "Besides, I think hanging out with some friends will relieve some of the mental stress you have."

"Glad you think so." The emerald-skinned young man stated. Getting up from his position on the boulder to sit down on the beach. Without a word, Raven joined him. She hesitated for a moment before resting her head on his left shoulder. Beast Boy smiled and they sat in a comfortable silence for a bit.

"Gar?" She spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked him.

"Well I think we go East for a little bit until the Tower is in view and..." He was interrupted when a small ball of dark energy smacked him on his right side. "Ow my ribs! what have you got against my ribs Raven?" He whined, she ignored him.

"You know what I mean." She stated, Beast Boy's expression turned serious.

"I'm not sure really, I'm just as much in the dark as you are." He answered. "We'll play it by ear, for now I'm just enjoying the ride." A gentle breeze swept across the small island, ruffling the changeling's short hair. There at that moment, he wondered if this was what it felt like to feel true peace.

Beast Boy thought after what transpired that morning in the Tower that things might be awkward between Raven and him. But the opposite seemed to be happening, he felt even more comfortable, more relaxed around her now. Perhaps it's because after all these years he didn't have to repress his true feelings for her anymore? Maybe it's because they have known each other for years now and that made the transition into a romantic relationship all the more smoother.

Raven's communicator chimed, bringing an end to the changeling's train of thought. She stood up and pulled it out, Cyborg's face appeared on the screen.

"Raven, Robin's managed to locate Ravager's hideout. Sending you the coordinates to our rendezvous point. Meet us there A.S.A.P." Cyborg told her.

"On my way." She replied, shutting the communicator. Beast Boy stood up as well and she turned to him. "You be careful tonight." The emerald-skinned Titan looked at her incredulously

"Me? You're the one about to break into psycho chick's lair. Don't do anything I would do okay?" He pleaded, hugging her.

"The day I do something you would do is the day I start wearing pink." she replied. "Just keep your eyes peeled, I don't want anything to happen to you." Raven finished, hugging him back.

"Yeah well, the feeling is mutual. Give her a dark energy beatdown for me will ya?" He told her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and released the embrace.

"Count on it." She answered, and with that she took flight and was gone. Beast Boy watched her with a grin on his face until she was a dot in the sky.

Once Ravager was in jail and the creature in his subconscious was subdued, he could maybe begin to really relax. However, he had to keep his priorities in order. Like getting back to the Tower and finding his Jump City Jaguars hat.

* * *

><p>Jenni could not stop herself from nervously bouncing her left foot. This was it, the moment of truth, a day she had been dreaming of for a long time. To say she had some jitters was an understatement of the year.<p>

Even though Terra had told her she had dressed fine, she couldn't help, but feel like what she wore was too casual. A simple button-up light green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and dark blue sneakers. Terra had opted for a short black-sleeve shirt worn over a long white-sleeve shirt, khaki pants and brown ankle-length boots. Both girls did their hair in their usual way, Jenni putting her shoulder-length hair in a ponytail and Terra just combing it straight, her blonde mane settling at the middle of her back.

"For the hundredth time Jenni, you look fine, you're just hanging out with Beast Boy, just try to think of him as another guy friend you'd be chilling with." Terra said, attempting to soothe her friend's nerves.

They were seated at one of the few vegetarian restaurants in the city. The two girls choosing this one because it was within walking distance to the Jump City Torchlight Stadium, where the game was being held. They had reserved a table outdoors, to enjoy the scenery in theory, but it was a cloudy day today. This coupled with the fact that Jenni was struggling to find something she considered "Good" to eat on the menu only added to the brown-haired girl's nervousness.

"This isn't just another guy though Terra! It's Beast Boy! The coolest member of the Teen Titans. A group of superheroes who have saved and protected this city for over four years now! The best part is they are around our age! Who knows what they can accomplish in a few years!" Jenni replied excitedly

"I get that Jenni, I really do, but I've actually lived with Beast Boy for a time. Trust me, he's not going to judge you on your looks or anything like that. You actually have more in common with him than you think." Terra told her friend.

Jenni was about to reply, but at that moment a certain green-skinned superhero dropped out of the sky. He landed softly in front of the girls and retracted the pair of bat-like wings he had used to fly there back into his shoulderblades. He straightened himself out and waved at the two girls with a smile.

"Hey you two! Sorry I'm late." He said to them, taking the empty seat at the table. "Good to see you again Terra." He said to his former teammate, she smiled in turn.

"Same to you BB. You still driving Raven crazy like always?" She asked, he winked.

"You know it, but in a good way now." He replied, he turned his attention to Jenni, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. "And you're Jenni right? Terra told me you're my number one fan. So nice to finally meet you." The changeling held out his hand for her to shake, but Jenni continued to stand there in a comatose-like state. He glanced at his blonde friend and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Give her five seconds." Terra told him. Sure enough, five seconds later Beast Boy's right hand felt like it was being crushed in a vice grip as Jenni grabbed it with both hands and began to shake it vigorously.

"Oh my god it's so awesome to meet you! You are the coolest superhero ever! When did you get wings? That is so badass! Robin's got nothing on you! Can you sign this picture? I'll love you forever if you do!" Jenni finally spoke, talking so fast that it took Beast Boy a moment to decipher everything she had said.

When he did he chuckled at her enthusiasm and happily signed a picture of him posing after capturing Mad Mod for the third time. Jenni took the signed picture and held it in front of her in awe. Unshed tears shined in her eyes as she admired it.

"This is the greatest day in my life!" The brown-haired girl declared. Beast Boy wagged his right index finger at her.

"The greatest day in your life...so far." He replied, grabbing the menu and looking through it. "Hey thanks for picking a veggie restaurant. To be honest I was a little worried of what I was going to eat if you picked a steakhouse or something." Before Jenni could drool and comment on how much she'd like to eat steak, Terra stomped on her left foot with her right, hard.

Jenni immediately bolted upright, but to her credit, managed to keep from crying out in pain. The gamer girl's sudden jerk did not go unnoticed by the changeling. Who looked at her quizzically.

"Everything okay there Jenni?" He asked, Jenni forced a smile. Some tears from the pain accumulated in the corner of her eyes, but they didn't fall.

"Yup...just fine...it's just so cool to...meet you...that I can't contain...my joy." She answered through clenched teeth. He continued to watch her carefully for another moment, but then shrugged and went back to looking at the menu. Jenni shot Terra a dark look and the blonde mouthed an apology to her friend.

The three young adults proceeded to order without incident. Afterwards Beast Boy pulled out his Gamestation Portable. He turned it on and looked towards Jenni.

"Do you play Ninja Showdown?" He asked her, the brown-haired girl's eyes lit up.

"Dude! Ninja Showdown is my favorite fighting game ever!" She responded, pulling out her own Gamestation Portable, Beast Boy grinned.

"Let's link up and play a few rounds while we wait for our food." The changeling told her. Jenni nodded eagerly.

"I've got to warn you though, I play a mean game." She informed her favorite superhero, he shrugged.

"That's okay I'm sure I'll hold my own." He stated, a confident and toothy smile on his face. Terra crossed her arms and sulked in her chair.

"Damn it. I knew I should have brought mine too." The blonde said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Geez Terra you should have known Beast Boy and Jenni were big gamers and would have brought their Gamestation Portables! Way to be oblivious! **

**Uh oh it's a race for Ravager now! Will she be ready to go ahead with her plans before Robin and the Titans bust into her hideout? Or will she be caught unprepared?**

**Until the finale!**


	19. Story Finale Part 1

**A/N: Well, here's the first part of Primal Madness' finale. I've enjoyed being able to put the story that started off as an idea in my brain onto text for an entertaining read. I'm really enjoying being able to write out this finale and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. **

**Of course I apologize in advance for any spelling/punctuation/grammar errors. I'm sick atm, so I might have missed a few more than usual.**

**Reviews are appreciated as always.**

**On with the finale!**

* * *

><p>A few years ago Queen Industries was neck and neck with Wayne Enterprises in a bid for a contract to create a new type of heat cannon. Ultimately, Wayne Enterprises won the contract to make the new heat cannon and Queen Industries never recovered from the loss. While still successful elsewhere, Queen Industries was forced to close shop in Jump City. They left their factory behind, abandoning it.<p>

To the North of Jump City was like a graveyard for businesses trying to develop new technologies, weapon or otherwise. Many a business took a risk with a certain technology with mixed results. The abandoned factories to the North of the city were a testament to the failed experiments of businesses. It also stood as constant reminder to the colossal waste of financial resources. If the city didn't make changes soon, it could be headed for some tough times.

If all he had to go on for a lead was an abandoned factory, Robin would not have assembled the team. They would tip their hand if they searched the wrong one. Alerting Ravager and her cronies that they were on to them.

The Titans leader had read several police reports about "Sightings" of a man in a red robotic suit roaming around the abandoned Queen Industries factory. Cyborg agreed with the Boy Wonder that it was probably Adonis, and Robin had deduced that Adonis played a part in luring Beast Boy away from VidCon for Ravager. The masked mercenary herself could disappear off the map if she so wished, but the henchman that she hired weren't as lucky or skillful.

The clincher for Robin and Cyborg was a report of an elderly man with a cane in a white hazard suit that was spotted in the same area. It was only a single report, but the description of the man matched Professor Chang to a tee. They had finally located him.

So Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven all met at the northern edge of the city. Just south of the area of abandoned factories. Robin and Cyborg had pinpointed the old Queens building which Chang and Adonis were currently occupying. All that was left was to discuss how they would infiltrate it.

Robin decided that Cyborg and him would breach the front entrance. While the girls would make an entrance of their own from the roof. The Boy Wonder figured the simultaneous breaches would catch the building's occupants unawares. From there, they would proceed with the ass-kicking and hopefully have Ravager, Chang and Adonis behind bars before the night was over.

The first part of the Titans' plan went flawlessly. They breached the hideout at the same time. The ass-kicking part became a bit more complicated.

As soon as Cyborg blasted open the front door, Ravager was waiting for them. Throwing three sharp projectiles at the two Titans. Cyborg staggered back outside to avoid them, but Robin simply crouched under them and tossed a birdarang of his own at the masked mercenary.

Ravager ducked under Robin's birdarang. She then rolled to her left to avoid a piece of the ceiling that Raven had tossed at her. Finally, the platinum-haired mercenary flipped forwards to avoid a pair of starbolts, landing right in Robin's path.

The masked Titan jumped in the air and performed a beautiful jump kick. Ravager's eye widened as she was completely off-guard. Robin smirked, he had the upper hand. Cyborg was charging in behind him, ready to back him up, and the girls were providing cover from above. Things were going well.

And then Ravager suddenly smirked.

A kick that should have hit the masked mercenary in the jaw instead went right through her. Seeing this Cyborg halted his charge, staring bewildered at what he had just seen. Robin was just as surprised, as he landed from his jump kick he turned back towards Ravager. His sharp eyes picked up a small ball-shaped object below the masked girl. It was colored black and orange and there was a light emitting from the top of it.

Light that was producing the image of Ravager. Robin realized she wasn't even here. It was just a hologram. It was all a trap!

"Cyborg! M..." The Titans leader never got to finish as a large trapdoor opened up underneath them. Starfire and Raven were about to make a move to get their teammates when they were both hit from behind by heat blasts. Two sladebots with jets in their boots had maneuvered behind them stealthily while they were distracted by the hologram. The Titan girls plummeted into the open maw the trapdoor had made.

Robin cursed and fired a grappling hook, shooting it past the open trapdoor and embedding it into the building's ceiling. He was about to reel himself up, when the grappling hook's line was cut by a third sladebot. He joined his friends in falling into the darkness, the trapdoors finally closing on them.

* * *

><p>"Damn you're good, I didn't even know that fighter could do moves like that." Beast Boy complimented. Jenni smiled.<p>

"Yeah well, I've been putting serious hours into that game, I actually won a tournament once!" She exclaimed with pride.

"Wow really?" Beast Boy asked, and Jenni nodded. Terra sighed, she had heard this story a million times.

"Oh boy here we go." The blonde groaned.

The trio had finished their meal and were now making their way to the Jump City Torchlight Stadium. Jenni and Beast Boy had engaged in some hardcore fighting in Ninja Showdown while at the restaurant. With Jenni edging out one more victory than the changeling. He took it in stride however.

Now Jenni was regaling him with tales of her epic Ninja Showdown tournament win. Terra saw how excited Jenni was to see her hero in person. The former Titan was happy that she was able to do something good for once without causing earthquakes or mudslides on accident.

Or betraying her friends.

Perhaps this was the first step to really setting things right. A first step that would bring her out of the darkness of her past and into the light of her future. The former geomancer really hoped this was the case.

"...And so it's the finals and this dude tries to set me up for a tornado punch..." Jenni said, continuing her story. "...I was all like, 'Whatever bro.' and executed the hardest move in the game." Beast Boy's attention was fully on the gamer girl, his eyes were wide as saucers.

"No way, you didn't...!" He started to say, he quickly got his answer from Jenni's smug smile.

"...I did. The Super Awesome Mega Fiery Rage Obelisk of Doom!" She replied.

"The S.A.M.F.R.O.o.D.?" Beast Boy said in awe. Jenni nodded.

"The SAMFROoD." She repeated.

"Dude, that is...beyond cool." He commented, Jenni laughed.

"Oh my god! You are the only person who has gotten the SAMFROoD. That is totally awesome. You are every bit as cool as I thought you'd be." Jenni gushed. Beast Boy chuckled lightly.

"Glad I could meet your expectations." He told her. Terra shook her head.

"SAMFROoD. What kind of lousy abbreviation is that?" She said, earning her glares from both Jenni and Beast Boy.

"Don't mock the SAMFROoD Terra, it is amazing!" Jenni warned, Terra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah sure." she replied, holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture. Jenni turned her attention back to Beast Boy.

"So BB. I can call you BB right?" She questioned. The green Titan shrugged.

"Sure." He answered.

"What is the coolest mission you've ever been on?" She asked. Beast Boy grinned.

"That's easy, let me tell you about when an interdimensional demon named Trigon almost ended the world."

* * *

><p>After passing security and getting to their seats, Jenni went to get the trio snacks. When she was out of earshot Terra decided to speak.<p>

"You left out the part about Trigon being Raven's father." She told him. He looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"How did you know? I never mentioned it once when I told the story." He replied, astonished.

"Come on Beast Boy, all you got to do is look at the context. Raven being a portal for him is a dead giveaway. Don't you know how demons work?" She questioned.

"Well damn, I never would have guessed it if Raven hadn't told us." The changeling stated. "Do you think Jenni figured it out as well?" He asked, concern in his voice. Terra gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry if she has, she'll keep quiet about it, just like I will. I know the last thing you want is an angry Raven after you for divulging something personal about her." Terra answered, Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Terra." He told her, she nodded.

"Anytime." The former Titan said. "So how are things with you and Raven? She was really protective of you when you were unconscious and she was healing you at the warehouse district. Nearly crushed me to death." The green superhero raised an eyebrow upon hearing this.

"Really?" He asked, Terra nodded.

"Really." She said sincerely. "The girl's got it for you bad, but she probably won't ever admit it, not even to herself. I think you should really give her a chance. She might have some anger and emotion issues, but there is no relationship without problems. And I know you still have the hots for her, just by listening to you talk about her with that Trigon story." Beast Boy suddenly found himself nervously sweating.

"Uh yeah, you see Terra here's the thing." He started, but took a moment to mull over what he was going to say. "I may have um, I mean I might have uhhh." He stuttered out, Terra looked at him in confusion for a moment before it dawned on her.

"Oh my god." She said. "You already asked her out!" Beast Boy put his left index finger to his lips in an effort to get her to lower her voice.

"Not exactly." He replied, instantly regretting his choice of words. Terra looked at him quizzically before realization hit her.

"No way, you mean you and Raven...?" She couldn't finish, Beast Boy's face was as red as a tomato as he nodded. "Wow you move fast. You're both only nineteen right?" She remarked, rubbing her chin in thought. "Actually it makes sense sort of, now that I think about it. It was almost like you two were dating already." The green Titan looked at her, confused.

"What?" He simply asked.

"Well a lot of the stuff you talked about at dinner was about Raven. From the sounds of it you two have been spending a lot of time together since I was last a Titan." She mused. A sincere smile appeared on Beast Boy's face.

"Yeah, we have. I'm still having trouble believing that we are dating. She just kept rejecting me whenever I tried back then." He told her, his smile disappearing. Terra put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Raven has always tried to deny her feelings and emotions. You said it was dangerous for her to feel until she finally defeated her f...Trigon. I bet after that she probably kept repressing her feelings because that's how she was raised. Bottling up emotions doesn't make them go away however, and I think finally the emotional dam is breaking." Terra explained.

"That explains her sudden confession of feelings for me." Beast Boy deduced. "You sure you weren't trained by Batman? That was some crazy detective work there." He complimented. Terra shrugged.

"Slade might be a psychotic jackass, but he did train me well. Taught me how to analyze people. Find out what makes them tick." The former geomancer replied. The changeling's smile returned.

"Well for what it's worth Terra, thanks." He told her. Tired of all the deep talk, Terra gave Beast Boy a playful punch on his left shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Was her response. A few moments later Jenni eased her way into the seat on Beast Boy's right. The gamer girl was desperately trying to balance a large stack of popcorn, small pizza boxes and candy. Terra eagerly started relieving her of most of the boxes.

"Remind me again why I had to get the snacks when most of this is yours?" Jenni grumbled.

"Because I'm the one who finally got you an autograph from your favorite Titan." Terra retorted. Jenni's response was to grumble some more. Beast Boy just chuckled at the exchange.

It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>Starfire bathed the dark room they had landed in with green light from one of her starbolts. Much to her relief, the Tamaranian noticed that her friends were mostly undamaged. Raven was kneeling and rubbing the back of her head, right where the heat blast from the sladebot had tagged her. Robin was slamming his fist into the ground in frustration and Cyborg was busy checking out his forearm computer.<p>

"Damn, I should have known that was just a hologram, there was no heartbeat. This damn building has been messing with my scanners though." Cyborg reported. Robin stood up and began examining the walls.

"That's because this whole place is probably lined with lead and possibly that prototype alloy of Chang's to block your scanners. This is Slade's daughter we're talking about, she probably has access to all his assets." Robin replied, anger seeping into his voice. The other Titans nodded in acknowledgement.

Starfire fired a starbolt at the ceiling, but it had no effect on it. She frowned.

"I believe we are trapped in a room lined with Professor Chang's metal." Starfire announced.

"Correct pretty girl." A sinister voice spoke. Bright lights filled the room the Titans were occupying and it took them a moment to adjust to it. When they did they found that they were in the center of a rather large square-shaped and white-colored room. At the north point of the room stood Professor Chang.

The elderly villain was in a booth that was separated from the Titans' room by nearly indestructible glass. He was seated at a rather large black console and seemed to be checking instruments and displays on it periodically. The Titans noticed that he had spoken to them through intercoms located at the four corners of the room they were in.

"Professor Chang." Robin stated, glaring up at the elderly man. "What are you planning?" The professor smiled smugly.

"Well good boy, I'm planning on using you and your little friends to test some prototypes of mine." He answered. "I've been itching to have them tested properly for some time now." Cyborg walked up next to Robin.

"What kind of prototypes?" Cyborg demanded. Chang rubbed his hands together excitedly and pressed a button.

Two turrets popped out of the floor in the north part of the room, quickly followed by two more that appeared at the south part. The turrets each had dual laser barrels that looked like they'd be right at home on a tank. They were supported by cylindrical shaped pillars while the barrels themselves were topped off with a dome lid. With the exception of the grey-colored barrels they were painted black. The turrets began to hum with power.

"The kind that make things go boom my tin friend." The elderly supervillain responded. The Titans positioned themselves so they were back-to-back. Raven turned to fix her metallic friend with a glare.

"Just had to ask didn't you?" She questioned dryly, Cyborg nervously chuckled. Starfire turned her attention to the professor.

"Please, is the Ravager not forcing you to do her bidding? You could stop listening to what she is ordering you to do could you not?" Starfire asked. The elderly man frowned.

"It's true. That bitch forced me to work for her and I hate her for it with every ounce of my being." He admitted. "But, if there is one thing I hate more than her it's good little boys and girls like yourselves that like to meddle in my affairs." He pressed a few buttons on his console. "For that I'll gladly work with someone I hate if it means getting rid of you damned brats!"

The inside of the barrels on the turrets began to glow red and the Titans braced themselves.

* * *

><p>"This is so awesome, the Jaguars are probably going to make the playoffs this season too." Beast Boy exclaimed.<p>

"I know right? Fifty-six wins with only nine losses, and we have an seven game winning streak right now. If we beat the Rumblers tonight, it'll be eight games." Terra added. Jenni was looking down at the court, confused.

"Um, where are the Rumblers from?" The gamer girl asked.

"Steel City." Beast Boy and Terra said at the same time. The changeling's face suddenly brightened.

"Oh that reminds me!" He said out loud, digging out his communicator and calling a certain frequency. "Hey Speedy! What's up? That's cool. Guess what? I'm at the Torchlight Stadium watching your crappy Rumblers get beat by my awesome Jaguars. How do you like that?" Beast Boy stopped his trash talking of Speedy long enough to cheer with the crowd before going back to his communicator.

"Did you see that? Dude our small forward just totally drilled that three-pointer. You guys are so going down. What? What Defense? You guys have let us score twenty unanswered points! I think your point guard forgot how to play basketball! Hey listen, I'd love to keep bringing up embarassing facts about the Rumblers with you, but I got a game to watch. Take it easy Speedy, Enjoy the game!" He finished with pseudo-kindness then killed the connection, placing the communicator back in his belt. Terra shook her head at him, but a smile was on her face.

"That was so mean." She stated. The changeling shrugged.

"Payback for when he replaced my shampoo with bright pink dye." He replied. Hearing this, Jenni winced.

"Ouch." Was all the brown-haired girl said.

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed.

* * *

><p>Speedy was seething, currently he was in Titan's East's conference room with Bumble Bee. The Titans East leader was shaking her head at the archer's latest proposal.<p>

"No I am not giving you permission to go to Jump City just so you can fill Beast Boy full of arrows." She said sternly.

"But you don't understand Bumble Bee, he insulted the RUMBLERS. I can't stand by and let that happen, this means war!" The archer exclaimed. Bumble Bee shook her head.

"Look, I don't care if he called your mama fat and said she worked in a circus. Crime has been up here lately, and I need my full team to deal with it. You're staying, that's final." The winged superheroine said with finality and began to exit the conference room. Speedy growled and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Curse you! You're probably a Jaguars fan in disguise!" Speedy accused. Bumble Bee turned back towards him and gave him a sly smile.

"So what if I am?" She responded, and with that she shut the door to the conference room. With no one else in the room to vent his frustration to, Speedy shook his right fist at the ceiling.

"Damn it! It's a conspiracy I tell you! I bet they're all Jaguars fans! Damn you Beast Boy!" He shouted to the heavens.

* * *

><p>The turrets were all focusing their fire on a black dome of energy at the center of the room. Inside the dome stood the Titans with Raven holding her hands out as she struggled to keep the dome up.<p>

"How much longer can you hold the barrier?" Robin asked his dark teammate.

"Not long..." Raven replied tersely, the strain evident in her voice. Robin nodded.

"We need to separate, give these turrets more targets to try and hit. I'll take the northwest one, Starfire, the northeast, Cyborg, you take the southwest. That leaves the southeast one for Raven." The Titans leader strategized, everyone nodded except Raven, who was still keeping the barrier up.

"We move on my signal." Robin announced, and the Titans prepared to scatter on the Boy Wonder's order. He waited a few moments looking for an opening. Finding it, he took a deep breath and shouted. "NOW!"

Raven dropped the barrier and each Titan immediately went towards their assigned targets. The dark sorceress summoned a dark claw of energy, covering one of her turret's barrels with it. She tried to crush the turret with the claw, but unfortunately the turret must have been made with the prototype alloy.

The turret fired and the left barrel that was covered by Raven's dark claw of energy jammed then exploded. The right barrel was still functional and a red beam of energy shot forth towards the dark Titan. Raven couldn't phase through the ground since the entire room was made from the prototype alloy. So she ducked under it, the beam missing the top of her head by just inches. The impact of the beam hitting the ground behind her was strong enough that it almost knocked her off her feet.

Cyborg dove to his right, narrowly avoiding the blast from his turret. He returned fire with his sonic cannon, scoring a direct hit between the barrels. All it accomplished was a minor scorch mark. The metallic Titan cursed.

Robin had managed to sprint behind his turret. He quickly merged two birdarangs together into a sword and swung upward with all his might. As soon as the sword made contact with the pillar supporting the turret's barrels it snapped in half. He let out a curse and threw his now useless broken sword away.

The turret quickly turned around to point it's guns at the masked Titan who cursed again and dove to the ground right before it fired. While he dodged the initial blast, the concussive force was strong enough to pick him up and toss him like a rag doll. He landed with a pained grunt in the center of the room.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted, seeing her leader and boyfriend get hit by the concussive force of the laser blast. She tried to fly to his aid, but had to change direction when her turret fired upon her. She tried to circle around the turret and get behind it. To the alien superheroine's dismay however, the turret could swivel a full three hundred sixty degrees and was fast enough to keep up with her. The starbolts she had flung at it had proved ineffective as well.

"That's right my little guinea pigs, run for your lives." Chang said in his roomy booth. Rubbing his hands together as he watched the Titans struggle against his turrets.

* * *

><p>"Wow I can't believe it's half-time already." Terra commented, stretching her arms.<p>

"Time is sure flying." Jenni added. "What's the half-time show?" Beast Boy shrugged in response.

"Hell if I know. I don't really pay attention to those things I usually just use the time to go to the bathroom or fix something to eat." The changeling answered. Jenni suddenly pointed to the court.

"Hey look! I think it's starting." She said. Beast Boy looked where Jenni pointed, a lone figure was walking out to the middle of the court. The green Titan immediately recognized who it was and his face paled.

Walking to the center of the court was none other than Ravager herself. She was currently holding a mic in her right hand, but she hadn't brought it to her mouth yet. It looked like she hadn't spotted him, but he didn't expect that to last.

"Terra." He said, she turned to look at him with concern due to his suddenly serious tone. "Take this." He told her, giving her his Titans communicator. "Get a hold of Robin and tell him Ravager is here." She tentatively took the communicator from him.

"Why me? You're right here! Why can't you do it?" She asked him. He shook his head in response.

"I have to try and stop her before she's able to do, well, whatever it is she's going to do." He replied. Jenni had a big smile on her face.

"Sweet! Are you gonna kick some ass Beast Boy?" She asked excitedly, he turned and gave her a small smile.

"Hopefully." He told her. He went to stand, but Terra grabbed his left forearm, preventing him from doing so.

"Garfield." She stated his real name to get his attention. "I don't like this, I haven't seen you this tense since the amusement park." He turned to his blonde friend, he knew trying to reassure her at this point was useless.

"Slade trained you in how to use a staff right?" He questioned, Terra looked away.

"Yeah he did, but it's been awhile since I've used one." She answered nervously. With a flash of yellow energy, Beast Boy conjured up a wooden staff for the former Titan. He handed it to her and she took it reluctantly.

"Don't worry, it's stronger than it looks. After you get into contact with Robin, I want you and Jenni to get out of here as fast as possible. Try and help evacuate as many civilians as you can. I'll do my best to keep Ravager's attention on me." He explained, Jenni whined when she heard this.

"Aw man! Can't we stay and help? We can totally kick ass!" The gamer girl said. Again, Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, this chick is psychotic and very dangerous. She has already eluded us twice. She will not hesitate to kill everyone in this stadium, that's no joke. When I get her attention, I want you two evacuating civilians A.S.A.P. Got it?" He ordered sternly. Jenni sighed again in defeat.

"Fine." She said reluctantly. The changeling spared a glance at each of them.

"I'm counting on you both." He told them. Terra nodded.

"Got it." She replied, gripping the communicator and staff tightly.

* * *

><p>The crowd at Torchlight Stadium began to murmur to each other in confusion, as nothing was happening. All they knew was that a platinum-haired girl wearing an orange and black bandana for a mask was just standing in the middle of the court. Aside from a few whistles and cat calls, the crowd was mostly confused. Ravager smiled and brought the microphone to her lips.<p>

"I apologize to everyone, but your regularly scheduled half-time show has been cancelled." She announced, more murmurs from the crowd. "But don't worry, I have something planned to keep you all busy. You see, in this new half-time show you are all participating." Some cheers from the crowd, but mostly still confusion. "That's right. You see, I'm taking over this pathetic excuse of a city and you're all going to be used to send a message. That message is to show the 'Former' leaders of this city what happens if they or anyone else, try to cross me." She finished.

"I've heard enough!" A familiar voice said, Ravager watched as a certain green changeling landed in front of her with a glare on his face. She smirked at his arrival, dropping the microphone.

"So nice of you to show up changeling. It's been awhile, how's that brain of yours doing? Not driving you crazy I hope." She said coldly. Beast Boy ignored her.

"What the hell are you doing here Ravager?" He growled. She chuckled.

"Weren't you listening? I'm using these people to send a message to the lousy politicians who pretend to run this city." She replied.

"I won't let you." He stated, Ravager's eye narrowed and her smirk grew.

"You're not in a position to stop me." She responded, hitting a switch in her left hand that the changeling hadn't noticed before.

Four red circles appeared on the court floor around Ravager. Beast Boy looked down and noticed he was standing on one, quickly he jumped backwards just as the circle exploded. Sending chunks of wood and smoke flying all over. When the dust cleared, four robots were surrounding Ravager, their backs turned to her and facing the crowd.

The robots looked like sladebots except they were mostly white, with red eyes and golden-colored hands. They stood completely still, apparently awaiting orders from Ravager. The masked mercenary was unfazed by her robots explosive entrance, she continued to smile coldly at the green Titan.

"I wonder changeling, can you be in four places at once?" She asked, and with that the four ivory-colored sladebots raised their right hands. Beast Boy immediately noticed the glowing red circle within the gold palm of the robot in front of him.

"Shit!" He cursed, turning his head back to the crowd behind him. "Get out of the way!" managed to say, backflipping into the air. Civilians had heard his warning and were rapidly clearing seats, it wouldn't nearly be fast enough though.

Halfway through his back-flip, Beast Boy fired a yellow beam of energy into an empty section of seats behind him. He completed a full rotation in mid-air, pointing his palms to the left and right of him and fired two additional beams, each hitting in a deserted section of seats.

Huge walls of brownish-black bark were erected where his beams impacted. The walls were about two feet thick, thirty feet wide and six feet high. They were also reinforced by his power. He managed to erect the barkwalls just in time to absorb the laser blasts from the white sladebots. Explosions sounded throughout the stadium. The loud sound of the laser blasts impacting something solid quickly gave way to an eerie silence.

Beast Boy landed on top of the barkwall he had made behind him, surveying the damage. Luckily the walls of bark had all held, protecting the unlucky civilians that were in the laser blasts' path. However, the section behind Ravager and her robots, the section directly ahead of him was not so lucky. His breath caught in his throat.

It was horrible.

Lifeless and charred bodies littered the section he was unable to get to with a barkwall. A woman was holding the dead body of her boyfriend or husband, sobbing. But the image that was burned into the changeling's brain was that of an unmoving body of a small boy. The kid could have been no older than six, next to him lay the remains of a Jump City Jaguars hat.

Civilians were tripping over themselves to try and frantically reach the exits. Thankfully most of them had cleared the seating area. The noise had died down considerably, but he could still hear the crowd's panicked voices as they tried to get out of the stadium as fast as humanly possible. It was complete and utter chaos. The green-skinned man cursed, he thought the days of seeing mass-civilian casualties were behind him when he quit the Doom Patrol. Jump City's villains weren't supposed to be this good. They weren't supposed to outmaneuver the good guys.

Beast Boy was brought out of his melancholy reverie by Terra's voice sounding from behind him. He looked back and realized he was just two rows in front of his original seat.

"Beast Boy! I can't get a hold of Robin or any of the other Titans!" Terra reported fearfully.

"What?" He asked simply, she shook her head.

"I don't know, I'm not getting anything, just static." She told him. The changeling grit his teeth, it was going from bad to worse.

"I'm afraid your fellow Titans won't be coming to your rescue changeling." Ravager called out. "They are being dealt with as we speak." Beast Boy's eyes narrowed at this.

"What have you done to them Ravager?" He hissed. Ravager's eye narrowed.

"I haven't done anything to them, my subordinates on the other hand..." She trailed off, leaving the rest to the green Titan's imagination.

What had happened to the others? Did they fall into a trap? Were they okay? What if they were hurt? All these questions raced through Beast Boy's mind, but one question surfaced in his mind that drowned out all the others. What if Raven was hurt?

Or worse?

A huge bed of large wooden spikes suddenly erupted from the ground underneath Ravager and her robots. Somehow Ravager managed to avoid getting impaled, somersaulting to her left and landing safely on her feet. Her robots were not as lucky, the violent eruption of spikes had scattered them. One went sliding across the floor, while two landed in some seats, the last one landed face-down in front of Ravager. Luckily the prototype alloy they were made from kept the spikes from puncturing them. If they were regular robots she had no doubt they would have been shredded to pieces right now.

The masked mercenary looked up to see Beast Boy with his right hand extended, palm glowing yellow and facing the ground. The look in his eyes was murderous. She smiled, she liked that look. Battle was at it's best when each opponent was seeking the other's life.

"If anything has happened to them. I'll make you wish your bastard father never sired you." He threatened with all the venom in his voice he could muster.

"That's what I like to hear." She replied frostily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go, the epic showdown is set up. Will Beast Boy and his new powers prevail? Or will Ravager's resourcefulness pull off another victory?**

**How will the Titans escape Professor Chang's room of near-indestructible turrets?  
><strong>

**More importantly, will Speedy ever get back at Beast Boy?**

**The SAMFROoD came out of nowhere, don't ask.**

**Okay time for me to lie down. I'll get to work on the second part of the finale when I'm feeling better, until then!**


	20. Story Finale Part 2

**A/N: I would have had this out yesterday, but the site was having trouble uploading it.** **Better late than never right?**

**I'm glad people are enjoying my portrayal of the Titans, hopefully I'll continue to do a good job with that.**

**A very big thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. Keep'em coming!**

**Now on with the finale!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Terra really shouldn't have been surprised anymore. Seems fate itself loved to toy with her whenever she just went to hang out with her friends. First VidCon and now the Jaguars game. She was making a mental note never to leave her apartment again.<p>

It was even worse this time around. People were dead, murdered by robots controlled by Ravager. Lives ruined and loves lost and the masked villain didn't even bat an eye. She was truly heartless.

"Terra. Jenni." Beast Boy suddenly called out, his gaze never leaving Ravager. The two girls turned their attention toward him. "Get out of here." He said firmly. Jenni was about to protest, but Terra grabbed her left wrist.

"We need to go Jenni, now." she told her brown-haired friend. Seeing the fear in Terra's eyes was enough, she nodded and let the former Titan lead her away. Leaving just Beast Boy and Ravager.

The two glared at each other. Superhero against supervillain. The tension was quickly mounting.

"That was a ballsy move, coming to a public event and announcing your intentions. Your old man would never have done that." Beast Boy said, finally breaking the silence.

"While it's true I am my father's daughter, there are some things that I like to approach differently." Ravager replied.

"So you just announce your plans so everyone watching the game here and on national television can watch it? That's not a wise move." The changeling commented. The platinum-haired girl smirked.

"Why not? What you Titans keep failing to realize is that I'm two steps ahead of you. I can make threats on national television because they are far from idle. I don't bluff, you of all people should know that by now." Ravager told him. A smirk appeared on Beast Boy's face, mirroring hers.

"If you're two steps ahead, why did my friends almost get you at the underground complex? I don't think you foresaw getting your ass beaten down did you?" He questioned. The masked mercenary's smirk disappeared, replaced by a frown.

"I'll admit you Titans have given me more trouble than I thought you would. Fortunately that ends tonight." She answered.

Ravager leapt from the court, at the same time Beast Boy leapt off his barkwall. The masked mercenary went to go for an elbow to the face with her left arm. The green Titan saw this and slammed his right forearm into her left forearm to stop her.

They collided in mid-air, killing each other's momentum. For one moment they glared daggers at each other and then Beast Boy was striking out with his left fist, seeking to hit Ravager's jaw. The platinum-haired girl grabbed his left wrist with her right hand, stopping his punch just inches from her face.

With their hands in a stalemate, Ravager struck out with her left knee. The changeling tucked his right knee into his chest and caught her knee with the bottom of his right foot. He pushed off her knee with that same foot, breaking the grip she had on his left wrist and creating some distance from her.

Both combatants were still in mid-air. With Beast Boy ascending from using Ravager's knee as an improvised spring and Ravager descending due to it. With trained calm, the masked mercenary reached into her utility belt and threw a round explosive with her right hand at the emerald-skinned young man. He responded by firing a blast of yellow energy with his left hand.

Magic collided with science as the beam hit Ravager's explosive. Both exploded in a huge cloud of yellow and red. The two fighters landed on opposite sides on the court. Beast Boy wore a frown, while Ravager was grinning. Their respective attacks finally expiring, leaving a plume of smoke in the air between them.

"It's not strong enough." Ravager suddenly said. Beast Boy's face betrayed no expression.

"What isn't?" He asked. She chuckled.

"Your hatred for me. It's not strong enough." She clarified, his eyes narrowed.

"Want to bet?" He replied. She shook her head.

"Your anger is strong sure, but you won't stop me for good without true hatred." The masked girl retorted.

"That's one psycho chick's opinion." He shot back. She smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said and with that she charged forward again.

Beast Boy snorted and manipulated the wooden spikes in the center of the court. They stretched out like fingers and tried to grab Ravager. The masked mercenary cartwheeled to her left to avoid one wooden tendril. Another one went for her legs and she did a back handspring to get out of it's reach. She then leapt on top of the wooden tendril that just tried to grab her and used it to launch herself at the changeling.

The masked girl lashed out with her right foot, but the green superhero was ready. He conjured up a thick shield made of bark on his right forearm. The shield absorbed the impact of Ravager's kick.

Suddenly a wooden fist emerged from the shield, hitting Ravager right in the gut. The blow was strong enough to knock the platinum-haired villain away. Sending her tumbling back about twenty feet before she was able to stand again. As she set her gaze back on the changeling she saw that his left palm was aimed at her.

Ravager quickly sprinted to her left to avoid the beam of yellow energy. She grinned, he was vulnerable now. Changing direction, she charged at Beast Boy. Her smile disappeared when she noticed that his left palm was still glowing yellow and facing her. The moment after she noticed that the platinum-haired mercenary was hit on her right side by something hard.

Once again she was sent tumbling. This time she rose only to her knees, holding her right side with her left hand. What she saw next to the changeling was definitely not what she expected to see.

Standing next to Beast Boy was a mountain goat constructed completely from his yellow magic energy. He smirked at the look on her face. The glow in his left hand disappeared and with it the magically constructed mountain goat. Ravager's eye narrowed.

"So you can turn your blasts of energy into animals, nice trick." She commented.

"Yeah I've learned quite a few since we last fought. I'll be more than glad to show you more." He replied.

"Thanks, but I think it's my turn to show you something new." She told him, producing a mace from her utility belt. The ball of the mace itself was larger than a baseball, but smaller than a basketball with short blunt studs covering it. A cylindrical shaped handle was attached to the bottom of it, which Ravager was holding with her right hand. Inside the handle was a long length of chain which was attached to the ball. The chain was controlled by two buttons on the handle near her thumb. One button released the chain from the handle, allowing Ravager to use it as a flail of sorts. And the other button reeled the chain back into the handle.

Ravager released a length of chain and began spinning the studded ball around until it became a blur. Beast Boy sighed.

"Oh come on! What was wrong with your swords?" He asked.

"I sort of lost them fighting your friends, you'll just have to settle for this." She responded. The green-skinned superhero growled.

"Lovely." he said dryly. Leaping straight up into the air as Ravager flung the ball at him . Although he had dodged her first strike Ravager was not finished. She gripped the handle tightly with her right hand and pulled to her right. The length of chain became parallel to the ground from her jerk and she took hold of it with her left hand as well. She began to spin around clockwise in a tight circle, building speed.

The deadly beauty completed her circle and lashed out with her weapon. Beast Boy was about to counterattack, but had to abandon this plan when he saw the ball coming at him from his right. Hastily he sprouted his bat-like wings and with one flap, he managed to rise above the ball right before it connected with him.

Ravager pursued her assault. Spinning in a circle clockwise once more and launching the ball at the green Titan. Yet again, the ball was coming in towards Beast Boy's right side.

The changeling conjured up a sword made of wood in his right hand, magically sharpened so it could cut through almost anything. He struck at the chain with the sword, hoping to sever it and neutralize the masked mercenary's latest weapon. Unfortunately the chain was one of the few things the sword was not able to slice through. It merely smacked the chain, causing it to wrap around him.

Before he could even think about breaking free. The studded ball connected solidly with the right side of his face, snapping his head to his left. While he was stunned Ravager yanked hard on the chain, pulling him out of the sky and causing him to take the brunt of the impact on his spine. Beast Boy grunted in pain, stars danced around his vision momentarily before he was able to focus his vision. He looked to his left to see Ravager with her right hand stretched out.

The platinum-haired mercenary smiled and hit a button on the handle. The chain began to retract back into the handle, dragging Beast Boy with it. He struggled to free himself, but wasn't having too much luck. The changeling reached for his druidic power and manipulated one of the wooden spikes in the center of the court. He remolded and stretched it out, using it to smack Ravager on her right hand. She hissed in pain, dropping the handle for her weapon. He tried to hit her once more with the wooden tendril, but Ravager merely backflipped out of it's range. Which was okay, the green superhero's goal was to disarm her anyway.

Seeing that getting his whole body free would take some time. The changeling opted to get his left hand free from the chains first. After a couple of tugs, he was successful. Just in time too, as Ravager was charging at him once more. Swiftly he pointed his palm at the platinum-haired girl and fired one of his yellow beams of energy at her.

* * *

><p>The black beam of dark energy that Raven shot from her left hand had no effect on the turret she was trying to destroy. The dark Titan frowned, the damn turret was really freaking durable, it was starting to get on her nerves. She quickly levitated as high as she could go to avoid the turret's return fire.<p>

Cyborg bent his knees and jumped forward with all of his mechanical strength. He leapt just above his turret's blast and brought both of his fists down on it's domed lid. It didn't give at all. In fact, small fracture's appeared on the metallic Titan's hands.

"You've got to be kidding me! How durable is this damn stuff?" He asked no one in particular. The turret started to rotate rapidly and Cyborg was forced to grip the domed lid's edge to stay on top of it. The turret just kept rotating faster and faster, until Cyborg couldn't hold on any longer.

He slammed into the Southwest wall and slid down. The room wouldn't stop spinning and he took a moment to get his bearings. When he did he was greeted with the turret's barrels targeting him. The interior of the barriers began to glow red, a telltale sign they were about to fire. Cyborg cursed, this was gonna hurt.

A familiar orange, red and purple blur suddenly grabbed him and took to the air a second before the turret fired. Cyborg grinned up at his alien teammate who was gripping him by his arms.

"Nice save." He complimented. She frowned.

"Do not thank me yet friend. These turrets have yet to be defeated." She replied. She flew towards her turret at the Northeast section of the room, shooting it with her eyebeams while Cyborg converted his right arm into a sonic cannon and opened fire. Aside from a few singes and burn marks, both attacks had no effect.

Cyborg noticed that behind him his turret had swiveled to aim at him once more. He looked towards Starfire's turret, also ready to fire, and got an idea. He had to act fast and hope a little luck was on his side though.

"Starfire!" He shouted to his friend. "Drop me then fly as high as you can when I tell you to okay?" She looked at him.

"You have a plan?" She asked. He nodded.

"Trust me." He replied, she nodded. The cybernetic superhero watched Starfire's turret closely, waiting for the insides of it's barrels to glow red. When they did he took a split-second to look behind him and saw that his turret was about to fire as well. "Now Star!" he ordered and felt gravity take a hold of him as his alien teammate released him.

He had barely touched the ground when he heard the sound of two turrets blasting away. A few moments later a pair of explosions rocked the room and Cyborg lay flat on his belly and covered his head with his hands to shield himself from any debris. When the explosions expired he looked up to see that his improvised plan had worked.

Both turrets had targeted the two Titans in the air. When they missed the beams from Cyborg's turret continued on, right into Starfire's turret and vice versa. Had He and Starfire moved too soon, the turrets would have simply tracked them. If they moved too late they would have been hit. There was also the possibility of the beams from the two turrets colliding with each other and effectively cancelling each other out. Leaving the two Titans back at square one. Fortunately, luck was on their side and they now had two smoldering ruins in place of two deadly turrets.

"Boo yah!" Cyborg cheered, saying his catchphrase and pumping his fist. Starfire flew back down to hover in front of him and giggled.

Robin on the other hand was still trying to destroy his turret. He was still a bit wobbly from being in close proximity from the earlier turret blast. His lips peeled back in a snarl of frustration as he sprinted to his left, barely staying ahead of his turret's blast.

The Boy Wonder continued to run until he reached the Western wall, then proceeded to run up it. As he reached the top of the wall he leapt off it, flipping upside-down and facing his turret. He crossed his arms as he reached into his utility belt with both hands. When he uncrossed them he opened his hands, releasing two discs as he did so.

The discs each flew into one of the turret's barrels. They detonated and two jagged pieces of ice came forth from the barrels instead of it's usual lasers. The turrets tried to fire anyway, but the ice prevented them from doing so and instead jammed them. The turret ballooned as the prototype alloy amazingly contained the explosion, however it was bent and damaged. Whatever was running the warped turret must have been destroyed as it's barrels drooped down. Smoke began to emanate from the ruined turret. Robin landed back on the floor in front of it a moment later. He looked up at the booth where Professor Chang was and glared.

Raven barely erected a shield in time as her turret fired at her with it's one good barrel. Although the shield absorbed the blast, the force of it was enough to knock the dark girl to the ground. She got to her knees and blew a loose strand of hair out of her left eye, looking quite annoyed.

"That's it." She said out loud. Dark energy enveloped her in the form of a raven. The raven took flight and moved impossibly fast to maneuver behind the turret. It then dissipated to reveal the sorceress with her right hand stretched out. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted.

Black energy engulfed her turret. This time she was not trying to crush it as that had already proven futile. Instead she was concentrating, using her dark energy to try and find something vulnerable within the turret. After a moment she found it.

Although the prototype alloy was extremely durable, it had to be put together somehow. Which meant cracks, seams, nuts and bolts had to be in it's construction somewhere. Raven had found these and using her powers she quickly took the turret apart, piece by piece, in a manner of seconds there was nothing there but a bunch of disassembled metal parts.

Watching from the safety of his booth, Chang watched this development and frowned. He hadn't counted on the turrets to be destroyed this quickly. The Titans were regrouping in the center of the room, glaring up at him. The loss of the turrets was unfortunate, but still it was only a minor setback.

The elderly man quickly began typing furiously on the console. Preparing his next move.

* * *

><p>"Get back! Everyone get as far away as you can!" Terra called out to the quickly dispersing crowd outside the stadium. They didn't need to be told twice. Jenni and her had spent the last five minutes helping to evacuate people from the stadium. Luckily the crowd was thinning out. Terra figured another minute and they could get out of there as well.<p>

"Do you really think Beast Boy will be okay in there by himself?" Jenni asked, she was staring at the exit they just came from.

"I don't know for sure, but I know he has the best shot of taking her down if he isn't worried about our safety." The former superhero replied. Her friend snorted in response.

"He doesn't have to worry about me. That girl looked pretty skinny, I bet I could take her!" Jenni declared. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah if you had like an army." The blonde said. An indignant expression appeared on Jenni's face.

"I'm a one woman army! I thought we established this a long time ago?" The brown-haired girl questioned. Terra shook her head.

"This isn't some sleazy ex-boyfriend and his group of crummy friends Jenni. This is a bad guy, well girl." She answered. "Having fought people like her before I can say without a doubt that this one is real bad. That glare of hers has no good intentions in it."

At that moment, four police cars sped down the road and came to a screeching halt about a hundred feet away from the two girls. Eight officers stepped out of them, they formed a quick perimeter, blocking the main road with their cars and began guarding the Western exit of the stadium.

"Come on." Terra told Jenni, grabbing her friend's right hand with her left and running towards the police officers. The JCPD were currently herding the stragglers of the crowd past them. Terra and Jenni were a few of the last. The two girls had only taken a few steps past the police barricade when they heard one of the officers start shouting excitedly.

"Look!" The excited officer said, pointing towards the stadium's Western exit. The other officers along with Terra and Jenni looked where he was pointing. Terra's eyes widened.

"Oh no." She whispered. Coming out of the exit was one of Ravager's robots, but how did it get by Beast Boy? He must have his hands full with her.

"Freeze!" One of the officers shouted, all of them had their guns drawn. The white robot refused to listen and kept walking steadily toward them. "Last warning, stop walking immediately and get down on the ground with your hands above your head!" Still the robot kept coming, when it was about eighty feet away the police opened fire.

Bullets whizzed through the air and struck the robot, but they just merely bounced off it's extremely durable armor. The robot kept walking and when it was about fifty feet from the officers it raised it's left palm and fired a red laser blast at the center two police cars that were blocking the entrance into Downtown Jump City. The blast exploded near the two cars, sending them soaring through the air.

"Run!" Terra shouted to her friend, gripping Jenni's right wrist with her left hand and sprinting away from the explosion as fast as she could. A glint of metal caught the former Titan's eye and she looked back and gasped in horror as she saw one of the police cars cartwheeling through the air. It hit the ground about thirty feet behind them and bounced back into the air. The car was traveling faster than they could run and Terra saw that if they kept running at full speed it was going to land on them.

The former geomancer stopped running and dove onto Jenni, shielding her with her body. Half a second later the car hit the ground again less than three feet from them, shooting up a cloud of dust that covered the girls. The duo rose up from the ground coughing, trying to get the dust out of their lungs. Jenni was the first to spot the robot, now walking calmly through what was once the police perimeter. It was headed toward them.

"Uh oh." The gamer girl said. Terra glared helplessly at the robot as it's eyes began to glow red.

* * *

><p>The bear constructed from Beast Boy's druidic power rammed it's head into Ravager's chest, staggering her back a few steps. Finally freeing himself from the chains, he began to focus his entire attention on the platinum-haired girl. The yellow glowing bear charged at Ravager once more, but she jumped in the air and planted her left hand on top of the bear's head, using it to springboard over the animal.<p>

As soon as she landed she twisted around, facing the bear's back. She was about to deliver a kick to break it's right rear leg when the bear suddenly spun around counter-clockwise. It struck out with it's right forepaw once it was facing Ravager once more and she was forced to abandon her attack and block the paw with her left forearm.

The magically constructed bear growled and swiped vertically with it's left forepaw. The masked mercenary's precognitive powers kicked in for a moment and she was able to anticipate the attack. She grabbed the bear's left wrist in mid-swing with her right hand, preventing it from ripping her open from shoulder to belly button.

Ravager smirked, lifted her right leg and went to kick the bear in it's ribs. To her surprise her right foot connected with nothing but air. The bear had morphed into a kangaroo, freeing itself from her grasp, it had then ducked under Ravager's kick.

Before the masked mercenary could think to follow through the kangaroo jumped a few feet into the air and kicked her right in the face with it's powerful legs. Ravager grunted in pain as she flew backwards, flying past Beast Boy in the process. She snarled in frustration, reaching out with her hands and making contact with the waxed floor of the court. Exerting herself, Ravager pushed off the floor, gaining altitude and killing almost all her backwards momentum. She performed a couple of somersaults and managed to land back on her feet.

"What's wrong? You seem to be losing your composure." Beast Boy said with a hint of arrogance. Ravager's eye narrowed.

"I'm perfectly composed, just annoyed with your shapeshifting magic is all." She replied. The kangaroo disappeared into thin air as the changeling raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have injected some new junk into my system. You really only have yourself to blame for this you know." He chided.

"You're right, perhaps it was a mistake." She agreed. Reaching into her utility belt and pulling out six sharp projectiles, three in each hand. "It'll be a mistake I will soon rectify." She declared, leaping into the air. At the peak of her leap she flung all the projectiles at Beast Boy.

The changeling manipulated the rest of the wooden spikes in the center of the court in front of him. Forcing them to grow exponentially and forming a makeshift barrier. All of Ravager's projectiles embedded into the wall of spikes harmlessly. Unfortunately, the wall also blocked the changeling's view of the mercenary and he was forced to use his wings to take flight.

When he finally reached an altitude to where he could see over the wall of spikes he found to his dismay that Ravager was not in the last position he had seen her. He searched below him frantically until he saw a trail of dust in a section of seats to his right. Upon a closer look he quickly saw the unforgettable orange and black mask of Ravager. She was running at high speeds and showed no signs of stopping.

Beast Boy frowned at this, just what was she up to? He continued to watch as the masked girl kept running until she was behind and below him, he was forced to twist around so that he was facing her once more. The green Titan looked down at her in confusion then mentally shrugged, with a flap of his wings he dove after Ravager, figuring it was best not to wait to find out what she had planned.

Unknown to the changeling this is what Ravager was waiting for. Without her mace-weapon it would be tricky to hinder his movements in the air. Unhindered he had the maneuverabilty to dodge her other ranged weapons. So she waited, biding her time which was something she didn't like to do, but understood was necessary to regain the advantage. Now she was rewarded for her patience.

The winged superhero attempted to punch the masked villain as he swooped down, but Ravager was able to dodge by leaping higher into the seat section. Beast Boy's fist slammed into the ground Ravager occupied barely a second before, forming a nicely sized crater from the punch and burying his right arm up to his elbow in debris.

He quickly extracted his right arm from the ground and conjured up two wooden knives in his left hand. He took a moment to aim and then flung them at the platinum-haired girl, aiming for her torso. She leapt to her left to dodge, landing nimbly on top of a seat.

Catapulting from the seat, Ravager struck out with her left foot, intending to plant her boot in the changeling's face, but Beast Boy had other plans. He leaned his head to his left, narrowly avoiding the boot by inches. However, as Ravager's momentum was bringing her past him, she reached out with her right hand and found purchase with the changeling's throat, she gripped it tightly.

Beast Boy could only manage a gurgled gasp as Ravager landed back down on the court floor. As soon as her feet touched the ground she planted them, flinging the green Titan all the way across the court. He crashed through the huge wall of wooden spikes he had made in the center of the court, completely destroying it, and kept going. Finally landing in a section of seats in a huge explosion of dust and debris.

Ravager wasted no time and immediately dashed for her mace-weapon. Just as she grabbed hold of it with her right hand a yellow wolf darted forth from the cloud of dust where Beast Boy had landed. It went to pounce on the masked mercenary, but she dove to her right and tucked into a roll. When she came out of the roll she flung the chained ball from her mace-weapon at the changeling. The ball buried itself in his gut, causing him to double over and collapse to his knees in a coughing fit. The yellow wolf quickly disappeared.

The daughter of slade grinned wickedly, retracted the ball via it's chain and sent it towards Beast Boy yet again. This time however the green-skinned young man managed to quickly conjure up a wooden baton in his right hand and knock it away. Ravager merely retracted the ball back to it's handle, likewise, Beast Boy's baton faded from existence.

"Don't tell me you've already lost that cocky air about you changeling." Ravager mocked. "It was quite refreshing, seeing you with some semblance of confidence." Beast Boy frowned.

"Okay, maybe I was asking for that a little bit, but the fact remains I'll stop you." He declared, the masked girl feigned surprise.

"Oh is that so? That's quite the statement you're making there." She replied, the green Titan slowly rose to his feet, retracting his wings back into his shoulderblades as he did so.

"My hatred might not be strong enough to stop you Ravager, but I have something else that will." He told her. She chuckled in response.

"That's laughable, do you really expect me to believe that? You've got nothing changeling. You're ridiculous hero code will prevent you from doing what's necessary to stop me." She spat at him, he shook his head.

"You just don't get it." he said.

"I intend to make my living destroying superheroes, not to understand them." She retorted.

Both fighters dropped into combat stances. Before either could make a move however an explosion was heard outside the stadium. Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed in concern while Ravager smirked.

"Ah that's where it ran off to." She said suddenly. He glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Your perception needs work changeling." She scolded. She waved her left hand around her. "Look around you, how many of my robots do you see?"

The green superhero frowned and began to look around, always keeping Ravager in the corner of his vision. He counted one, two, three robots. The changeling paused for a moment, sweat starting to bead on his forehead as he nervously recounted. The result was the same.

There were only three robots in the stadium, Ravager had started with four.

"Now, where do you think that last one is?" She asked, smiling coldly.

It didn't take long for the changeling to come to a conclusion. Somehow, one of Ravager's robots had not been incapacitated from his initial attack. It had snuck out of the stadium and was now attacking innocents outside.

Innocents like Terra and Jenni.

The changeling moved so fast Ravager almost couldn't keep up with her eye. He was a green blur as he ran to his left, heading for one of the stadium exits. She prepared to fling the studded ball of her mace-weapon at him once more.

"You'll have to go through me first changeling!" She declared, flinging the ball at him. Beast Boy conjured up what looked a green pod in his left hand, it was about the size of a basketball. He quickly tossed it at the fast approaching studded ball. When the two projectiles collided, the green pod exploded into a huge cloud of green smoke. The pod had also killed the ball's forward momentum and it fell harmlessly into a section of seats.

The green smoke quickly enveloped the entire court, Ravager coughed fiercely as her lungs tried to get rid of the smoke it inhaled. She retracted the ball back to the handle of her mace-weapon, trying to find some sign of the changeling, but he was already gone. Realizing this she pushed a hidden button on the back of her left hand.

The other three motionless robots in the stadium suddenly sprang to life, their eyes glowing red. A moment later they made their way to one of the stadium's exits as well, followed by Ravager, who was still coughing from the green smoke she had inhaled. She growled in annoyance, the changeling was going to regret this, she'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p>"It's over Chang." Robin declared, glaring up at the elderly man's booth.<p>

"Hardly. As long as you are trapped in that room good boy, you can't touch me." he boasted.

"Same goes for you man! We just trashed your shiny new turrets, you got nothing else to hit us with!" Cyborg retorted, Chang smiled in response.

"Then I guess we are at a stalemate then." Chang declared, Starfire hovered up so that she was at the same height as the elderly supervillain in his booth.

"You will release us immediately!" She threatened, her eyes glowing green as she glared at him. The professor just laughed.

"You are in no position to threaten me pretty girl." He informed her, rubbing his hands together. "Now since we are in quite the predicament, I offer you a deal in an effort to break this stalemate." he laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the console. "If you allow me to leave unharmed I will release you once I'm safely away and reveal to you Ravager's plans." Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"We don't deal with criminals like you." The Titans leader snarled at him. Professor Chang shrugged.

"You may come to regret that choice in time good boy." He responded, a smile suddenly appeared on his face as he saw something on his console that he liked. "How about some television to pass the time then?" And with that a holographic monitor suddenly covered the Western wall of the room the Titans were in.

The sudden appearance of the monitor surprised the group of young superheroes, but what they saw on the monitor surprised them even more. It was showing the Jump City Torchlight Stadium, several columns of smoke rose from the walls and roof of the stadium. There were several destroyed police cars and the road was cracked and torn. Several bodies of police officers and civilians littered the area.

As the Titans continued to watch in horrified shock, they saw a sladebot, colored white, with glowing red eyes and golden metal hands. It was chasing a girl with a green shirt, whose brown hair was in a ponytail. The girl was practically being dragged by a very familiar looking blonde. Starfire gasped as she recognized the girl.

"That's Terra!" Starfire exclaimed, the others took a closer look and realized it was true. They watched as the two girls ran into an alley just moments before a red laser blast would have hit them had they kept going straight. Professor Chang's laughter filled the intercoms.

"You're witnessing history boys and girls. The beginning of the end for your cursed city, what a wonderful sight isn't it?" He said with a sinister hiss. Raven responded with the angriest glare she could give at the elderly villain.

"You're a monster." She spat, Chang merely grinned.

"Do you regret your decision not to deal with me yet?" He questioned with pseudo-innocence. His only answer was an angry and grim silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually had to rewrite Ravager and Beast Boy's fight scene, which was a royal pain.**

**A sladebot is after Jenni and Terra, can Beast Boy get there in time? Or will the other three sladebots and/or Ravager intercept him?**

**Can the other Titans find a way out of that room? Or will they strike a deal with Professor Chang?**

**We're almost at the end folks! Enjoy the ride! Until next time!**


	21. Story Finale Part 3

**A/N: So while typing this part up I realized a major flaw with my story: I didn't specify the age of the Titans! I'm a failure! My only choice now is to delete the entire story!**

** lol just kidding!**

**But yea I kind of figured I should straighten that out, since it's too late to try and throw that into the story now without it looking weird I'll just list it here:**

**19 year olds = Beast Boy, Terra, Jenni.**

**20 year olds = Robin, Starfire, Raven.**

**21 year old = Cyborg**

**"Just try and guess" year olds = Slade, Professor Chang, Ravager, Adonis and uhhh you get the idea.**

**These are the ages that I have played out in my head. So hopefully Beast Boy and Raven's previous romance scene is less awkward.**

**The ages might be slightly edited in the future to fit in with the mental timeline I have, but they won't differ too much from the above listed.**

**Part 2 of the story finale brought me up to over 10k hits for this story. It's probably a drop in the hat compared to most other stories out there, but I for one never dreamed I'd get that many hits when I started this thing. I just want to thank everyone who has been taking the time to read this.**

**Also, be sure to let me know what you think by reviewing. If the story is not to your liking, give me some constructive criticism. I know I'm not perfect and am always willing to learn how to get better.  
><strong>

**Anyways, on with the third part of the finale!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Jenni asked her blonde friend. Terra didn't answer at first, there was a fork in the alley they were currently running in. The former geomancer racked her brain trying to remember the layout of this part of the city. Her memory was rusty though, so she picked the left alley.<p>

"Not yet." Terra replied tersely. They were halfway through the alley when the robot that was currently pursuing them flew above with the jets installed in it's boots. It's eyes glowing the color of blood as they lifelessly gazed at the two girls. Terra let out a loud curse, the robot was flying slightly above the rooftops of the buildings, far too high for her to try and attack it with the staff Beast Boy had given her. It however could shoot at them all day from up there.

"Damn it! It just had to be able to fly didn't it?" Jenni commented, Terra was only half-listening. They needed to get out of the alley immediately.

The former Titan cursed again, quickly checking her surroundings for an escape route. The only reasonable one being a door just ten feet away to her right. Now determined, she tightened her grip on Jenni's right hand and made a mad dash for the door. When she reached it she kicked the door down with one swift kick and pulled Jenni inside the building. Not even half a second later an explosion that was tinted red swept through the alley they had just occupied.

The two girls were inside a bakery, from the looks of things it was hastily evacuated. There were overturned tables and chairs, discarded doughnuts and wrappers, and no cashiers or people in sight. Terra maneuvered her and Jenni against the wall of the door they just came through. The blonde girl tightened her grip on the staff and waited. Only the electric hum of machinery and the girls' heavy breathing could be heard. Jenni looked around and noticed they were behind the front counter, she reached over and tapped her friend on the shoulder. Terra looked over at her in response.

"Why are we hiding in a bakery?" Jenni asked, whispering between breaths.

"I uh, had to improvise a little." Terra whispered back. The gamer girl looked worried.

"Shouldn't we keep running?" Jenni suggested, the former superhero shook her head.

"No, I didn't know that stupid thing could fly. I was counting on using the alleys as cover and to escape pursuit. But the ability to fly nixes that strategy, that damn robot could take potshots at us all day from above and the alleys don't give us a lot of room to maneuver." Terra explained, Jenni looked at her like she grew two heads.

"Wow, that's what was going on in your head the whole time? I was just like 'Must run faster!' for all of that." Jenni told her. Terra forced a weak chuckle.

"It's how I was trained. Have to think fast in the heat of battle." The former Titan informed her friend. Jenni nodded.

"So what's the plan? If the alleys don't work why don't we..." Jenni couldn't finish as a gold-colored metallic hand suddenly burst through the wall between them. Before either of them could react the section of wall between them burst forth, knocking them away from each other.

The robot stepped through the hole, looking to it's right and spotting Jenni, who was trying to pick herself off the ground. Before it could attack her something struck it in the back of it's head. The force was so strong it fell face-first into the floor. Terra stood behind it, brandishing her staff. The robot remained motionless and the blonde girl looked at her weapon in amazement.

"Wow this thing really IS stronger than it looks." Terra commented, she looked over at her brown-haired friend. "You okay?" She asked, walking over to her.

Unfortunately, before Jenni could answer the robot suddenly grabbed a hold of Terra's right ankle with it's left hand. It pulled sharply, causing the former superhero to trip forward, it then lifted her so that she was hanging upside-down. Almost casually, the robot tossed Terra behind it. The blonde girl slammed into the wall behind the robot, she let out a grunt before landing unceremoniously on the floor.

"Terra!" Jenni called out, but the robot was blocking her path. It took a step towards her and she took a step back. The gamer girl grabbed the first thing she could and tossed it at the robot. Luck was not on Jenni's side as the thing she threw at the robot was a doughnut. It didn't even bother to dodge as the tasty treat hit it's face and slid off. "Damn it! Why couldn't we have hid in a military surplus store?" Jenni cursed to herself.

With inhumane speed, the robot raised it's left leg, Jenni crossed her arms in front of her face hoping to block the blow. The robot instead kicked the girl in the gut. Jenni felt all the wind go out of her lungs as she flew backwards. The gamer girl slammed into the wall behind her with her spine, the back of her head followed a moment later. She fell to her knees and then to her face.

Stars danced across Jenni's blurry vision as she desperately tried to get some oxygen back into her lungs. Jenni had always prided herself on being tough, but this was the hardest she'd ever been hit in her life. She couldn't help wondering if Beast Boy fought bad guys like this on a daily basis. If he did, her already large amount of respect and admiration for the changeling just got a whole lot larger.

Jenni had no further time to think as the robot raised it's left glowing palm at her, ready to fire the killing blast. She tried vainly to get to her feet, but her body was sluggish to respond. As she stared at the robot that was about to take her life from her she took comfort in the fact that at least she got to meet her favorite superhero first.

As the dreaded robot was about to fire the killing shot. A yellow, black and tan blur suddenly appeared to it's left. The blur swung a staff upwards, catching the robot under it's left forearm with the right end of the staff and disrupting it's aim. Instead it fired into the ceiling, creating a huge hole in it. As Jenni's vision cleared, she realized the blur was actually Terra.

The gamer girl watched in awe as her friend deftly twirled the staff between her fingers. Rotating the staff in her hands until it was a brown blur before gripping it with both hands and slamming the left end of it into what would have passed for the robot's stomach if it were human. The ivory-colored robot doubled over and Terra immediately struck out with the right end, hitting it on the left side of it's face. The force of the blow actually caused it to stagger back partway through the very hole it created.

The Ravager-owned robot quickly recovered, shooting twin laser beams out of it's eyes, but the former Titan managed to duck under them. She answered with an upward swing, the right end of the staff hitting it under it's jaw and snapping it's head back. She then followed through and landed a side-kick to it's chest with her right foot.

Terra felt her right foot tingle as numbness nearly overtook it. The robot crashed back into the alley and she wasted no time in running over to Jenni and helping her back to her feet. They needed to get out of there, get some distance and try to find another place to hide until Beast Boy or the Titans showed up.

"Can you move?" Terra asked her friend, she was concerned, if Jenni couldn't move they were in big trouble. The gamer girl coughed a couple of times before answering.

"Y-yeah." She answered weakly. Once again Terra took Jenni's right hand with her left. Hastily leading her out of the bakery. As they reached the street beyond, Jenni couldn't stay quiet.

"That was totally awesome! Your a badass even without powers Terra!" Jenni complimented. Terra groaned.

"Wait until we get to safety first before calling me that." She replied, though she had a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>As soon as Beast Boy exited the stadium, he summoned his wings and took flight. The changeling quickly saw the destroyed police cars and bodies. His mouth tightened in a grim line, there was nothing he could do for them now.<p>

He pulled out his Doom Patrol communicator and hoped to god Jenni had brought it with her, otherwise tracking them could be a problem. As he flipped it open he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the familiar blue blip on his screen. They were just a short distance Northwest of the stadium, he could be there in no time.

The sound of something artificial flying through the air caught his attention. He turned his head around to see what it was and was greeted by the sight of the remaining three robots of Ravager's. To his dismay they looked like they were working perfectly, flying in a tight triangle formation, two in front, one in back. The green Titan quickly registered that they had their right palms pointed at him and were about to fire.

Beast Boy grit his teeth and performed a counter-clockwise barrel roll, maneuvering to his left and narrowly dodging the three incoming beams. He then immediately flew straight up, forcing the three robots to follow suit to keep up. The robots once again fired on him, this time with lasers from their eyes. He managed to weave through most of the barrage, but one lucky beam grazed him on the back of his right wing. He grimaced, but otherwise his flying was not disturbed.

Suddenly the green superhero looped in the air and swooped down on the ascending trio of robots. He summoned his power into his hands and sharpened it, turning his very fingers into makeshift knives. As he reached melee range with the front two robots he slashed out with both hands on each side of him, intending to slice them in half from head to groin. Although he failed to cut the robots, the sheer force of his strikes sent them flying away.

He righted himself in the air in less than half a second so that he wasn't going headfirst at the final robot. The emerald Titan then kicked it in the face with his right foot as hard as he could. The mechanical menace was sent tumbling back down to the ground where it crashed into the street with a huge plume of dust.

"Hang on girls, I'm coming." He vowed, flying towards their position, another twenty seconds and he'd be there. He saw an explosion off in the distance in front of him and willed himself to go faster. Hoping he'd make it to them in time.

Something suddenly slammed into him hard on his right side, sending him crashing into a nearby rooftop. Beast Boy let out a hiss that was a mixture of pain and frustration, one of Ravager's robots had him pinned to the ground. It raised it's right fist and tried to hit him in the face. The changeling quickly leaned his head to the right and the fist buried itself in the floor just to the left of his head. The green man snarled and reached out with his right hand, grabbing the robot by it's face.

"Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!" Beast Boy shouted, emphasizing each word, when he said the final one he fired a point-blank blast of yellow energy into the robot's face. The blast was strong enough to send the robot crashing to the rooftop the next building over. He was about to take flight again when the other two robots arrived. They thrust their palms out and fired on the changeling. He cursed as his vision filled up with the red energy of the beams as they quickly drew closer.

* * *

><p>When Raven saw the robot tackle Beast Boy out of the air on the holographic screen, she had seen enough. She walked to the center of the room and levitated a few feet into the air.<p>

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked, curious. Her eyes began to glow white.

"Getting us out of here." She stated, spreading her arms wide. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted, encasing the entire room in her dark energy. Like she did with the turret before she was looking for the little things that kept the room together like nuts or screws.

Professor Chang saw this and realized it could be a problem. He hit a button on his console and spoke into a speaker.

"Adonis are you ready?" He asked.

"Just open the damn door already old man!" Came the reply from the speaker on Chang's console. The elderly man frowned, but did as instructed.

The Titan's looked up as they watched the ceiling suddenly open up. This also disturbed Raven's concentration as she looked up as well, immediately her eyes widened as she saw something huge, metal and bulky about to fall on her. She had no time to react.

The dark girl felt arms wrap around her as she was pulled out of the way of whatever fell through the ceiling. It landed on the ground with a loud thud and then the ceiling closed back up again.

"Are you alright friend?" Starfire asked her teammate, Raven looked up at her and nodded. The alien girl released her and they both turned to face the new threat that had appeared in their room.

From initial appearances it appeared to be a giant robot. It stood about twenty feet tall and it's arms, legs and torso were thick. However, the familiar voice of Adonis suddenly sounded from it.

"How do you wimps like the new and improved me?" He boasted, the suit he was wearing didn't have a "Head." and so his arrogant face was in the center of it's torso. He had separated the Titans when he landed, with Robin and Cyborg in front of him and Raven and Starfire behind him.

"We never liked the old you." Robin answered, producing his metal staff and charging towards Adonis, "Titans! Go!" He shouted and his team sprung into action.

And the cocky grin remained on Adonis' face.

* * *

><p>Another explosion rocked the street that Terra and Jenni were currently occupying. The two girls were currently hiding behind a half-destroyed car as cover from the onslaught of debris from said explosion. Once it expired Terra turned to her friend.<p>

"Jenni I need your help." She stated, the gamer girl's eyes brightened.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she exclaimed excitedly. Terra had a moment of disbelief, the girl had been running from killer robots and had even been kicked by one. Yet, here she was still excited about the whole experience. She truly was one of a kind. The blonde quickly recovered.

"I need you to run across the street when I tell you, the robot will turn it's attention to you. That'll give me the opening I need." She explained, Jenni nodded.

"Just say the word." She replied, Terra nodded, waiting for the smoke to clear a little, when she saw the shadowy outline of the robot she knew it was time.

"Go!" Terra ordered, and Jenni sprinted to her right, crossing the street as fast as she could. The robot instantly took notice and began to raise it's right palm to fire at her friend. All according to plan.

The former Titan hopped onto the hood of the car she was hiding behind. She then leapt off it, jumping towards the robot. The walking machine took notice of her and turned it's palm toward her, but Terra was already somersaulting over it.

She landed gracefully behind the robot and swung in a horizontal arc with her staff, aiming for it's head. With surprising speed, the robot ducked under the swing. Old training came back to her and she quickly brought the staff parallel to the ground in front of her.

Terra anticipated the robot's counterattack perfectly as it shot it's right leg behind it in an attempt to kick her in the abdomen. Fortunately her staff was there to block it's foot, and the staff itself was strong enough to take the blow. Still the impact was enough to send her skidding back about thirty feet. Before the robot could go on the offensive, Jenni leapt into the air behind it.

"Take this you lousy rust bucket!" Jenni shouted, "Jenni jump kick!" As she shouted her attack Jenni kicked out with her left foot. She was aiming for the right side of it's head, but instead made contact with the machine's right shoulderblade. The robot didn't even budge an inch and the impact jarred the gamer girl's entire body. Her left foot felt like it was on fire as she fell to the ground behind the robot, cradling it.

"Ow ow ow. Damn it! What the hell is this piece of shit made of?" Jenni shouted, a string of curses continued to escape from the gamer girl's lips as the robot turned around to face her.

Terra took advantage of the walking machine's distraction. She dashed forward, taking a few steps to build up speed. When she felt she had built up enough of it she stabbed the right end of the staff into the ground. The former superhero performed a pole vault leap that could have easily been at home in the Olympics. The blonde smashed both her feet into the robot's back, sending it headfirst into the very car they had used for cover less than a minute before.

The former geomancer rushed towards the downed robot. There was no way they could run at the moment with Jenni's foot probably injured from her brave, but foolish attack. Terra had no choice, she had to do what she could to stop this thing here and now.

The walking machine rose from the destroyed hood of the car. It turned around to face Terra and fired a pair of thin lasers from it's eyes. The former superhero deftly twirled the staff in front of her, deflecting the lasers away. She continued on and when she was in melee range with the robot she ducked under another pair of eyelasers. These one's coming so close she could feel the heat from them on the back of her neck.

Now that she was in attack range she wasted no time. Striking out with the right end of her staff and hitting the robot on the left side of it's face, snapping it's head to it's right. The blonde then struck out with the other end of her staff, this time hitting the right side of it's face and snapping it's head to it's left.

Her assault was interrupted when the machine suddenly grabbed the fabric of her shirt near her left shoulder with it's left hand and threw her to it's right. She bounced off the ground once before landing belly-first on the sidewalk. Terra had barely gotten to her feet before the ivory-colored robot fired a laser blast from it's right palm at her.

She cursed and dove forward as far as she could, the impact of the blast was so close and loud that it caused her ears to start ringing. As she got back to her feet again, she turned around to find the robot start to take to the air with the jets on it's boots. The former Titan frowned, she couldn't let it take to the skies or she and Jenni would be sitting ducks.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted at the machine, taking a few running steps and jumping as high as she could. Just as the robot was taking off into the air she swung the staff like a baseball bat, smacking it hard in it's torso. The robot was sent tumbling back to the ground.

Terra landed and quickly began to close the distance between them. The robot rose from the ground unnaturally, like a puppet on strings. It saw Terra coming towards her and got into a fighting stance.

When she reached it, the robot executed a side-kick with it's left foot, but the resourceful blonde baseball slid under it. As she was sliding with her left hip behind it she swung her staff with her right hand from right to left, taking out the robot's spare foot and causing it to fall onto it's right side. The robot reached it's right hand out to prevent it's fall and Terra took the opportunity to get to her feet and swing her staff like a golf club. She struck the robot on it's right side.

The former Titan expected the walking machine to be knocked some distance from her, but in fact it didn't hardly move at all. In fact, Terra realized with horror that the robot had grabbed the end of her staff with it's left hand, preventing it from being sent a safe distance away from her attack. She then realized to her added horror that it was pointing it's right palm at her face, already glowing with a blast about to be released.

There was no way she was going to avoid taking a big hit this time, all Terra could do was reduce the damage. With a speed she didn't know she possessed, she reached up with her left hand and slapped the outside of the robot's right wrist. Redirecting the blast to the right of her instead of at her.

The blast exploded on the ground less than three feet from the two combatants. Terra felt like her right side was hit by a train as she flew through the air. Her last thought before she lost consciousness was the hope that Jenni was now safe.

* * *

><p>Jenni was horrified to watch as her friend sailed limply through the air before landing on her back in front of her. The robot landed between them face-down a second later. The gamer girl went to stand, but the moment she put weight on her left foot pain shot through her. She collapsed back into a sitting position.<p>

"Terra!" She called out to her friend, but received no response. It was then she noticed that the robot in front of her was starting to get up again. However, it was moving slower than usual and sparks of electricity danced around it's body. It looked at Jenni with it's lifeless eyes and started to crawl towards her. The damaged robot only managed to move a few feet before a green blur landed on top of it.

The impact from the green blur's landing was so strong it created a small crater, dust and debris flew everywhere. When it settled Jenni saw the familiar form of her favorite superhero, Beast Boy. The changeling was kneeling and had managed to actually penetrate the robot's armor, puncturing it's torso with a wooden spear. Beast Boy quickly stood up and looked around. He locked eyes with Jenni and nodded to her.

"You okay?" He asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Hell Yeah! You're here now!" She cheered, then grimaced in pain. "My foot is killing me, but I'll live." Jenni answered, he nodded and made his way to Terra. Jenni followed at a slower pace, trying not to put too much weight on her left foot. "She's not hurt too bad is she?"

"She took a bad hit, but she's tough." Beast Boy answered. Jenni noticed that his left hand's glove was missing and that there were some minor burns on it.

"Had some trouble?" She questioned, gesturing to his left hand. He glanced at it for a moment before going back to make sure Terra didn't have any serious wounds.

"A little, some robots tried to stop me from getting to you both, but I managed to give them the slip." He replied. The sound of jets approaching grabbed their attention, and they looked up to see three more of Ravager's robots coming toward them from the air.

"That doesn't look good." Jenni commented. The green Titan growled.

"Aw man! I thought it'd take them longer to track me." The changeling grumbled. He stood up and walked forward a few steps. "Stay behind me." He ordered. She nodded.

Beast Boy examined the three robots in the air, he assumed they were still out of firing range as they didn't start shooting at him. The emerald-skinned Titan really didn't want to have a fight with these robots drag on. Especially with Terra and Jenni in their conditions. He needed to end this fast.

He thrust his hands forward, pulsing with magic energy. It was going to be taxing, but it was better than risking further injury to innocents around him. He concentrated, dipping deeper into his druidic power. The flying robots were now within shooting range as they brought their palms forward. Exerting himself, Beast Boy brought forth from the ground in front of the robots a huge thick tree. It's size easily rivaling the tallest of Jump City's skyscrapers.

The robots were already starting to fire when the huge tree suddenly sprouted up right in front of them. Instead of firing at the changeling from a distance, they fired point-blank at the tree's trunk. The resulting blasts exploded right in their faces. Beast Boy watched with satisfaction as the three irritating machines fell from the sky and crashed into the street in front of him.

He wasted no time and with a superhuman leap, jumped on top of the roof of the building to the robots' right. They rose slowly and awkwardly, like mechanical puppets and turned to face the changeling. He smirked in response and extended his left hand, summoning a giant yellow whale with his power, then let it's huge mass crash on top of the trio of Ravager's robots. As the whale disappeared, the robots were twitching and convulsing on the scarred street, arcs of electricity dancing off their bodies. They twitched a few more times before lying still, not rising again.

When Beast Boy made his way back to Jenni could only stare at him in awe.

"That was boss." She whispered, the giant tree behind the changeling began to glow yellow and disappear. Pieces of it floating away like leaves in the wind. Beast Boy took a moment to get his breath back, but then grinned and raised his right arm, flexing it.

"All in a day's work ma'am" He replied jokingly. The sound of metal whistling through the air got his attention and his demeanor quickly reverted back to being serious. It was coming from above and to his left. With superhuman reflexes he leapt straight into the air, the studded ball of Ravager's mace-weapon hitting where he was half a second later.

He landed on the weapon's chain and ran along it, following it all the way to it's owner. Ravager was standing at the edge of the rooftop, the handle of her weapon in her right hand and a smirk on her lips. She threw one of her sharp projectiles at his midsection with her free hand and began retracting the chain of her mace-weapon.

Beast Boy was already in the air though, leaping over the projectile and it's owner as well. As he passed over Ravager's head, he kicked behind him with his right foot, connecting right between her shoulderblades. The masked mercenary was knocked off her perch, but she quickly regained her balance and landed gracefully on her feet in the middle of the street.

She turned around and was greeted by the sight of the changeling not even six feet from her. Beast Boy saw a rare look of genuine surprise in her eye. He struck out with his right fist and she mirrored his action, striking out with her right hand as well. Once more they mirrored each other's actions as they each blocked the other's right hands with their lefts. They stood like that, at an impasse.

"Your animal senses and speed have improved I see." She commented.

"Thanks to you. You got any other shots to help me out like a flu shot or something?" He joked.

"Sorry I'm all out of charity." The masked girl replied. Beast Boy smiled.

"Too bad." He responded, his eyes began to glow yellow. Suddenly the ground began shaking below the two fighters. Ravager's smirk disappeared as she tried to figure out what was going on. She didn't have to wait long when a massive green jaw of some sort of creature broke through the concrete of the street below them.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded. Trying to pull away, but Beast Boy kept a firm grip on her right fist. The massive jaws protruded about twenty four feet in the air, the two fighters were in between them, about to be swallowed.

"Another one of my new tricks." Beast Boy announced. "I'm feeling a little crowded in the city, how about a change of scenery?" He asked mischievously. Before Ravager could reply the massive jaws of the plant creature snapped shut, swallowing them. It then disappeared back underground. Leaving a very confused Jenni and an unconscious Terra behind.

"What...what just happened?" Jenni asked.

* * *

><p>Starfire gripped Robin's arms as she flew headlong towards Adonis. She threw him at the narcissistic villain and the masked Titan attempted to hit Adonis in his exposed face with his staff. Adonis quickly brought his left arm in front of him to take the attack instead and Robin's staff bounced harmlessly off the metal.<p>

The Boy Wonder landed back on his feet on the ground and performed a backwards somersault to avoid being stepped on by Adonis' left foot. Raven took this time to appear behind the narcissistic villain, grabbing him by the shoulders with two giant claws of dark energy. She used the claws to slam him onto his back.

Cyborg took this chance to vault over Adonis, bombarding his torso with sonic blasts. He tried to shoot his exposed face, but the villain had managed to block it with his right hand. As the metallic Titan landed he looked up at the holoprojector and noticed that it was showing Beast Boy and Ravager being swallowed by what looked like a giant man-eating plant.

"Yo guys! I think BB's in trouble!" He shouted, pointing towards the holoprojector. Starfire and Robin looked at the screen, the alien Titan gasped in horror while the Boy Wonder grit his teeth helplessly. Raven on the other hand was surprisingly calm.

"He's fine. It's one of his new abilities." Raven explained, Starfire looked towards her cloaked friend with a confused expression.

"I do not understand friend, how is being swallowed by a giant man-eating plant a good thing?" She asked.

"In basic terms, that plant is the organic equivalent of one of Slade's drill-worms." Raven clarified.

"So BB's transporting them? To where?" Cyborg asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"He's moving Ravager and him away from the city." Robin realized. Raven nodded in agreement. The smoke from Cyborg's sonic blasts cleared and Adonis once again rose to his feet, an angry snarl on his face.

"You're just making me more annoyed!" He declared. The Titans braced themselves and the battle resumed.

* * *

><p>Ravager was beyond disoriented by the time the giant man-eating plant spit her back out. She landed with all the grace of a drunk elephant onto the grass-covered ground. She quickly got up into a defensive crouching position, holding her head with her left hand to try and help clear it.<p>

It was quickly obvious by the pine trees and grass that they weren't in the city anymore. If her memory of the city map was correct, they were actually pretty close to Professor Chang's old hideout. The one where he housed his giant disintegrator cannon. The platinum-haired girl looked down and noticed that there was some sort of clear liquid covering her.

"I didn't know plants could drool." She said dryly. A chuckle in front of her drew her attention and she looked up to see the changeling walking towards her.

"You should see the look on your face right now." He teased, stopping about thirty feet from the dangerous villain. "It's priceless." She glared daggers at him.

"How come you're not covered in plant drool?" She asked, he shrugged.

"The plant likes me I guess." Was his answer. "I was the one who conjured it after all."

"Fair enough." Ravager replied, trying to wipe off some of the slime from her costume. "I didn't think you'd be this far progressed with your powers changeling. I'm impressed." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You knew I'd get these powers when you injected me didn't you?" He questioned. A smile appeared on the mercenary's face.

"An amazing discovery was made in Africa a while back." Ravager started. "Some type of blood with DNA never before seen on Earth. The scientists who studied it say it dates back many many years ago. They experimented with it, injecting it into animals and eventually other humans, but every one of them died. Each one showed similar abilities to what you are doing right now." She grinned wickedly. "You are the only one to have survived an injection, but you not only survived you excelled. Some very interested parties are intrigued by your progress."

"By interested parties you mean your father." Beast Boy stated. The sound of thunder could be heard by the two combatants and a second later they were drenched in a downpour of rain.

"He is but one." Ravager confirmed. "Now my turn for a new trick." She pulled out a communicator and flipped it open. "Professor Chang. Activate Project Char."

* * *

><p>"Right." Professor Chang replied, activating project Char from his console. He then hit the button for the intercoms in the room the Titans and Adonis were currently occupying.<p>

"You good boys and girls might want to take a look at the screen, this is something you won't want to miss." He told them.

* * *

><p>Outer space, the final frontier, home of countless stars and planets. It was here that a large black cone-shaped satellite uncloaked itself amidst the black star-filled sea. It positioned itself right above Jump City. The tip of the cone began to glow red, the color intensifying as more power was fed to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy didn't like the sound of what Ravager was planning. Project Char did not sound too good. He glared at the masked mercenary.<p>

"What are you doing Ravager?" He demanded. She had an insane gleam in her eye as she smirked.

"I'm making the sky rain fire." She said in a sinister hiss. Gesturing with her left hand to Titan's Tower, which could be seen in the distance. Beast Boy turned to gaze at his home with curious apprehension.

A great pillar of red light shot down from the sky and engulfed the Tower. Seconds later it exploded in a gigantic ball of flame. The changeling watched in paralyzed horror as his home for five years was reduced to a pile of ashes.

Titan's Tower was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:The next part of the finale won't be out for a week, due to me having to crack down on my original story. Please be patient :)  
><strong>

**The Titans are homeless! I guess you could say Ravager is a home wrecker? Okay bad joke.**

**I didn't forget about Adonis, but I bet you thought I did didn't you?**

**Project Char looks like it's going to be a problem, not just for the Titans, but for the entire city as well.**

**Until next time!  
><strong>


	22. Story Finale Part 4

**A/N: Wow this is a long finale isn't it? Apologies for that, in my head it was shorter than this. I even upped the amount of words per chapter, but even that didn't help. Rest assured though the end** **is near, by my estimates(Which usually end up wrong but what the hell lol) the story will conclude in two more chapters.**

**Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism I will do my best to implement those in the future.**

**On with the finale that never ends!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy couldn't believe it. It was gone, his messy room, the common room where he would compete with Cyborg on the gamestation for high scores, the training room where Robin worked him to death. It had all just gone up in flames.<p>

No longer could he try to coax Raven out of her room to hang out with him and their friends. No longer could Starfire try to get him to taste one of her native Tamaranian dishes. The changeling struggling to wrap his mind around this realization.

"Beautiful." Ravager said in awe. "Something that stood for years destroyed in seconds. With Project Char the city will have no choice but to surrender to me."

Beast Boy was barely listening, still staring where his home used to be in shock.

* * *

><p>"Our home..." Starfire whispered, a pained breath catching in her throat.<p>

"This can't be happening..." Cyborg added, all of his hard work, building then maintaining the Tower. It had all been for nothing.

"Ravager will pay for this!" Raven hissed, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed in a sharp glare.

While Robin was just as shocked as the rest of them, but he had not allowed himself to be completely distracted by it. Neither did Adonis, who raised his right hand and closed it into a fist, aiming for Raven. The narcissistic villain was trying to take advantage of their distraction.

"Titans! Move!" He barked out. His team immediately sprung into action, performing evasive maneuvers, or in Raven's case, throwing up a shield. The dark sorceress did it just in time as Adonis' right fist met the resistance of her dark energy. The attack was still strong enough to send Raven into the North wall, barrier and all, but she was relatively unharmed.

"What a bunch of wussies. That stupid building was an eyesore anyway, I'm glad the damn thing's gone." Adonis said. His arrogance was blinding him to the fact that the Titans' demeanor had changed. They were angry and frustrated at the loss of their home, and they needed to vent their frustrations. Unfortunately for Adonis, he was the closest thing for them to vent at.

* * *

><p>As Terra opened her eyes, she was immediately assailed by a wave of pain on her right side. Everything hurt there, her right shoulder, her right arm, her right hip, everything. The blonde slowly got to her feet, although she was hurting, nothing appeared broken, which was good. Looking around, she saw the motionless body of the robot she was desperately fighting before she lost consciousness. The robot had a hole in it's chest and looked like it wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.<p>

Looking past the robot, Terra saw Jenni, her friend was kneeling, staring off into the distance. The former Titan started to make her way over to her.

"Hey Jenni! I'm glad to see you okay." She called out, Jenni didn't respond. Terra frowned. "What's wrong? You're not hurt are you?" Still no response, Terra was starting to get a little worried. When she was close to Jenni the gamer girl finally spoke.

"It's gone...I can't believe it..." She said in a whisper. Terra looked at her in confusion before looking in the direction she was staring. Her eyes became as wide as saucers. Titan's Tower was not where it should be, instead a huge pillar of smoke was billowing into the air in it's place.

"How?...How could this happen?" Terra asked, not believing what she was seeing. Jenni shook her head.

"I don't know...some red light shot from the sky and a second later the Tower exploded." Jenni explained.

"A red light from the sky?" Terra asked, shocked. Jenni nodded.

"Yeah...like a death laser or something, whatever it was it was nasty." The gamer girl replied. Terra grit her teeth in helplessness, lasers that could destroy the homes of superheroes from the sky? This was bad, Terra couldn't help but feel like she was in over her head in this situation. She had no powers to help Beast Boy and the Titans and if the laser could destroy the Tower in one hit there was really no safe place to hide in the city. Could this be how the masked girl plans to subjugate the city? The blonde shook her head, it was all spiraling out of control.

"Have you seen Beast Boy or any of the other Titans?" Terra questioned.

"Beast Boy showed up and destroyed a few of those robots, before he started fighting the masked girl. Then they got swallowed by a giant plant." Jenni answered.

"A giant plant? really?" Terra asked incredulously. Jenni nodded.

"No joke." The gamer girl said.

"Seriously! What have I been missing?" The former superhero muttered.

* * *

><p>"Do you get it now changeling? With your friends dealt with there won't be anyone to stop me and with Project Char nowhere in the city will be safe. The only loose end left to tie up..." Ravager paused in her speech and flung the ball of her mace-weapon at the changeling's left side. "...Is you!" She finished.<p>

Beast Boy made no move to dodge or block. He didn't even turn to face Ravager, his face went from shocked to hardened anger in the space of a moment. With blinding speed, he caught the studded ball with his left hand, stopping it completely. The changeling closed his left hand into a fist, smashing the studded ball into pieces. Ravager's eye narrowed at this development.

"Now you've done it." He said quietly, his head lowered and his eyebrows furrowed. "Now you've pissed me off." Ravager smiled at this, discarding the handle of her now useless mace-weapon.

"Have I? And just what are you going to do about it changeling?" Ravager challenged. In response Beast Boy disappeared from her sight. Ravager only had time to gasp in shock when she heard his voice from behind her.

"This." He was all he said, slamming his left elbow into her spine and propelling her forward at break-neck speeds. Ravager managed to slow herself with some somersaults, she twisted in mid-air to face the changeling, but found he wasn't there.

"Why are you looking over there?" His voice said to her right. Before Ravager could respond in any way Beast Boy backhanded her with his right hand, hitting her on the right side of her jaw hard. The blow sent her spiraling into the air. The changeling then raised his left hand, firing a yellow blast of energy from it which morphed into an ape just above Ravager. The yellow ape brought both of it's giant fists down on the masked mercenary's head, sending her crashing back to the ground. She bounced once on her spine before landing face-first.

The masked mercenary went to get up, but the ape chose that moment to land on her back. She threw her head back and cried out in pain. The ape let out a loud roar of triumph to join her scream of suffering then leapt off her and disappeared soon afterwards.

Ravager slowly rose to her hands and knees, stars clouded her vision and she shook her head to clear them. How did the changeling get so fast? She knew he had gotten faster, but not to this level.

"Well, seems I've lit the fire under your ass changeling. Maybe things will get a little more interesting." She told him, turning to face the changeling once more. Beast Boy was glowering at her, his lips in a tight frown.

"No more jokes and no more mercy Ravager. You've proven yourself to be extremely dangerous and I'm going to do whatever is necessary to stop you." He declared. Ravager smiled.

"Oh? Even kill me?" The masked villain replied, Beast Boy didn't answer right away.

"If that's what it takes." He finally said, Ravager laughed.

"I couldn't help but notice your hesitation before saying those words changeling. We've been through this, you heroes will never do what is necessary to stop true evil." She stated, getting back to her feet. "Let me make this clear. I won't stop until this city is mine or if you kill me. That's the only way."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed at this. Ravager expected to see some form of indecision in his eyes, but to her surprise she found none. Instead what she saw was a grim determination, could it be that he really was coming to terms with having to kill her? This was definitely something she didn't see coming.

"You don't get to make the choices with how this will end." He stated calmly, but coldly.

"I'm not making the choices changeling, like it or not, those are the only two ways that this will play out." She replied. Beast Boy shook his head slightly.

"No. There is another way." He responded, raising his right hand, it began to glow green instead of yellow. Ravager prepared to dodge, expecting some sort of energy blast or magic animal to assault her, but nothing happened. She eyed him warily before noticing that something was happening to her right hand.

It was glowing the same green color as his hand.

"What is this?" She asked, and then the pain hit her. Excruciating pain, the glow began to travel up her arm and to her torso, the pain following it. The masked mercenary clenched her teeth and staggered backwards. The glow completely covered her arms and torso now. "How? I never saw you fire anything from your hand!" She asked, starting to sweat profusely from the pain.

"That's because I hit you with it a while back." He stated, watching her suffer with a calm disposition. The glow was now covering her legs and Ravager cried out in pain and fell to her knees.

"W-when did you..." She got out before she was interrupted by him.

"You remember that green pod I threw at you in the stadium?" He asked, her eyes widened in realization.

"The gas...!" She said.

"Correct, except it wasn't gas, but millions of tiny spores. They've infiltrated your body and are now shutting down your motor functions, rendering you immobile." Beast Boy explained, Ravager went to reply, but cried out once more as pain wracked her body. "The process, is extremely painful." He added, watching as Ravager collapsed on to her side, curling into a fetal position.

"...Can't...Can't believe you had...something like this." Ravager told him. She looked up at him and expected him to have a cocky smirk on his face, but there wasn't. He was looking at her with regret and...pity? Why? He should be elated, it's what she would be if the situation was reversed.

"I don't like this spell, I hate how it works and wished I never had to use it. No one, not even a criminal like you deserves this. At least, that's what I thought at first." He explained, his eyebrows furrowed deeper. "But you Ravager, have threatened innocents and my friends and family. You have given me these powers which have been both a blessing and curse. You show no remorse for your actions and now have access to a weapon that could very well destroy the very city I have sworn to protect."

The glow in his right hand intensified and Ravager screamed in agony. His eyes began to glow yellow as well.

"I can't allow you to continue on like this. You will be stopped Ravager even if it is through a means I totally despise." Beast Boy told the pained Ravager, who was writhing on the ground in agony. "Don't worry, it's not fatal, but it'll be a long time before you forget this kind of pain. Maybe you'll think twice before deciding to play psycho bitch again."

"No!" Ravager shouted, managing to get back to her knees. Beast Boy's frown deepened.

"You shouldn't try to move, you're only making the pain worse for yourself." He informed her. The masked girl paid him no heed, instead with great difficulty she managed to shakily stand once more.

"I...I will not...be stopped here! Not when I'm...this close!" She exclaimed, fighting to cope with the pain. The masked mercenary reached into her utility belt and pulled out a syringe filled with a dark blue liquid. She stabbed it into her right leg.

Beast Boy watched as Ravager began to twitch rapidly. Her skin began to turn a dark shade of red and she seemed to be growing a few inches. The bandana she used to conceal the top half of her face flew off and was carried away by the wind. Revealing to his surprise that her left eye, the concealed one, was undamaged. He did not like the look of this, not one bit.

Ravager was howling as the less-than-satisfactory amount of the chemical agent she managed to acquire at Cadmus' underground complex coursed through her veins. Pain was replaced by an unnatural ecstasy as she felt her body changing. She only managed to get a little before Robin and the others had assaulted her. Hopefully it would be enough to make a difference. The chemical agent was still in it's experimental phase and there could be side-effects, but it was a better option than wallowing in agony from the changeling's surprisingly cunning spell. It was the only possible way to avoid being jailed and losing this grand opportunity she had worked so hard to achieve.

The green Titan continued to watch as Ravager transformed before his very eyes. He felt an invisible weight begin to bear down on his shoulders. Beast Boy noticed with slight alarm that any tree within a hundred-fifty feet of Ravager was falling over and being crushed by some sort of invisible force. Just what did she inject herself with?

He went to manipulate the spores in Ravager's body to work faster, but to his dismay, found that he could no longer sense them. Somehow the concoction that Ravager injected herself with must have strengthened her immune system and destroyed the spores. Maybe it was something else, but he had no clue on what it could be. Hell, he didn't even know that the spores could be stopped this way.

The invisible pressure that he felt suddenly vanished, Ravager's head was down, her shoulder-length platinum hair flowing freely in the wind. Her skin was now a deep red and she had grown a few inches. When she finally raised her head, Beast Boy noticed two small horns right above each eyebrow.

"I will not be defeated changeling, not when I'm this close." She announced.

"You just sound like a sore loser." The changeling replied. He kept his distance, not sure what the shot Ravager took actually did to her exactly. It was best to play it safe.

Beast Boy summoned a yellow wolf with his power. Directing it towards the red-skinned Ravager. It dove at her, jaws wide and ready to clamp down on her left shoulder. With amazing quickness, Ravager struck out with the back of her left hand. The fist collided with the wolf's head, the beast yelped as the force of the blow shattered it like glass. Yellow shards of energy were all that remained of the wolf as they fell to the ground before disappearing.

The changeling clenched his teeth in pain as he felt the backlash of pain from the destroyed spirit animal. A thin trickle of blood dribbled down the right corner of his mouth. Ravager raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"So that's why you constantly dismiss your summoned animals." Ravager deduced. "When they're destroyed you get hurt, how unfortunate for you."

"Yeah it's a real pain in the ass." Beast Boy agreed, it was no use in trying to hide the fact. She had seen the blood trickle out of his mouth the moment after the wolf was destroyed. "What about you? horns on your head and red-skin is definitely not today's trend, haven't you heard?" Ravager's response was to chuckle.

"I suppose not changeling. But looks matter very little to me, all I care about at the moment is the power." She replied.

"More power, more problems." Beast Boy responded. The changeling summoned up the giant plant that had transported them to the wilderness in the first place. This time the plant moved much faster as it's jaws pierced through the ground under the platinum-haired girl.

As fast as the plant was however, Ravager was faster. She leapt straight into the air, narrowly avoiding the jaws snapping shut on her. The plant pursued her, opening it's jaws wide yet again to try and swallow her. That's when she threw an explosive into the thing's mouth.

The plant's head exploded in a fiery ball of flame and Beast Boy was forced to shield his face from the heat of the explosion. There was a gleam in Ravager's eye as a purple beam shot out of her forehead. The beam engulfed the fire from the explosion and redirected the fire towards Beast Boy.

The green superhero was having a hard time believing what he was seeing for a moment and that cost him. While he was able to erect a wall of bark to absorb most of the blast, some of it broke through and hit him in his right shoulder. He hissed in pain and gripped his burned shoulder with his left hand. The barkwall disappeared and Ravager landed back on her feet, looking rather proud of herself.

"I could get used to this." She commented.

"Yeah a psycho chick with telekinesis, like that hasn't been done before." Beast Boy replied sarcastically. Thick roots with ends sharpened into spikes burst forth from the ground in front of him. They shot towards the platinum-haired girl, but she stopped the roots a foot from her with her new-found telekinesis.

While she was focused on the roots, a yellow bull came in towards her right and slammed into her torso, sending her flying backwards. Ravager still had the presence of mind to use her telekinesis to try and drop a tree on the bull, but Beast Boy quickly made it disappear before it was crushed. With superhuman speed he chased after the platinum-haired villain.

Ravager had just crashed into the ground on her back, quickly she flipped back up to her feet to find the changeling charging at her. Both of his hands were closed into fists and glowing with yellow energy. When he was about sixty feet from her he fired two simultaneous blasts of energy from each hand. She countered with her telekinesis, stopping the blasts in mid-air.

Both fighters tried to brute force their attacks through, but neither was successful. Finally the struggle ended when Beast Boy's energy blasts became unstable and exploded, engulfing the two fighters in the resulting yellow and purple blast. The explosion was a sharp contrast in color to the dark grey of the rainy sky.

* * *

><p>The holographic projector suddenly glowed a bright yellow and purple color and Raven spared a glance to see what was up. She knew the monitor was a psychological ploy by Chang to throw them off their game by worrying about their friends. It was a very good ploy though and Raven couldn't help but worry about Beast Boy. As she watched the huge explosion on the screen, having no doubt that Beast Boy was partially to blame for it, she clenched her teeth. He'd better be alright when this was all over.<p>

The sound of Cyborg's sonic cannon going off drew her back to the battle. She looked over to see Adonis with his back to her and Cyborg charging at his front. The metallic Titan leapt into the air, right first reared back and ready to strike, but Adonis was quicker. The villain slammed it's massive right hand into Cyborg and slammed him into the unforgiving floor.

Starfire immediately flew in from the front, aiming her right fist at Adonis' exposed face, his only weakness. The narcissistic villain had proven quite adept at defending it however. This time was also no exception and before Starfire could connect he leaned to his right. The Tamaranian princess ended up hitting his left shoulder instead, sending him skidding across the floor until he hit the North wall right under Professor Chang's booth.

Raven saw her opportunity and raised her hands, "Azarath..." She started, but was interrupted when Adonis fired a quick, but weak blast of energy from his right palm. It hit the dark girl in the torso and slammed her into the West wall, where she bounced off it and fell to her knees, her right hand went to the floor to help brace herself while her left rubbed the back of her head.

Adonis propped himself up by his hands and was just about to get to his feet when Starfire zoomed in, eyes glowing green as she prepared to fire her eyebeams. Seeing this, the narcissistic villain swiftly kicked with his left foot. The foot on his suit was larger than the Tamaranian and she pancaked against it before the impact sent her all the way to the opposite wall. She hit it with the force of a runaway freight train and let out a groan of pain before collapsing face-down to the floor.

Seeing his girlfriend get brutalized brought an angry growl to Robin's throat. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out an explosive disc, flinging it at Adonis. The villain crossed his arms in front of his exposed face as the explosive went off.

Professor Chang wasn't paying attention to anything happening outside his booth. His beady eyes were focused on the screen on his console. Like Raven, he too was watching the great explosion, but for very different reasons. With Adonis dealing with the Titans and Ravager battling the little green man, no one was paying attention to him which was perfect. Now that Ravager had ordered him to activate Project Char he now had access to the satellite weapon. And he planned to use it to fix all his problems.

The elderly man began typing furiously once more on his console. Soon he would be free from this mess he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy opened his eyes to blurry vision and ringing in his ears. As he staggered to his feet he couldn't help thinking that explosion had one hell of a wallop. It had been awhile since he had been able to cut loose and he was finding it exhilarating.<p>

The green-skinned young man blinked, where had that thought come from? Exhilarating? Ravager had murdered innocent people for god's sake! And he was finding this battle enjoyable? He shook his head as if that would rid him of his unorthodox thoughts, but they persisted.

The sound of approaching footsteps paused his inner conflict as he looked up to see Ravager slowly approaching. She looked banged up herself, there were some minor rips and tears in her costume and her dark red skin was caked with dirt. Despite this the platinum-haired girl wore a smile on her face. Perhaps she was sharing in his enthusiasm? Beast Boy mentally frowned at that thought. Why the hell was he thinking this?

"Ready for another round changeling?" Ravager challenged, still continuing her slow deliberate pace toward him, she was just less than a hundred feet from him now.

"Let's get this over with." Beast Boy replied.

Without another word the two combatants charged at each other, both moving at superhuman speeds. Ravager struck first, swinging her right fist at his face, Beast Boy was forced to go on the defensive and block it with his left forearm. The force of their collision knocked the two fighters away from each other, but both remained on their feet.

Ravager was smirking at him, Beast Boy growled as he charged at her once more. The platinum-haired villain mirrored his action. This time Beast Boy struck out with his right fist, Ravager dodged to her left and buried her right knee in his gut.

Beast Boy gasped in pain, but quickly ignored it and flipped in the air, landing on his feet and creating some distance between Ravager and him. The heartless villain quickly closed it again with a burst of speed. The changeling tried a roundhouse kick with his right leg, but Ravager ducked under it and answered with a right uppercut to his jaw. The punch sent him flying high into the air for a few seconds before gravity took hold and sent him crashing back down to the ground about ninety feet from the mercenary.

The changeling groaned and propped himself up by his elbows, noticing that Ravager was taking her time walking to him. She was stalking him he realized. He was losing this fight and yet he found himself enjoying the challenge she was presenting.

He frowned, why was he thinking these thoughts? Ravager was a threat to the city and if he couldn't stop her millions of people were in danger. Yet, here he was thinking how good a fight this was and how much he was enjoying it. What was wrong with him?

The answer hit him like a ton of bricks at a sudden realization. He recalled the conversation he had with the creature that morning. How his new powers taxed his sanity with continued use. The changeling shook his head, he didn't believe it was true, but it was the only explanation for these sudden conflicting thoughts in his head. If this fight continued, he could shatter his sanity forever, but if he stopped, the city would be Ravager's.

"You seem to have quite the internal conflict going on." Ravager spoke up. "This fight wouldn't happen to be taking it's toll on you mentally would it?" Beast Boy's lips set in a grim line as he got to his feet.

The way he was going now he was going to lose. If the other Titans were here he wouldn't mind as they could cover for him, but they weren't. He couldn't afford to lose here and if he was going to have any chance of defeating Ravager he needed to stop this inner turmoil with himself. He needed to embrace this lust for battle that was welling up inside him. As he stopped resisting these primal urges, he only hoped he could rein them in when he was done.

Beast Boy realized he was out of time as Ravager threw one of her sharp projectiles at him and increased it's speed using her telekinesis. Before it could embed itself in his forehead, Beast Boy swatted it away with his left hand.

"Not at all." He replied to her question, his eyes glowing a fierce yellow. "Actually..." He continued, his lips curling up into a big smile, showing his teeth. "...I was just getting started!" And with that he surged forward towards the red-skinned girl.

Ravager reacted fast and threw three more sharp projectiles at Beast Boy, but the changeling at that point was completely engulfed in his yellow energy. He leapt into the air and began spinning rapidly, turning himself into a humanoid drill. The sinister mercenary put both hands in front of her, trying to hold him back. Even with her telekinesis, Ravager found herself overwhelmed. Beast Boy pushed past her hands and slammed into her chest.

The platinum-haired girl dug her feet into the ground, but she was still sliding backwards. Although he had gotten a shot in, Ravager had managed to block most of his attack. Still, for him to send her sliding back this far with most of his attack getting stopped was quite the feat.

Beast Boy zoomed up to her and was once again in her face. Ravager noticed that his face didn't have it's grim expression anymore, he was smiling. The glow in his eyes had also intensified and paleish gold smoke seemed to be emanating from his eyes and leaving a small trail wherever he moved.

The green Titan struck at Ravager with a left-right combination, but Ravager deflected them with her hands. He then tried a spinning kick to her midsection, but she flipped to her right, narrowly avoiding it. When she landed she was greeted with the sight of a yellow blast of energy about to hit her in the face. She surrounded her hand in telekinetic energy and swatted the beam away with her right hand.

Ravager's view was then filled up with a changeling that was dangerously close to her. He smiled a very crazed smile and performed a back-flip, catching his right foot right under her chin as he did so. Her teeth forcibly clacked together as she was knocked into the air.

Beast Boy landed back on his feet from his back-flip. His smile actually got wider, he began laughing as he thrust his hands forward, firing a yellow beam of energy from them that transformed into a large yellow eagle. It's wingspan easily ten feet.

The red-skinned villain recovered in mid-air. She saw the huge eagle coming at her and quickly spun to her left to avoid it, it's talon's barely missing her. As she completed her spin she quickly turned to face the bird, preparing herself to dodge it's next attack. That's when she heard another eagle let out a cry from behind and above her. She quickly turned her head just in time to see a second giant eagle swoop down and slam into her back.

The giant eagle mercilessly slammed her into the ground. Ravager rose to her hands and knees and spat out some blood. Damn that changeling, he had only summoned one animal at a time before. Now he could do two, was this part of his strategy? Hiding the number of animals he could summon?

She had no further time to think about it as a roar from the changeling brought her attention above her. Beast Boy was there with his right hand raised, three roots were wrapped around his right forearm, they twisted together and combined to form a vicious spike that extended about a foot from the back of his hand. With a loud yell, he dived forward, aiming the spike at her head.

"Shit!" She cursed, and went to leap away, but the changeling came in too fast. Although he missed her head, he managed to impale the mercenary's right hand to the ground with the spike.

Ravager let out a scream of agony, the changeling seemed unaffected by it however. He just grinned a maniacal grin and formed a spike on his left hand, seeking to stab it into her skull. Before he could she knocked him away with a desperate burst of telekinesis, causing the spike impaling her right hand to be extracted in the process.

Beast Boy landed on his feet just as Ravager got to hers. Blood was flowing freely from her right hand and she was taking breaths through clenched teeth. She frowned at the changeling as he brought the spike on his right hand to his lips and licked off some of the blood that was still on it, her blood. He then grinned widely at her, his eyes still glowing a fierce yellow.

The platinum-haired villain eyed him warily, it was looking like the madness was beginning to set in for the changeling. Ravager noticed that the pain seemed to be fading away, she looked down at her right hand to discover it was still bleeding. She flexed it experimentally, and found that the pain was reduced to a dull ache instead of agonizing. It must be a side-effect of the chemical agent.

"Just getting started huh?" She said, repeating what the changeling's last words were. He nodded. Her lips curled upward into a smile and her eyes began to glow purple. "Good, so am I." She stated.

The two beat-up combatants stared each other down. The rain had drenched their hair and clothes and the lightning would briefly illuminate them. One with eyes glowing yellow and green skin, the other with eyes glowing purple and red skin. Despite the differences in their appearances the smiles they both wore were the same.

Smiles that no sane person would ever wear.

* * *

><p>Adonis was on the defensive now. Cyborg had him staggering backwards with a barrage of sonic blasts. The narcissistic villain was doing his best to cover his exposed face with his arms. He mentally cursed the stupid old man for the suit's design. When he asked the geezer why the suit left his face exposed, he replied that he didn't have "Enough time." to make it optimal. What a load of bull.<p>

The conceited villain suddenly felt an invisible force begin to pull his arms apart, he looked down and noticed with alarm black energy was wrapped around them. Adonis struggled to pull his arms back together, but the dark feisty girl was stronger than he thought. With his face exposed and no means to protect it, Adonis could only watch helplessly as Robin leapt up and extended his right leg out in a jump-kick.

Robin planted his foot right on Adonis' face as hard as he could. The villain grunted and then staggered back, he stared at the masked Titan for a moment before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. Adonis tipped over backwards, suit and all and lay still. The battle was over. Raven was already working on getting the ceiling door open. Laughter from the intercoms filled the Titan's ears.

"You're too late little Titans! While you were fighting my dim-witted associate in there I have redirected the satellite weapon that destroyed your precious Tower!" Professor Chang boasted from his booth.

"Redirected it where?" Cyborg asked hesitantly, but Robin had already figured it out.

"You plan to take out Ravager." He stated, The elderly man smiled gleefully and rubbed his hands together.

"You should be thanking me good boy for eliminating the threat to your city." Chang told him. Starfire gasped in realization.

"Beast Boy is currently engaged in battle with Ravager!" She exclaimed. Cyborg's human eye widened.

"Yes, I'm afraid your green friend will be collateral damage, but it's a small price to pay for freedom and safety for the city don't you agree?" The elderly villain asked.

"More like safety for the city and freedom just for you. And no, we don't agree." Robin snarled. Chang shrugged.

"Well your opinion matters as much as the dirt on the bottom of my shoe good boy. Get a good look at your green friend while you can, there won't be anything left of him and that platinum-haired bitch when I'm done." He informed them and began typing on his console once more. Robin snarled and turned to Raven, who was currently levitating in her meditation position, the ceiling glowing black with her energy.

"Raven..." He started.

"I know." She interrupted. "Trust me Robin, I'm working as fast as I can." And she was. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Beast Boy if she could help it. And if somehow her and her friends failed to stop Professor Chang and Beast Boy became hurt or worse? Freedom would be the last thing the old bastard would get. She promised that to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will do my best to get next chapter out in about a week, two things might hinder that though. First is that I'm going to be very busy this week, second is that the conclusion of this battle will be next chapter and I want to think carefully one more time before releasing it.  
><strong>

**Damn it Beast Boy! Don't give in to your primal urges! You're just digging a deeper hole for yourself!**

**As if that wasn't bad enough Professor Chang is about to rain laser death upon Ravager and him. Will Raven get the ceiling open in time for the Titans to save their green friend? **

**At least Terra and Jenni finally get a breather.**

**Until next time!  
><strong>


	23. Story Finale Part 5

**A/N: I was a little worried I wouldn't get this finished in the timetable I set for myself, but I did.**

**This is now the longest chapter I've ever written, but that's because I was having trouble finding a spot to end it at.**

**The story is now around 100k words. I'm still shaking my head in disbelief that I wrote so much. It's a good thing though right?**

**One more chapter to go after this and you all won't have to put up with my excessively long chapters anymore! mwa ha ha**

**Anyways, on with the finale!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was like a battle between two wild animals. A woman with red skin and a man with green skin, both with eyes glowing from tapping into wells of power that were a mystery to most. Their punches and kicks were bone-jarring and their powers were strong. Blood flowed freely from the wounds of both fighters, but they paid it no mind. They were actually still smiling, the thrill of battle permeating both of their brains.<p>

Beast Boy fired a blast of energy at Ravager's feet, forcing her to leap backwards to evade it. The changeling actually leapt through the resulting cloud of dust that his blast had created to pursue the girl. She was slightly surprised by this, but reacted quickly. The platinum-haired girl spun counter-clockwise and extended her left leg out, hitting the crazed green Titan on the left side of his face with the heel of her boot.

He grunted from the impact of the boot then used the momentum to spin clockwise. He struck out with his right fist and connected with the right side of Ravager's jaw in a vicious backhand. The mercenary's head snapped to her left, but she quickly countered with a left uppercut to Beast Boy's jaw.

The blow hit him so hard he involuntarily did a back-flip. As he completed it and was facing the unmasked mercenary once more he stuck out both hands and fired another blast of yellow energy at her. With no way to dodge in mid-air, Ravager took the full force of the blast in the chest.

As she was falling, the platinum-haired beauty tossed an explosive with her right hand towards the changeling's general vicinity. Beast Boy's eyes widened as the round explosive reached the peak of Ravager's toss right at his face, only three feet away. The explosive detonated and sent the changeling to join the vile mercenary on the ground below.

The impacts from both combatants hitting the ground shot forth two huge plumes of smoke and from this smoke two blurs shot towards each other. One green, one red, the green blur better known as Beast Boy had a wooden spike extended from the back of each hand. The red blur, the daughter of Slade, was rushing towards the crazed Titan with a sharp projectile in her right hand. Both were letting out battle-cries as they sought to completely destroy the other.

As the two fighters drew closer to each other, Ravager flung the projectile at Beast Boy. The changeling merely lowered his head slightly. The projectile managed to nick him at the top of his forehead, blood began to flow down the center of his forehead and between his eyes. Beast Boy kept smiling though, unaffected by the projectile's damage.

He stabbed at Ravager's face with the spike on his right hand, which Ravager avoided by dodging to her left. Beast Boy followed through, spinning counter-clockwise and striking out with the spike on his left hand in a vicious horizontal arc. The red-skinned girl ducked under it and slammed her right fist into the green-skinned young man's abdomen.

Beast Boy gasped in pain, a trail of blood exited from his mouth as he did so. Ravager pressed her attack, gripping the back of his skull with her left hand then drilling her right knee into his face as hard as she could, releasing her grip on his head as she did so. The impact sent him sailing back and he bounced twice before gravity got a firm hold on him, the changeling slid about fifteen feet more on his spine before stopping.

The crazed Titan quickly leapt back to his feet, blood was now leaking from his nose, the grin on his face still persisted. He summoned a yellow tiger from each hand and sent them at the platinum-haired villain. They growled deep in their throats and charged.

Ravager dove into a roll to her right, narrowly avoiding one tiger as it leapt at her. As she completed the roll and made it back to a standing position, the other tiger assaulted her from her left. The striped beast pounced on her before she could react, digging the sharp claws on it's forepaws into her shoulders as it slammed her on her back.

The crazed mercenary had recovered from the surprise attack quickly, as she was falling she tucked in her legs. When she hit her back on the ground she extended them, right into the belly of the tiger. She threw the summoned beast over her head with her legs and feet.

As she stood up again, she realized her shoulders were bleeding from when the tiger had dug it's claws in. Like before, it was only a dull ache. The chemical agent must dull the pain of her injuries so that she could keep fighting at a high level. How long would that last though?

She had no further time to think about it as the second tiger attacked her. Feline jaws aiming for her face. The crazed mercenary reached up with her left forearm instinctively to protect her face and the tiger bit down on that instead. She winced slightly as blood began to drip from her forearm. The summoned beast hastily wrapped it's forepaws around her waist, trying to pull her down, but she stood firm.

Reaching into her utility belt with her right hand, Ravager pulled out an extendable knife and stabbed it into the feline's stomach. The yellow tiger released it's hold on her left forearm long enough for it to let out a small roar of pain before shattering into a bunch of pieces. She heard the changeling collapse to his knees on her right. Looking in that direction the unmasked mercenary noticed that he was grimacing in pain from the tiger she just destroyed.

Before Ravager could attack the pained Beast Boy, the second tiger came from behind. As the feline dove for her back the daughter of Slade twisted around with incredible quickness, reaching out with her left hand and gripping the tiger by it's throat. She then twisted back around and slammed the summoned beast spine-first into the unforgiving ground.

The platinum-haired villain was about to finish off the summoned feline when a crazed Beast Boy suddenly appeared behind her. The changeling gripped her right bicep with his right hand, wrapped his left arm around her neck and bit down on the mercenary's shoulder as hard as he could. Ravager screamed in pain as he drew blood.

The crazed mercenary quickly reached over and punched him in the face with her left hand. The punch caused him to slacken his jaw and loosen his grip a little. Ravager was able to free her right arm from the grip of his right hand, once she did the unmasked mercenary tossed the knife in her right hand into the air. Now with her right hand free, Ravager reached back and grabbed the back of the changeling's neck. With her left hand she grabbed a fistful of his hair and with a sharp tug, she flipped him over her back and slamming him onto the second tiger he had summoned, shattering it.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to cry out, but instead discharged a small amount of blood from his mouth. The knife that Ravager had tossed into the air a few moments earlier descended and she easily caught it with her right hand. She was about to stab the changeling in his right eye when he lifted his left leg and kicked her hard in the forehead with the tip of his shoe.

Ravager staggered back a few steps, enough for Beast Boy to get back on his feet and face the platinum-haired girl properly. The changeling's face was almost red with blood, his face a crimson mask. There was a fist-sized burn on his right shoulder and his left hand was gloveless, exposing the green skin with small burns littered all over it. Despite these injuries the crazed smile was still on his face.

"You look pretty banged up Ravager." Beast Boy stated, "Are you sure you want to continue? You could always surrender you know."

The platinum-haired mercenary was indeed banged up. Both shoulders were bleeding, the right one having small rivulets of blood running down her arm and torso. There was a hole in her right hand and crimson teeth marks on her left forearm. Claw-shaped cuts adorned her back where the tiger's claws had torn through her costume. Still, the pain was at a tolerable level, she could definitely continue.

"Sorry, but I still got plenty of fight left in me changeling." She answered, "You look pretty overtaxed yourself. How about you take a breather? Retreat and regroup with your friends?" She suggested, but the changeling shook his head.

"We both know that's not going to happen." Came his reply, he got back into a fighting stance. The grin on his face looked even more demented with two small trickles of blood flowing down from each corner of his mouth. "Talk is cheap let's keep going."

"My thoughts exactly." Ravager agreed, smirking. She dropped into a fighting stance as well. Before they could continue the area around them began to glow in a light red color. Both fighters looked up in the sky to see what looked like a shining red star in the sky. Beast Boy noted that he saw a similar looking "Star." in the sky right before the Tower blew up. His glowing yellow eyes widened as he realized Ravager and him were the next targets.

"Oh..." He started.

"...Shit!" Ravager finished, as both scrambled to evacuate the immediate area. As the two fighters began their retreat, a second red pillar of light came down from the sky and crashed down into the wilderness that was their battleground.

* * *

><p>The sound of an explosion on the holoprojector followed by a gasp from Starfire had Raven fearing the worst. She lost her concentration as she dropped from her meditation position and looked at the screen with dreaded curiosity. What she saw made her go a paler shade of grey.<p>

Chang's weapon had taken out a decent portion of the forest. There was no way anyone, not even a Titan could survive that. The dark girl began to fear the worst.

"Is he..." She started quietly.

"He's fine, he managed to escape the blast." Robin quickly reassured her, pointing to a small green blur that was partially covered from smoke for being in close proximity to the blast.

"Ravager did as well." Starfire noted, pointing out a red blur moving in the opposite direction of the green one. Raven looked where Robin had pointed and realized he was right. Beast Boy was alive.

The sorceress frowned as she took in his appearance though. He had numerous injuries, but that wasn't what was worrying her. The look on his face was sending chills down her spine and not good ones. He looked so...insane. She had to get out of that room, but removing the parts that operated the ceiling door for the room was proving more difficult than she thought.

Raven closed her eyes tight as she fought a wave of panic. Chang was already furiously typing on his console again, no doubt recharging his weapon for another shot. He had already got one off and she had barely made any progress. Sure Beast Boy had dodged this one, but how many more could the changeling realistically evade? There just wasn't enough time for her to get that damned ceiling open!

The dark girl felt a pair of giant hands on her shoulders, she opened her eyes to see Cyborg standing in front of her. A gentle, yet firm expression on his face.

"I know you're worried about Beast Boy. I know he means a lot to you and watching him fight for his life is rough. But we need you right now Raven, you're the only one who can open that door. I know for a fact you can get us out of here." He told her, she had no words to respond with so he continued. "When you do, I promise you we will save Beast Boy and kick that old geezer's ass so bad he won't be able to sit in a chair for the rest of his life."

The fleeting image of a pained Professor Chang attempting to sit in a chair passed through Raven's mind and despite herself, she smiled, a very tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Thank you." She replied, gently brushing his hands off her shoulders and walking over to the center of the room once more. As her eyes began glowing white she turned towards the booth where Chang was watching her with an arrogant smile on his face. "You will not be forgiven." She told him throwing power into her words. The dark Titan's gaze and voice was so intense that the elderly man's smile faded.

As the dark girl once again attempted to open the ceiling door, Professor Chang figured he'd overstayed his welcome. That witch girl made him nervous and he didn't want to press his luck too much. The elderly man typed some commands in the console, setting Project Char to auto-fire on moving targets in the wilderness where Beast Boy and Ravager were fighting. He then exited the booth, promising himself that he would never do work for pretty girls with platinum hair ever again.

* * *

><p>The force of the explosion sent Beast Boy tumbling across the ground, when he finally came to a stop the vertigo he felt was so bad that he was hesitant to open his eyes. When he did he noticed that everything was still spinning. The changeling fought off the wave of nausea he felt as he got to his feet. Using the pine trees around him to steady himself he made his way back to where the blast hit.<p>

When the changeling stepped out of the forest he was in he was not prepared to drink in the sight before him. A large section of the forest where he was battling Ravager a little while ago was just gone. In fact, there was no vegetation within that area at all, just a barren dark brown landscape. With his pointy ears, Beast Boy heard the sound of footsteps directly ahead of him. He watched as Ravager walked out of the forest into the barren area, her eyes seemed to be analyzing the decimated landscape rather than be surprised by it.

"Okay you win. You're crazier than I am for trying to hit yourself with your own doomsday weapon thing." He said to her sarcastically, breaking the silence. Ravager did not look amused.

"Unfortunately this was not my doing." She revealed. Beast Boy found this highly amusing.

"Really? So your little buddy controlling that sky-laser-death-thingie is behind this?" The changeling asked, Ravager raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy's name for Project Char.

"It would seem so." She answered, despite the situation Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Man you must have done something to really piss him off if he's trying to frigging kill you with it. What did you do? Turn down dinner and a movie?" He joked. Ravager shook her head.

"Nothing of the sort, it appears he sees this as a prime opportunity to get rid of me. Apparently he doesn't like how I call the shots." She told him.

"You know a good rule of thumb to go by is that if your underlings are trying to kill you with giant lasers of death, then you probably aren't doing your job right." Beast Boy replied sarcastically. The crazed mercenary glared at him.

"Mock me while you can changeling, but that blast we narrowly avoided destroyed the control mechanism I had for it. We are now at my associate's mercy. It appears our battle is going to be somewhat abbreviated." She stated. The green Titan just shrugged.

"Oh well, might as well go out with a bang." He said. Ravager smiled at that.

"Indeed." She agreed.

* * *

><p>Three of the Titans were watching the holoprojector screen nervously as they watched Beast Boy continue to battle with Ravager. The fourth was currently focusing all her efforts to get the ceiling door open. Robin frowned as the battle progressed.<p>

"That weapon is going to fire again soon, and I'm not too confident they'll be able to avoid it a second time." He commented.

Raven heard her leader's comment and redoubled her efforts, but still progress was minimal. Her frustrations and fears grew to the point of being unbearable. All she could think of was that she was failing Beast Boy and he was going to die. He was going to die and she would never see his face again, that smiling face with the annoying tooth sticking out of his lip.

"NO!" Raven shouted in defiance to the grim scenario she had seen in her head. Her eyes began to glow red and two giant claws made from dark energy rose from her cloak. The claws ripped and tore at where she knew the door was. With a monumental effort the claws dug in, punctured the prototype alloy and ripped apart the door until there was nothing left but shreds of the alloy.

The dark Titan immediately fell to her knees and began breathing heavily, the red glow in her eyes fading away. Sweat poured down her forehead, and she braced herself with her hands to keep from falling onto her face.

"Raven! You have done it!" Starfire squealed in excitement, the three Titans ran up to their exhausted teammate.

"Good work Raven, now lets get to that booth and stop that weapon." Robin said, firing off his grappling hook through the hole Raven had made and pulling himself out of the room. Cyborg quickly followed, firing off his right hand with a line attached and using that as a makeshift grappling hook.

Starfire was about to follow her two teammates when she noticed that Raven was still on the her knees. The Tamaranian girl knelt down beside her teammate and placed a hand on the cloaked girl's left shoulder.

"Friend, are you alright?" She asked, concerned. Raven took a few more breaths and nodded her head.

"I'll be fine. Just overexerted myself a little." The dark girl replied. Without another word Starfire put Raven's left arm around her shoulders, gripping her left forearm with her left hand. The alien girl then wrapped her right hand around Raven's waist and gently hoisted her up. Together, the two Titan girls flew through the hole in the ceiling.

To the Titans' great relief, the booth they easily entered was not lined with Chang's prototype alloy. Whether it was because they were overconfident in their ability to keep the Titans trapped in that blasted room or that they just ran out of the material they didn't care. What mattered was that now they had a chance to stop that damned satellite weapon before it could kill one of their own.

Cyborg was already at the console, his metal fingers dancing across the keyboard. Raven nodded to Starfire, letting her know silently that she was okay. The alien Titan released her dark teammate who immediately joined Cyborg at the console. Robin was already there, peering over the metallic young man's left shoulder.

"Can you stop it?" Robin asked. Cyborg let out a frustrated growl.

"That damn old man has it set on auto-fire. I'm trying to hack in, but it's going to take some time." He informed his leader.

"How much time?" Raven asked. Cyborg furiously typed for a few seconds before answering.

"I'm not sure." He replied. Raven frowned at his answer. Robin put a hand on the cybernetic Titan's shoulder.

"Keep at it Cyborg." The masked Titan said, he then turned to his alien girlfriend. "Starfire, you're the only one of us who can survive in outer space without a ship. I need you to fly up there, find that satellite and destroy it. I'm going after Chang." He informed his team.

"What about me?" Raven asked. Robin examined her, helping them escape that room had taken a lot out of her he could tell. Beads of sweat covered her forehead and she looked a shade paler than usual.

"Stay here with Cyborg, you're tired Raven I can tell. I don't want you overtaxing yourself." He answered, The sorceress glared at him.

"You expect me to just stand here while Beast Boy is fighting for his life?" She questioned, her voice raising slightly. To her friends though, she might as well be yelling.

"Sending you out there right now in the state your in is only going to put you in danger. I won't do it, you're staying Raven that's an order!" Robin ordered, Raven and him were glaring daggers at each other at this point. Eventually Robin broke the gaze to address the rest of the team. "You all have your assignments, now lets go!" And with that, Starfire and him exited the booth to carry out their tasks. Leaving a busy Cyborg and a very unhappy looking Raven behind.

"Damn it! This thing is about to fire again." Cyborg cursed. "I'm doing everything I can to stop it Raven, believe me." He told his dark teammate, he received no response. "Raven?" He called her name, his answer was silence. "You're not behind me anymore, are you?" He deadpanned, shaking his head. Robin was going to kill her.

* * *

><p>As Raven exited the abandoned building that had served as Ravager's hideout, she knew she was pushing herself to her limits. The dark girl however didn't care. Enveloping herself in her dark energy, she took flight, heading South as fast as she could go.<p>

The way Beast Boy and Ravager were fighting they were going to have major injuries. While Raven was worried about that she was more worried about him getting desperate and using that spell. The one that she had made him promise not to use.

The dark energy around the sorceress changed shape into the form of a giant raven. She felt her speed increase and prayed that she would make it in time to save her friend and lover. They had just started to begin their relationship and she would be damned if some psycho daughter of Slade was going to take him away from her.

* * *

><p>Ravager growled as she was knocked away from the changeling in mid-air yet again. They had resumed their battle a few minutes ago, but so far she was having trouble generating some offense against him. His ferocity was increasing and she was still distracted by Professor Chang's betrayal. Even if she defeated the changeling here, Project Char would follow her anywhere she went. She didn't know if she had the stamina to move from the South end of the city all the way to the North where the other controls for the satellite were housed at her hideout.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted when the changeling appeared in front of her, the maniacal grin on his face. His right hand was reared back, sporting claws made from sharpened wood on his fingers. As he was about to impale her with them Ravager quickly pulled out a sharp projectile from her belt and stabbed him in the gut.

Beast Boy felt the blade enter his stomach, he just grinned wider, gripped Ravager by both of her shoulders and delivered a fierce headbutt to her forehead. The force of the attack knocked her away, the blade subsequently pulled from his gut as well. Both combatants were still in the air. The green Titan conjured up his bat-like wings on his back and flew in pursuit of the red-skinned mercenary.

The platinum-haired girl had her eyes closed from the pain of Beast Boy's headbutt. She tentatively opened her left eye which quickly widened when she saw the changeling coming at her fast. She tossed a round explosive with her left hand at him to try and get him to abort his pursuit. Beast Boy merely flew upwards to avoid the explosion of Ravager's bomb.

The emerald Titan then swooped down on the unmasked mercenary. Driving his left foot into her sternum. Ravager gasped in pain as she crashed into the ground, making a small crater. Beast Boy's foot was still pressed onto her sternum, he bent his left knee and propelled himself up and away from the downed girl. She immediately turned on her side and began coughing.

At the peak of his leap, Beast Boy extended his right hand and summoned a yellow tyrannosaurus rex, dropping it right onto Ravager's position. The platinum-haired villain reacted well and managed to maneuver out of the giant dinosaur's path as it crashed down. However, she was unable to escape it's massive jaws. As she leapt to try and create some distance from the T-Rex, it opened it's jaws wide, intending to bite down and crush her with them.

Ravager was able to stop herself from being eaten, holding the upper jaw of the dinosaur at bay with her hands while keeping the lower jaw from closing with her feet. She was now facing the inside of the T-Rex's mouth and had avoided being crushed and swallowed by the giant magically constructed dinosaur for the moment, but holding the jaws was taking a great amount of effort on her part. Before she could think up a solution on how to get out of her predicament she felt the wind shift behind her. She let out a curse as she realized that the changeling and moved behind her to take advantage of her vulnerable position.

He smiled and delivered a huge kick with his right leg, slamming his right foot into her right side. With her arms and legs occupied, Ravager had no way to defend against the attack and it sent her sailing through the air. With a flap of his wings Beast Boy gave chase.

The platinum-haired girl let out a frustrated growl, using her telekinesis she pulled out three large pine trees from the ground below her. She flung them telekinetically at the changeling as hard as she could. Beast Boy saw the three trees coming at him and smirked.

Using his wings, the emerald-skinned superhero generated a powerful gust of wind. So powerful that it reversed the trio of trees' direction, sending them back towards Ravager. This development surprised her for a moment, but then her warrior's mind kicked in. Hastily, she grabbed two sharp projectiles from her belt, but instead of throwing them she held onto them.

The mercenary's hands were a blur as she sliced the pine trees up into little pieces with the sharp projectiles she was holding. The villain then flung them at the changeling, gouging the middle of each of his wings with them. Beast Boy grit his teeth in pain from his now maimed wings, but his forward momentum was still going to carry him within melee range of Ravager.

When he was within arms reach of the red-skinned girl, Beast Boy grinned and reached out with his right hand, grabbing Ravager's face with it. He reared back with his right hand and tossed her into the ground with all the strength he could muster. His wings flailed uselessly in the wind and he found gravity was bringing him back to Earth the hard way as well.

While Ravager crashed painfully on her back, Beast Boy was able to fall onto his hands and left knee. It still hurt, but it was better than falling on his face or back, a small six foot crack appeared in the ground where he impacted. He quickly willed his damaged wings to disappear and conjured up wooden claws on his hands. The platinum-haired girl was slowly getting to her feet, rubbing her head with her left hand in pain and trying to shake the cobwebs out.

Beast Boy rushed at her, running at full speed with his arms at his sides. When he was close enough he brought both his hands forward, intending to slice Ravager up from the shoulders down. The red-skinned mercenary was faster than he anticipated and managed to grab both of his wrists with her hands before they could reach her shoulders.

They stayed like that for a few moments, the green-skinned changeling trying to dig his claws into the platinum-haired girl's shoulders. The red-skinned girl trying to prevent that. Their impasse was interrupted when the ground surrounding them was illuminated in a very familiar and very bad red light.

The two fighters immediately abandoned their grapple. Beast Boy quickly jumped to his right while Ravager jumped to her left, leaping in the same direction as the changeling. The thick red laser crashed down into the spot they had just occupied two seconds before. A huge column of smoke, flame and debris was sent into the air from the blast.

Ravager and Beast Boy had managed to get just ahead of the satellite blast. They were facing each other, their uniforms torn and burnt and their bodies bloody and bruised. Their crazed smiles remained though as the battle continued.

* * *

><p>The stars were always beautiful to gaze upon for Starfire, but now was not the time for that. Beast Boy was in danger from an evil satellite and she was the only one who could stop it. As she flew around rapidly in space, trying to locate the vile device she began to grow concerned. There was only a certain area the satellite could fire on Jump City from and she had searched all of it already, still there was no sign of the blasted thing.<p>

The alien girl bit her lip in anxiety, could the satellite cloak? If it could, this could be a problem. She began to fly around again, redoubling her efforts.

* * *

><p>There was good news and bad news Cyborg rationalized in his mind. The good news was that the satellite was not designed to fire in such rapid succession. As he checked the diagnostics, he saw that the devastating weapon was approaching danger levels. The bad news was that it could still fire a few more times, enough for it to destroy Beast Boy, Ravager and a good chunk of the city if left to fire on it's own.<p>

So far Chang had left the weapon to fire on anything the size of a human and moving in Beast Boy's and Ravager's area. The bionic Titan had a feeling that would not last though. The sooner this weapon was offline the better. He lifted his right forearm to his face, Starfire's worried expression came up on the tiny screen on his forearm.

"Star, that satellite must be cloaked, the only way I can think of to find it is to wait until it fires again." He informed her grimly, she nodded.

"Once this evil satellite reveals itself I will not allow it to fire again." She vowed, he nodded.

"Good luck Star." He told her and cut the transmission, returning to his original task.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy extended both of his hands, firing a thick blast of yellow energy from them. Ravager countered by using her telekinesis to halt the blast's progress. Like before, the changeling's blast grew unstable and exploded. The explosion sent both combatants in opposite directions.<p>

The green Titan reached out with both his hands, catching the trunk of one of the pine trees as he flew by. Using the trunk as an anchor, he spun around it, releasing his hold on the trunk once he was able to plant his feet on it. Beast Boy then straightened his legs out, leaping from the trunk and back towards his opponent's direction.

Ravager on the other hand, twisted her body in a circle counter-clockwise multiple times to slow her momentum. When she felt she was moving slow enough, she stuck her feet out, finding purchase at the very tip of one of the pine trees. While the tree's trunk did bend from her weight, it did not break. The red-skinned villain used the tip of the tree to springboard herself back where the changeling was knocked away.

The two fighters ran into each other like two runaway trains. The force of their impact bent nearby trees so that they were slightly facing away from them. Both had chosen to strike out with their right hands. Beast Boy hitting Ravager on her left cheek and Ravager hitting Beast Boy on his left cheek as well. The impact from the simultaneous blows knocked the two away in opposite directions once again.

This time, both fighters touched down on the ground with their feet, though their momentum continued to carry them backwards. Once they stopped, the two crazed fighters planted their feet and sprung forward. Yet again they clashed, this time they were grappling with each other. Their hands were interlocked and their feet dug into the muddy ground for purchase, each trying to press an advantage on the other and each failing.

"I have to admit changeling." Ravager said with a smirk, "This is the best fight I've ever had." Beast Boy's smirk mirrored her own.

"Yeah, sucks that like all good things it has to come to an end doesn't it?" He replied.

"At the rate we're going, I'd say this battle will continue for a little while longer." The red-skinned girl said.

"Really? I'd beg to differ." The emerald Titan responded, before Ravager could reply she felt something wrap around her arms and legs. The unmasked mercenary looked down to discover that a giant snake had coiled itself around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"What? When did you find time to do this!" She said in surprise, struggling to free herself. The snake held her tight though, she couldn't even move as the snake had trapped her legs as well. The changeling gave a nonchalant shrug.

"One of those times I was knocked away from you. Honestly, I didn't think it'd work. But it seems your excessive craziness has made you tunnel vision." He told her.

"Damn you! You green bastard!" She cursed at him. Beast Boy grinned like a kid at a candy store as he covered his right arm in hardened wood. He then remolded it so that it became an obnoxiously over-sized fist.

"Aaaaaand it's over!" He declared, rearing his giant wood-covered fist back and bringing it forward in the hardest punch he could muster, dismissing the snake holding Ravager half a second before he hit. The fist was so big that it not only hit Ravager on the left side of her face, but also her entire torso as well. She let out a loud and pained grunt as she was sent flying, becoming a small dot on the horizon before falling below the treeline and out of Beast Boy's sight.

The green Titan dispelled the giant wooden fist on his right arm and then jumped in the air, letting out a loud woop. He was victorious, now all he had to do was rest up and then find another strong person to fight. Beast Boy put his left hand to his head and closed his eyes. No that wasn't right, the battle was over, the bad guys were beat up and there was no need to look for another battle.

He groaned and fell to his knees, struggling to reassert his sanity in his mind. The madness was putting up a lot of resistance though. Beast Boy felt like his head was going to rip in two from the mental conflict. To make things worse, the adrenaline was wearing off and he was starting to really feel all the wounds Ravager had inflicted on him. His body was becoming heavier and he fell to his knees, cradling his head with his hands.

"Beast Boy!" He heard a familiar voice call to him from behind him and to his right. He dropped his hands back to his sides and turned his head to the direction of the voice.

"Raven?" He called out in disbelief, it was indeed the cloaked girl. She was over a hundred feet from him on her hands and knees and breathing hard. Sweat covered her face and she looked a little paler than usual, but otherwise she looked okay. Relief washed over him and the struggle in his mind instantly ceased. "You're okay! Thank goodness!"

"You look like you just went rounds with the entire roster of supervillains in Jump City's jail and you're worried about me being okay?" She asked incredulously, breathing hard. Although she had made it to the changeling in record time, it had taken a lot out of her. The dark girl's arms and legs felt like jelly and it seemed like someone stuffed a wad of cotton into her brain.

"Well yeah, I couldn't get a hold of any of you. I didn't have time to dwell on it at the time because I was playing superhero, but the thought did cross my mind that you might have..." He didn't finish, Raven looked into his emerald eyes and understood what he didn't say. He was worried that he'd lost her. She let a small smile cross her lips

"As you can see, I'm alive and well, mostly anyway. So are the others." She responded, her smile turned into a frown as she looked around. "Where's Ravager?" The changeling grinned at her question and pointed out towards the horizon.

"Somewhere a few miles that way probably. We can look for her when we're both not in the sorry state that we're in." He answered. She nodded.

"Agreed. Give me a few minutes and I'll see what I can do to patch up your wounds. In the meantime, do not move. I don't want you making your injuries worse." She informed him.

"Yes mother." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but a smile was on his face. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "So..." Beast Boy finally piped up, breaking the quiet. "Is it finally over?"

"Well Robin is tracking down Professor Chang while Cyborg and Starfire are trying to disable that damn satellite weapon of Ravager's. After that I think it really will be over." Raven answered him. Beast Boy let out a sigh as he turned to face her and then planted himself on his butt, his hands reaching behind him to keep him propped up while he stretched his legs out.

"Dude, it feels like we've been dealing with this whole Ravager thing for months! But it's only been a week." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Time flies when you're having fun and drags when you are not." Raven replied sagely. Beast Boy smiled and nodded.

"Isn't that the truth?" He responded. "Hey when this stuff is all wrapped up what do you say we check out that newish Italian place that opened up in downtown?" The dark girl raised a violet eyebrow.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. Also, newish? Really?" She asked, he laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

"Well it has been around for a few months so you can't really call it new anymore and it's not that old either so I figured newish would be a good middle ground." He explained.

"You and your improvised vocabulary." Raven said, shaking her head, but still smiling. Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped. His jovial expression quickly turned to one of shock and fear. The dark Titan was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed there was some sort of red light shining down on her. She looked up and noticed what looked like a red star, slightly larger than the normal ones, right above her.

"RAVEN! MOVE!" Beast Boy shouted, the cloaked Titan went to get up to her feet, but immediately crashed back down to her knees again. She had pushed herself past her limits and now her body didn't want to respond.

"I can't!" She yelled back, clenching her teeth in helplessness. Beast Boy cursed to himself, Raven was about a hundred feet away from him. If he was fresh he could've grabbed her and leapt to safety from the satellite's laser. He was not though, he was fatigued and injured. His limbs felt like they weighed tons.

Determination took hold of him like a vice grip. Sure he wasn't at his best, but that didn't mean he was going to sit there and let the girl he loved die right in front of him. His hands and eyes began to glow yellow as he summoned up as much power as he could in the short amount of time available to him. He then raced towards Raven. The changeling was able to reach the cloaked girl just as the thick laser began to slice through the sky.

"Damn iiiiiiit!" Beast Boy shouted thrusting his left hand forward and gripping his left bicep with his right hand. He fired a blast of yellow energy and as soon as his yellow beam collided with the red laser a brilliant flash of white exploded from the two beams. Engulfing both of the titans in a flash of bright light.

* * *

><p>Starfire immediately saw the red beam of energy fire into the planet coming from her left. She turned to face that direction and saw a large black cone-shaped thing firing a red laser. The alien Titan wasted no more time as she let fly with a large barrage of starbolts. The swarm of green energy balls completely obliterated the satellite, leaving pieces of shrapnel all over the place to float in space.<p>

The Tamaranian was about to report her success when her communicator came alive on it's own.

"Beast Boy and Raven were caught by that last blast! We need to get over there now!" She heard Cyborg's voice say. Starfire was about to fly back down to Earth when she noticed that some of the pieces of shrapnel were starting to enter the atmosphere. The alien girl frowned, realizing that the pieces were too large to burn out in the atmosphere. They would be like meteors as they crashed into the city, causing much harm to it.

"I'm sorry friends, I must deal with this debris before I can assist." She reported to her teammates with regret. She got to work destroying the debris as soon as she put away her communicator.

* * *

><p>"Why was Raven there? I told her not to go!" Robin yelled into his communicator.<p>

"I know man, but you know how she's been lately with BB. She was worried." Cyborg replied, trying to calm his leader down. It wasn't working.

"Raven was exhausted Cyborg and she knew it. She probably overexerted herself again to reach Beast Boy in a short amount of time. What did she expect to do once she got there in such a state?" Robin said. Reluctantly, the masked Titan broke off his search for Professor Chang and changed direction, heading South.

"She was thinking with her heart man, you know how it is." The bionic Titan responded.

"Yeah and thinking with her heart may have just killed both Beast Boy and her." The masked Titan told his robotic teammate with a snarl. "Starfire's dealing with the debris from the destroyed satellite so it's up to you and me. Don't worry about a rendezvous, just get to Beast Boy and Raven's position as fast as you can." Robin finished, going back into leader mode. Anger and worry still crept into his voice though.

"Got it." Cyborg answered and cut the communication. Robin put his communicator away and growled. In truth, he was worried sick about his two teammates. He wasn't trying to be mean to Raven when he told her to stay with Cyborg he was trying to look out for her. Now she may have just flew to her death. Robin cursed himself for not seeing this possible scenario, but there was no time to regret. He had to get to their position as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>It was deathly quiet when the bright light finally dimmed and Raven could see again. As she looked up she saw the back of Beast Boy's lean yet still muscular frame. He turned his bloody face to his right so he could look at her.<p>

"Raven, you okay?" He asked, his voice oddly quieter than usual. The sorceress nodded and let her gaze go higher towards the sky and what she saw caused her eyes to widen and for a gasp to escape her lips.

Above her stood a huge yellow ankylosaurus, it towered over her and Beast Boy. Further examination showed that the large dinosaur had a huge hole in the middle of it's torso. Raven watched as cracks began to appear all over it's body, but the ankylosaurus still stood. The dark Titan also noticed that they were in what was left of a dome of bark. The top of the dome was completely destroyed, exposing them to the rain. However, it was the last detail she noticed that caused her to stare in horror.

Beast Boy's outstretched left arm was completely blackened up to his shoulder. Small flames covered the entire arm, which were being snuffed out by the rain. He didn't seem to notice though, smiling at the dark girl when he realized she was unharmed.

"That's good." He said to himself quietly and with that the giant yellow ankylosaurus shattered into a million pieces. The changeling began coughing excessively and collapsed to his knees, the impact causing his left arm to fall clean off from the shoulder. The arm crumbled into ash and dust before Raven's horrified eyes.

"GARFIELD!" She cried out, reaching for him as he continued to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, uh at least Beast Boy protected Raven from Project Char's blast right? Right?**

**The next chapter might take even longer to get out than this one. As much fun as this story has been to write, my other stories come first. **

**Robin might seem like a dick in this chapter, but he's just being the older brother and looking out for Raven.**

**And so the day was saved! Next week is the final part of the finale. And it isn't going to be quite what you think.**

**Reviews are always welcome. It's always very nice when people let me know my hard work on this is appreciated.**

**Until next time!  
><strong>


	24. Story Finale Part 6

**A/N: I spent a lot of time editing this. I wanted to end this story with this chapter I really did, but as I was editing it I realized that I still needed like two more chapters to give it a proper ending. So you'll have to bear with me a little while longer.**

**As always I will update as soon as I can, but life is hectic atm. It could be a week or two before the next chapter.**

**I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy "Primal Madness" as it approaches it's conclusion. On with the finale that never ends.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Terra was crazy, that's the only conclusion she could make about her current decision. Jenni and her had "Borrowed" a jeep, the only intact vehicle on the street after their battle with the masked girl's robot. They were now tracking Beast Boy's doom patrol communicator to the Southwest. Which just so happened to be where all the big explosions were coming from.<p>

The blonde shook her head in disbelief, if this were a year ago, hell even just a week ago, she would not be doing this. Driving towards a fierce battle between two superpowered beings armed only with a magical wooden staff and her training from a masked lunatic. She would have done everything she could to stay as far away from anything that had to do with the Titans or Beast Boy.

Things had changed drastically over the past few days though. Terra had her passenger to thank for that. Jenni was anxiously looking out the window, sticking her head out of it in an attempt to get a better view of the forest ahead of them. The explosions seemed to have stopped and now all they saw were a few smoke columns emanating from the woods they were heading towards.

If it hadn't of been for Jenni's stubbornness, the former Titan would never have seen Beast Boy or any of her old teammates again. She thought that was what she wanted, but when she had talked to Beast Boy on that roof in the Eastern warehouse district and again earlier that night. The blonde realized she had needed those conversations and the subsequent healing of emotional wounds that it brought. It wasn't just Beast Boy that had needed that closure. She smiled at that. Silently glad that her brown-haired friend was a big Beast Boy fan.

"How's your foot?" Terra asked her companion, Jenni moved her foot experimentally, kicking the floor a few times.

"I can put some weight on it now at least, that's a good sign. Maybe I just bruised it real bad." Jenni reported, Terra nodded.

"Yeah that damn robot was pretty durable, a normal human being definitely wouldn't have endured the beating I gave it." The former Titan responded. Jenni returned her attention to her window.

"I got to admit Terra, I'm surprised that you're going through with this. You gave me the impression that you hated this kind of hero stuff." The gamer girl said, still facing the window.

"I do." Terra replied, Jenni finally turned to look at her friend.

"So then why are you doing this?" the brown-haired girl curiously asked. The blonde gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Because last time I checked, Beast Boy was all alone fighting this maniac. This masked girl said that her subordinates were dealing with the other Titans. That means he's fighting her all by himself." Terra answered.

"It's Beast Boy! he's the man! I'm sure he can handle this crazy chick by himself. You should have seen the way he took out the rest of those robots. Completely badass." Jenni gushed. Terra shook her head and pointed towards the pillars of smoke rising from the treeline they were heading towards.

"That's too much for one Titan to handle, not even Slade managed to obliterate the Tower the way that masked girl has." The former geomancer responded. "I don't know what we can do, but some help is better than none." Jenni nodded and slammed her right fist into her open left palm.

"I hear that, hopefully Beast Boy left some for us!" Jenni shouted, pumping her right fist in the air. Terra spared a glance at her friend, she was hoping he didn't, but she didn't want to voice that particular thought to Jenni. Hopefully it was already over.

* * *

><p>"How far away are we?" Terra asked as she and her friend maneuvered their way through the pine forest. They had been forced to abandon the jeep because of the rough terrain and their destination had no vehicle friendly trail. They had to resort to hiking the rest of the way towards their green friend. The blonde was thankful she still had the staff Beast Boy had given her, it worked great as a walking stick.<p>

"About five hundred feet this thing says." Jenni answered, holding the doom patrol communicator in her right hand.

The silence hanging over the woods was unnatural. The lack of any nocturnal animals going about their business put Terra in a state of unease. The blonde couldn't blame them, huge explosions and lasers from the sky would make any sane creature try to run or hide. Still, the former superheroine couldn't stop the feeling of dread that was beginning to permeate her body. Something bad had happened or was going to happen, she was sure of it.

The pair continued through the forest, with Terra asking Jenni every now and then how close they were. The closer they got, the more evidence they saw of Beast Boy's fight with the masked girl he had called Ravager. Craters littered the ground and many a pine tree was ripped from the ground by their very roots. It looked like a war zone.

"We're close." Jenni announced, "Less than a hundred feet from him. Probably in that clearing up ahead."

Terra nodded and motioned for her friend to be quiet. There hadn't been any explosions or sounds of battle their entire journey here, but she wasn't taking any chances. Slowly they crept up to the edge of the treeline, each girl picking a pine tree to hide behind. Cautiously Terra peered around the corner.

"Who's there?" A familiar monotone voice demanded. Surprised, Terra immediately detached herself from behind the pine tree.

"Raven? You're here?" The blonde asked. Raven was currently crouched over a wounded Beast Boy. Her right hand was glowing blue as it hovered over the changeling's torso, trying to heal his various wounds. Her left hand was pointed right at Terra, glowing a menacing black that intimidated many a villain.

"Of course I'm here! I'm not going to leave this idiot by himself." She replied, turning her full attention back to Beast Boy. His eyes were tightly shut and his teeth were clenched, as he tried to cope with the massive pain he was feeling. The changeling was currently propped against a large rock, his feet splayed out before him. Raven was hovering over his left side, attempting to heal the various cuts and bruises he had, and he had a lot. He opened his right eye to look in Terra and Jenni's direction and offered a small smile.

"Terra, Jenni, good to see you both okay." He told them, Terra frowned, his voice was much too quiet. He must have had one hell of a battle.

"Us okay? What about you? You're bleeding all over!" Jenni cried out, racing towards him. As she neared Beast Boy, Raven held out her left hand toward the gamer girl.

"Give me some space, I'm doing the best I can to close up his most serious wounds, but it'll be harder if I have people hovering over me." She told Jenni. The girl made no acknowledgement as she had just seen the changeling's left arm, or the lack of it. Her face paled.

"My god Beast Boy, your arm...!" She started, but he interrupted.

"Yeah I know, believe me." He replied through clenched teeth, opening both eyes now. Terra walked over so she could get a better look and what she saw caused the color to drain from her face.

Beast Boy's left arm was just gone, anything past his left shoulder was just empty space where it used to be. His face was also covered in blood, he had a nasty fist-sized burn on his right shoulder, a stab wound in his abdomen and various other injuries. Raven was hard at work trying to heal him, but Terra noticed that she looked exhausted. The former Titan had to wonder what transpired in these woods before Jenni and her arrived.

"Geez BB. Ravager really did a number on you." Terra remarked, he gave a small laugh in response.

"Tell me about it. She was crazy and tough, the worst combination." He said.

"You don't have to lie for my sake Beast Boy. It's my fault you lost your arm." Raven spoke up, a guilty expression on her face. The green Titan shook his head.

"No it isn't Raven. It's Ravager's fault and whoever else was dumb enough to work with her." Beast Boy replied. The guilty look on Raven's face remained, but she didn't try to debate the issue further.

"In this case it was Professor Chang and Adonis." Raven informed him. The changeling snorted and leaned against the rock, closing his eyes.

"Remind me to properly thank them when I'm better." He told her, a small smile appeared on Raven's face.

"Noted." Was her response. Terra looked around the surrounding area, there was one thing left that she wanted to know.

"Where is Ravager?" The blonde questioned, Beast Boy grinned, his eyes still closed.

"Somewhere far away, we'll go see if we can find her once we're finished here." Beast Boy answered.

"No. What we're going to do is get you to an infirmary. You are in no condition to keep fighting." Raven told him sternly. Beast Boy reopened his eyes to look at the cloaked girl.

"Um Raven, the Tower's destroyed there's no more infirmary." He said to her. There was a moment of somber silence before Raven answered.

"I know that, but there's an emergency bunker that we still have available." The dark girl informed him. Beast Boy was surprised.

"What? We have an emergency bunker in the city? Since when?" He asked and Raven had to roll her eyes.

"Remember when the Hive took over the Tower a long time ago? We stayed in that 'Over-sized basement' as you so eloquently called it?" Raven questioned. Beast Boy had to think for a few moments before realization dawned on him.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! It so is an over-sized basement too." The green Titan replied. Raven's eyes narrowed

"Even if it is, it's still a better choice than going to the hospital. The bunker might not have the medical equipment the Tower had, but it will still be better than any of the hospital's in the city." Raven explained. Jenni turned so that her back was to Beast Boy and Raven, she thrust her right fist into the air.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The gamer girl shouted enthusiastically. Raven raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"In a minute I just want to..." Raven didn't get to finish as a small black orb rolled it's way to Beast Boy's feet. The two Titans immediately recognized it as an explosive. "Get behind me! NOW!" Raven ordered, the two girls quickly obliged and ran behind her, hiding behind the giant rock Beast Boy was resting on. The dark Titan immediately erected a shield of obsidian energy.

The explosive went off and thankfully Raven's barrier absorbed the impact. As Raven dropped the shield, Beast Boy began swiftly scanning the surrounding area. He didn't have to search for long as to his left he saw someone standing that shouldn't be, Ravager.

The platinum-haired girl's skin was still red, her right eye glowing purple. Her left eye was closed and looked heavily bruised, her left arm hung limply at her side. Numerous rips and tears adorned her suit as well as the cuts and blemishes to match. There were some new ones Beast Boy noticed, probably from the not-so-soft landing she had to suffer through after his final blow.

"You can't be serious...!" Beast Boy exclaimed, Ravager leveled her glare at him.

"Oh believe me, I'm very serious changeling. You've set me back pretty far on my plans and for that you're going to pay." She declared, some strain in her voice. Beast Boy took some small comfort in the fact that her wounds were taking a toll as well. Shakily, he braced himself on the rock with his right arm and got to his feet. The unmasked mercenary began to walk slowly towards the group of four young adults. Whether it was because of injuries or to try and intimidate them The green Titan couldn't figure out which. Raven turned her head back to address Terra and Jenni.

"Both of you! get out of here now!" She shouted to them, not waiting for a response. Ravager picked up her speed, running towards the two Titans in a sprint. Beast Boy raised his right hand and tried to summon some roots to entangle her feet, but the unmasked mercenary leaped above them before they could grab her.

Raven brought both her hands forward, a black claw of dark energy shot forth from her hands. The claw tried to grab Ravager while she was in mid-air, but the platinum-haired girl merely landed on top of the claw and used it as a stepping stone to leap forward. Both Titans had no time to react as she landed right between them. Quickly, the villain leapt into the air and did a split-kick, hitting each titan in the head with a boot. Raven on the left side of her face with her left boot and Beast Boy on the right side of his face with her right boot. The duo was sent in opposite directions, sliding on the muddy ground.

Ravager turned and went after Beast Boy, thanks to him she was in no condition to proceed with her subjugation of Jump City with her current injuries. Her whole left side hurt, and it was useless to attempt to move her left arm. She realized that she couldn't stay and fight a prolonged battle. Raven being here meant that the Titans had somehow freed themselves from the trap she and her cohorts had set for them at her hideout. The more time she spent fighting, the more the advantage went to them with reinforcements on the way.

Just as she was about to reach the changeling a blur with blonde hair suddenly appeared in front of her. Ravager recognized her instantly, her father's old apprentice, Terra. The former Titan swung at the unmasked mercenary with her wooden staff, aiming the right end of it at Ravager's waist. The platinum-haired girl planted her feet, stopped her forward progress and executed a back-flip just before Terra could hit her to gain some distance from the former geomancer, landing a short distance away.

"You'll have to go through me if you want Beast Boy." Terra announced, deftly twirling her staff before gripping it with both hands. Ravager smirked.

"You're in over your head girl, without your powers you don't have what it takes to hang with the supers anymore." The red-skinned mercenary responded.

"Maybe not, but then again I'm not alone now am I?" Terra shot back. Ravager's right eye widened as she quickly turned around just in time to meet a giant rock engulfed in a black aura. The platinum-haired villain managed to extend her right hand and hold the rock back.

Raven exerted herself and put more energy into the claw. Although the dark girl was able to make Ravager slide back about fifteen feet she wasn't able to do anything more. She was too weak from all the recent heavy use of her powers.

Ravager repositioned herself and kicked the giant boulder right at the cloaked Titan. Raven was forced to dive to her right and get a face full of mud in order to avoid the unorthodox missile. The unmasked mercenary then turned and charged at Beast Boy once more.

Terra was there to greet her again, twirling her staff expertly and trying to make her next attack unpredictable. However, Ravager had trained with her father just like the former geomancer had. She read Terra's attack like an open book, reaching out and catching the left end of the blonde's staff with her right hand.

In the next instant, Ravager yanked on the staff, causing Terra to slip forward and unbalance herself. The platinum-haired girl then planted her boot firmly into the former geomancer's stomach. Terra could only let out a choked gurgle of blood and saliva as she was sent crashing to the edge of the clearing. Jenni quickly ran to her friend's aid, to see if she was okay.

Now with Terra's staff in her hand and no more obstacles in her way, Ravager charged towards Beast Boy. The changeling was just now getting to his knees, he saw her coming, but it was too late. The unmasked mercenary swung the staff down diagonally from her right to her left, aiming for the changeling's skull. To her surprise he smiled, before she could wonder why the staff disappeared right before her very eyes. What was supposed to be a lethal blow ended up not even hitting the green-skinned young man.

Ravager realized she was now wide open and Beast Boy took full advantage. Punching her hard in the face with his remaining hand. The blow knocked her onto her shoulderblades and she slid across the muddy ground a good sixty feet before coming to a stop. He was about to pursue her when a sudden chorus of voices suddenly started shouting in his head. It was like someone started a rock concert in his brain except instead of singing songs all the voices were telling him to do things, crazy things. Beast Boy shook his head and fell to his knees, cradling his skull with his right hand.

Before Ravager could even mentally curse the changeling she was engulfed up to her neck in dark energy. Raven lifted her up into the air a few feet and kept her there. The unmasked villain tried to break free, but found she couldn't.

"Just give it up already." Raven told the mercenary. "You're outnumbered and we'll eventually overwhelm you." Ravager's response was a smirk, a response Raven wasn't quite expecting.

"Will you now?" The red-skinned woman sarcastically asked. Using her telekinesis, Ravager uprooted a pine tree behind Raven and swung the trunk of it at the dark girl. The trunk of the tree connected with the cloaked Titan's back, hitting her so hard that she lost consciousness almost instantly.

Once Raven lost consciousness, the dark energy trapping Ravager disappeared instantly, she easily landed back on the ground. The dark girl's limp form was headed in her direction. She smiled and reared her one working hand back, ready to break Raven's face with her next punch. Once the unconscious superheroine was in range Ravager shot her fist forward.

The unmasked mercenary hit nothing but air as less than half a second before her fist was going to connect a green blur shot past. Beast Boy grabbed Raven and deposited her safely at a nearby tree trunk. He then turned to face Ravager.

Both combatants were breathing heavily. While the chemical agent Ravager injected herself with kept her from feeling any severe pain, it did not negate the physical toll the battle was taking on her body. The unmasked mercenary felt heavy and as time went on it felt like someone kept attaching invisible weights to her arms and legs.

Beast Boy on the other hand was having a different type of problem. While the battle was taking a huge physical toll on him as well, it was also taxing him mentally. He was drawing on his new powers too much and now his sanity was taking a beating. Even now, the voices in his head persisted, although he had managed to quiet them, they could still whisper to him. What they whispered caused the sane part of his mind to shiver in dread.

Both Ravager and Beast Boy fell to their knees at almost the same time. The unmasked villain holding herself up with her uninjured right arm while Beast Boy was holding his head with his right hand. The changeling's palm covered his right eye as his fingers dug into his face. He broke the silence with a sudden burst of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ravager inquired.

"Look at us, we're in a pretty sorry state aren't we?" Beast Boy answered, chuckling. A small smile appeared on the platinum girl's lips.

"That we are changeling. I don't think either one of us can go on for much longer." She agreed. "So what do you say we end this with our next attacks hmm?"

"Go for broke?" The green Titan asked. Ravager nodded.

"That's right, I'm feeling rather lucky tonight. I'm going to bet everything on my next move." The red-skinned woman declared, digging into her utility belt. She dug up a pile of small black orbs and held them in her palm. "These are the last of my explosives." She stated. Beast Boy tensed as Ravager raised her hand to throw them.

And tossed them directly to her right.

The resulting combined explosions and the shockwave they generated nearly flattened Beast Boy, but he managed to maintain his kneeling position. A familiar purple glow settled around the huge ball of fire. The changeling noticed with rising alarm that Ravager's uninjured eye was glowing purple as well.

The green superhero's face paled, she planned to throw the huge ball of fire at him telekinetically. It was way too big to simply dodge, plus he had Raven to worry about. He spared a quick glance to see that the dark girl was still unconscious and cursed to himself. There was no choice, he had to use that spell, the one he had promised Raven he wouldn't use again. He mentally apologized to her, hoping that she would forgive him someday.

Ravager was about to launch her giant fireball at the changeling, but what she saw caused her to pause. A literal herd of various animals had suddenly appeared around the changeling. All of them were glowing a bright yellow. A mammoth and elephant stood in front of him while a pride of lions and pack of wolves stood at his sides. Various birds flew in circles above him in the sky, She even saw a pterodactyl mixed in with the birds. A hippo, rhino and ape all hovered protectively around the unconscious witch girl.

"You've been holding out on me changeling." The unmasked girl accused, the green-skinned man's face was lowered so she could only see his mouth.

"Not really, the drawback for this spell is a bitch." He replied, it was too. The spell he had dubbed "Mystic Circus" because he felt it should have a name, was very powerful and very dangerous. Normally he could only summon one or two animals, these summoned creatures drew on the power of his very soul, infused with a piece of it. Which is why if they were destroyed he felt the backlash.

The Mystic Circus was a spell that allowed him to summon an unlimited number of animals. There were two problems though, one was that each of those animals carried a piece of his soul. The more spirit animals out meant more risk if they were destroyed.

The second problem was one he didn't find out until very recently. Drawing on his druidic power eroded his sanity, he didn't notice it before because he didn't use his powers as heavily as he was now. This was the second time he had used Mystic Circus and he definitely felt how badly it was taxing his sanity now. If his sanity was a piece of paper, then activating Mystic Circus was like shredding it into pieces and throwing it into a fire. He could feel the insanity burning within his brain, this spell had to end the fight now.

"So this is your ultimate attack? I have to admit, it's pretty impressive." Ravager complimented. Beast Boy felt himself smile unconsciously.

"Yep, putting everything I have into this one. Just like you." He responded. In truth, he had worn himself out too much, he didn't have the strength to summon the larger dinosaurs like he wanted. What he had at the moment should be enough however. "Let's get this over with Ravager." Ravager smirked.

"As you wish." The platinum-haired villain replied. And with that the two fighters sent their attacks against each other. Ravager's giant ball of fire and Beast Boy's large herd of animals, They clashed and lit up the night sky.

* * *

><p>Jenni and Terra quickly hid behind a pine tree as a huge explosion went off right in front of them. The shockwave from the explosion soon went across the area they were occupying.<p>

"Hang on!" Terra told her friend, as they both held onto the pine tree for dear life. Finally the shockwave passed and the two girls nervously peeked out form behind their slightly uprooted tree to see what was going on.

"Geez I thought they were both at the end of their rope! What's with this big explosion?" Jenni complained. They watched as a yellow mammoth and elephant kept the huge ball of fire at bay. A group of lions and wolves tried to run past the giant fireball on either side, but were stopped when tendrils of flame lashed out and hit them. The two girls watched as the animals shattered like glass.

"They really are at their limit Jenni, they're just putting all their power into the last of their attacks." Terra informed her friend. They continued to watch as some birds tried to fly over the giant fireball, but they too were hit by fire tendrils and shattered. The blonde frowned at this, Ravager was denying Beast Boy any advantage he was trying to press.

"Woohoo! go Beast Boy! kick some psycho bitch ass!" Jenni shouted, cheering him on. Terra also allowed herself to silently cheer for her green friend. She prayed he would survive this.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to find a way to get to Ravager. His attempts to use the lions, wolves and birds to try and get around the fireball had failed. Apparently the platinum-haired girl had increased her control with her telekinesis at a rapid rate. She had intercepted his animals with fiery tendrils every time.<p>

The green Titan clenched his teeth tighter, he had no choice, if he couldn't go around the fireball he'd just have to go through it. He redirected every animal he had left to hit the center of the fireball. Trying to ignore the pain that was racking his tired body as he did so.

Both fighters strained their powers against the other. Neither one of them gave backing down a second thought. Their contest of power was nearing it's end though, as Ravager's fireball started to shrink and more of the animals from Beast Boy's Mystic Circus spell began to shatter.

Beast Boy thought his teeth were going to break apart from him clenching them so tight. Blood began to dribble down both corners of his mouth as each animal that was destroyed felt like someone was tearing him apart from the inside. One more plan, he had one more.

He sent the rhino that was guarding Raven's unconscious form at the fireball's center. The rhino built up to it's top speed and rammed into Ravager's fireball as hard as it could. The other animals near it did what they could to help the rhino penetrate the middle. After a long agonizing second, the rhino tore through the center. The green superhero's eyes widened in surprise, it had worked!

Unfortunately, the rhino was only able to make a small hole in the opposite end of the fireball before it shattered apart. He mentally let out a string of curses, he had nothing available that could fit through a small hole like that. Even if it could, something so small couldn't possibly injure Ravager. Realization suddenly dawned on him, or could it?

The changeling directed the smallest animal he had at the moment, a yellow pigeon, through the hole the rhino had made. Ravager was too surprised that something had breached her ball of fire to try and stop it with her tendrils. The unmasked mercenary could only watch in horror as the pigeon maneuvered it's way until it was right in front of her. Through the hole in her fireball she could just make out his triumphant smile.

"I win." He declared and the small pigeon in front of Ravager swelled and set off a rather large explosion. That was the last thing she knew before she was knocked out.

* * *

><p>Silence settled over the battlefield, the only sound was the rain still falling and the occasional thunderclap from a threatening storm. Ravager, Beast Boy, Terra, Jenni, Raven, everyone was not moving. Minutes passed and finally a twitch of the hand from the green changeling was the first sign that anyone was alive in the mud-soaked wilderness.<p>

Everything was a blur as Beast Boy opened his eyes. Sounds were muffled and his body felt weird as he tried to get to his feet. He looked up and saw Ravager's still form ahead of him. The wounded Titan let out a breath, how long had he been out? Was it finally over?

A sudden noise echoed in the changeling's skull and he cried out in pain. Holding his head with his hand, he realized it was the voices. They wanted him to kill Ravager, but she was no longer a threat. Still the voices persisted.

Kill.

Kill.

Kill!

They just kept repeating it, getting louder and louder each time. Beast Boy cried out and fell onto his right side, curling up into the fetal position.

"Stop! Just stop!" He cried out, but the voices didn't stop, they continued. The changeling began to twitch and convulse on the ground as he struggled not to let the madness consume him.

* * *

><p>Ravager let her other senses detect things around her before opening her eyes. The only thing her ears detected was the sound of someone rolling around on the ground in front of her. Finally the mercenary opened her eyes to discover that she was lying belly-first on the muddy ground, her left cheek resting softly before she lifted it from the mud.<p>

Just ahead of her was the person responsible for making all the noise. It was the changeling, he was rolling around on the ground, cradling his head with his remaining hand. Finally he stopped and got to his knees, his whole body trembling violently. The platinum-haired girl cautiously rose to her feet, she had never felt this heavy before in her life. Her breathing was short and ragged and the front side of her torso was smoking from the exploding pigeon she had been hit with earlier.

Beast Boy's arm suddenly fell limply to his side and he began to twitch violently. His head, which was lowered suddenly looked to the sky before it began shaking impossibly quick. His body began to contort and convulse. Ravager had the distinct feeling she wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"I'll kill you" She heard the changeling whisper, but it was off, it didn't sound like his voice exactly. He kept repeating those words as he stood to his feet and the unmasked mercenary finally got a good look at his face.

His left eye was closed, but his right eye was open and it was glowing red and without pupils. The changeling's mouth was open in an "O." shape as he seemed to stare through the platinum-haired girl. Various parts of his body continued to twitch and convulse.

Then he was running, it wasn't his normal pace, it was much slower. There was nothing superhuman about the changeling's current speed. Ravager's eye narrowed as she continued to analyze the green-skinned young man. The way he was moving, it was like his mind was unconscious, could he be using some sort of muscle memory? Her analyzation was cut short as the crazed changeling was upon her.

* * *

><p>As Terra regained consciousness, the sounds of fighting filled her ears. She groaned as her head felt like it was going to explode. When was the fighting ever going to end? She slowly made her way to a standing position.<p>

Beast Boy and Ravager's last all-out attack had scarred the ground they were walking on. There were uprooted trees everywhere and it looked like the ground was cracking apart. The blonde quickly searched the immediate area, Jenni was right next to her when the huge explosion went off, she couldn't be far. Terra heard a groan come from behind her and turned in that direction to see Jenni lying brokenly against a fallen pine tree. She quickly raced to her friend and checked to see if she was alright.

"Jenni hey, can you hear me?" Terra asked, her only answer was another groan. The former Titan quickly scanned the gamer girl for any serious injuries. Aside from a nasty bump on her head, she had nothing serious, Terra sighed in relief. The blonde-haired girl turned her attention back to the battle.

Ravager and Beast Boy were still fighting, but it wasn't like before. These were two weary boxers who have gone the distance. They were leaving everything on the battlefield. Terra watched as Beast Boy leapt at the red-skinned girl only for Ravager to grab him by his neck and toss him away. The former superhero frowned, she had to help Beast Boy, he was finally at his limit and it looked like Ravager was slowly getting the upper-hand. Without a second's hesitation, Terra left Jenni's side and charged towards the unmasked villain.

Terra was quite some distance away from Ravager, so the platinum-haired girl had plenty of time to spot her. Still, Terra was in better shape than she was at the moment. The blonde hoped to use that to it's fullest advantage.

"Trying to help your little green friend? How foolish." Ravager told the former Titan, reaching into her utility belt and pulling out a smoke bomb, the mercenary threw it on the ground in front of her, engulfing them in grey smoke.

* * *

><p>Kill the platinum-blonde girl that's all that mattered, she had to die. Who cares if he was wounded? Who cares if he was tired? All that mattered was the bloodshed. And so he kept charging at the platinum-blonde girl.<p>

This time however, when he went to attack her once more, she used some sort of smoke bomb, covering the area in thick grey smoke. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face, but that didn't matter, the platinum-blonde would still die. He would still tear her throat out with his bare hand and it would be wonderful. He relished the anticipation of getting to do that.

Movement from behind him, he quickly summoned what little power he had left to cover his fingers in sharp wooden claws. Swiftly he turned around and felt his fingers puncture skin and grow slippery with the wetness of blood. His aim was true and he saw the shadowy outline of the platinum-blonde girl as she tried to gasp in pain. His hand was straight through her chest however, and she was finding it difficult to do so. He watched through the smoke as she futilely grabbed his forearm with both her hands and tried to pull his arm out of her chest, he smirked, such a futile gesture.

Realization suddenly hit him like a sledgehammer, breaking through the fog of madness that clouded his brain. The platinum-blonde girl could only use one hand not both, the other was injured. The fog in his brain began to clear as he came to the conclusion that who he stabbed was definitely not Ravager. But if it wasn't her, then who? Everyone else was out of it.

Right at that moment, the smoke cleared and Beast Boy got a good look at who he had stabbed. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the athletic frame there was no mistaking it. Both his eyes were open now, the red glow disappearing from them as they widened in horror.

Standing there, impaled by his own hand through the chest was Terra.

Her eyes wide with shock and her own blood splattered across her face and body. She went to move her lips to speak, but only blood came out, so much blood. Yet Beast Boy could only continue to look on in paralyzed horror.

What had he done?

Numbly he removed his hand from her torso and gently laid her down on the ground, cradling the back of her head with his arm. The blood wouldn't stop flowing from her wound. He tried to speak but words would not form, he tried to breathe but his lungs would not work. Weakly, Terra turned her head to look him in the eye. The life in her once-vibrant blue eyes was rapidly fading.

"B-Beast Boy...why'd you do it...Why did you..." She spoke no more, by then she was gone. She was really gone, Terra was dead and he just sat there and watched it. He was the one who had actually caused it.

He had murdered Terra.

He was a murderer.

He had murdered one of his closest friends.

Then he felt it, the pain, it hurt so much, like it was crushing him. Desperately he tried to hold this wave of crushing pain at bay. But it was too much, the pain, the guilt, the trauma of having lost someone. It was all just too much. He was overwhelmed, the crushing weight he felt was both heavy and hot and the searing pain was terrible, like an invisible hot iron poker was branding his heart. Forever scarring it with the evil deed he had just committed.

No longer able to contain the pain within, Beast Boy opened his lips and let out a terrible wail of loss and agony. He felt like his jaw was going to unhinge itself and break from the screaming, but he couldn't stop himself. Even as he screamed in torment from the terrible pain that was crushing him he still couldn't take his eyes off Terra's lifeless corpse. It burned itself into his memory.

Deep within his mind, a certain brown-skinned, red-eyed creature heard his cry of anguish and despair. It smiled widely, revealing it's yellow jagged teeth.

"He finally snaps." The creature said to itself, the wide smile remaining.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I know some of the readers will be happy. Terra is finally dead. The repercussions might ****be severe however.**

**Since the story is almost over I was hoping to get some specific feedback from my readers. Some have already done that and I thank you for it. **

**Here's what I want to know:**

_**What did you think of the action/fight scenes? Were they too short? Did they drag on? Were they properly detailed? Or were they fine just the way they were?**_

_**Did the story drag in places? Or did it build up the suspense properly?  
><strong>_

_**Are the character interactions entertaining?**_

**If you could let me know what you think on these things it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Until next time.  
><strong>


	25. Story Finale Part 7

**A/N: Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it? I've just been really busy working on other projects so I had to put this one on the back-burner for awhile.**

**This may be the final chapter Primal Madness(Finally right?) As this was the last part of the story I intended to write. I could do an epilogue of sorts if people wish for it, but it seems with the increasing length between these last chapters that interest in the story has gone down. Let me know through reviews or PM's if you want me to do an epilogue, but keep in mind it might take awhile for me to get to it at this time.**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"B-Beast Boy...why'd you do it...Why did you..." Raven heard a familiar voice say. Her eyes were still closed so she couldn't quite place a face to match the voice. Groaning, the dark Titan opened her eyes and took in the scene before her.<p>

There was dissipating grey gas cloud in front of her some distance away, within that area she first noticed Ravager. The mercenary was easily distinguishable by her red skin, horns and platinum-hair. The second thing she noticed caused her far greater alarm.

Beast Boy standing over a mortally wounded Terra, covered in blood not his own.

The dark girl could only watch as Terra tried to lift her arms toward Beast Boy. To what end, no one will ever know because soon after her arms dropped never to rise again. The horrified expression on the changeling's face was not one Raven would soon forget.

Nor would the dark girl forget the wail of torment that escaped from his throat immediately afterwards. Eventually Beast Boy's anguished cry ended and he lowered his head, gripping it with his hand.

Then, in one violent motion he ripped off most of the green skin on his face.

Both Ravager and Raven could only look on from where they were at in surprised horror. The pained changeling still had the skin in his hand as he raised his head to the heavens and let out a savage roar devoid of any humanity. He was instantly surrounded in a dome of red energy. The dome sent out a powerful shockwave, knocking Ravager and Raven away from from their current positions.

* * *

><p>Ravager ended up bouncing off the muddy ground once before slamming into the trunk of a pine tree. While the tree bent, it still held and the platinum-haired mercenary found herself leaning against it for support. She held her injured left arm with her right hand and looked on at the dome of blood-colored energy the changeling had created. Feeling something that she was not used to feeling, fear.<p>

It was just like the feeling she got that morning when she was setting up her robots underneath the Jump City Torchlight Stadium. That cold feeling that twisted her insides and the way her limbs shook. Though she knew her body was at it's limits, the trembling was only partially from the fatigue.

The blood-red energy dome suddenly disappeared revealing the changeling glaring right at her. To the mercenary's surprise his face was not horribly maimed after ripping most of his face off. Curiously there was a layer of brown skin underneath. The only part of his face that was still green was his hair and a small portion of green skin covering his left eye. Both of his eyes were glowing the color of blood with no pupils in sight. Ravager also noticed that the exposed skin from the torn part of his costume also revealed brown skin instead of green. The platinum-haired girl had never seen anything like it.

Beast Boy suddenly gripped his left shoulder with his right hand and roared, he sounded more like a monster than a human. Suddenly a thin piece of wood jutted out of his left shoulder where it used to attached to his now destroyed arm. The piece of wood manipulated itself to form a thin hand and fingers. Light brown vines then came out of his left shoulder, wrapping around the thin piece of wood, bending and breaking it until the changeling had an improvised elbow and joints. Ravager could only watch as he created an improvised arm for himself.

It wasn't perfect, the arm was too thin compared to the rest of his body. The hand was too small while his fingers were too long, each digit reaching almost a foot. They looked more like knives than fingers as well. The vines that had wrapped around the wood serving as improvised bone seemed to assist the changeling in moving it. The wiry vines twisted and turned around the wood as he moved his knife-like fingers experimentally. It was almost as if the vines were substituting as muscle tissue.

Ravager tried to move, to get into a position to defend herself, but it was useless. She had nothing left, having exhausted all her tricks. The unmasked mercenary never imagined her plan getting this derailed. She was at the complete mercy of a superhero who had gone off the deep end.

The insane changeling pointed his improvised wooden left arm at the platinum-haired girl. She mentally braced herself for the worst. His lips peeled back in a snarl, his left hand suddenly extending to unnatural lengths. The knife-like fingers on his wooden arm impaling Ravager.

The red-skinned mercenary grit her teeth in pain. The changeling's pinky and ring finger had punctured her right collarbone while his middle and index fingers punctured her left collarbone. His thumb ended up impaling her abdomen. Even after stabbing her he continued to push her back, extending his improvised left arm to unreal lengths and knocking her through at least two more trees before slamming her into a third.

When she impacted Ravager cried out in pain, the changeling's claws puncturing her torso were the only things keeping her upright. The mercenary knew that this was it, this was her death. She had nothing left. The changeling let out an inhumane roar of triumph.

Suddenly a very familiar sharp projectile embedded itself on the crazy Titan's wooden arm, just six feet from Ravager. The center of the projectile had a spherical-shaped explosive on it with a black "S." on an orange background. Several beeps could be heard from the explosive before it went off. It was a small controlled explosion and it succeeded in seperating Beast Boy's wooden arm from the rest of his body.

While the crazed changeling shortened the rest of it's wooden arm back to a natural length and roared in outrage. A familiar tall figure dropped down right in front of Ravager, his back facing her. He was dressed in a similar costume as hers, but instead of wearing a bandana over his eyes like she had done, he wore a metal mask. The right half of the mask was black and covered his right eye while the left half was orange and exposed his cold and calculating left eye.

Slade, her father, had arrived. For what reason she didn't know.

"Father...?" She tentatively said, not sure what to say. Slade half-turned his head to the left so that he could glare at his daughter with his eye.

"You are proving to be quite the handful child." Slade told her.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ravager asked, hating herself for how weak and confused she sounded right now. Slade turned so that he was fully facing his daughter and walked up to her. His one eye narrowed and then in one smooth motion he reached up with his left hand, gripped the severed wooden hand of the changeling's and yanked it viciously out of her torso.

Ravager could only gasp from the pain as blood gushed from the wounds the crazed green Titan's hand had given her. She would have fallen on her face had her father not held her up against the tree by her shoulder with his free hand. Slade was still holding the severed wooden hand with his own left hand.

"I told you to steal the chemical agent from Cadmus, not inject yourself with it." Slade scolded, anger seeping into his voice. Ravager had to take a few deep breaths before she could respond.

"I had no choice..." She managed to breathe out. Slade slammed his daughter into the tree with his free hand, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Did I not tell you not to underestimate the Titans? And yet you did, multiple times. In fact, if you were not my daughter and if circumstances were different I would let the changeling kill you right here." The masked villain threatened, his face right in Ravager's and she found she couldn't meet his gaze. "But luck is with you today child, I still have need of you or rather, the chemical agent inside of your body."

That was the last thing Ravager heard as she finally lost consciousness from blood loss. A lone sladebot suddenly appeared to her right and Slade let the robot throw her over it's shoulder. The sladebot then fired up the rockets in it's boots and took off into the sky.

Unfortunately this caught Beast Boy's attention, the crazed Titan raised his right hand towards the retreating sladebot. His hand started to glow yellow, but before he could fire he was engulfed by a grey net. He snarled and tried to rip it apart, but the net wouldn't break.

Slade cautiously watched the changeling struggle in the net. It was designed to hold even super-powered beings, but experience told him that tools sometimes didn't do the jobs that they were designed for. The crazed Titan had determined that Ravager should be the target of his rage and Slade had to keep him occupied until his robots had taken his daughter safely away.

The masked villain realized this was going to be easier said than done when Beast Boy ripped through the net like it was made of tissue paper. The crazed changeling then set it's red glowing eyes on him. Slade smirked beneath his mask, at least he was successful in distracting him.

The insane green Titan opened it's mouth and let out an inhumane scream so powerful that just the sound of the scream knocked Slade into the air. His metal mask cracked down the middle, but still held and he crashed back down to the ground ninety feet from where he last was. Slowly the masked villain rose to his feet, nothing felt broken fortunately, but even he wouldn't be able to withstand too many more hits like those.

Beast Boy immediately turned his attention back towards the retreating sladebot with Ravager in tow. He knelt down on his right knee and sprouted two large brown bat-like wings from his shoulderblades and with one flap, he was airborne. Just as he was about to pursue the sladebot, a black cable wrapped itself around his right ankle. The crazed changeling narrowed it's eyes and growled, turning towards the direction the cable was fired from. He spotted Slade holding a grappling gun of some sort, his one eye glowering at him.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you don't get rid of me that easily." The masked villain declared, pressing a button on his grappling gun and sending a powerful electrical current through the cable. Electricity danced around the changeling's body and he roared in agony.

The roar quickly turned to one of rage as Beast Boy quickly regenerated his wooden left arm and severed the cable with his wooden fingers. Then he was diving towards Slade, his mouth wide open and howling all the way. The masked villain was ready for him though and released several pellets from his right hand.

The pellets exploded in flashes of light in front of the insane changeling's face. He was forced to ground himself and close his eyes to block out the harmful bright lights. Slade took full advantage, maneuvering so that he had Beast Boy's back.

The masked villain was about to deliver a vicious kick to the changeling's spine but suddenly Beast Boy lashed out with his left wing, hitting Slade in the torso and knocking him away. The one-eyed villain suppressed a grunt of pain as he landed on the muddy ground and slid about thirty feet. He had felt a rib crack from that one.

By this time Beast Boy had recovered from the bright lights. Using his enhanced sense of smell he turned towards Slade and spread his wings. He flapped them in the masked villain's direction, sending numerous thick spikes at him.

The sheer volume of spikes coming at Slade caught him by surprise for a moment, but he quickly thought up a plan to survive the assault. Swiftly the masked villain pulled a staff and twirled it exceptionally fast in front of him with both hands so that it became a blur. He managed to deflect most of the spikes and quickly leapt to his right, out of the barrage's line of fire.

As Slade came back down to the ground he winced in pain. Two spikes had managed to hit him, one in his right shoulder the other in his left thigh. Beast Boy grinned a psychotic grin then lifted his head to the sky and let out a loud howl, instantly clearing anything within a hundred-twenty foot diameter of him. Pine tree's, mud, grass and other sorts of debris were uprooted and sent spinning in the air around the crazed changeling before either being shot away or just disintegrating. Slade dug his heels in to brace against the force of the howl, but even then it was strong enough to slide him back a ways.

When Beast Boy had finished his howl, he glared at Slade, the masked villain saw nothing human in his eyes. It looked like he was finally taken over by the ancient DNA interwoven with a new strain of Sakutia that Ravager had injected into him. Even in the masked villain's dire situation, Slade had to appreciate the power this thing had. If someone could harness it, they would have a very strong weapon on their hands.

The psychotic emerald-skinned changeling took one step before taking off like a rocket towards Slade. The masked villain ripped the spike embedded into his shoulder out with his right hand. Using his one eye to analyze his opponent and look for an opening to stab Beast Boy with his own spike.

Slade never got a chance to counterattack. When Beast Boy was halfway to him, a cloaked figure made completely of black energy intercepted the changeling, it's left hand already phased into his skull. Beast Boy screamed in monstrous fury, shaking his head and trying to drive the figure out of his head. Slade recognized the figure and smirked under his mask, it was Raven's soul self. Though he was not a complainer, the masked villain wished her timing could have been better. If things had gone on any longer he might have been in some serious trouble. Now he could leave the rest to the dark Titan and make his escape with his reckless daughter.

* * *

><p>It had taken some time because she was almost completely spent, but Raven was able to finally send her soul self at Beast Boy. The dark girl didn't know why Slade showed up or why he took Ravager, but at that point she didn't care. He had kept the changeling distracted so she could get into his head.<p>

She was meeting with heavy resistance though. The same power that had knocked her soul self harshly away when she previously tried this was still there, but this time she was ready for it. Raven had already managed to anchor her left hand into Beast Boy's mind. Whatever had taken him over though was not going to make it easy on her.

"Beast Boy please...!" Raven called out in her energy form. "Let me in! Let me help you!" Her efforts to reach him were futile, whatever had taken over had a solid hold on his body now.

The monster that had taken over Beast Boy thrashed about, trying to dislodge Raven, but she held on. It howled like a beast from hell and the dark girl felt her energy form being pushed out, but she was a long way from giving up. With an angry shout, she redoubled her efforts and jammed her right hand into the changeling's head. Then exerting herself, she managed to finally plunge her soul self into Beast Boy's mind.

* * *

><p>It was different than the last time Raven had visited.<p>

This time she wasn't floating slowly downwards with a pale-goldish landscape as far as the eye could see. Gravity seemed to have a firmer hold and she felt herself falling, but what was she falling towards exactly? This time the landscape around her was black and there weren't any floating monitors displaying Garfield's memories of Elasti-Girl. There was nothing but the darkness. Even though Raven liked dark things, this sort of darkness was unsettling.

She managed to slow her descent and land on her feet on what seemed like white sand of some sort. Here in Beast Boy's mind her energy form took on the appearance of her regular body, blue cloak and all.

"I was afraid you would make your way here. I should have expected no less from the daughter of Trigon The Terrible." A gravelly voice said. Raven looked up from examining the white sand to see a huge brown humanoid figure with glowing red eyes, pointy ears, bat-like wings, and was waist deep in water as black as ink.

"You're the creature that has possessed Gar." Raven stated, recognizing the similarities between the monster and Beast Boy before she had entered his mind.

"Correct, the fool unwisely overused the power I had given him. Killing the geomancer was the final straw. Now he is a broken mess of his former self and I am now in control." The creature boasted. Raven's eyes narrowed under her hood.

"Where is he?" She demanded, anger seeping into her voice. The creature smiled.

"Why he's right behind you of course daughter of Trigon." The brown-skinned monster said, pointing his right index finger for emphasis.

Raven turned around and was greeted by the sight of a very realistic light-grey statue of Beast Boy. It was lying with his head facing towards the sky, the left arm and right leg were shattered. The statue's right arm was lying perpendicular to it's torso and the left leg was lying at a slight angle. The eyes of the statue were wide, as if they had seen some unspeakable horror and it's mouth was gaping wide open. There was a crack down the middle of the statue's face and several among it's torso.

"That's all that's left of him, everything that was the Garfield you knew has been shattered beyond any being's ability to fix!" He exclaimed, "He is lost to you forever daughter of Trigon! This vessel is mine now!"

The dark girl couldn't believe it, that statue was all that was left of Beast Boy's personality? his soul? She shook her head in disbelief, this couldn't be true. Gar was too strong for this.

Something heavy suddenly hit her on her right side and Raven was sent tumbling across the sand. When she finally came to a stop the cloaked Titan rose to her knees and faced the creature, her glare was as cold as ice.

"You shouldn't turn your back on someone who isn't an ally of yours daughter of Trigon." The creature informed her.

"Turn Garfield back to normal." Raven replied, making it clear that it wasn't a suggestion. The creature shook it's head.

"All of this was his doing. I warned him about the drawbacks of using my power and he did not heed them. There is nothing I can do for him now." The monster responded, Raven's eyes narrowed.

"You don't exactly strike me as the helping type." She told the creature, "You know I am Trigon's daughter, but I have no clue who or what you are. Explain yourself." The dark Titan said, rising to her feet and gathering her power in her hands.

"I'm disappointed daughter of Trigon, I thought with all the books you read you would know what I am by now." The creature flashed a smile, revealing it's yellow jagged teeth.

Raven's eyes widened slightly in surprise. How did this creature know she read a lot of books? She just meet the thing. Did it have access to Gar's memory?

"I don't have time for your games monster. Return Garfield to the way he was and leave this place or you will suffer my wrath." Raven announced, the creature was unmoved.

"That's impossible." The brown-skinned monster said. "Garfield and I are too interwoven. Removing me would be like removing an arm or leg."

Although to all outside appearances Raven looked perfectly calm, mentally she was racking her brain for a solution to the current dilemma. This creature didn't feel like it was lying to her, but that didn't mean it wasn't trying to deceive. Still, the dark girl was certain that the monster was not bluffing and that something would seriously go wrong if she tried to forcibly expel it from Gar's mind.

"Trying to think of an alternative solution?" The creature inquired with a chuckle. "How utterly useless!" And with that, the creature braced itself by placing it's hands in the white sand right at the water's edge and opened it's jaw wide. A blast of red energy came from it and Raven hastily dodged to her right to avoid it. The blast from the creature left a trail of red energy in the sand where it hit.

The red energy in the ground soon transformed into three huge wooden tendrils. Each of the tendrils lashed out at the dark girl and she was forced to duck under one strike and levitate over another. The third tendril dropped straight down in a vertical motion, crushing the area Raven occupied.

The cloaked Titan would have been pancaked, but she had managed to phase through the ground and come up behind the three tendrils. Raven stretched out both of her hands and summoned nine sharp flat surfaces of dark energy and sent three to each tendril, slicing them to pieces.

"Even if I can't separate you from Gar. I won't let you torment him any further!" Raven declared, landing softly back on her feet.

"That is a promise you won't be able to keep daughter of Trigon! Your powers are limited in the minds of others." The creature replied. "Here I am the absolute power!" The brown-skinned monster conjured up two clones of himself. The clones were constructed completely from red energy and had legs and feet with talons.

Flying towards Raven at breakneck speeds, the clones flew side by side, one reared back it's right hand while another reared back it's left. Both clones were aiming for The dark girl's torso. Raven quickly threw up a triangle-shaped shield of dark energy which managed to absorb the impact of the clones' claws. The force of the attacks caused her to skid a few feet back in the sand.

The two clones continued to fly past the dark Titan. As they were turning around for another pass Raven twisted around and fired a large claw of black energy from her right hand. The claw grabbed one of the creature clones by it's torso and slammed it into the sandy ground, shattering the clone into numerous red pieces.

The remaining clone finished it's flight towards the cloaked Titan and struck out with it's right foot, Raven could only manage to turn her face so that the foot hit the left side of her face rather than her nose. She was sent sailing across the beach right in front of the creature. The clone gave her no reprieve as it raised both of it's hands above it's head, gathered it's red energy into them then fired it at the dark girl.

White sand and inky-black water whirled through the air where the blast impacted, engulfing Raven with it. When the dust settled however, a black dome of energy stood where the cloaked girl was.

"Azarath..." Raven began her chant, a crack appeared at the top of the dome. "...Metrion..." she continued as the dome became covered in cracks and finally shattered, revealing the dark Titan with her hands tucked near her waist and glowing with dark energy. "...Zinthos!" She finished, bringing both hands forward.

Before the clone could react, the sand underneath it glowed black and surrounded the magical construct. The sand spun rapidly around the clone and shredded it to pieces. There was nothing left but a few small shards.

Raven heard something coming fast from her left, relying on instinct she waved her left hand to her left and swiftly created a wall of dark energy. Less than half a second later, the creature's right fist hit the wall and shattered it like glass. Raven was sent sliding across the white sand on her back, away from the monstrous creature.

"You're wasting your efforts little girl. The Garfield you know and love is gone." The creature stated.

"You're wrong!" Raven shouted back, spreading her arms wide and gathering as much of her power as she could. The dark sorceress then slammed her hands together by their wrists and fired off the strongest blast of dark energy she could muster. The blast hit the creature square in his chest.

The brown-skinned monster howled in pain. Raven's dark energy crackled around the creature's entire form. The monster's whole body was twitching from the effects of the blast. The howl of pain soon turned into a roar of defiance as the creature opened it's eyes wide and shot a thick blood-red beam of energy from them.

Raven didn't even have time to erect a barrier as she caught the beam full-on. She screamed in torment as she was flung through the air. The dark girl ended up slamming into a large boulder, leaving a big crack in it and falling face-first back into the ivory-colored sand.

"You are indeed Trigon's offspring, but I'm afraid you don't have the power to defeat me in here! It would be in your best interests to leave before I wipe away your very existence." The creature threatened, glaring daggers at the downed girl. Raven was trying to pick herself off the ground, her eyes clenched shut from the pain she had just endured.

When the dark Titan finally opened her eyes she found that Beast Boy's statue was just to her right. If she reached out with her right hand she could just grab the statue's left ankle. Looking at the statue's face, which although was cracked held the changeling's features to the letter, filled her with resolve. She was not going to leave the man she loved like this. She would fight to the end.

"I will never let you have Garfield! Never!" Raven declared, she tried to stand up, but found that she couldn't. Instead, the cloaked Titan leaned against the boulder she had slammed into moments before. Her reckless use of her powers was now coming back to haunt her, but she wouldn't give up. Raising her left hand, she summoned up large chains and shackles made up of dark energy from underneath the brown-skinned monster.

The chains wrapped around the creature, who was caught by surprise. They twisted around his waist and the shackles clamped down around his wrists. The chains continued to wrap around it's torso and eventually made it up to it's neck, they pinned the creature's arms and wings to it's sides. The monster snarled and tried to flex and break the magically constructed chains, but they held.

Raven's eyes narrowed under her hood, she was too weak now. All the dark sorceress could do was restrain the creature temporarily at this point. Her lips peeled back and she clenched her teeth, their had to be way to stop this monster, but her powers were limited in another person's mind.

The dark girl's eyes lit up as she suddenly thought up a plan. It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing. She turned her head to look at the statue of Beast Boy.

"Garfield, I know you're still here." She started, the statue gave no response of course, but Raven persisted. "I need you Gar, the only way I'm going to be able to stop this thing is with your help!" Still no response, she felt the creature straining against the chains again and she closed her eyes, focusing more energy into keeping the monster immobilized. "Please Gar! I'm begging you! If you don't help me then..."

"Damn you daughter of Trigon!" The creature shouted, redoubling it's efforts to break free of Raven's chains. The cloaked Titan likewise, redoubled her efforts to keep the chains intact. The statue of Beast Boy continued to lay in the sand, lifeless.

Raven could feel the last of her energy reserves slipping away. Tears of despair and frustration began streaming down her face.

"Fight Gar!" She screamed, her eyes still shut and the tears still flowing. "The Garfield I know, the Garfield I LOVE wouldn't just roll over and give into despair and guilt like this! I know you would never kill someone in cold blood! Terra was an accident, you have to believe that! Because I do!" She continued, it might have been her imagination, but she thought she heard the statue moving. "I still believe in you Garfield! So please..." She exerted herself, pumping more power into the chains holding the creature. "...Please help me stop this madness inside of you! I can't do it alone!"

As Raven finished her speech, a single tear was flung from her face and landed right on the statue of Beast Boy's left cheek. The statue reacted as soon as the tear touched it, glowing a bright green. The dark girl felt the warmth of the glow and opened her eyes.

She was greeted by the sight of Beast Boy's statue glowing bright green and reforming itself, the left arm and right leg repaired itself as well as the cracks on it's face and torso. The familiar shade of green was restored to the statue's face and hair and it's uniform was restored to it's black and dark green color with grey gloves.

Before Raven's amazed eyes, Beast Boy rose to his knees and took her free right hand with his left, gripping it tightly. His head was still lowered so she couldn't see his eyes.

"I'm not sure if I can forgive myself." He suddenly said. "I'm not even sure if I'm worth your confidence in me." He continued, rising to his feet. "But there is one thing I know at least, and that is I will never leave you alone Raven." He finally raised his head and the passion Raven could see in his eyes was astonishing. "Even if we're physically separated I will always be there for you." He gave a small smile and Raven couldn't help, but smile back, her tears of despair and frustration had ceased.

"Garfield..." She started, but struggled to find words, "...Thank you." She finally said, Beast Boy nodded and squeezed her hand, turning his attention back towards the creature.

"Let's end this Raven, I'm giving you my strength so you should totally be able to stop this thing now." He informed her, she felt the rush of energy flood her and realized he was right.

"Yes, let's do it." She agreed, the glow around her outstretched left hand grew larger and the chains around the creature closed even tighter around the winged monster. It's eyes were widened in surprise.

"I-Impossible! You were nothing, but a broken statue!" The creature yelled in disbelief, Beast Boy smiled in response.

"Dude, this is my mind, real world rules need not apply here." The green Titan answered. The chains began to drag the creature under the inky black water, it was submerged up to it's shoulders when it spoke again.

"The daughter of Trigon using something other than her power to defeat me. How ridiculous." The creature stated, it turned it's gaze towards Beast Boy, the monster was now submerged up to it's chin. "This changes nothing Garfield, it only delays the inevitable. The struggle between you and I will never end!" It shouted. Beast Boy sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand in response.

"Yeah well, at least I'll get some peace and quiet for awhile. You're too damn noisy, haven't you heard of an indoor voice dude? Seriously, you should try it sometime." The changeling told him. The creature tried to reply, but at this point it was submerged up to it's eyes. The brown-skinned monster struggled valiantly, but in the end it was pulled completely under the water, vanishing from both Titans' sight.

Both young superheroes immediately fell back against the boulder into a sitting position, hands still interlaced. They took a few moments to catch their breath and Raven let her hood down. Finally the young couple turned their faces toward each other and leaned their foreheads against one another's.

"It's finally over." Raven said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"For now at least." Beast Boy replied, pressing his lips against Raven's in a light kiss. "Thanks for saving my ass again, you seem to be making a habit of that lately."

"Yeah well, you seem to be making a habit of throwing your life into peril. Someone has to be there to reign you in." The dark girl responded with a slight smile, they shared another light kiss.

"I love you." Beast Boy told her.

"I would think that much was obvious." Raven shot back in her monotone.

"That's my girl. So cold, even to the one she loves." Beast Boy stated with a grin, it didn't quite reach his eyes though.

"I'll show you cold once I'm out of your mind." The dark girl threatened, she expected him to chuckle, but Beast Boy only had a small smile on his face. He wasn't quite back to his usual self and she knew why. "Beast Boy, about Terra..." She started, the green-skinned young man withdrew his forehead from hers and leaned his head against the boulder behind him, staring up at the jet-black sky.

"Let's save that for another time please, I want to enjoy this moment as much as possible." He said, interrupting whatever she was going to say. Raven nodded in understanding and leaned her head on his left shoulder, giving his left hand a reassuring squeeze with her right.

They both knew once they exited his mind's landscape, things were going to get very real and very harsh. The other Titans needed to be informed on everything that had transpired. Beast Boy had also taken Terra's life and even if it was unintentional, there would be repercussions. The changeling was wondering how he was going to explain things to Jenni and dreading her reaction. The sorceress was worrying about what Slade was planning to do with Ravager as she remembered catching a few glimpses of them before entering Beast Boy's mind.

For now though, the young couple decided to put those thoughts on hold and enjoy each others' company even if it was only for a few moments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so the looooooong night for the Titans is finally over and the city was saved...mostly anyway.**

**I would like to thank people who took the time to review this story and PM me, I appreciate your kind words and constructive feedback.**

**You've probably noticed that there are a few loose ends with this story's conclusion, those are for in case I decide to write the third story to this series. As it stands right now, I don't have it in me to write another story of this length at the moment.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed this tale. It was certainly a lot of fun to write it and have others enjoy** **it.**

**Peace out for now.**


	26. Epilogue 1

**A/N: Hey all, I felt that the ending to this story needed a bit more closure, so I've decided to add three epilogues so you guys can see the aftermath of the finale. Here is the first.**

* * *

><p>Most of the time Robin thrived on working solo. While having a team definitely had it's advantages, there were some things that he did better on his own than with his team. This, he realized, was not one of those times.<p>

Three days had passed since Ravager had tried to conquer Jump City. The Torchlight Stadium was a wreck and a good chunk of the SouthWestern mountainous region had scars from Beast Boy and Ravager's fierce battle. The land was not the only thing that was scarred that night however. Titan's Tower was completely obliterated and the team was forced to use the emergency bunker they had used years before. The same one they had occupied when the Hive took over the Tower years ago. The Boy Wonder's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Beast Boy had accidentally murdered Terra and while Robin was able to use his detective skills to find evidence to keep the changeling out of jail, he could do nothing to heal the mental scars or the wounds in the green man's heart. The Titans' leader also knew that while Beast Boy was absolved of murder according to the law of Jump City. Other superheroes might not agree with that assessment.

That is why he found himself in front of the fifty-inch monitor in the bunker's common room. The room itself was modeled after the late Tower's own common room. There were some differences though, such as the kitchen having it's own separate room. And the huge monitor they used to look at for mission information or to just play games on was reduced to a mere fifty-inch TV screen. It was less colorful as well, with the rooms all sporting the same drab grey color of metal.

The masked Titan sighed as a red light blinked on the bottom right corner of the monitor, signaling to him that there was a video call waiting. Robin was reluctant to answer it, He knew the type of discussion he was about to have with this person would be anything but pleasant. A brief thought crossed his mind of just not answering the call and pretending he had some interference, but that was the easy way out. He had to face this head-on.

The masked Titan felt a hand on his right shoulder and he looked behind him to see his girlfriend, Starfire. The Tamaranian wore a gentle smile, she gave his shoulder a squeeze with her left hand and nodded. Robin smiled, words didn't need to be said between the two. He gave her a quick kiss before hitting a button on the keyboard to receive the video call.

Up on the video screen popped a shadowy figure, wrapped in a cloak and wearing a very familiar symbol of a bat on his chest. It was Robin's mentor, Batman, Dark Knight of Gotham City and the world's greatest detective. Batman's expression was unreadable as he stared at his former pupil.

"Robin." The Dark Knight stated simply.

"Batman." Robin replied. Batman's eyes narrowed very slightly.

"I thought I told you I wanted to speak with you alone." Batman told his former pupil, his gaze hardening. Robin was unfazed however.

"Whatever you have to tell me you can tell Starfire as well. I trust her as well as the rest of my team." The Boy Wonder responded.

"I don't." Batman said coldly. Robin glared at his former mentor as he felt the anger build up inside of him.

"Of course you don't, since you can't badger them around like you used to do with me. Things work different here in Jump City." Robin informed him.

"So I've seen. There have been casualties." Batman stated evenly, eyeing Robin with disapproval. The masked Titan lowered his head slightly and grit his teeth in frustration. Starfire squeezed his shoulder again reassuringly.

"They could not be avoided. Ravager had deliberately placed civilians in danger at the Jump City Torchlight Stadium and set a trap for us at her hideout. We're lucky we got away with so few casualties in all honesty." Robin replied, Batman regarded him for a moment.

"You were careless." The Dark Knight said harshly. Robin wished he could burn a hole through the monitor with his glare.

"I went into Ravager's hideout with the best plan I could think of at the time." Robin snapped back. "And if I recall I seem to remember you falling prey to some of your enemies' traps back in the day, doesn't that make you careless too?"

"This is different." Batman said. Robin's lips peeled back as he snarled.

"How? Because it was you? You think that just because you're the Batman people can't call you on your mistakes?" The Boy Wonder shouted.

"No." Was all the Dark Knight said. Before Robin could yell at him again he continued. "I mean this is a different subject then what I wanted to discuss." Robin's anger was replaced by confusion.

"What do you mean? If you aren't talking about Ravager's trap, then what was I careless about?" Robin questioned.

"I meant to say you were careless when you put the changeling on your team." Batman clarified. Surprisingly it was Starfire who answered.

"Beast Boy is a vital member of this team and a valued friend. You will not speak ill of him." The alien Titan told Batman, her eyes glowing green. Batman turned his head slightly to regard her, his expression still neutral.

"He has taken the life of an innocent." The Dark Knight responded.

"It was an accident." Robin quickly stated. Batman turned his attention back to him.

"All the same it still happened. I did a background check on him, seems he had some disciplinary problems with his old team. You and him also have a history of 'disagreements' it seems." Batman's lips curved downward into a slight frown. "I'm disappointed Robin, I thought I trained you to check people more thoroughly."

"I really couldn't care less about your 'disappointment'. I can count on one hand the number of times I've met your expectations." Robin spat. "If Beast Boy had never become a Titan this City might not be here right now. He was responsible for taking down the Brotherhood of Evil and three days ago he stopped a serious threat to this city. He's a hero."

"For now at least. There are those in the superhero community who believe the law is being too lenient on the changeling, they may try to take it into their own hands." Batman informed his former pupil.

"Are you among them?" Robin asked, something wavered in the Dark Knight's stoic expression it was very slight and the masked Titan was sure he was the only one who caught it.

"Just be sure to watch your back Robin." Batman finally said, the monitor's screen went black as he terminated the connection. Robin let out a heavy sigh and sat down on the U-shaped couch, Starfire joined him a moment later.

"Your former mentor is...quite intimidating." The alien girl stated, throwing her left arm over her boyfriend's shoulders and hugging him gently.

"Yeah he is, sorry you had to see that. We haven't exactly been on best terms since I left Gotham." Robin said guiltily, Starfire smiled gently.

"It is alright Robin." She assured him. "But I am most concerned with what he said. Would your former mentor try to hurt Beast Boy?" Robin shook his head in response.

"If he was he wouldn't have told us like this." He replied, he was going through the slip in his former mentor's stoic facial expression that he noticed. What he saw during that slip had shocked him.

Batman was concerned about him.

But why? He would know most of all what the Boy Wonder was capable of. Was there really a threat dangerous enough for Batman to worry? About his estranged pupil of all things? Robin's eyes lit up in sudden realization.

"He was warning us." Robin announced. Starfire looked at him confused.

"About what?" She asked. Robin thought carefully

"I think..." He started slowly, mulling his thoughts over carefully in his head. "...That there might be some members of the Justice League who might target Beast Boy." Starfire gasped.

"But Robin, why would they do such a thing? Is Beast Boy not a fellow superhero? Why would they attack one of their friends?" The alien girl questioned him, Robin looked at her, his expression sad.

"Because they feel he hasn't been punished enough to their standards. Here on Earth the taking of another life is a big deal even if that life is a criminal's. For it to be an innocent life well...let's just say it might not sit too well with certain people." Robin explained. Starfire's eyes began glowing green once more.

"The nerve of these people, they would dare to attack one of their allies? I won't allow them to harm Beast Boy!" She declared, forming a fist with her right hand.

"If it comes to that. Yes, we won't allow them to hurt Beast Boy." Robin reiterated. "He's a Titan, and we won't abandon one of our own."


	27. Epilogue 2

**A/N: The second epilogue to the story. Enjoy, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>"Did you get the camera feed I sent you?" Slade asked the person on his giant videoscreen.<p>

He was in yet another one of his hideouts that were scattered around Jump City. The walls, ceilings and floors of this one were colored dark-grey. The lighting was also minimal, he used just enough lights to see keyboards and such so he could do some tech-work, but otherwise the hideout was filled mostly with darkness. Slade preferred it that way, the darkness was his ally, especially if some enemy of his tried to break or sneak in.

"Yes, I must say it's amazing how you got this footage Slade." The man on the screen said. He was wearing a facemask similar to Slade's in shape. That however is where the similarities ended, the mask had both eyeholes open and was mostly dark blue with three vertical stripes going down across each eyehole starting from the top of the mask and going all the way down to the bottom.

The other difference with the mysterious man was his eyes. The sclera were completely black while the irises were red, there were no pupils in sight. While Slade prided himself on his cold and calculating strategies and personality. This man's eyes looked like they were barely containing something. Their stare was intense and full of restrained rage, like a cornered fox ready to lash out. Only the blue mask could be seen of the stranger on the videoscreen and nothing else.

"Espionage is one of my strengths I'd like to think." Slade replied with a hint of arrogance. "So what do you think?" The blue-masked man took a moment to think.

"I think..." He started "...That they both show promise. The green one however, that new strain you discovered seems too chaotic to truly control for my uses." The one-eyed villain nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. We went through many promising test subjects before finally deciding to try it on him. I'm a little surprised that he held out for so long before succumbing to the virus." Slade told the man on the screen.

"Does that mean the changeling is dead?" The blue-masked man inquired.

"No, he still lives, for now." Slade answered, his one eye narrowing. "Why? Do you need him eliminated?" The orange and black clad villain was sensing a possible job. Taking out a Titan and getting paid for it would be knocking out two birds with one stone. The man on the videoscreen shook his head.

"I just wanted to know, I have to admit I'd feel cheated if he was dead right now. Even if he's too unstable to be used as a weapon I still have plans for him." The man with the azure-colored mask confessed.

"I take it you want to use Cadmus' chemical agent then?" Slade questioned, moving right along.

"Yes. Those abilities she displayed would be useful to me." The mysterious man answered, "Tell me, is it possible to replicate the formula that Cadmus used?" Slade thought for a moment before answering.

"It will be difficult, but I'm sure I can come up with something. The methods might be a bit...unconventional." The orange and black villain replied. The man on the videoscreen narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It doesn't bother you that it's your own daughter you will be experimenting on?" He inquired, Slade matched his intense gaze.

"Her current predicament is of her own doing. She must now face the consequences of it." The man who was the bane of the Titans for the longest time answered. After giving his reply, Slade turned so that his back was facing the giant videoscreen, but he didn't walk away.

"You are a very harsh parent Slade." The blue-masked man stated. Slade began to make his way to the exit.

"It is because of my harshness that Ravager has survived for this long." The mercenary said. "Whether she continues to survive that's up to her."

"I await good news from you soon then. The funds will be transferred to your usual account upon your success." The azure-masked man said, and with that his face disappeared from the giant videoscreen. Slade exited what was his surveillance room and proceeded to make his way down a floor to the laboratory.

Slade's laboratory was just as dimly lit as the rest of his hideout. Large round lights bathed important areas and consoles in white light. The rest of the room remained in the dark.

At the center of the laboratory lay Ravager. One of the few lights shining down on her as she lay strapped to a grey-colored table. She was dressed only in a hospital gown, hooked up to an I.V. that kept feeding her body a powerful sedative to keep her unconscious. Her wounds had been bandaged and she seemed to be at peace lying asleep on the table.

Slade felt something strange, almost like his gut was twisting. This wasn't part of his plan, he had wanted Ravager to bring him the chemical agent from Cadmus, not inject it into herself. Getting another sample was out of the question now, Cadmus had been spooked by Ravager's infiltration and had moved whatever remaining samples they had. Now the only thing he had to work with was the small amount of chemical agent coursing through his daughter's blood.

His one eye narrowed, it was not an ideal situation.

Still, Slade had been hired to do a job, the pay was very generous and he had to see it through. After all, a mercenary depended on their reputation and if it was damaged in any way then his cash flow would begin to dry up as well as his chances for work. His feelings were irrelevant in the grand scope of things. The funds he received from his current employer would help a great deal towards his long-term goals.

"I hope you enjoy tonight's dreams child." Slade said out loud, looking at the sleeping Ravager. "Your future is about to be filled with nightmares for the foreseeable future."

And with that, Slade grabbed a nearby scalpel and got to work.


	28. Epilogue 3

**A/N: Here it is, the final epilogue and the final part of this story.**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy had attended way too many funerals.<p>

His parents, his friends in Africa, Rita, and now Terra. The last two happening in just around the span of a month. At that moment Beast Boy didn't feel like a nineteen year old superhero just reaching his prime. He felt more like an old man who was watching the ones he cared about disappear around him.

The green Titan stood in front of Terra's tombstone. Dark grey clouds covered the sky, threatening rain but nothing had fallen from them yet. The blonde geomancer was very withdrawn in her life after her stint with the Titans. Very few people showed up to her funeral, Jenni being one of them.

Twelve days had passed since Ravager's plan to conquer the city. Jenni had not spoken a word to him in all that time once she learned of Terra's death. Even at the funeral she avoided him. He supposed he couldn't blame her, he was Terra's murderer after all.

So Beast Boy stood in front of the tombstone of one of his good friends, contemplating how he had arrived in this situation. He stood there in his dark green and black superhero costume, the left sleeve flailing loosely in the gentle breeze where his arm should have been.

Two pairs of footsteps came behind him. Beast Boy didn't even have to look to see who it was. Cyborg, his best friend and Raven, the dark girl he had fallen in love with. They stayed back a respectful distance from him, letting him work through his thoughts on his own.

"Thanks for coming you guys." The changeling spoke.

"That's what friends do. We help each other out when we're dealing with tough times." Cyborg replied. Raven nodded in agreement.

"You're not alone Garfield." The dark girl stated. Beast Boy turned his head to look at them and nodded.

"I know." he answered before turning to look at Terra's tombstone once more. "When I first thought that Terra had freed herself from her stone prison, I was elated. I believed that there could have been nothing worse for a person than being stuck as a stone statue, unable to move forever. So for her to be free again, I was really happy for her." The green man's shoulders slumped. "I was wrong, the thing that was worse than being a stone statue was being murdered by a friend, someone you trusted."

The changeling lowered his head and closed his eyes tight, feeling the emotional pain rise in him. "Even if we always didn't talk about our lack of trust for Terra, we thought about it. All of us, even me. It's kind of ironic you know? That it was me who ended up betraying her trust. Ending her life that she had entrusted me with to protect..." Beast Boy couldn't speak anymore, words started to get caught in his throat. He thought tears would be coming down his cheeks, but strangely there were none.

Something grabbed his right hand and interlaced it's fingers with his. Surprised, Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked to his right to see Raven holding his right hand with her left. The dark girl gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It wasn't your fault Garfield, that creature inside you was eroding your sanity. We've taken care of that." She told him. He gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah we did Raven, but you didn't see it. The look in Terra's eyes as the life flowed out of her." Beast Boy shook his head slightly. "I'll never forget it."

"Come on man, it was an accident. Everyone on the team knows you would never harm an innocent." Cyborg spoke up, Beast Boy had returned his gaze to the tombstone.

"You're right." The green Titan replied to his friend. "Under normal circumstances I would never have done that. However, I had allowed myself to become seduced by the power granted to me from some damned monster that now lives in my mind." Beast Boy grit his teeth, fighting with his self-loathing before continuing. "I was too arrogant. The fucking creature even told me the drawbacks of using it's power, but like moron I ignored them! I thought I would be strong enough to resist the madness that those powers brought with them but I was wrong!" The changeling finished, shouting the last few words as he vented.

Raven gripped his hand tighter and Beast Boy took a few calming breaths. "And now because of my huge error in judgement, Terra is dead. You guys say it's not my fault and I want to believe that, but I can't."

"It's alright Garfield. We'll help you get through this, I promise." Raven vowed, leaning her head on his right shoulder. The green man had to admit, her extra warmth did feel good. He felt Cyborg place his right hand on his left shoulder.

"Whatever you need man. We're here for you, you know that." The metallic Titan informed him. Beast Boy still had his gaze fixed on Terra's tombstone, but he nodded in response to Cyborg's words.

"I know, thanks." He replied. Doubt lingered in the changeling's heart though. He couldn't help but dwell on the fact that most of the deaths of people important to him were his fault. He failed to save his parents, failed to save friends in Africa, and now he had failed to save Terra. Perhaps he was cursed to fail his loved ones?

Beast Boy's attention turned to the purple-haired girl leaning on his shoulder. No, he had not failed everyone, he had saved Raven from Ravager's Project Char at least. And he had saved millions of lives by stopping Slade's crazy daughter.

He was a superhero, he kept telling himself that in his head. The words seemed to ring hollow however. His hands were stained from the blood of too many people he should have been able to save.

And so Beast Boy continued to stand before the tombstone of a girl he had killed. His fellow superheroes beside him, lending their support. The changeling himself though, did not feel like a superhero at all anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go, Primal Madness is now officially finished. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I've received some questions about this series and I figured now is a good time to answer some of them.**

**1)Where did you get inspiration from?**

**From many things actually, but for the main story itself. It was based off a crazy dream I had of Beast Boy fighting Ravager in Jump City with a satellite firing giant red lasers of death on them from above. Of course I made some changes as I didn't want that huge of a death toll in the story, at least not yet.  
><strong>

**2) ****Why did you give Beast Boy new powers? Will he get his old ones back?  
><strong>

**I thought hard on this one, in the end it's how I pictured it in my head. ****Beast Boy ended up being an experiment for a character in another story I'm currently writing. I wanted to see if I could successfully portray the kind of powers he had in a battle. I think I succeeded, but I also acknowledge the fact that I shouldn't have messed with Beast Boy's character like that. As for his old powers it's very likely he'll get those back if I get time to write a future installment.**

**3) Why Ravager and not Slade as the main villain for this?**

**I figured Slade had his time in the spotlight as main villain during the TV series. For Primal Madness I wanted him to still be there, but more in the background, fulfilling his own agenda. Ravager seemed a perfect fit to use as a villain as she had a link to Slade, being his daughter. So I could use a character that was similar to Slade, but with a few twists. It's possible Slade will have a bigger role in a future installment.**

**4) Not enough romance between Beast Boy and Raven.**

**I'm still working on improving the romance parts for my stories. For Primal Madness I wanted to focus more on Beast Boy and his struggle with the madness inside him. It's possible I might write a story that focuses more on their relationship.**

**5) Will there be another story that follows Primal Madness?**

**Well I do have a third story in mind. So far though it's all in my head. My current plan is to write some short stories that take place after Primal Madness when I have time and then if I feel up to writing another big epic story I'll get to work on the third one.**

**There you have it! Some insight into my crazy mind! Just remember that while I plan to write more stories, plans sometimes go awry. I'm not guaranteeing anything for the people who have enjoyed my work so far, but I will do my best! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and perhaps I'll see you around in the future!**

**-EbonyVergil  
><strong>


End file.
